


The President's Son

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Harry is a child genius, Harry is over protected, Louis is a jerk at the start, Louis is the President's Son, M/M, Rebellion, Security, Skateboarding, University, losing virginity, roomies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 98,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you?” He asked, a little huskily.<br/>“Do I what?” Harry asked back.<br/>“Do you like being dominated?” Louis wondered.<br/>Harry couldn’t help the bashful smile that curved his lips; or the incredulous look he gave Louis. Lessons in gay were one thing, but the President’s son?! He was so going to hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry Styles was a child genius.

 

He spent most of his youth being pushed through school at a faster rate than most his age and he was two years ahead of his peers. He was going to University aged seventeen and most of his peers were nineteen.

 

That didn’t bother him so much. He could grasp the curriculum material with ease most of the time and on the few occasions he might struggle, he usually had friends around him to help. Mostly the nerdy kind; the kind found in the chess club or computer room but then he hadn’t exactly been encouraged to make friends with other kinds of kids.

 

His college had been mixed sexes but Uni was all-boys. His parents didn’t have the money for the prestigious University of Glenwood but he’d won a scholarship on his talent alone.

 

And if he was a little fed up of being known as ‘Harry the Prodigy’ he didn’t usually show it. Not in front of his parents at least. And they showed it. A lot. In fact, Harry was looking forward to University. He got to stay on campus (something he was certain his parents were never going to allow) and he had an opportunity to make some real friendships here.

 

Not just the kind that relied upon your IQ score.

 

He scanned the canteen, trying to source a ‘good’ group of people to join. Everyone was so confident here, so…well, mature. He was still seventeen going on seventy in some ways but he was dying to break out of his shell and express himself here. He wanted everyone to know the real Harry Styles; he wanted to be accepted for that, too.

 

Instead of just being accepted for his intelligence level, his ‘potential’. Yes, he was studying medicine and physics. Yes he was going to become a medical researcher and find a cure for the world’s most horrible diseases. But he wanted to live first.

 

And this was the first chance he had since leaving home two days ago.

 

That parting with his mom had been rather emotional- he did love her, after all. But he had been protected, sheltered, even. And his parents sent him to this boy’s school knowing he was gay and knowing he might come home with his first boyfriend but he didn’t really think that’s what they were worried about to be honest. Since their farewell words had been ‘not to take any pills or smoke any funny looking cigarettes’. He could probably manage that, he mused.

 

“Oh, sorry,” a voice came behind him as his shoulder was knocked; a blonde haired, shorter lad shooting him a friendly smile.

 

“No worries,” Harry extended.

 

The guy grinned. “Sit with us,” he invited, as if sensing Harry was hovering, looking for a seat.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry checked, not sure who the ‘us’ was that he referred to.

 

The guy made a ‘don’t be silly’ face and tipped his head to signal Harry should follow him.

 

“I’m Niall, by the way,” he introduced. “Half-Irish, in case you wondered,” he added, which explained to Harry the accent.

 

“Wow,” Harry mused, impressed. “I’m Harry…”

 

Niall smirked at him over his shoulder. He had on sunglasses.

 

“We know,” he shared lightly.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, child prodigy or something, right?” Niall checked.

 

Harry felt a blush stain his cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed, frowning.

 

“Ah, come on,” Niall elbowed him gently.

 

Harry flicked him a half-hearted tip of his lips.

 

“Here we go,” Niall stopped at a table where two other guys sat. One was tall with neat hair and stubble, the other kind of small with dark skin, dark eyes and even darker hair.

 

“Guys, this is Haz,” Niall introduced him casually, making Harry shoot him a bemused look. “Haz, this is Liam and Zayn,” Niall pointed to his friends in turn.

 

“Hi,” Harry pressed his lips together, expecting more judgment.

 

“Hey,” they both greeted, looking to Niall.

 

“Liam is a master at comic-books,” Niall shared. “Zayn here-our martial-arts hero…”

 

Harry nodded. When the lads all looked at him, he realized he needed to share his non-Uni related talent.

 

“Uhm…I cook a mean spag bol?” He offered nervously.

 

Truth was, he hadn’t been given much of a chance to do anything that wasn’t academic-based. He had to fight to do cookery classes and even begged his mum to show him on weekends; but he’d mostly been enrolled in extra classes like piano lessons and swim club, anything that got offered free to him, he’d had to do. His parents were only trying to do what was best, but he was glad he’d fought for Home Ec now. He’d hate to stand here with his best skill being juggling.

 

Niall grinned at the mention of food.

 

“My kinda guy,” he nodded, gripping the back of his neck with a friendly hand.

 

“What about you?” Harry asked Niall as they sat; Harry opening his coke can to sip at the liquid while Liam and Zayn stared at him.

 

He tried not to let it bother him.

 

Niall shrugged. “Guitar,” he shrugged. “Not that I’m meant to,” he added ruefully.

 

“I can relate to that,” Harry nodded eagerly.

 

Zayn made a disbelieving sound and Harry flicked his eyes to him. He didn’t miss Niall elbowing his friend in the ribs.

 

“What is it with parents?” Niall carried on regardless of his friend’s reaction. “Think anything that’s not schoolwork will turn you into the spawn of the devil…”

 

Harry chuckled, relaxing a little in his seat. “I know exactly what you mean,” he agreed.

 

“You do?” Zayn chipped in, earning a smirk from Liam.

 

Harry nodded. “My parents don’t want me to do anything that’s not academic,” he explained, quietly.

 

“But aren’t you like, a genius or something?” Zayn enquired, as though accusing Harry of this fact.

 

Niall flipped his glasses up onto his head where they rested in his soft, blonde hair.

 

“Stop being a dick,” he told his dark haired friend, flicking a look to Liam expectantly.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and leaned back.

 

“So how does it feel?” Liam asked, more nicely. “Being younger than everyone else here?”

 

“Awkward,” harry shrugged his shoulders up to animate the word. “Feels kinda weird, to be honest…”

 

“Think you’re better than everyone else?” Zayn arched.

 

Harry’s mouth opened with shock, his eyes flicking to the smaller lad.

 

“God, no!” he gasped. “Never, no…that’s not…not at all…do you think…?” He gave up trying to find words. His IQ didn’t cover every situation obviously.

 

“Zayn, pack it in,” Niall kicked him in the ankle.

 

“Sorry, I have places to be,” Zayn curled out of his seat and grabbed his bag; sauntering away.

 

Harry hung his head and felt tears breach his eyes. He didn’t let them fall. He forced a smile, looked across to Niall.

 

“Thanks for being so friendly,” he extended genuinely. “I’m sorry I upset your friend…I’ll catch you another time,” he added standing himself to leave.

 

“Haz, come on,” Niall begged.

 

“Its okay, really,” he assured, slipping out from the table and into the throng of boys lining the canteen; threading through them to head into the yard.

 

Niall looked at Liam for a long moment.

 

“What?!” Liam widened his eyes.

 

Niall shook his head. “Didn’t expect it from you, mate,” is all he said.

 

Liam blinked, looked down ashamedly. He sighed.

 

“Oh, alright,” he made a great show of getting up to follow Harry outside.

 

Niall watched him go with a smirk.

 

//

 

“Harry, wait up!” Liam jogged after him, making Harry turn with a confused frown.

 

“Liam,” he said, obviously wary.

 

“So, you been assigned a dorm-partner yet?” Liam wondered.

Most of the boys were sharing large 8-bed rooms while the Uni organized the dormitories. They’d issued an apology over the delay in assigning rooms and there was talk of someone famous coming to Uni here which was causing the chaos.

 

Why a famous person would even want to stay in a dorm was beyond most of the students but Harry could relate to that, also. He’d been separated from his peers, segregated and conditioned and he wanted to live this Uni life in the most normal way possible. Including getting drunk and puking on someone’s feet.

 

He kind of hoped since they were in an all boy’s school that he might even have half a chance of meeting someone, too. It’d be horrendous bad luck to be in a school of boys and none of them were gay- or his type, his mused.

 

He remembered Liam was waiting for an answer as they walked towards Art history.

 

“No, have you?” Harry asked back.

 

“Nah, did you hear who was coming though?” Liam checked.

 

Harry shook his head. He wasn’t really bothered, to be honest. It could be the Sheikh of Brunei and he’d still treat him like everybody else. And it was tempting to be a little mad at him for sending the Uni into melt-down over dorm assignment but still, he guessed it wasn’t really the guy’s fault. More his security and what have you.

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Liam offered. “Tonight, apparently. We get our assignments after last period so we can move our stuff in tonight.”

 

Harry was surprised by the name Liam gave.

 

“The Presidents son?” He checked of the name.

 

Liam nodded. “This is a good school but…jeez,” he lifted his brows. “It’s gonna cause chaos having him here.”

 

Harry sucked in a breath and held it, also holding in his words. He wanted to tell Liam that it wasn’t Louis’ fault he was born into a famous family- okay the most powerful family in the US- that he still had a right to go to University, any one he wanted in fact. Harry could relate to being privately taught, to being home-schooled. It wasn’t much fun at all. But he didn’t say any of that because he sensed Liam wouldn’t be very empathetic to those kinds of problems. Harry may not have money but he was considered at an advantage due to his excelled education.

 

“It’ll settle down again,” Harry offered by way of consolation.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about before,” Liam broached carefully as they came into the lecture hall.

 

Harry swallowed, meeting his gaze for the first time. His eyes were brown and earnest.

 

“It’s okay,” he allowed.

 

“I was just bouncing off Zayn and…”

 

“And he doesn’t like me,” Harry nodded quickly to show he didn’t want to linger on that topic.

 

Liam cleared his throat. “He’s okay once you get to know him…it’s just there was this whole two-page article in the paper about you and it kind of made you out to be-”

 

“A total knob?” Harry supplied candidly, swallowing down his emotions relating to the memory of that article. He had absolutely _killed_ his mother for getting it printed.

 

Liam actually laughed.

 

“Well…yeah,” he allowed.

 

“I didn’t want an article on me,” Harry assured. “And I really hope I’m not a knob…”

 

“You’re not,” Liam assured then, surprising Harry.

 

“You don’t even know me yet,” Harry offered a tiny smile across to his new friend as they sat together waiting for the lecturer to arrive.

 

“I can tell,” Liam winked. “And Nialler isn’t an idiot,” he added.

 

Harry didn’t like to tell Liam that he’d only met Niall two seconds before himself. He decided to stay schtum as the lecturer headed into the hall.

 

//

 

Louis Tomlinson arrived in a helicopter.

 

Of course. Who didn’t use a helicopter as their main method of travel nowadays, Harry mused. He’d watched the whole thing from the safety of the library; curling up in a round seat with his study book; peeking out of the window onto the vast lawn to watch his fellow students greeting the President’s son with a large gathering and even some applause.

 

Harry wasn’t sure Louis deserved the applause- maybe it was for having a helicopter? - and he didn’t want to be one of those sycophantic idiots hanging onto his every word. Let’s face it; Louis’ world and Harry’s world were two very different places even if they had both been brought to this University together.

 

But that’s not to say Harry wasn’t curious. In fact, he spent two whole days observing Louis in a subtle way after his arrival. He had, of course, been assigned his own dorm. But apparently he wasn’t happy about that and so the impending announcement of assigned rooms had been postponed while the further problem was sorted out.

 

Really, if Harry had been assigned his own dorm, he wouldn’t be complaining about it, he’d be moving in and spreading out. But since Louis was trying to ‘blend in’ and ‘be one of them’ (so their lecturers told them), he guessed he wanted to share and have the full Uni experience. Smelly socks and dirty bed sheets and all.

 

Still there was the small issue of his two constant bodyguards, which seemed to stop most people from approaching him. Harry had watched those two days while Louis walked about, kind of cocky-arrogant, but a tiny bit vulnerable beneath that stoic stature which was given away by his intense blue-grey eyes and thick, dark lashes caging those eyes.

 

Of course, Harry hadn’t noticed that Louis was a little shorter than him, had lovely conker-brown hair, a handsome face (with beautiful cheekbones) and a shapely rear that most women would die for, let alone men. No he hadn’t noticed that _at_ _all_.

 

So, it was in American History that he finally worked up the courage to break into the Presidential circle.

 

“Hi,” Harry smiled at one of the guards as he sat next to him, where Louis was sat on his other side, flanked by another guard his far side who stood, watching. The other guard peered over, and then looked at guard 1. Guard 1 didn’t reply.

 

Harry leaned forward; to make sure Louis had seen him.

 

“Hi,” he tried again, pointedly.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over; indifferent; bored, even. Harry began to regret his courage. He could swear the whole lecture room was watching him; stunned gasps caught in their lungs at his audacity.

 

“Hey,” Louis replied, his voice husky.

 

“So, how do you like it so far?” Harry asked.

 

Louis shrugged. “It’s okay,” he managed, his eyes dipping to his lap.

 

He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. With his dark lashes he looked kind of emo, punk even. Harry thought he glimpsed the edge of a tattoo on his upper arm; hiding just beneath his t-shirt sleeve but he could be wrong.

 

“You’re allowed tattoos?” He blurted, instantly regretting his question as Louis’ shrewd blue eyes squinted.

 

He’d always wanted a tattoo. Ever since he was eleven. But his parents had always made it clear he wasn’t allowed. It surprised Harry greatly that the president’s son was allowed. He’d use that in his next argument with his folks, he mused.

 

“I’m nineteen,” Louis said in a way that left no misconception of his jab.

 

“Oh.” Harry said, with a swallow. So it was like that. He was too young to be considered a friend, to be cool, even. “Right, okay,” he sighed as he stood.

 

He began to wonder if Niall was going to be his only friend here. Liam was friendly enough but they just didn’t click. And Niall was Niall but he wasn’t always around, he was so popular and as much as he tried to cart Harry around with him…well, it just became silly, really. Harry needed to make his own friends, more friends.

 

He’d hoped maybe Louis would be the perfect guy since they both knew something about being over-protected. Still, as he settled in another seat away from the guarded Louis, he flicked a look over in his direction as a last-ditch thought. He didn’t expect to see Louis leaned forward looking back at him. Louis quickly sank back behind the protection of his guard so Harry couldn’t see him anymore.

 

Well, that was weird.

 

Harry sighed. That was the last time he tried to befriend the President’s son.

 

//

 

Dorms had been assigned.

 

There was a huge crowd jostling to see the list which was pinned up in the hall and the hall was filled with boisterous boys cheering and yelling their approval of their partners.

 

Harry half expected to be paired with Zayn knowing his luck and so he dove through the bodies insistently; fighting his way to the front. It meant he could go and get his stuff and start to make this place feel like home now. He could spread out this things a little bit and make his corner his.

 

His eyes flitted down the page excitedly, praying for Niall or Liam- or maybe one of the guys from his Physics group since none of them seemed too awful. He sucked in a breath; hoping his name would come up soon, his heart was pounding with fear at the not-knowing.

 

Room 89. Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson

 

_What the actual fuck?_

 

Harry gaped, stunned at the words printed there. Not more than two hours ago the guy had practically ignored him and now he was his dorm-buddy! How did that happen, exactly?!

 

Since Louis was the reason they’d all been sleeping like orphans for the last four nights, he couldn’t imagine he hadn’t had the deciding choice as to who he shared with. And why the hell did he pick Harry? Of all the rich, obnoxious idiots he could share with who were so much more like himself, really, he wanted Harry?

 

Harry frowned, pushed out of the way by other eager students and he came stumbling into the hallway, breathless and confused. He lifted his chin and marched straight to the Dean’s office.

 

//

 

“Why me?” Harry demanded of Dean Forrester, their Principal and man to be reckoned with.

 

Right now his impending authority wasn’t enough to subdue Harry. The man wasn’t tall but he was the Darth Vader of Principals.

 

“You’re the only one his security team considered a non-threat,” the Dean explained.

 

“What?” Harry choked. “I’m a poor kid from White Springs; of course I’m a threat!”

 

The Dean tilted his head. “You’re not going to get any money out of him. But the rich kids will try and use him. They won’t leave him alone. You don’t seem the type of guy to be impressed by wealth and status…”

 

Harry folded his arms, knowing this to be true. “Well, I am,” he argued petulantly.

 

The Dean actually laughed.

 

“Why don’t you want to share with Louis?” He wondered.

 

“He has two guys hanging around the whole time,” Harry offered first off. “I don’t want them watching me get changed…”

 

“They stand outside and only check the dorm before Louis goes in,” The Dean assured.

 

“Great,” Harry sighed. “What about me? Do I get a room-check before I go in? Or do I get blown up?”

 

The Dean gave Harry a look.

 

“Perhaps we should have warned you before we released the list…” he considered.

 

“You think?” Harry sighed.

 

“Are you opposed to it?” he wondered.

 

Harry sighed again. “No.”

 

“Then I’ll leave you to move your things in,” he suggested.

 

Harry stood and went about doing just that.

 

//

 

Louis wasn’t in the room when Harry moved in. He could see his side of the room was incredibly neat and tidy and bore little personal touch.

 

Harry made great pains to pull out his patchwork throw, his betty-boop lamp, and his spider-man duvet cover.

 

He was just making his bed as the door clicked open.

 

“Oops…” Louis murmured behind him, turning to look back into the hall as if Harry was naked or something.

 

Harry checked himself. Sometimes he had a habit of forgetting to dress. He was wearing his usual tight jeans and t-shirt, much like Louis was.

 

“Hi,” Harry offered. “You can come in, you know,” he added, almost accusingly.

 

Louis bit his lower lip. Harry almost felt sorry for him.

 

“Do you mind if my guards have a quick swoop of the room?” He asked.

 

Harry let out an amused breath.

 

“I’m surprised you even bother to ask…”

 

“Of course I ask,” Louis stepped inside then, frowning. His guards passed him and buzzed around the room.

 

One of them went to Harry's case and started rifling around.

 

“Hey!” Harry moved over toward him angrily. “That’s mine!”

 

“Have to check, sir,” the man offered. “Apologies.”

 

“You could _ask_ ,” Harry added pointedly, throwing Louis a look.

 

“This is Mark and John,” he said of the two men.

 

Mark nodded at Harry.

 

“Clean background,” he told him. “Good lad.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure he had words that covered that remark. He’d never been judged on his lack of criminal background before. He sighed.

 

“Thanks,” he remarked sarcastically.

 

“Can I look through your other things?” He asked then.

 

Harry looked to Louis.

 

“Mark, leave his side of the room,” Louis instructed.

 

Harry sagged a little in relief. He really didn’t need these guys finding his gay porn stash in his bottom chest drawer and the bottle of lube he’d laid next to them. In fact, he wondered belatedly if he should have mentioned his sexuality to the Dean as a way of getting out of this.

 

There was no way he’d want the Presidents son to be sharing a dorm with a gay boy that would cause some mighty scandal at the White House, that’s for sure. He snickered at the thought of it.

 

“Something funny?” Louis wondered as he ventured in, his guards now done.

 

They closed the door; leaving him and Louis alone.

 

“Nothing,” Harry assured.

 

He’d just have to tell Louis the truth and let him decide of he still wanted to share with him. He’d never hidden his sexuality and he wasn’t about to start now. Although…he hadn’t exactly been ‘out’ either. Just…well, he’d just never bothered to _pretend_.

 

“Actually, not nothing,” Harry re-thought his words.

 

Louis twisted and lay on his bed with a sigh, his hands linking at his belly. He turned his face toward Harry.

 

“Then what?” Louis asked.

 

Harry swallowed. This was kind of awkward. He felt himself begin to sweat. Really, it was nothing but he felt bad for making Louis change dorm-buddy when they’d only just settled the whole University into their rooms.

 

“Uhm,” Harry cleared his throat of husk, flicking his eyes to Louis. He ran a hand through his too-curly hair. “I…uh…I’m gay,” he said, quickly and firmly.

 

He wasn’t ashamed; he was just…well, shy. He was never quite sure how people would take it. Some guys thought being gay equaled being a pervert, some assumed he fancied them (as if) and some just plain outright hated him. He wasn’t sure which category Louis fell into.

 

Louis shrugged, looking back to the ceiling. “Okay.”

 

Harry blinked. “I mean, your dad…might he…? Like, the White House might-”

 

“For a prodigy, you seem to have trouble stringing a sentence together,” Louis observed, rather rudely Harry thought.

 

His face hardened, his soft features became twisted with a frown.

 

“And for an ambassador, you have trouble being polite,” Harry returned; poking Louis’ role in his face.

 

He turned and rifled through his case for pajamas, heading into the bathroom. When he came out, Louis’ side of the room was dark and he was under the covers. Harry could make out the small pile of his clothes on the floor by his bed and he rolled into his own double; star fishing in the space.

 

At home he had to make do with a single. He let the smile split his face as he enjoyed his little home away from home. He pulled up his mother’s comforter and turned out Betty Boop.

 

Tomorrow would be better, he assured himself.

 

//

 

“Ow!” Harry whined as the squash ball whipped into his thigh; leaving a stinging mark there.

 

Never play squash with a politician's son. He was going to start writing a book on this, it would include not speaking to their minders; or to them in lectures too.

 

“Move faster then!” Louis cajoled, seemingly delighted at the fact his shot had hit Harry.

 

He was wearing a sweatband around his head that his short hair spiked up under. He was in white shorts and a polo shirt, matching white trainers. Harry’s stomach had absolutely not lollopped at the sight of him this morning, all dressed and ready for squash before dawn.

 

Of course, Louis had argued it wasn’t before dawn, just merely before lectures and then he had made Harry get out of bed to join him for his early morning fitness regime. Harry had opposed this and told him to play with one of his minders but Louis had told him his minders didn’t do exercise with him, they just watched him.

 

Harry still didn’t know quite how he’d come to be in the gym at 7am; being whacked by a small ball and even in fact; how he was enjoying Louis’ smile so much when he was also being abused.

 

But Louis smile was almost worth the pain. It was breath-taking. For the last two days Louis had been walking around in a bubble of two beefy men; not connecting with the world. And now his whiter than white teeth were being bared as his lips stretched into the hugest grin and Harry found it hard to assimilate the two personas.

 

Except…

 

Well, maybe Louis was enjoying this a little bit too much, this hitting him with the ball thing. He might even be trying not to aim for the wall so that Harry could hit back; but deliberately angling his shots to fail. Harry frowned, squinting across at his squash partner as he bounced the little squidgy ball, readying for his next serve.

 

“Can we do something else tomorrow?” Harry asked.

 

Louis looked over at him; lifting his brows almost-innocently. Almost.

 

“You don’t like squash?” He asked.

 

Harry's cheeks were ruddy and he was sure his pale skin was blotchy with red. He turned his right arm outwards, showcasing a round mark on his forearm on the sensitive inner side. Underneath the pinkness lay the tell-tale blue of a bruise.

 

“I bruise easily,” Harry told him.

 

He was pretty sure his mismatched navy long shorts and scrappy t-shirt were also evidence of his lack of sporting skill. The most he usually managed was a run and the odd boxing session with his uncle (that his parents knew nothing about).

 

Louis blinked bemusedly.

 

“Man-up,” he told Harry unsympathetically.

 

“You do realise I didn’t have to come,” Harry called as he braced himself for the next sting.

 

Louis served the ball, smacking it hard into the wall. Harry jumped out of the way; but he wasn’t fast enough. It clipped his rear and he wailed; clutching at his butt-cheek.

 

“Oops,” Louis smirked; retrieving his ball as Harry recovered.

 

Harry glared at him. He was so mad he could hit him; or more importantly, throw his racket at Louis’ head. If Louis didn’t look so goddamn beautiful then he might have even forgone the hitting for something else.

 

But he did and Harry didn’t know what to make of that so he tossed his racket down and pulled off his shoe; throwing it in Louis’ general direction, pretty sure he widely missed but turning to walk out so he wouldn’t see how badly he failed.

 

//

 

“What’s up, Haz?” Niall asked at lunch, noticing his friend’s miserable-looking face.

 

“Nothing,” Harry mumbled, stuffing pitta bread into his mouth to save him having to talk.

 

“Come on, you can tell me,” Niall assured. “I’m not a blabber-mouth.”

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Niall. And Liam ad Zayn weren’t present today; although Zayn hadn’t been present since he’d gone off that first day and Harry didn’t think he’d be any more likely to return now that he was sharing a dorm with the resident celebrity.

 

“I don’t like my dorm,” Harry admitted then softly, sadly.

 

“What?” Niall laughed. “You’ve only been in there one night…”

 

“Alright then, maybe it’s just the guy in it,” he altered.

 

Niall’s face hardened. “Is he being a dick to you?” he demanded.

 

Harry shrugged. “I just don’t know,” he admitted. “He dragged me out of bed to play squash with him and then I just got pelted with the ball…”

 

Niall’s eyes went from happy to glacial in two seconds flat.

 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked.

 

Harry winced. The answer was yes, but he didn’t know if Louis _intended_ to hurt him or not.

 

“Not exactly…”

 

“Haz, did that Tomlinson brat hurt you?” Niall asked again.

 

Harry sucked in air. “He probably didn’t mean to,” he excused.

 

Niall stood up, looking around the room. Harry found it amusing that he always wore his shades, even indoors. But Niall had a funny look on his face and Harry didn’t like where his thoughts were heading.

 

“Niall, please don’t say anything,” Harry begged, quickly standing too.

 

Niall smirked. “Didn’t plan on _saying_ much at all,” he promised darkly and Harry's eyes widened.

 

“No, definitely not,” he argued. “You’ll get in trouble and its nothing…really its nothing,” Harry assured.

 

Niall didn’t look appeased.

 

“Asshole thinks he’s untouchable just because of his dad,” Niall shook his head.

 

“You don’t know that,” Harry said then. “Everyone thinks I’m an asshole because of what my parents do.” He added.

 

Niall flipped his shades up; fixing his blue gaze on Harry.

 

“If anything happens tonight- _anything_ ,” he warned. “You tell me.”

 

Harry nodded. All of a sudden being seventeen among nineteen year olds felt really scary. He’d never dreamed he’d be a victim of bullying- if that’s what this was- or picked on at least. He knew of course his age and talent would make him a target but-well, he’d expected more really. And from a guy who should know all about being the under-dog.

 

He sighed, laying his head into his arms.

 

//

 

Harry was already seated in American History when Louis came in flanked by his guards. Harry subtly lifted his bag into the seat next to him, having picked an aisle seat deliberately so nobody could sit next to him.

 

“Is that seat taken?” Louis asked, somehow having got up into Harry’s row without him knowing. There were twenty seats to his left, why did Louis want the one next to him?

 

“Yeah, my bag’s on it,” he replied flippantly, not caring if he sounded rude.

 

Harry jumped as he sensed something to his right; only to look up and find John there.

 

“Sir,” John nodded.

 

“Hey,” Harry breathed, annoyed. Couldn’t he go and stand somewhere else? Somewhere less annoying?

 

Louis seemed to accept his answer and sat in the seat next to his bag.

 

“So how’s your day been?” Louis asked.

 

Harry looked over, about to answer, but Louis’ gaze was resting on the bag in the seat between them.

 

“Oh you really think so? I’m not sure I agree…”

 

_What. The. Fudge?_

 

“How long have you known Harry?” Louis asked the bag.

 

Harry lifted his brow and seriously wondered about Louis’ mental state.

 

“He’s not using you; you’re an essential part of his life in case you didn’t know…”

 

“Louis, what the fuck?” Harry whispered finally, angrily.

 

“Excuse me, I’m just getting to know your bag if you don’t mind…” Louis murmured back.

 

Harry blinked, deciding to ignore him completely.

 

“How’s your arm?” Louis asked and Harry looked over again, realizing he was actually speaking to him this time.

 

He sighed and slipped his bag between his feet so Louis could budge over. He did.

 

Harry turned over his arm; pulling up the sleeve to his tight grey top to showcase the bruise.

 

Louis’ lips seemed to purse, his eyes lifted to Harry’s and the blue-grey orbs showed regret.

 

He didn’t get a chance to say anything because the lecture had begun. Harry turned his face away; entirely not mesmerized by Louis’ eyes.

 

American History, right? Right.

 

//

 

When Louis got back to the dorm that night it was really, really late.

 

Harry wondered how he’d survive on such little sleep and he couldn’t help stirring as light shone into the room as Louis snuck in.

 

“Sorry…sorry,” Louis whispered; creeping toward his bed. A loud clang sounded out followed by a hissed ‘fuck!’ and Harry guessed he’d knocked the bed with his shin.

 

 _Good_ , he mused. _He deserved it._

 

“Ow, ow…” He heard more than saw Louis hobble to the bathroom; returning short moments later and this time, Louis carried his cell phone as a flash-light; climbing into his bed.

 

“You’re late,” Harry’s voice came out low and sleep-husked.

 

“Security brief,” Louis said only with a sigh.

 

“Girlfriend texting you?” He asked of Louis clinging to his cell.

 

“Nah,” he smirked in the dark but Harry heard it in his voice. “Dating isn’t exactly protocol in the White House,” he added.

 

“No?” Harry asked surprised.

 

He was sure he’d seen some articles about Louis having lunches with some equally powerful girls. Maybe he’d imagined that.

 

“No,” was all Louis said. Harry guessed there to be more behind that statement.

 

“Do you feel like you can’t trust anybody?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis let out an amused breath. “For certain. It’s happened before.”

 

“Oh. Well, I wouldn’t betray you,” Harry assured, although he knew his words were just that- words. They meant nothing.

 

“So I’m told,” Louis derided. “Clean record and all that.”

 

“You’re not convinced,” Harry offered, not offended.

 

It was dark and he was facing away but he liked talking to Louis this way.

 

“A clean security record doesn’t speak for the man himself,” Louis merely observed. “My security guys think the fact you’re from the wrong side of town can only be a good thing since you’re less likely to want to use my connections.”

 

“You don’t agree,” Harry stated, a little hurt now at Louis’ perception he was from the ‘wrong side’ of town.

 

“I think a poor guy could possibly have motives to extort money from my family.” He offered.

 

Harry tried not to let his shocked gasp be audible. He tried not to sit up in bed. He failed on both counts.

 

“What?” he said stunned.

 

Louis shrugged, facing the wall, not turning to assure him.

 

“I have to think of every angle.” He defended. Rather half-heartedly Harry thought.

 

“You know what?” Harry mused, slipping to the edge of the bed to put his feet to the floor. “Fuck this,” he sighed, standing, grabbing his t-shirt. “Fuck you,” he added, pulling on his top as he headed for the door.

 

He made his way through it and down the hall, both guards looking at him and then to each other. He ignored them until a soft pattering of feet sounded behind him and he heard the guards move- at least one of them as heels clicked quietly on the floor. He knew Louis was following him before he made it to the top of the stairs.

 

“Harry…” Louis skidded to a stop as he gripped Harry’s arm.

 

Harry tensed, his every muscle taught as he breathed very deliberately in and out; his mouth set into a fierce line and his usually happy face tight with anger. He was very aware of Louis’ fingers wrapped around his bicep. He wondered if Louis’ touch should be making his skin tingle, his tummy flop and his chest burn like this.

 

He really didn’t know what Louis could say to change things. If Louis honestly thought he was capable of blackmailing him for something as ridiculous as money then…well he didn’t think they had much of a future as room-mates.

 

“I wasn’t accusing you,” Louis whispered, aware of their sleeping friends. “I was just being honest.”

 

Harry squinted at him, his green eyes caged with angry lashes.

 

“What if I accused you of trying to extort money from me,” Harry returned.

 

Louis swallowed, his eyes going wide and his face paling.

 

“I didn't mean it to sound like that,” he said.

 

“Then what did you mean it to sound like?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis shrugged. He looked down, his lashes covering his eyes. He almost looked vulnerable again. Harry just didn’t get it.

 

“I don’t trust people easily,” Louis offered.

 

“You don’t say,” Harry derided.

 

“I wasn’t judging you, it’s just I’ve had…in the past...someone tried to-”

 

John cleared his throat behind Louis, reminding both boys he was still there. Harry turned his glare onto he man for interrupting.

 

“Let’s go back to the room,” Louis begged.

 

Harry sighed. Niall wouldn’t appreciate being woken at god knew what hour it was and he really had to try and get on with Louis even if it was only to be civil. He trudged back down the hallway and rolled back into bed.

 

Harry waited until they were settled before asking,

 

“Will you tell me what happened?”

 

Louis was facing out, Harry was on his back, He flicked a look over seeing that Louis’ eyes were still open, but beginning to blink sleepily.

 

Now that they didn’t have John to interrupt them. Probably the guard thought Louis would be giving Harry ideas but all he would be giving him really was an insight. An insight into the world of Louis The Asshole Tomlinson.

 

Louis sucked in a breath.

 

“A guy at school got into trouble with money- he had a thing for gambling and as much as I thought he was my friend…I was wrong,” Louis shared.

 

Harry swallowed. Well, okay. Maybe he _did_ have reason to be wary.

 

“I can promise you I don’t want your money,” Harry offered huskily into the room.

 

A couple of quiet minutes passed before Louis spoke again.

 

“We should get some sleep,” he suggested. Harry let his eyes close until morning came.

 

//

 

“Up and at ‘em, sunshine!” Louis called as he exited the shower wrapped in a towel.

 

Harry blinked open his bleary eyes.

 

“What the hell time is it?”

 

“5.30,” Louis confirmed. “Work-out time…”

 

“No, no way,” Harry buried his head into the pillow.

 

“Look, we won’t play squash, okay?” Louis offered.

 

“Then what will we do?” Harry wondered.

 

He still wasn’t sure how to deal with the whole squash ordeal to be honest. After last night he began to wonder if it was some kind of weird test that Louis was putting him through to see how genuine he was. Only he wasn’t prepared to be tested physically for his loyalty.

 

“You can pick,” Louis assured, dropping his towel which Harry heard the soft thud of as it hit the floor. Even though he was facing away, he screwed his eyes shut and tried not to think about Louis without his towel.

 

That was just leading him into all kinds of places he really had no place going.

 

“How about a run then?” Harry suggested. There wasn’t a lot Louis could do to hurt him on a run and he might even have half a hope of keeping up.

 

“Hm, let me check,” Louis stuck his head out of the door to speak to his guards.

 

Harry had forgotten all about the need to be watched every minute, especially outside the campus.

 

“John’s putting his joggers on as we speak,” Louis twisted back inside the room.

 

“Joy,” Harry rolled up and pulled down his pajama trousers; slipping on his sweat pants and looking for a t-shirt.

 

When he turned to look for his trainers, he found Louis still and gazing at him. He paused, stunned. _Had Louis just watched him get undressed?_ He pushed his hair out of his face; waiting for his room mate to say something.

 

Louis flicked his eyes down to the ground and turned to sit on the bed, tying his own trainers onto his feet.

 

Harry sighed. Alright then.

 

They set off in the cool morning mist, John trailing them.

 

//

 

Mark was busy patrolling the park Harry decided to take Louis to; knowing it was quieter than the one by the Uni and anyway there was more coverage here for him to hide. Louis had pulled on a beanie before they left and it covered his shiny hair and Harry had pulled on his curved-peak ‘White Springs Sharks’ cap; his favourite AFL team.

 

He ran beside Louis at a fairly moderate pace, breathing manageable with a little speech if required. Louis would- every three strides or so- get bored and deliberately veer into his side, trying to shunt him off the path. He did so just before a bench which Harry clumsily pitched into; landing in an awkward roll on the ground.

 

He clutched at his right leg which had caught the edge of the bench and his trousers had ripped; and his skin judging by the blood now seeping down his leg.

 

“Ah fuck!” Harry hissed as Louis quickly hunkered down beside him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He cupped Harry’s knee gently. “I didn’t mean to put you off balance…”

 

Harry looked to him, not sure he believed his statement, but either way, he was sure Louis hadn’t meant for him to get hurt.

 

“Accident-prone is my middle name,” Harry confessed.

 

“Your IQ can’t protect you from bad balance,” Louis mused, standing up, offering Harry a hand which he ignored.

 

Harry tried to get up but he whimpered and his leg buckled; sending him to the ground. If the ground could open up, he wanted it to more than anything. And also, he’d really like to not cry right now, that’d also be really good.

 

 _Fuck_. Too late.

 

He buried his face in his arm and let the tears flow. Well, fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound.

 

“Sir?” Harry heard John address Louis.

 

Louis wiped a hand over his face.

 

“We should take him to the hospital,” Louis suggested.

 

John nodded and moved forward; his hand cupping surprisingly caringly around Harry’s ribs as he lay prone on the path.

 

“Sir, can you walk?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head, sniffling into his arm, refusing to look up. He just wanted to stay there and die of humiliation, really. What he didn’t expect, was to be _picked up_. By a big burly guard no less. John carried him over his shoulder, butt first and Harry hid his face in his hands and hoped this whole ordeal would be over sooner rather than later.

 

“I don’t need a hospital,” Harry said as he settled in the passenger seat of the car that appeared by the park. He avoided looking in the rear-view mirror at Louis who was sat in the back.

 

“Then take us to the bungalow,” Louis suggested. “I’ll treat him there.”

 

“Are you a doctor now?” Harry arched.

 

“Studying to be one, yes,” Louis sighed and really Harry didn’t know what he had to sigh about since he’d caused this mess.

 

“Injure your patients to cure them?” Harry enquired.

 

Louis swallowed. “I didn’t know you’d get hurt…”

 

Harry snorted.

 

“I don’t want to go to your house. I just want to go back to Uni and have the nurse look at me.” He stated.

 

“I can manage,” Louis said firmly and Harry found it hilarious that he’d even want to.

 

For the sake of being civil, he went along with it, hobbling into the house after refusing help. He tried to ignore how plush and idyllic it was. There were no staff there; Louis explained it was a holiday home, really. Harry wondered whether his parents would stay here and visit him.

 

He sat on the closed toilet seat in the grand bathroom.

 

“Take off your pants,” Louis instructed.

 

“What?” Harry arched a brow.

 

“I need to see your leg,” Louis reminded.

 

Harry stood up and sighed while Louis got ointment and cotton wool ready. He slipped down his trousers and smirked at the bulge in his boxer-briefs. He didn’t need to be hard to be impressive. He watched Louis’ gaze flick there, then his swallow. It was the lick of his lips that almost killed him though. Who did that? Who eyed another guy’s package and then licked their lips?!

 

He sat back down, biting on his cheek-hard-to stop his body reacting. When Louis pressed gentle fingers to his skin, he nearly jumped a mile. He felt Louis’ sigh expel onto his skin but he carried on resolutely; cleaning his graze where his hands brushed his skin gently.

 

Louis sat back on his haunches, having kneeled for his task, He tilted his head.

 

“You have smooth legs,” he observed.

 

Harry felt a blush pinken his cheeks.

 

“I shave them.”

 

“Why?” Louis frowned.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“It’s a gay thing, you wouldn’t understand…” he dismissed softly, reaching for his joggers.

 

Louis reached over and paused his hand with his over the top of Harry’s to pause him.

 

“Tell me,” he insisted.

 

Harry drew in a breath. He shrugged, softening his voice. It came out low and raspy.

 

“Just, if you shave your legs…it’s like you’re feminine. It’s a clear sign you’re gay to another guy…it can mean-” Harry paused.

 

Louis widened his eyes, nodding as if to prompt him to complete his statement.

 

“It can mean you like being dominated,” Harry finished gently; hiding his eyes in his lap. Louis was still knelt before him and this was way too gay a conversation to be having while he was pantless.

 

Louis looked down, then back up.

 

“Do you?” He asked, a little huskily.

 

“Do I what?” Harry asked back, confused.

 

“Do you like being dominated?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry couldn’t help the bashful smile that curved his lips; or the incredulous look he gave Louis. Lessons in gay were one thing, but the President’s son?! He was so going to hell for this.

 

He shrugged. “Depends.”

 

“On what?” Louis asked right back.

 

Sensing that he wasn’t going to get away from being very honest about this topic, Harry sighed and sat back. Yes, his t-shirt didn’t quite cover the mound in his lap and yes, Louis’ lips were far too close to that mound to be entirely happy about but still, the guy asked and why shouldn’t he answer? He wasn’t giving away state secrets or enticing Louis into homosexuality, he was just being honest about himself and his preferences. And Louis was evidently curious.

 

“Depends if I trust the guy,” Harry offered.

 

“Have you trusted someone enough to?” Louis said next, apparently obsessed with this subject.

 

Harry swallowed. He cleared his throat as memories invaded his brain.

 

“Yes,” he admitted softly.

 

Louis’ eyes widened, his lips parted. Harry let his gaze trail over that mouth, his full lower lip, his thinner top one. He had lovely hooded eyes, all lashes and intense blue-grey. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw but this slightly feminine tint to his beauty.

 

“How?” Louis was entranced, Harry could tell. He cupped his hands over his lap now, a little self-consciously. If he started talking about his sexual experiences, he might get excited and that was the last thing he wanted to put in the President’s son’s face- his hard-on.

 

“Uh…just mostly be the guy who gets fucked,” Harry explained, as gently as he could manage. “Get tied up…smacked…”

 

Louis’ mouth gaped.

 

“You let guys hit you?”

 

“Oh wow,” Harry smirked, eyes going around the room. “This is not a conversation I planned to have with you, especially not in the bathroom in my boxers…”

 

Louis seemed to come-to; getting up from the floor onto shaky feet once he’d bandaged Harry’s knee which was a little swollen from the impact.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he apologized for his curiosity.

 

Harry took pity on him a little.

 

“I guess they don’t teach you this stuff in the schools you went to…” Harry allowed softly.

 

“I’ll get you some spare pants,” Louis said distractedly, disappearing to do so.

 

Harry wondered how much time they had to get back and get ready for class. He quickly jammed his legs into Louis’ rather snug joggers, amused by their size difference.

 

“We have to get going if we’re to make first lectures,” Harry said as Louis hesitated.

 

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” Louis said then and Harry thought he might actually mean it.

 

//

 

Niall was ultra- suspicious about Harry’s injury.

 

“And you swear he didn’t do it?” Niall checked.

 

“I swear,” Harry held up his hands in surrender.

 

“There he is now,” Niall mused as Louis came into the canteen flanked by John and Mark- a place he wasn’t usually seen.

 

Harry wondered now if he went ‘home’ to the bungalow for lunch since he looked ridiculous in here with his minders.

 

“Hey, Tomlinson,” Niall got up and went to front up to Louis only both his guards held him back.

 

Niall made a face. “Can’t even fight your own battles,” he goaded.

 

Louis gently set Mark and John aside, although Mark kept an arm across Louis’ body.

 

“Can I help you?” Louis asked the blonde lad, rather tersely.

 

“My friend Harry came back limping from a jog with you,” Niall accused. “What did you do to him?”

 

Louis shot a look toward Harry who was sat at a lunch table dying of embarrassment. Louis noted the blush tingeing his cheeks and the way he was studying the table top intently.

 

“Are you his boyfriend?” Louis asked.

 

Niall made a face. “No, you dick, now answer the question.”

 

“He tripped over a bench, didn’t he tell you?” Louis replied.

 

“Yes, he told me,” Niall smirked. “Doesn’t mean I believe him though. He came back from your squash game covered in bruises…”

 

Louis looked again toward Harry, this time with a concerned frown. He had been rather dickish that day. Maybe today too. If only Harry knew why. It was like throwing things at a girl you liked only he liked boys and he couldn’t touch them the way he wanted to so he hurt them instead.

 

Louis looked back at Niall; the way he was being held back by his guard, the way he was always so protected and wrapped up in cotton wool. He put his hand out, gently releasing Mark’s arm so that Niall stepped forward and pressed his chest to his.

 

Louis lifted his chin, even though Niall was on tiptoe.

 

“I didn’t mean for anything bad to happen,” Louis promised with a grim swallow.

 

“You’re probably used to being a bully and getting away with it, but not here, Tommo,” Niall promised. “Haz is my friend so you answer to me.”

 

Louis nodded, lowering his gaze.

 

“Niall,” Harry had gotten up and was pulling his friend away by the arm. “Please, just leave it, he didn’t do anything okay?”

 

Louis met Harry’s gaze, pressing his lips into a grim line as his minders crowded back around him once Niall stepped away.

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Louis promised; sighing as Niall led Harry away muttering to him and Louis was sure those words included “you won’t talk to him later or I’ll whip your butt”.

 

//

 

 

Harry was cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by books, candy and soda. He was stuffing pink marsh mallows into his mouth one by one and chewing on them robotically almost; distracted by whatever he was reading. He was wearing a pair of bright patterned boxer shorts and nothing else- a stretch band holding his fringe back. With his smooth legs and pale alabaster skin, he almost looked like a girl.

 

Since he had heavily muscled arms- and torso, and toned legs, Louis noted- he couldn’t look anything but strikingly male sat there.

 

“Hey,” Louis greeted, eyeing his stash but kicking off his vans to lie on his bed.

 

“Hey,” Harry greeted; still absorbed, still chewing. His word was muffled.

 

“How do you stay thin eating that lot?” Louis asked. He’d love to know since even looking at food made him gain ten pounds.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“What’re you reading?” He wondered.

 

“The same as what you should be- chapter two for American History…” Harry led.

 

Louis groaned and put his hands over his face. He’d had to go to a meeting today about his charity; the charity his dad asked him to preside over to make him look good. Louis mostly did it out of his love for kids because it meant he got to visit them albeit in a hospital but still, if raising money for the cause was something he could do, then he would do it. He’d had to have a meeting with them and the university about having a boy-auction. It would mean inviting the girls from the all-girl university down the road, but all parties had seemed up for it.

 

“I had a meeting,” Louis shared tiredly, rolling off his bed. He picked his way through Harry’s books and candy, clearing a space to sit beside him. “Will you read it to me?”

 

“The whole chapter?” Harry mused.

 

Louis blinked tiredly. “I know I don’t deserve your help, I’ve been such a prick.”

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“What was your meeting about?”

 

“I want to organize a boy-auction for the girls Uni, the money raised goes to the charity I’m patron of. It’s for sick kids,” Louis explained.

 

Harry smirked. “I suppose you want me to offer myself for sale.”

 

Louis shrugged. “That’s up to you…”

 

“Not sure the girls will want me, though,” he mused with a smirk.

 

Louis gently butted his shoulder. “Never mind, a boy will.”

 

Harry gave him a funny look. _Okay, this was weird_.

 

“Okay, ready for chapter 2?” Harry asked.

 

Louis nodded and Harry began reading. He wasn’t sure when Louis fell asleep; but he felt the heavy press of his head on his shoulder some while later and he looked to his right a little; his chin pressing gently into the top of Louis’ head inadvertently. Louis murmured and burrowed closer into his neck, making Harry gulp.

 

 _Oh shit_.

 

The president’s son was asleep on his shoulder! And he was _nuzzling his neck_! Now what?!

 

He cleared his throat, hoping it would wake him. It didn’t.

 

“Louis?” he whispered. “Louis?” he called, louder.

 

Part of him really didn’t want to wake him, wanted to just knock his head back and see how they wound up come morning. But part of him didn’t want to be vulnerable, didn’t want to let Louis take advantage of him and use him.

 

Louis must have sensed something, because he came-to. He looked around, and then slipped a look at Harry.

 

“Uh…sorry,” he extended shyly.

 

Harry shrugged, smiled casually.

 

“S’alright,” he assured.

 

Louis got up and span into bed in a heap.

 

“Night, Harry…”

 

“Goodnight Louis,” he offered, getting up to turn out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say a mahoosive THANK YOU to everyone who commented?
> 
> I am always a bit nervous posting my new stuff and sometimes things aren't as popular as I hoped and then sometimes, they do much better than I dreamed! And this is one of those...so thank you truly!
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 2

 

Harry was excused from Louis’ early morning exercise routine the next morning since his knee was still swollen.

 

He didn’t share any lectures with him before lunch, but he was surprised to see Louis come into the canteen again, like yesterday. It made him wonder if Louis had planned to sit with them for lunch before Niall got shitty.

 

His theory came true as Louis paused at the end of the table.

 

“Can I sit here?” He asked.

 

Zayn blew out an amused breath; earning an elbow from Niall. Niall, who yesterday wanted to punch his lights out. But today, seemed to quietly be impressed by Louis’ bravado.

 

“Sure,” Niall agreed, since he was in charge of this table.

 

Louis slid into the seat beside him, opposite Harry.

 

“Louis, meet Liam and Zayn,” Niall introduced his two other friends.

 

Zayn blinked and turned his face away when Louis stuck his hand across Niall to shake his. Liam saved him by offering his instead.

 

“Just ignore him,” Liam suggested.

 

Zayn made a noise of sucking his teeth- an annoyed expression.

 

“Who are these people?” He asked, to no-one in particular.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“Just people,” Harry assured.

 

“You’re seventeen anyway,” Zayn accused.

 

Harry lifted his brows, tried not to smile.

 

“Yup…yep I am,” he agreed, biting into his turkey sub.

 

Niall turned toward Louis, eyeing his guards.

 

“What’s it like, being followed all the time?” He wondered.

 

Louis’ gaze dropped to his lunch. Harry sensed his vulnerability once more.

 

“Not ideal,” Louis admitted that much.

 

“How do you…err…you know,” Niall asked with a wink.

 

Louis lifted a brow in question.

 

“Knock one out,” Niall described.

 

Harry choked on a bit of turkey; rescued by Liam who kindly patted his back as he recovered. His eyes shot to Louis, waiting for his reply.

 

If Louis was uncomfortable with the question, he didn’t show it. He smiled wryly.

 

“Well, I’ll let you imagine the answer to that,” Louis answered gracefully.

 

“Come on, Tommo,” Niall goaded. “We’re all boys here. Poor Zayn's caught me too many times with my hand down my pants,” Niall said of his roommate.

 

“And we wonder why he's so moody,” Harry quipped.

 

Liam laughed at that, pointing at Zayn.

 

“Only because he can’t get any relief if Niall’s always in the bathroom!” he teased.

 

Harry looked to Louis again, wondering if he got off in the bathroom, too. Harry had managed maybe two wanks whilst in the shower since being here. The way Niall was talking he was at it every day.

 

“I’m not moody,” Zayn defended. “I just don’t like new people.”

 

Liam tilted his head, smirking.

 

“Come on, be nice.” He encouraged.

 

“One child genius and one President’s son,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not a child,” Harry bristled. “And genius is just a label, it means nothing. I’d rather be a nice guy than a ‘genius’ any day.”

 

“Well said, my man,” Niall nodded, high-fiving Harry.

 

Liam looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

 

“Pool party Saturday. You’re coming right, Styles?” he invited.

 

Harry turned, smiling at him hugely.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously,” Liam nodded. He didn’t expect Harry to hug him. He chuckled.

 

“Thank you!” Harry grinned, delighted.

 

Liam flicked Niall a look.

 

“He always this excitable?”

 

“You’re bringing him to the pool party?” Zayn lifted a brow.

 

“You coming, Tommo?” Niall elbowed Louis beside him.

 

Louis who was strangely quiet in the wake of Harry hugging Liam.

 

“Me? I doubt you really want to invite me along,” he derided.

 

“He’s too good for that,” Zayn remarked.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. “I'd love to come,” he told Niall.

 

He looked to Harry. Harry nodded.

 

“Alright, boys,” Niall grinned, and the chatter turned back to football.

 

//

 

Harry was asleep when Louis got back to the room, but it was still early. John and Mark checked the room before standing outside.

 

“When do they sleep?” Harry wondered aloud, startling Louis who was creeping across the room.

 

“You don’t see it, but they have relief from midnight to six. Next week the other guys will be working.” Louis explained.

 

“Who do you like best?” Harry asked.

 

Louis smirked, rolling into bed. He undid his jeans and slipped them off, throwing his shirt on the floor, too.

 

“Next week it’s Greg and Adam. Adam’s a bit warmer.” He said.

 

“Will they come to the party?” Harry wondered.

Louis swallowed.

 

“They have to.”

 

“Don’t you like, just want to be free from them, just for a few hours?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, the most honest he’d been with Harry.

 

“Would you be scared?”

 

Louis sucked in a breath. He let it out slowly.

 

“Maybe,” he allowed. He’d never been completed unguarded so he didn’t really know.

 

“We could make a plan you know,” Harry ventured then.

 

“What?” Louis laughed, amused.

 

“To break you free…” Harry led.

 

Louis looked over to the other bed. Harry looked back. Louis got up and lay beside him where Harry shifted to make room.

 

“Don’t shout it across the room,” he said in explanation.

 

Harry grinned and two dimples appeared in his cheeks that Louis wanted to poke his finger into.

 

“Okay, I’ll whisper,” Harry teased.

 

Louis grinned back. “Just talk softly,” he suggested.

 

“Well, why don’t we lose them at the party? You can pretend to spill something on your jeans, go to the bathroom, we’ll climb out of the bathroom window- but in different clothes and with hats or something- and then we run…fast,” he suggested.

 

Louis’ eyes crinkled as his grin turned into laughter.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Deadly,” Harry promised.

 

“You’ve done this before?” Louis guessed.

 

Harry smirked. “I get away with a lot,” he allowed.

 

“You’ve seriously climbed out of a bathroom window and ran for your life?”

 

“Out of my bedroom window,” Harry shrugged.

 

“Wow,” Louis was impressed.

 

“Well, I am from the wrong side of town you know,” Harry boasted.

 

Louis sobered a little. “I’m sorry,” he said then. “I didn’t mean anything when I said that.”

 

“You did,” Harry argued. “But it’s okay, I understand.”

 

Louis looked at him. Harry took a moment before turning his gaze from the ceiling back toward Louis. When their eyes met; they both blinked, feeling the zap. And they both looked at the other’s lips. Louis took in the soft, full shape of Harry’s gratuitous red lips and wished he wasn’t a silly little inexperienced virgin.

 

The only people he'd ever kissed were girls- two of them, to be precise. He’d hoped the first one had just been bad luck and tried to pick one he actually got on with for his second foray into kissing, but no, that had returned the same results. He didn’t like kissing girls.

 

The staff-hand at the House, though. He’d felt all kinds of urges to kiss _him_ but he never had, too afraid of the consequences. And so he deserved his first kiss. He wondered what it was like to kiss boys, if it was rougher, hotter and sexier than with girls. He really hoped so or he was wasting good time by waiting for the right boy to come along.

 

He kind of hoped the party might produce some light on the subject, as if the boy next to him didn’t already. He ignored the tightness that wound in his belly when he looked at Harry’s lips- or any part of him for that matter- and decided his first gay kiss should be with someone else- a stranger. An experiment, really.

 

He didn’t want to go kissing Harry and decide he didn’t like it only to hurt his feelings. _No_. At least if he kissed a boy-any boy- and decided that was better than kissing girls then maybe, just maybe, he could think about kissing a boy he _fancied_. Because once he _kissed_ a boy he fancied, everything else that came after it was a little bit scary.

 

So he needed to start at the…well, start.

 

“So you’ll help me escape?” Louis asked, his voice quiet.

 

Harry nodded, blinking his wide green eyes at him. Louis didn’t really mind that Harry was a little bit younger. He still had this youthful enthusiasm and disregard for authority which he really liked. He just wished he’d treated him better at the start.

 

But well…he hadn’t always had a good time with friends and he’d only picked Harry as his dorm partner because he’d been the only guy brave enough to say hello.

 

“And where are we going to run to?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry smiled; all mischief and devil.

 

“I know a place,” he promised.

 

Louis looked back to the ceiling and Harry didn’t miss the way his lashes fell to his cheeks in that way he was becoming used to.

 

“You’ll be safe there,” he added.

 

Louis swallowed, turning his face back toward Harry.

 

Harry wondered for a minute if he didn’t trust him enough yet to say yes.

 

“Okay,” he agreed with a shaky smile.

 

Harry smirked. Maybe Louis wasn’t so bad after all.

 

//

 

The pool party was being held at Zayn’s parents’ house as it turned out. So the guy who was the most cynical about ‘rich kids’ was actually filthy rich himself.

 

It seemed that he was throwing the party more to piss his parents off than anything but Harry had a good idea that his parents wouldn’t even see the fallout since there were so many maids to clear up.

 

He’d brought a hold all with spare clothes for him and Louis, a cap and a beanie too. It didn’t look too unusual for him to stash his ‘overnight bag’ although he did wedge it in the lower bathroom linen cupboard for later.

 

He was wearing board shorts with a wild pattern on them; converse and a white vest. Louis was in denim cut-offs and a tank, his vans ever-present. They arrived with Niall and Liam, looking for Zayn who was found in the middle of the pool with a bevy of girls.

 

“Hey, Zayn!” Niall waved at him, calling him loudly.

 

“Hey, come on in,” Zayn grinned. “Plenty of ladies to go around…”

 

Liam stripped off his t-shirt, kicked off his shoes and jumped right in. Niall chuckled at his eagerness and followed suit albeit more slowly.

 

Harry licked his lips awkwardly. Sure, he could get in the pool, pretend to fancy girls and have a fun old time with water-volleyball but he didn’t feel much like pretending. And he wasn’t a big fan of water-games anyway. He liked a swim but when it came to socializing, he still hadn’t entirely worked out how to act.

 

He looked to Louis.

 

“Don’t wait for me,” he teased. “I’ll leave the ladies to you four,” he winked, heading off toward a grove of hammocks where a couple of guys were laid out, smoking.

 

He could see spare ones next to them, big enough to share and enough for Harry and his friends when they’d finished pool games with the girls. He began to wonder if Louis might want to actually stay at this party instead of escaping. Faced with the choice of Harry and a pool full of nearly-naked girls, he was certain Louis would choose the latter.

 

He was just laying his head back, folding his hands underneath, when he saw Mark and John at the side of his vision. He lifted his head up with a frown.

 

“Here,” Louis handed him a drink and Harry took it; gently sipping it.

 

Louis handed him a second glass- his own, then clambered onto the hammock. He settled beside Harry, his guards flanking him by the tree where the hammock was tied.

 

He took his drink back, using Harry’s elbow as a pillow.

 

“Didn’t fancy volleyball?” Harry finally asked, confused at Louis’ presence there in the hammock.

 

“Not really,” Louis replied.

 

“I’d have thought that was heaven, all those nearly-naked girls…” Harry led.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“Not really,” he repeated.

 

“Don’t tell me, you prefer them to be dressed,” Harry teased. “Louis Tomlinson, I’d never have believed you were a nice guy…”

 

Louis managed a weak smile. “Stranger things have happened.”

 

Harry reached down to put his empty glass to the ground and the hammock swayed a little. Louis pointed his toe out to try and keep balance; overlapping his leg with Harry’s as the hammock swung to and fro sharply. Harry giggled.

 

“S’alright,” he assured, unfolding his arm to sling a fond elbow around Louis’ neck assuringly.

 

Louis slipped his leg back onto the hammock, licking his lips.

 

“I hope you didn’t come over because of me,” Harry said then.

 

Louis smirked. He had absolutely come over because of Harry. But more because he looked amazing in his board shorts with his hair all wild and curly, and the way one of the waiters was looking at him than anything else.

 

“No,” Louis said. Well, lied.

 

“I can be by myself you know. I don’t want you thinking you can’t go chase girls because I can’t be left alone…”

 

“It’s more your age,” Louis teased. “You need babysitting.”

 

Harry lifted his fingers from under his head to grasp Louis’ hair and tugged, sharply. He bit his lip as he realized he was getting far too friendly. He shifted over a bit; re-folding his arm under his head.

 

“Look, why don’t you go and play with the girls,” Harry said again.

 

Louis sighed. “I told you, I don’t want to.”

 

Harry darted a look at him. Louis was all lovely and tanned and suited his denim shorts and tank. He really didn’t mind being pressed up against his side in this hammock, waiting for their friends to finish their pool games. But he really didn’t get why Louis didn’t want to be making the most of their freedom with girls. They went to an all-boys school for crying out loud.

 

Surely Louis had _needs_.

 

Harry looked up, Mark and John just visible.

 

“Is it because of them?” Harry wondered then.

 

Louis took the out.

 

“Sort of,” he admitted.

 

Harry realized he wasn’t going to get any more on the subject of Louis’ love-life so he gave in.

 

“Well, I’m sure there’s some drinking games going on inside, we should definitely participate in those,” Harry posed.

 

Louis propped up onto his arm.

 

“Now you’re talking…”

 

//

 

It was about halfway through one such game, when Harry was tipsy and Louis was just started to feel affected, that he tugged on Harry’s shorts in a gesture to remind him of their ultimate plan.

 

Harry did an excellent job of ‘accidentally’ spilling a whole jug of marguerita down Louis’ jeans and pushed him into the bathroom to help him clean up. From there, things moved rapidly. Louis and Harry changed in ultra-fast time- a feat considering their part-drunkenness and Louis slipped on his beanie just as Harry was broaching the window frame.

 

“Come on,” he gestured to Louis, checking the coast was clear.

 

Louis jumped down outside after him and Harry began running wildly for the perimeter of the house, knowing exactly where he needed to go. He had to grab Louis’ hand so as not to lose him and the two boys streaked down the drive and into the road with rebellion fuelling their legs.

 

Louis was so scared that they’d be found around the corner, secret contingent watching them, but no, he was free and he just kept running with the widest grin on his face as Harry rounded a corner and took a sharp left; stumbling down a dry dirt bank that was peppered with weeds.

 

“Shit,” Louis tripped a few times; surprised Harry was making it down this awkward hill so easily. He must have done this before he mused.

 

His heart leapt into his throat as train tracks came into view and Harry tugged him across those great iron bars; ducking into a shelled-out carriage. They sat side by side, lungs heaving; until they found breath again.

 

“You do realise you left a party full of willing girls to come and sit here with me,” Harry said.

 

Louis tipped his head sideways, a smile on his lips.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

 

Harry smiled back. “Will I get in trouble?”

 

Louis shook his head. “I’ll say it was my idea.”

 

“Your parents won’t believe that,” Harry smirked.

 

“What about your parents?” Louis asked.

 

Harry suddenly became solemn.

 

“They’d probably go crazy if they knew.” He admitted.

 

“You did this before and they never found out?” Louis awed.

 

Harry shook his head. “Just couldn’t risk it.”

 

“Why?” Louis asked then realizing his question was too broad, he added, “Why did you escape?”

 

“Do you want the truth?” Harry asked back.

 

“Yes.”

 

Harry sighed. “They knew I was gay since I was eleven but they never really visualized how that would be…when most guys were bringing their prom dates home, I was trying to hide the fact I was going with a guy. I snuck out to make out,” Harry clarified.

 

Louis sucked in air.

 

“Here?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“You…had sex?” Louis checked.

 

Harry smile was dimpled but it was nowhere near innocent.

 

“Sorry, I should have warned you. You’re probably thinking it’s gross…”

 

“No,” Louis shook his head, a small frown marring his features.

 

Harry looked at him incredulously.

 

“Really?” He checked.

 

Louis managed a small smile. “I like that you brought me here,” he said.

 

“Wow,” Harry knocked his head back.

 

“Why does that surprise you?” Louis wondered.

 

“Because at first I thought this is a great place to go and hide…but when I started telling you what I got up to here, well, it sounds kinda weird,” he admitted.

 

“Love isn’t weird,” Louis mused.

 

“I guess,” Harry allowed.

 

“It was love right? The guys you came here with?” Louis checked.

 

Harry made a rueful face.

 

“I’ve only been with one guy, Louis…”

 

“Oh.” Louis gulped. The way Harry spoke about sex he’d have guessed him to be a player.

 

“I’m seventeen,” Harry reminded him. “And locked in my room to study most of the time…”

 

“What was his name?” Louis asked.

 

Harry found it so amusing.

 

“Ben,” Harry shared. “A guy from school…the same guy I took to prom, the same guy I dated since I was fourteen and lost my virginity to…”

 

“Why did you split up?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry swallowed. “I got a scholarship and he’s still in college.”

 

“So?” Louis pushed.

 

Harry dipped his head, his arms around his knees.

 

“So, he thought that he wasn’t good enough for me, that I was destined for better things…” He said which was partly the truth. The part he told people at least.

 

“Maybe you are,” Louis considered.

 

Harry gave an unamused laugh.

 

“I miss him sometimes.” He admitted.

 

Louis nodded, unable to offer any advice in that respect.

 

“What’s the name of your first?” Harry asked back, keen to change the subject.

 

Louis felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

 

“Blank,” he supplied, very quietly.

 

Harry shifted around a little, a smile curving his lips.

 

“No way…”

 

Louis nodded. “Yes, way…”

 

“But…I saw you in magazines with girls having lunches…”

 

Louis shrugged. “Wasn’t exactly shagging them, was I?”

 

Harry blinked, his mouth wide open, He snapped it shut.

 

“Fuck, you’re an enigma, Louis, you know that?” He asked.

 

Louis nodded sadly. “Yep.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Harry reached out his left hand to cup Louis’ ankle at the front. “You don’t need to feel weird.”

 

“I don’t,” Louis offered. “I just wish I’d met someone I wanted to with…”

 

Harry offered him a sympathetic smile. “I guess I was lucky…”

 

“Very,” Louis agreed. “I’ve kissed two girls and neither of them set off the fireworks…”

 

Harry regarded him for a moment. He turned, letting go of his ankle.

 

“Louis, can I ask you something?”

 

Louis smirked. _Well, this was it_.

 

“Sure,” he allowed.

 

“Are you not into girls?” Harry asked, plain and straight.

 

Commotion outside the carriage brought their senses aware sharply.

 

“We’ve found them…yes, sir, just going in now…” Mark spoke into his walkie-talkie, climbing into the carriage to find two sets of innocent eyes staring back at him.

 

“Safe and sound sir…” he confirmed into his cracking radio set.

 

He tilted his head.

 

“I think you boys have some explaining to do…” Mark said then.

 

Harry turned to Louis and all-out grinned, his dimples lengthening right down his cheeks.

 

“Louis, would you care to tell Mark here what’s going on?” He teased.

 

Louis couldn’t help but smile back at the sight of Harry’s carefree grin. He wondered why he’d been so slow on the uptake as to trust Harry with his life, his secrets. So far the curly-haired lad didn’t seem phased by his guards, his unusual upbringing. He hadn’t even asked about the White House or his dad.

 

He couldn’t help the little bit of fond that slipped into his eyes as he grinned back, finally turning his gaze to his minder. He stood up and held out his arms in front of him, wrists together.

 

“You best cuff me now, this was all my idea,” he offered himself up for the chopping block.

 

Harry stood too behind him, tall and handsome. Louis couldn’t help but flick him a look.

 

“We need to have the chat with your friend, here,” Mark said to Louis.

 

Louis stiffened, his face suddenly devoid of any humour, any boyishness. Harry watched the change with stunned awe. What was ‘the chat’?

 

“No,” Louis said, loud and firm. “No way.”

 

“We promised you two weeks,” Mark reminded.

 

“Harry doesn’t get the chat, ever, okay?” he demanded. “Ever.”

 

Mark flicked his eyes from Louis to Harry. Harry swallowed.

 

Mark seemed to relent. “Alright, another week,” he allowed. “But another stunt like this and the deal is off…”

 

Louis sighed, his shoulders hunching slightly. “Alright,” he agreed tiredly, knowing he didn’t have a choice.

 

He looked back on Harry as Mark climbed down, For some reason he felt like holding his hand out for Harry to take, maybe it was due to the fact Harry had held his hand all the way here, he didn’t really know, all he knew was that he had to clench his hand into a fist to stop him carrying through with that urge.

 

//

 

“What’s ‘the chat’?” Harry asked, rather predictably once they were in bed.

 

Louis sighed. “Do you think I went to all that effort to not have the chat to only tell you about it after?”

 

Harry smirked, still a little tipsy.

 

“No…”

 

“Exactly,” Louis mused.

 

“But you went so weird when he said it…” Harry observed.

 

Louis tensed in bed at the mention of his body-language whenever ‘the chat’ was brought up.

 

“Let’s just say it holds some bad memories,” he offered.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Does ‘the chat’ involve not being friends anymore?” he wondered.

 

“Probably,” Louis mused.

 

“Or dorm-buddies?”

 

“That’s probably how you’d feel, yes,” Louis guessed cryptically.

 

“You might as well just tell me,” Harry encouraged.

 

Louis sighed again, getting up out of his bed, coming over to Harry’s. Harry liked the way Louis felt comfortable sharing for these talks, but he wished he felt the same confidence to go to Louis’ bed, only he didn’t. Partly because he was worried Louis would think he was coming onto him and partly because he was afraid he’d get a hard-on or something stupid at being in such close proximity.

 

Louis turned in on his side, so Harry did too. He pushed a bit of his patchwork quilt toward him and Louis took it, curling into the bed.

 

“Right…okay,” he let out a breath. “Here goes…”

 

“Louis,” Harry interrupted.

 

Louis flicked his eyes to his in the dark.

 

“I won’t not be friends with you,” he said.

 

“Wait until I’ve explained,” he suggested.

 

“No, I’m saying it now so you know,” Harry assured.

 

Louis nodded. “Okay,” he accepted his words but didn’t appear to believe them.

 

“Okay,” Harry murmured back, allowing him to start.

 

“’The chat’ first came about when I was in kindergarten,” Louis began. “Little talks with my friends, talks with their parents,” he shared. “In High School, it became harder, more people had ‘the chat’, more people fell away…Basically Mark tells people what they can and can’t do because of my situation. There are a lot of restrictions, a lot of awareness around security…” Louis bit his lip, scared to go on.

 

“And?” Harry pushed.

 

“And things about press, about how you can’t be seen doing certain things when you’re with me, that you can’t be seen doing certain things when you’re _not_ with me in case the press reports on it negatively…”

 

“Absolutely no running away,” Harry guessed, softly.

 

Louis shot him a thankful smile.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And people listen?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis nodded sadly. “Some people I just lose, some fade away, some get frustrated and angry…”

 

“How many people have you lost, Louis?”

 

“Physically? I can’t even keep count…the ones who stay by my side but are empty shells of themselves?” he asked, rhetorically.

 

“You think I’ll become one of them,” Harry realized.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“I don’t want you to.” He admitted.

 

“Is that why you were so guarded?” Harry asked.

 

Louis nodded. “Am,” he corrected.

 

Harry rubbed his hair into the pillow, biting into his lip.

 

“You can let it down a bit with me, I promise,” he whispered.

 

“I already am,” Louis assured equally quietly.

 

“You never answered my question,” Harry reminded and Louis knew this would come up again; he just hoped it wouldn’t be tonight.

 

“What question?” Louis asked back, playing dumb.

 

“I asked you if you liked girls,” Harry said, unabashed.

 

Louis stayed still and quiet for several minutes. Harry thought he might even be feigning sleep to avoid answering.

 

“Not especially,” Louis sucked in a breath as he answered, as though he was in pain admitting it.

 

Harry swallowed, wanting to ask more questions, but he could see Louis wasn’t ready to answer them tonight.

 

“Goodnight, Louis,” he said instead.

 

Louis darted him a look, then settled.

 

“Goodnight,” he said, closing his eyes, forgetting that he had his own bed to go to.

 

//

 

Harry woke up wrapped in his comforter; a heavy weight on the left side of his body that he didn’t expect.

 

He gingerly lifted his head and looked down, finding Louis asleep there, curled into his side. He closed his eyes as his body reacted instantly to the sight in the most ridiculous way- an instant arousal appearing in his briefs. He groaned instinctively and cupped a hand over his hardness as if that would go any way to solve anything.

 

His fidgeting seemed to rouse Louis, for he came-to and quickly shifted away.

 

“Excuse me,” Harry mumbled, hopping off the bed to make a run for the bathroom.

 

Louis lay and frowned; somewhat bemused.

 

Maybe Harry felt as awkward as he did at how he kept falling asleep on him?

 

He ran a hand over his face, thinking today was Saturday, no lectures, just study time. He wondered if Harry fancied a swim and some breakfast. When the younger lad came out of the bathroom a good time later, he was shivering and damp.

 

Louis guessed he’d had a cold shower and tried not to think about the implications.

 

“Swim and breakfast?” He called.

 

Harry opened his wardrobe, apparently very interested in its meager contents.

 

“Uh…I should probably catch up with Niall,” he excused.

 

“Come on, your leg is okay now and swimming is safe exercise…”

 

Swimming was also an exercise done half-naked, Harry mused. And he’d just washed away his first release of the day, he wasn’t sure he wanted to head for number two.

 

“Hey, I get exercise,” Harry defended lightly. “Liam and I are going boxing tomorrow with my uncle in fact,” he boasted.

 

Louis’ face lit up. “Boxing?” he echoed.

 

Harry pulled a face.

 

“Pretty sure ‘the chat’ would include something about not letting you go boxing,” he teased.

 

Louis flipped him the bird.

 

“Which is why you should come,” Harry added, missing his gesture in his deep need to study his wardrobe.

 

Louis grinned. “Awesome.”

 

“Alright, then I’ll go see Niall while you’re swimming,” he stated.

 

“Breakfast?” Louis offered, a last-ditch effort to see Harry before they had to study.

 

Harry seemed to cave.

 

“What time and where?”

 

“The Uni café, say eleven?”

 

“Alright,” Harry agreed. “I’m paying.”

 

Louis merely pursed his lips. Harry knew he wouldn’t need to get his wallet out.

 

//

 

Louis smelled faintly of chlorine and something coconutty; maybe his shower gel or shampoo. Harry sat across for him and sipped tea- something Louis had urged him to try. They were waiting for their omlettes to be delivered.

 

“So,” Louis began, flicking his eyes to his guards who- after a lot of argument- had agreed to stand outside.

 

“So,” Harry checked over his shoulder at the security contingent who he was sure suspected them of pulling another stunt hence why they were made to stand outside.

 

He and Louis were in a small booth, nobody much minded Louis now and Harry was nearly immune to his status by now. Especially when Louis sat there in soft clothes and looked so…well, dare he say it? _Cute_. Louis looked cute.

 

“I just needed to ask you something,” Louis began nervously.

 

He smiled tightly as their breakfasts were served and Harry frowned, tucking into his straight away.

 

“Ask away,” he assured.

 

“Yesterday. I said things to you. I need you to keep them between us,” Louis stated.

 

Harry stopped slicing his omlette. He almost threw down his knife and fork, rolled his eyes and walked out in protest. He reminded himself that Louis had trust issues. Huge ones. Mostly because his idiot friends thought ‘the talk’ was a good reason to start kissing Louis’ ass; and his even more idiot friends decided to jump ship.

 

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed, continuing his cutting work.

 

“I trust you,” Louis added quickly. “I think. It’s just that…well…”

 

“You’ve been burned before,” Harry finished for him.

 

Louis nodded, swallowing tightly.

 

Harry looked at him, for a long, unbroken moment. “I promise,” was all he said.

 

It seemed to be enough, because Louis tucked into his food.

 

“I may as well get this chat over and done with,” Harry mused.

 

Louis stiffened slightly at the mention of it again.

 

“Not yet,” was all he said.

 

“So, library after this,” Harry said to change the subject.

 

Louis relaxed again. “Yep.”

 

“Fun times…”

 

“How was Niall?” Louis asked.

 

Harry smirked. “He and Liam were asleep in their dorm room draped with two girls,” Harry recounted. “I think they had a good night…”

 

Louis smiled fondly. “You could have been draped with a guy if you weren’t helping me escape,” he countered.

 

“Funny, but I thought I was,” Harry lifted a brow teasingly; referring to Louis’ sleeping on him.

 

Louis nodded with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“I sleep on anything,” he excused.

 

“Oh, not that I’m special,” Harry teased back.

 

“Definitely not,” Louis joked. “I have the best pillows usually.”

 

“Unlike my bony shoulder…”

 

“Not so bony,” Louis mused thoughtfully.

 

Harry smiled, checking around them.

 

Louis noticed and blinked.

 

“Don’t do that,” he begged.

 

“Do what?” Harry asked.

 

“Look around to see who’s listening,” Louis pointed out.

 

Harry guessed this was one of the effects of ‘the chat’.

 

“I’d hate anyone to think I was flirting with you,” Harry joked.

 

Louis licked his lips, letting his lashes fall to his cheeks. He looked back up under them.

 

“Are you?” he asked, all husky.

 

Harry lifted one corner of his mouth. “Never,” he denied with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Louis let the joke sit between them, soft and comfortable.

 

They finished their food and headed outside.

 

“See, still present,” Louis told his guard, Adam.

 

Adam smiled at him, flicking a look to Harry.

 

“You need to try harder,” he told him and Harry decided he liked Louis' guard as much as he did.

 

//

 

Harry and Liam were doing battle in the boxing ring the next morning at Harry’s uncle’s boxing club.

 

Jim had paired them up since they were almost the same height and build and Louis was left to practice on a punch bag; half-heartedly hitting the thing while he secretly watched Liam and Harry go for it.

 

It was almost strange seeing Harry flitting about the ring, being pseudo-aggressive. He and Liam seemed to have a good rapport though; they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

It was a while later that Harry climbed down, breathless and sweaty and while Liam took tuition from Jim, Harry headed over to where Louis was moodily punching the bag.

 

“I get the feeling your heart isn’t in this,” Harry said intuitively.

 

Louis shrugged, not sure what to say. His heart might be more in it if he was in Liam’s place instead of being assigned a punch bag and left on the sidelines thanks to his slight build and evidently non-macho appearance.

 

“So, what does it mean?” Harry pointed to the tattoo on Louis’ upper arm, the one he’d noticed right away. The one Louis had been rude about.

 

It was an American Indian design, red and black, kind of like the face you’d find in a totem pole. Louis flicked his eyes up to meet Harry’s curious green ones.

 

“It’s a symbol, I guess. Someone always watching me…”

 

Harry nodded, and then gave a boyish grin.

 

“Want me to show you how to throw a good punch?” He asked then.

 

Louis made a wry face. What he wanted, was to grasp Harry’s vest in his hands and pull him close but he had no idea why he had that sudden urge. Maybe it was the flush in Harry’s cheeks or the extra curl in his sweaty hair.

 

“Sure,” he agreed, turning back toward his target.

 

Harry stood slightly behind him and Louis put one foot forward, like Jim had told him. He startled as Harry kicked his feet apart and silently scolded himself for imagining that to be sexual rather than the very innocent intention Harry obviously displayed. Just because he’d mentioned to Harry that he didn’t especially like girls didn’t mean that Harry was into him. It’s not like because Harry was gay he fancied any old guy, he had preferences like anyone else.

 

Louis briefly wondered what his preference was, what Ben had looked like.

 

“Right, imagine something you’re really angry about,” Harry coached as he tucked himself in behind Louis.

 

Louis tried not to be distracted by the feel of him.

 

“Get all that anger; ball it in your stomach, pull your arm back…”

 

Louis thought about all the times he’d felt trapped, owned, even. He balled up his frustration and brought his arm back, ready to release.

 

Harry’s mouth was so close to his ear he could feel his breath there.

 

“Now, hit it,” he whispered.

 

Louis did, fast and hard.

 

Harry grinned; his fingers resting lightly on Louis’ sides. Louis tried not to let his ticklishness ruin the moment.

 

“Lift both arms, now, tuck them in,” Harry guided his arms up, and then let his fingers rest back into Louis’ waist.

 

“Triple combo,” Harry directed and Louis hit the sack left, right, left with quick succession.

 

“Pretty good!” Harry chuckled. “I think you’re a natural…”

 

Louis smirked and began hitting the sack with more confidence; a little more frustration left in him to pound out. Harry stepped back and watched him, his face set with fierce concentration, his short hair wet and spiky with sweat as he worked.

 

There was something about watching Louis with bandages wrapped around his wrists and hands; in a sleeveless shirt and shorts; punching the life out of a sack of sand. It didn’t matter that he was a little short, that he was kind of small, even. His waist was slim but his thighs were thick and muscled and Harry couldn’t help the way his gaze naturally raised to his ass.

 

It was curved, beautifully so. He wondered what Louis did to have such nice thighs and butt. Maybe he did spinning classes or swam a lot. He certainly seemed to like his sports. His arms were nicely muscled, too and his torso seemed toned; a tempting kind of smooth that Harry found attractive. Nothing worse than a bony body. No, he liked Louis’ curves.

 

Not that it mattered. Because he was never going to need to test how soft or hard he was to touch. Louis may be confused about whether he liked girls or not but Harry was not going to be the guy that helped him decide.

 

“He’s got a few issues, huh,” Liam said as he came to stand beside Harry, watching Louis pound the punch-bag.

 

Harry nodded. “I guess you would too in his position…”

 

“Fuck, yeah,” Liam smirked. “Dunno how he stays sane.”

 

Harry folded his arms, watching Louis for another moment. Liam cupped his shoulder.

 

“Let’s shower up,” his friend suggested.

 

Harry turned, realizing Liam wanted to let Louis have his moment with his anger. He nodded and followed his friend to the showers.

 

//

 

“Hey, thanks for letting me come with you,” Louis extended as they came back into their room once Louis’ guards had done their once-over.

 

“No problem,” Harry assured; curling onto his bed, reaching for his satchel to spread his study books out.

 

“When can we go back?” Louis wondered and Harry shot him an amused grin.

 

“Addicted?” He asked.

 

Louis shrugged. “It’s a good way to de-stress,” he considered.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“The gym here has punch bags,” he offered of their well-equipped school.

 

“It’s not the same,” Louis sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Feel like I’m being watched.”

 

“I can see the headline,” Harry teased. “President’s son in punch-bag rage horror…”

 

“People judge,” Louis lifted a shoulder. “If I’m seen as being aggressive then it looks bad.”

 

Harry regarded him.

 

“You should try and think less about how things are seen and more about how they _are_ ,” Harry suggested. “I think you’re allowed to go boxing and it doesn’t mean you’re a killer…”

 

Louis twisted his lips wryly. “For you, maybe.”

 

“No,” Harry frowned, this subject emotive for him. He’d gotten to see a little bit first hand exactly how tough things were for Louis and he hated seeing him hiding away. He knew there was a lot more to Louis than he was showing him. “For you, too. You have to set the tone and show them that you can do all these things and it’s not a bad thing.”

 

Louis peeked at him under long lashes.

 

“Ignore the press you mean?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I mean, aren’t you like running a charity for sick kids and haven’t you insisted on sharing a dorm here, not to be treated differently?” he argued. “Why are you acting different if you don’t want to be treated different?”

 

Louis swallowed, considering his words. He had a good point.

 

“I never thought of it like that,” he admitted softly, sighing out.

 

Harry shifted off his bed and came to sit beside him.

 

“Lou, you can’t let them take your soul, okay? You might have to be guarded and be watched but you’re still you…you still deserve to be you…”

 

Harry watched as Louis swallowed again, maybe trying to swallow down tears. He lifted his arm to slip it around Louis’ shoulders, feeling the older lad lean into him. He sighed and turned his head so his chin rested upon the top of Louis’ hair.

 

“Uni is our one chance to get away from our parents,” Harry murmured.

 

Louis found it hard to believe that Harry needed to get away from his parents anywhere near as much as Louis needed to, but he didn’t voice his thoughts.

 

“Are you sure you’re only seventeen?” Louis asked huskily instead.

 

Harry chuckled. “And a genius, you know…”

 

“That I believe,” Louis nodded, pulling out of Harry’s hug. “But why do you need to get away from your parents?” he asked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I told you, fun is not a word that comes for free in our house. As much as I like being clever, it’s a burden, too. Sometimes I just want to be the kid that skateboards in the rain or sets fire to the mail-box…”

 

Louis gave him a small smile. “I have a skateboard…”

 

Harry lifted his brows. “You do not,” he denied.

 

“I do!” Louis chuckled. “You can take it out in the rain if you like…”

 

“You think you’re not getting in on that?” Harry derided, going back to his bed.

 

And Louis quite looked forward to it.

 

“Next rain storm,” he agreed and Harry nodded to solidify their pact.

 

 

//

 

It was the following Sunday that someone knocked on the dorm room door and neither Harry nor Louis was expecting a visitor. They were both sprawled on their beds studying, sleepy soft and messy and Harry decided Sunday mornings were the best because it seemed to be the only time in Louis’ week when he didn’t feel the need to look pristine.

 

Harry got up and opened the door; grabbing his can of coke to sip at it, expecting maybe Niall on the other side.

 

The can nearly slipped from his fingers as he opened the door to find Ben stood there.

 

“Who’re these guys?” His ex pointed both his thumbs out to the minders.

 

“Uh, never mind,” Harry managed to find words, by some small miracle. “What are you doing here?” He asked, not unkindly.

 

Ben shrugged. “Came to see my favourite guy.”

 

Ben was about Louis’ height, slim but muscled, had dark hair and was very good-looking. He’d become a part-time model in college and Harry was still friendly with him, but certainly didn’t expect a surprise visit.

 

“Er, caught me at a bad time,” Harry cleared his throat and pulled up the door a little behind him so Louis wouldn’t see his visitor.

 

“Oh,” Ben pouted. “Wanted to catch up. Can’t you spare an hour for coffee?”

 

Harry licked his lips, sucking his lower one.

 

“Haz, who is it?” Louis called out and Harry wondered why he picked that moment to call him Haz. He shot Ben a pained smile.

 

“That’s my dorm-mate,” Harry offered, having to step back and widen the door so Ben could enter the room.

 

“Hi,” Ben waved. “I’m Ben. You must be Louis,” he guessed.

 

Louis nodded, eyeing him up and down. So this was Harry’s ex. He found it interesting that Harry had tried to hide him.

 

“Do you need me to leave?” Louis asked.

 

Harry shot him a look.

 

“No,” he replied right off. “Don’t be an idiot…”

 

Ben looked to Harry in the same moment.

 

“Well, we _could_ catch up on lost time…” Ben suggested.

 

Harry swallowed, extraordinarily awkward. He jammed his feet into his converse and grabbed Ben’s wrist.

 

“Let’s have that coffee,” he sighed, leading Ben out of the room.

 

//

 

“So, you’re not into me now?” Ben asked, apparently a little hurt.

 

It had been four months since Harry had last seen him. And once they had been in love-puppy love- and shared a lot of intimacies that some couples might never share but still…

 

“I’ve moved on,” Harry was honest but softened his voice.

 

“With Louis?” Ben asked.

 

Harry shot him a dark look.

 

“No,” he denied. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Because he wanted to know who was calling for you and he looked me up and down as if measuring me up…” Ben mused.

 

“He did not,” Harry snorted.

 

“Did too,” Ben argued quietly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s straight,” he lied.

 

Ben shot him a bemused look, as if asking him why he was lying to him.

 

“Anyway, how’ve you been?” Harry asked.

 

Ben shrugged. “I miss you,” he offered.

 

Harry smiled. “I miss you, too.”

 

Ben smiled hopefully. “Maybe we can try again?”

 

Harry couldn’t find the words to tell him it was too late. That if he’d come to see him in the months before he started Uni, or even the days before Louis came that he might have stood a chance. The trouble was that even though Louis was completely off limits- and not interested anyway- Harry still had feelings for him. Maybe in the tiniest way it was possible to have feelings for somebody, but still.

 

Ben didn’t really stand a chance. He seemed to sense that fact too.

 

“Too late, huh?” Ben asked.

 

Harry nodded, not able to offer more.

 

“I hope he knows how lucky he is,” Ben murmured and Harry didn’t need to ask who he was talking about.

 

//

 

Harry came back into the room a short while later, but neither Greg nor Adam had been at the door so he really hadn’t expected Louis to be present, either.

 

He did stumble in around midnight, though, slightly the worse for wear. Harry had to get up to stop him crashing into the carpet.

 

“Not in your job description?” Harry asked Adam who was about to change shifts.

 

“All yours,” was all he said with a wink.

 

Harry propped Louis up in his arms.

 

“Louis, why are you drunk?” He whispered, shocked.

 

Louis shrugged. “Felt like it…”

 

Harry frowned. “That’s not like you…”

 

Louis smiled, serenely, lifting a hand to poke a finger into Harry’s chest. Harry was still holding him up in his arms.

 

“You and Ben,” he said, non-sensically.

 

“Me and Ben what?” Harry wondered.

 

“Back together,” Louis stated.

 

Harry began to wonder of Louis was jealous. It seemed insane, but maybe he thought Harry was getting back with Ben and what with Liam and Niall pulling at the party last weekend, maybe he just felt left out. After all, Harry still didn’t know much about Louis’ sexuality or whether he was looking for a boyfriend here at Uni or what.

 

“Need to find a guy to kiss,” Louis said then.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“You’re not in a fit state to kiss anyone,” he predicted.

 

“Need to find a random guy…” Louis tried to stand, to turn in his quest.

 

“Louis, come on,” Harry gathered him back away from the door. “It’s no use kissing random guys…”

 

“Might know if I like it,” he offered, his eyes crossing a little as he gazed at Harry.

 

Harry blinked, his features softening.

 

“Needs to be with someone you like, okay?” he said. “Promise me…”

 

Louis nodded, reaching up to cup Harry’s face.

 

“You,” he decided and Harry couldn’t help his amused grin.

 

“Oh sure, nice try, lush,” he rolled his eyes, not expecting for Louis to then dive forward, planting his lips to his.

 

Harry widened his eyes and then pulled back; startled by Louis’ move, not sure what it meant. It was barely a kiss.

 

“Hey, don’t do that,” Harry scolded lightly, his voice husky and low. “Don’t use me…”

 

Louis blinked, frowning. “You said kiss someone I like.”

 

Harry had to give it to him, he did say that but he didn’t quite mean it like that.

 

“I meant _like_ like,” Harry sighed. “Now, will you get to bed?”

 

Louis shook his head, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

 

“ _Like_ like you,” he murmured and Harry sucked in a breath at that, deciding that his words couldn’t be trusted when they were spouted while under the influence.

 

“Lou, come on,” he encouraged, peeling him a way slightly.

 

Louis took this opportunity to try kissing him again; pushing his lips up against Harry’s and Harry let his shift for the shortest, sweetest moment until he wrenched them away again.

 

He and Louis both seemed to be shocked by that very brief, but very nice contact. Too nice.

 

Louis pushed at Harry’s arms, which he loosened to let Louis move. He bent over and wretched; puking all over Harry’s feet.

 

Harry blinked, making a wry face. Nice to know his kisses made cute boys puke.

 

//

 

Getting Louis to bed had turned into a rather long task. When he’d finally stopped being sick, he’d settled quite fitfully into sleep and Harry kept waking every hour when he whined in his sleep, just to make sure he wasn’t choking on his own vomit or anything.

 

If he was in the same room as the President’s son when he choked to death, he could bet he wouldn’t see daylight again.

 

He wasn’t sure if he should wake Louis for lectures or not, but he decided not, telling his lecturers that he had a sickness bug and wouldn’t be attending today.

 

Louis was laid in Harry’s bed when he got back; still sleeping apparently. He was curled up in his quilt and he tilted his head, wondering why he’d chosen his bed to nap in when he had his own perfectly comfortable double across the room.

 

Still, he sat down and cupped his shoulder gently.

 

“Lou? You okay?” he called softly.

 

Louis stirred, blinking dull eyes at him for a moment.

 

“What happened?” He wondered.

 

Harry smirked. “You got drunk last night…”

 

“Why?” Louis frowned, thinking hard. His brain seemed to hurt. And then it came to him. _Ben_. Oh.

 

“I’m not sure,” Harry offered politely.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Louis asked, clueing Harry off to the fact he remembered _some_ of last night.

 

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend,” Harry corrected. “And I’m not sure. At home probably?”

 

“Do you still love him?” Louis asked.

 

Harry was sure if he was sober; he might realize just how ridiculous his questions sounded. He wondered how much Louis had to drink last night that caused him to still be hung over.

 

“No,” Harry answered with honesty.

 

“Oh,” Louis frowned. “Does he still love you?”

 

Harry swallowed. “I think possibly he might, yeah…”

 

“But you didn’t…?”

 

Harry shook his head. “So worried about me, huh, Tomlinson,” he teased, trailing his fingers over Louis’ forehead to push back his bangs.

 

Louis sucked in a breath.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“What?” Harry frowned.

 

“I kissed you!” Louis recalled suddenly, in sharp, painful memory.

 

Harry smirked. “Yeah…I thought you’d forget…”

 

Louis flitted his eyes about, rolling onto his back.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck….”

 

Harry licked his lips, bemused by his reaction.

 

“Look, you were drunk, I get it okay?” Harry assured. “No hard feelings, no need to feel weird-”

 

“Fuck,” Louis said again, softly, more emphatic this time.

 

Harry glanced at him.

 

“Was I _that_ bad?” He asked drily.

 

“I’m gay,” Louis said, and that answered Harry’s question for him, apparently not.

 

“You kissed one guy when you were drunk,” Harry mused. “You don’t need to get all-”

 

“No, I _am_ gay,” Louis said again, differently this time. “But I’m sorry if my kissing you made things weird…”

 

“Told you, not weird,” Harry assured. “Room-mates, right?”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Can you not tell-?”

 

“You don’t need to ask me,” Harry interrupted him a little tersely. “It’s a given, okay? I don’t discuss us with anyone.”

 

“Us?” Louis breathed, wondering if Harry assumed they were a couple now after one drunken kiss.

 

“You and I, Louis Tomlinson. Relax.” He added derisively. “Done more than brush lips with a guy to be his boyfriend,” he muttered as he stood up.

 

Louis rolled over toward the edge of the bed.

 

“Why am I not in my bed?” He wondered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I got you into it last night and you were there this morning…”

 

Louis sighed. “Liked this,” he remembered of Harry’s throw.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Why don’t you have things from home here?” he wondered.

 

“Nothing like this, this is nice,” he said.

 

“Take it back to your bed if you like,” Harry offered.

 

Louis rolled out of Harry’s bed and back into his own. He took the comforter with him, leaving Harry with his Spiderman duvet.

 

“I should get up, right?” he asked.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“Don’t bother on my account. Are you hungry?” he checked.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“I’ll call for a pizza,” he decided, checking with the security staff if they wanted any-they didn’t.

 

They sat in bed and ate pizza later than they should have; talking softly and putting the world to rights.

 

When they settled down, Louis hugged the patchwork blanket close.

 

“Did your mom make this?” he asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Mm,” he agreed, realizing Louis couldn’t see him.

 

“Can she make me one?” he wondered.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“I’ll ask her,” he promised.

 

“Okay,” Louis sighed, falling asleep again, his whole day spent sleeping it would seem.

 

“Okay,” Harry echoed, settling down in his own bed.

 

//

 

Louis had gotten up early for his exercise and Harry had heard him go, secretly disappointed he hadn’t woken him. Evidently he wanted to be alone right now and he didn’t really blame the guy.

 

Not that he was ever really alone but still…

 

He stretched, yawning, about to get in the shower when the room door burst open. Two security guys walked in, bold as brass.

 

“Um, it’s polite to knock?” Harry suggested, bemusedly as he sat up.

 

“We have a possible security breach, we have to check the room,” the first guy said.

 

“Oh,” Harry frowned. “Where’s Louis?”

 

“Not permitted to say, sir,” Guard two came inside.

 

“Who are you guys anyway, I’ve not met you before…”

 

For all Harry knew, _they_ could be the security breach.

 

“Agent Dixon and Felds,” Guard one introduced, throwing his ID badge on the bed.

 

Harry didn’t need to be a genius to see it was real. He began to feel nervous.

 

“Is Louis okay?” He asked.

 

Agent Felds seemed to take pity on him.

 

“Out for his usual run,” he offered then, earning a glance from Dixon.

 

“Hey,” Harry frowned as Dixon moved toward his wardrobe. “Do you really need to check my stuff again?”

 

Dixon nodded. “We believe the breach to be known to you,” he explained.

 

Harry took in a breath, held it, let it out again.

 

“What?” he turned toward him, blushing as he opened his bottom drawer where his porn stash was, only to start tossing the magazines out, and his lube.

 

“Hey!” Harry clambered off the bed, only to have his comforter ripped off it. He guessed Louis must have put it back there this morning.

 

“Sorry, sir, maybe you’d rather wait outside?” Felds suggested.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t throw my things about!” Harry argued.

 

A commotion sounded in the hallway and Harry looked round to see Greg and Adam jogging down.

 

“Found anything?” They asked the other two agents who seemingly didn’t go by first names.

 

“Still looking,” Dixon supplied as he dragged Harry’s dirty clothes out from under his bed.

 

Harry looked back into the hallway.

 

“Where’s Louis?” He asked Adam, figuring he of all the guards would answer him.

 

“Safe place,” Adam supplied.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Harry ran his hands into his hair, perplexed.

 

Adam swallowed. He tilted his head, signaling Harry to join him in the hallway.

 

Harry gave one last look at his belongings being tossed about and sighed in surrender, following him.

 

“You had a visitor two days ago,” he stated.

 

Harry nodded. “My ex boyfriend.”

 

“Did you think it was weird at all, that he came by?” Adam led.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Maybe.” He admitted.

 

“We think he was getting a scope of the place. We think he might have put a bug on your phone or another small device perhaps…” Adam explained.

 

“What makes you think that?” Harry wondered.

 

Adam flicked him a cold, hard look.

 

“You can’t tell me?” Harry mused.

 

“You could be in on it,” he reasoned.

 

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. “Right. Of course. And telling me will make a difference how?” he argued.

 

Adam’s face softened.

 

“I know you’re not, Harry,” he added, which made Harry feel a little better.

 

He watched as his stuffed bear tumbled into the hall. He picked it up and fought the urge to cuddle him better.

 

“Did Ben do something?” Harry guessed.

 

“He approached the press. Luckily we have a lot of influence on them so the guy came straight to us.”

 

“Approached them with what?” Harry frowned, annoyed that his so-called friend had betrayed him.

 

“An expose on the President’s son…about how he likes boys,” Adam shared.

 

Harry snapped his gaze up.

 

“What?” he asked, breathless.

 

Adam nodded. “That’s why we think he planted a listening device, to make something out of nothing…”

 

Harry thought about the conversations he’d had with Louis since Sunday. They probably didn’t constitute ‘nothing’ especially when Louis had his arms round his neck and was trying to kiss him.

 

He flicked his eyes back to the guard.

 

“I don’t think he’d have the guts to plant anything,” he offered of his ex. “He’s probably just jealous, he wanted to get back together and I said no.”

 

Adam nodded. Harry wasn’t even sure that these guys knew about his sexuality, if Louis had told them or if by telling them he was ruining everything. But Adam didn’t seem that phased.

 

“We have to check everything,” he told him finally.

 

Harry nodded. He slipped back into the room to grab a pair of trousers that had been flung out of his wardrobe and slipped on his shoes.

 

“See you later,” he told the guys as he grabbed Louis’ beanie from the end of his bed and pulled it over his curls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments :)

CHAPTER 3

 

Harry knew where Louis would be. He headed straight to the house he’d taken him to that day he’d hurt his knee and he found the door flanked by two equally burly guards to those back at the Uni.

 

“No visitors,” one of them said.

 

“I’m Louis’ friend,” Harry said, knocking the door anyway.

 

A guy in a sharp suit answered, speaking into a walkie-talkie.

 

“Can I help you?” He clipped and he looked to the two guards outside as if to ask ‘why did you let him knock?’. Harry didn’t really care what he thought.

 

“I’m here to see Louis,” he said.

 

“No visitors allowed, I’m afraid,” the guy said.

 

Harry lifted a brow, hands in pockets, head tilted.

 

“I’d like to hear it from him,” he stipulated, not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

 

The guy looked taken aback. He paused for a moment then said ‘hold on’ and shut the door in Harry’s face gently.

 

Harry sighed and stepped back, looking to each of the guards.

 

“Hey,” he nodded awkwardly, rolling his eyes when they didn’t reply.

 

A good few minutes later, the door re-opened, the guy in the suit was back.

 

“Name?” He barked.

 

“Harry Styles,” Harry supplied bemusedly. As if Louis’ entire security contingent didn’t know his name.

 

The suited guy looked to his left then turned back.

 

“You can come in,” he widened the door to let Harry by.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry muttered, heading to his right where the security guy had been looking because he was pretty sure Louis would be there, approving his entry.

 

Louis was sat in the front room, visible through the open door. Harry gave the suited guy one last look before he headed in. He was startled to find another guard behind the door, hiding. It was only because he went to close the door that he saw him. He also saw him slip a hand inside his jacket for his gun.

 

“I come in peace,” Harry mused softly.

 

He looked to Louis. Louis who was like a zombie, sat, staring out of the window. Harry didn’t bother to sit next to him on the couch. He hunkered down on the coffee table and cupped his knees.

 

“Lou, are you okay?” he asked.

 

Louis was looking past him, his eyes vacant. Harry was sure he’d had to engage to agree to him coming inside but this empty version of him was slightly frightening.

 

“Lou, look at me,” he expressed, rubbing his thumbs gently over his jean-clad knees.

 

Louis dipped his gaze to his lap.

 

“Did they hurt you?” He asked his voice whispery and broken.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Harry assured.

 

“How did you know I was here?” he wondered.

 

Harry shrugged one shoulder up. “Just guessed.”

 

“Did they tell you that you couldn’t see me?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah…never was one to listen very well…” he teased.

 

Louis managed a weak smile, then he swallowed hard and Harry could only just make out the wetness on his cheeks.

 

“Lou,” he breathed out, slipping onto the sofa beside him; pulling him into a hug despite their company.

 

He flicked a look to the guard but he got up to patrol the room.

 

“Why’re you crying?” Harry asked. “What’s happened?”

 

Louis lifted his hands to his face as he caved towards Harry’s body and Harry was truly shocked by his tears. If there was one guy in the world he never expected to see this vulnerable, it was Louis. Still; his chest ached with the need to comfort him so he wrapped him closer and brushed his lips into his hair.

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Harry assured gently. “Nobody’s gonna stop me breaking in, right?” he teased.

 

He didn’t even think that’s what Louis was upset about but still, it couldn’t hurt to joke about it.

 

Louis took a few minutes to sniffle and wipe his tears away. Harry offered to make tea and brought in two mugs; knowing Louis preferred the English drink over coffee. He set down the two mugs on the coffee table and crossed his ankle on his knee as he sat back.

 

“Do you see how ridiculous this is?” Louis asked his voice still husky with tears.

 

Harry smirked, drumming his fingers on his jean-clad shin.

 

“Totally ridiculous,” he agreed.

 

“My friends under suspicion, your friends under suspicion,” he added.

 

“Turns out my ex is a giant asshole by the way,” Harry offered.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why? I’d never have found out this soon if it weren’t for you,” he mused.

 

Louis managed a smile.

 

“Why did you come?” he asked.

 

Harry blinked, setting down his mug. He looked at Louis until Louis looked back.

 

“Why do you think?” Harry asked back.

 

“I wouldn’t have,” Louis admitted. “If my room mate had guards searching out my stuff I’m not sure I’d be much of anything but mad…”

 

Harry nodded. “I was that, too. But that’s not you, is it?” he reasoned. “That’s just your life. It's what’s necessary to keep you safe.”

 

“I don’t want to be safe,” Louis frowned, tensing. “I want to run into the fucking street and if somebody takes a shot at me then so be it! I can't live like this!” he hissed.

 

Harry glanced at him, picked up his mug and took a sip.

 

“Really? You think someone wants to take a shot?” he asked, fighting down his smile.

 

Louis looked at him for a moment before he let his face crumple into a thankful smirk.

 

“Alright, maybe not…”

 

“They just want to sell a story on you instead…” Harry led.

 

Louis stilled, reaching for his drink for the first time since Harry had placed it there.

 

“Did you tell him?” Louis asked, all but a murmur.

 

Harry blinked. “Tell him what?” he wondered, pointedly.

 

“About what I said…” Louis led, flicking a look to his guard.

 

Harry let out a half-hurt, half-amused laugh.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he looked to the ceiling, and then put down his tea with a clunk, only to stand up.

 

“Wait,” Louis jumped up too, reaching for him.

 

Harry paused when Louis’ fingers wrapped around his wrist.

 

“I mean, I know you didn’t but…what did he say?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry turned back, looking down to his wrist where Louis’ fingers owned his skin. The inner side of his wrist where the skin was sensitive tingled at his touch. He met Louis’ gaze and tried not to punch his lights out. He tried to remember just how deep Louis’ mistrust ran.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“He wanted to get back together,” Harry admitted then, something he hadn’t told Louis yesterday.

 

Louis gazed at him.

 

“Why would he think that we…?” He wondered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think he did,” he lied, editing out Ben’s assumption that Louis fancied him. “I think he was just upset that I didn’t want to get back together and it was his only way of lashing out…”

 

“He must really love you,” Louis considered.

 

Harry didn’t agree. “He’s a selfish prick and I should never have gone for that coffee.”

 

“But you…when you talked about him…” Louis argued.

 

Harry ran a hand over the knitted hat on his head in exasperation.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you about the bad stuff, okay? You only asked me about what we did,” he reminded.

 

Louis shot another look at his guard but didn’t tell Harry to mind his words.

 

“There was bad stuff?” Louis frowned, confused.

 

Harry let his eyes trace over Louis’ handsome face, onto his lips, down to his neck and lower, where his collar-bones sat. Louis didn’t know anything about relationships and Harry didn’t want to be the one to ruin his ideals. But he couldn’t avoid the truth and he’d never tried, especially not with Louis.

 

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Harry asked.

 

Louis bit his lip, for the first time feeling the presence of his guard limiting Harry from what he wanted to say.

 

“Let’s go out in the garden,” he suggested, leading the way.

 

Louis didn’t really care what his security contingent thought about the fact he took Harry’s hand as he walked across the lawn and climbed into the tree-house at the bottom of the garden. Two of his guards followed them and stood at the roots of the tree, far enough away not to hear their words.

 

Harry crossed his legs as Louis did and they sat knee to knee.

 

“So, the bad stuff,” Harry sighed out, as if working up courage.

 

“You don’t have to,” Louis quickly offered.

 

Harry smirked, unfolding his legs to stretch them out, v’ing them either side of Louis who rested his knees on his thighs. He leaned back on his hands.

 

“Well, you know how I said that I trusted Ben?” Harry began, easing into his explanation.

 

Louis nodded, all blue-grey eyes and solemn lips.

 

“Well…he was the one I let dominate me, which you probably worked out since I’ve only had one boyfriend,” Harry added gently.

 

Louis lifted one side of his mouth to agree.

 

“He tied me, he topped me and…well, I let him hit me,” Harry breathed out with those words, as if he should feel bad about it.

 

Louis was staring at him, amazed.

 

“Did it hurt?” He asked quickly, knowing he was interrupting Harry’s explanation.

 

Harry let a devilish smile curve his lips and sparkle in his eyes.

 

“It was a nice kind of pain,” he assured.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, shocked. He kind of wanted someone to smack him on the butt just to see how it felt, really. To see if that was something that he could ever enjoy or find sexy…

 

“Go on,” Louis prompted.

 

“That kind of guy…they like control,” Harry continued. “So I started off trusting him enough to do it and it ended up-” He paused, swallowing down bitterness.

 

“Bad?” Louis supplied.

 

Harry nodded, thankful for the provision of the word.

 

“When we split up, I was glad in some way. I didn’t want to become owned,” he described. “I was sixteen and being dominated was…well…it wasn’t for me,” he decided. “I didn’t want that anymore.”

 

“But you still shave your legs,” Louis chirped up and Harry felt his cheeks warm a little.

 

“Never say never, right?” He winked.

 

Louis bit into his lower lip.

 

“Do you think Ben will sell me out?” He asked.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“Not when I’m done with him…” he assured.

 

“I think my security guys probably took care of that,” he warned drily.

 

Harry nodded. “Believe me; if there’s anything left of him, I’ll take my piece too.”

 

“I don’t want you to feel bad,” Louis said then. “This whole thing is my fault so I don’t want you to worry about it or let it change anything…”

 

Harry let out an amused breath, leaning forward.

 

“Everything is your fault?” he checked. “Really? My asshole ex is your fault?”

 

“It’s not yours either,” Louis countered.

 

Harry blinked; the sun catching the tips of his lashes through the small window. It also caught Louis’ hair and made the brown shine golden. Louis looked up, smiled fondly at Harry in his hat.

 

“Stole my beanie, huh?” He teased then.

 

Harry was grateful for the return to normality. As much as he accepted Louis’ baggage, it was nice to just be them.

 

“I didn’t even get a shower,” he mused.

 

Louis frowned. “The guards came that early?”

 

“Right after you left,” Harry nodded.

 

“Sorry,” Louis winced.

 

“Thought I told you to stop blaming yourself,” Harry cupped his knee.

 

“Can't help it,” Louis shrugged, his wide shoulders falling inwards.

 

Harry lifted his hand from his knee, cupping Louis cheek. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, why he felt he had the courage to do so, but Louis didn’t deny him. He turned his cheek in Harry’s large palm, a wistful smile about his lips.

 

“I wouldn’t control you,” Louis murmured or at least that’s what Harry thought he said, he could be imagining it of course.

 

“Have you really never kissed a guy?” Harry asked, husky and low.

 

Louis shook his head; his cheek still in Harry’s palm. Harry twisted his wrist, used the heel of his hand to bring Louis’ chin up. Harry was frowning, but in the kind of concentrated way that he did when he studied. He was studying Louis’ features, very intently and Louis couldn’t help the way his lips parted in awe at the fire that started up behind Harry’s green orbs.

 

Did Harry find him attractive? Could he want to kiss him? The way his eyes gazed at his lips, blinking lazily as he licked his own told Louis it was possible, but still, he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Am I-” He hitched a breath as Harry leaned closer.

 

“Hmm?” Harry hummed; brushing his thumb along Louis’ cheekbone now.

 

If he doubted his attractiveness before, he really shouldn’t do now, he mused. Harry was waiting for him to literally lift his lips the inch required to kiss him.

 

“Am I the kind of guy that guys like?” He asked, kind of brokenly, not really making sense.

 

Harry graced him his awkwardness, though.

 

“Oh yes,” he breathed and as Louis lifted his eyes in surprise, Harry took advantage of the fact his mouth was now in just the right position to kiss him.

 

He pressed gently against Louis’ lips with his own, wanting to feel him kissing back. Louis ventured a nervous hand to the back of his neck and moaned- _fuck it, moaned-_ as he tilted his head and pulled Harry closer.

 

Their lips came together then; slow, firm, tentative, nervous. Harry tried not to slip his tongue over Louis’ lower lip and failed entirely, dipping into the sweetness of his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck, Lou,” he murmured, spreading his fingers farther back to run into his hair, one hand still anchoring him to the floor.

 

Louis was tipping right forward, his knees pressing into Harry’s thighs as he experienced his first gay kiss, his first real kiss, he considered. He pulled away as a noise startled him and he looked wildly around, realizing it was just a wood pigeon disturbed by his guards.

 

He touched his lips, looking to Harry.

 

Harry seemed to be equally stunned for he kept blinking and peeking at Louis as if he had grown two heads.

 

“Where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?” Harry accused breathlessly.

 

Louis licked his tingling lips, leaning back so his weight rested on his butt again.

 

“Um…” he frowned, trying to find an answer. He _hadn’t_ kissed like that. Ever.

 

Harry pulled his legs toward his body and made to move.

 

“I need some air,” he decided, scrabbling down the rope ladder and onto the lawn.

 

Louis followed him down and watched his long-legged stride up to the house. Well, he guessed he’d totally fucked that up, then.

 

//

 

Harry headed to lectures while Louis had to take private tuition at the house in the morning while his security team finished their checks.

 

When Louis got back to their room it was late afternoon and Harry wasn’t back yet. He looked around at the utter devastation caused by the ransacking of the room. He’d kind of hoped they’d put everything back, but no…

 

He headed in with a sigh, starting on Harry’s side of the room first. He gently re-hung all his clothes in the wardrobe, folding his other stuff gently and laying it in his drawers. He found a slew of magazines on the floor and turned one over, curious to see what Harry's non-academic reading material was and his eyes widened at the front cover of what was apparently a gay porn magazine.

 

He sat down and flicked through, never having been able to view this stuff before. He found it oddly arousing seeing blatant pictures of men with their hard dicks in their hands, or their buttholes on display.

 

And that was something that Louis hadn’t really thought about too much until now. What he’d like done with his butt. Or to do to another butt for that matter. He wondered if being gay meant you automatically liked anal sex because if you didn’t, he could see that being an issue.

 

He squinted across the floor, picking up the other magazines in gentle fingers with the intention of laying them neatly back in Harry’s drawer. He reached for a small bottle out of curiosity and found the label said ‘lubricant’ and he knew exactly what this was for.

 

He wasn’t such a prude that he hadn’t used his own to wank himself off. He snuck a look at the door. Harry wasn’t due back for a while. He opened the magazine; trying to find a picture he liked enough to get hard to. The closest he could find was a pale-skinned guy with dark hair and a dimpled smile. He wasn’t Harry but it’d do in the circumstances.

 

Louis undid his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs; reaching for his dick inside his boxers, He pushed the elasticated waist down underneath his balls and pumped some lube into his hand; which he then wrapped around his half-hard dick.

 

He whimpered at the feel of it. It had been a while since he’d last enjoyed touch and he was super-sensitive because of it. His hips jumped and he pushed his erection into his tight fingers, needing more.

 

“Hmm, yes,” he sighed out, closing his eyes and leaning back on his hand, letting his stroking fist go slow to stretch out his pleasure.

 

He let himself imagine-just for experimentations sake- that it was Harry’s large fist around him tight this way, that it was his fisted grip he bucked into, His back slid to the floor to allow his hips to push upwards and soon enough, he was fucking into his hand like his life depended on it.

 

He hoped to god he wasn’t as loud as he feared he was as he let out a strangled cry; Harry’s name on the breathy return to his lungs as he pictured fucking him; his hand a replacement for the tight hole he was certain Harry possessed.

 

So tight, so, so tight…he was sure he’d be hot, too. All hot and pink and…

 

Louis recalled Harry’s mouth, the way he kissed, the way he’d cupped his cheek in that way which was so, so tender and yet claiming, too. How did he do that thing where he was masculine and feminine all at once? Louis shuddered to think how his inexperienced kiss came across; how Harry probably saw him as some virgin gay boy.

 

Still, he didn’t much care right now; all he cared about was coming. Sooner rather than later… He quickened his strokes, writhing about on the floor; his legs twisting to convey his need to release. His mind conjured up the perfect image- Harry, mouth open, legs open, fucked out by him and crying out loudly with pleasure.

 

It was all he needed to spill his seed; in quick shoots all up his body and over his jeans and underwear.

 

He gasped, opening his eyes at the very second the door swung open.

 

“Oh F-fuck!” Louis stammered; dragging up his underwear; trying to kick off his jeans so he could move but he gave up, crawling to the bathroom on all fours instead.

 

He shut the door soundly behind him, leaving Harry in the bedroom doorway.

 

Harry swallowed tightly, sucking in air.

 

What the fuck had just happened?

 

He flicked a look down to the space where Louis had been and found his favourite magazine spread out; open on a double spread of a guy that didn’t look dissimilar to him. He arched a brow, bemused. Okay, so Louis liked dark haired guys with pale skin, that wasn’t too bad…

 

He crouched down; picking up his lube bottle, knowing Louis had used it. He used his finger tip to wipe up some arrant come; grabbing a tissue to soak up the liquid, too tempted to run it across the tip of his tongue and taste Louis. That would just be too weird.

 

He flicked a look to the bathroom door, wondering if Louis would come out without coaxing. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t. He tucked his magazines away and his lube; ignoring the hardening in his own jeans at the idea of Louis laid there by his bed fucking himself. He’d only caught the very tail end of it but if his anguished cries were anything to go by then he’d had a pretty epic orgasm right there on the floor.

 

Harry felt a little jealous that he hadn’t gotten to own that orgasm, but still, he reminded himself that as far as he and Louis were concerned, nothing could happen. Their kiss this morning had been the result of his need to comfort him; yes that was all. Just a little friendly kiss so he didn’t feel like he’d never had that chance and also to make him feel better about everything.

 

He picked up a pair of joggers from Louis’ drawer and padded over to the bathroom, taking a deep breath before he knocked.

 

“Lou? There are some clean pants here if you want them?” He called.

 

Louis made a pained noise and Harry pictured him curled up, back against the bath.

 

“Is the door locked?” He asked.

 

“No,” Louis mumbled.

 

“Am I allowed in then?” Harry wondered.

 

“No,” Louis said again and this time Harry smiled, turning the handle.

 

He peeked his head around the door. Louis was in the exact position he’d imagined. He was naked from the waist down, his clothes in a heap and his lap covered with a towel.

 

“Here,” Harry tossed him the trousers as Louis ducked his head into a shielding hand. “Put these on and come out and talk to me,” he offered. “I don’t bite…”

 

Louis huffed, reaching for the joggers which gave Harry a modicum of hope. He sat against his headboard flicking through a comic until Louis ventured out long moments later.

 

Louis swallowed, climbing straight onto Harry’s bed beside him with a sigh.

 

“Am I like Niall now?” He wondered of being caught.

 

Harry chuckled. “Unless you’re at it every day, you’re probably safe,” he offered.

 

Louis looked over. Harry peered at him from behind his comic.

 

“Sorry,” Louis said with a little frown, honestly not sure what else to say.

 

“You don’t need to be,” Harry assured.

 

Louis swallowed. “I was tidying up and I just saw your magazines…”

 

Harry nodded down turning his lips slightly. He put the comic to one side.

 

“Feel free to refer to them anytime,” he offered lightly.

 

Louis couldn’t help his smile. It broke his lips; turned into a grin and it stunned Harry as he looked at him, grin at full wattage.

 

“Thanks for being cool about this,” Louis extended.

 

“Might be me next time,” Harry shrugged. “The joys of sharing a room…”

 

Louis licked his lips and he absolutely did not glance at Harry’s lap. Absolutely not.

 

He also did not wonder how long ago Harry had last masturbated, how he liked to touch himself or how it would feel to pleasure him instead of Harry using his own hand. He categorically did not think any of those things.

 

“I guess our kiss stirred something up,” Louis breathed out, casting his gaze away from his tempting room mate.

 

Harry swallowed, crossed his legs.

 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that it stirred up something for,” he ventured.

 

Louis shot his gaze back to Harry’s.

 

Harry offered the tiniest turn up of the corner of his mouth.

 

Louis couldn’t help the way his gaze automatically fell to Harry’s lips. He wasn’t sure when this urge started- apart from back when he realized kissing girls wasn’t his thing- but he knew his desire to kiss Harry could only mean one thing. That he’d finally found someone he wanted to kiss, he’d finally found the boy he’d been looking for all along.

 

He let his gaze drop to Harry’s chest; a little patch visible where his t-shirt scooped low across his collarbones. He’d never really imagined this moment; how it would feel, if he’d be scared or not. And he was scared, more scared than he’d ever admit but he also felt so, so alive.

 

Harry hadn’t even done anything, was just sitting there gazing back at him like he wanted to bite into his neck and suck him dry; or at the very least, dry hump him into the bed. Louis could have quite gone for either option. But he couldn’t, he reminded himself. He couldn’t take any option as far as kissing boys went because his family didn’t even know.

 

He sighed, looking away.

 

“We need another escape plan,” Harry said then.

 

Louis smirked. “Do we?”

 

Harry smiled. “Not to do anything,” he assured quickly, although Louis already knew that. “Just to be free from it all…”

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“I was thinking of going home this weekend.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Useless.”

 

“Why don’t you come with me?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry barked out a laugh.

 

“Erm…no,” he quickly declined.

 

“Why not?” Louis asked. “I’d come to your house if you asked me…”

 

“You don’t want to come to my house, believe me,” Harry retorted.

 

The disappointed look on Louis’ face told Harry that he did in fact want to go to his house.

 

“Do you?” Harry checked.

 

Louis shrugged. “I’d only have to bring the two guards.”

 

Harry considered this. Definitely more escape prospect, particularly as he’d managed to pull it off several times before. He wondered if his parents would go for it.

 

“Okay, then we’ll pay my parents a visit,” he agreed easily. “But you’ll probably have to speak to my mom on the phone first; she’s really weird about having new people round…”

 

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

 

//

 

“So what’s up, Styles?” Niall asked as Harry slid onto their usual table for lunch.

 

“Nothing much,” Harry offered.

 

“Heard your roommate had some security issues,” he shared with a wink.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “My ex came to visit me- turns out he didn’t really come to see me at all but actually wanted to get a story on Louis…”

 

“What story?” Niall asked interestedly.

 

“No idea,” Harry shrugged. “Not like it’s all cloak and dagger in our dorm…”

 

Niall leaned across the table, lowering his voice.

 

“You like dudes,” Niall said then and Harry grinned.

 

“How did you guess?”

 

“Come on, naked girls, pool-volley?” he scoffed. “Aint no boy turning that down…”

 

Harry chuckled. “You got me,” he agreed. Niall didn’t seem bothered.

 

“Louis also declined that game,” Niall added pointedly.

 

Harry smirked. “Really? You think he’s…?” He missed out the word.

 

Niall nodded widely.

 

“You sure he hasn’t mentioned it?” Niall checked.

 

Harry blinked, keeping his poker face.

 

“Nope,” he shook his head.

 

“Well, your ex might have seen something there, that’s all I’m saying…gaydar and all that,” Niall shared.

 

“Oh right,” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“No offence,” Niall added.

 

“None taken,” Harry assured.

 

“Maybe you’re not his type,” Niall suggested then.

 

Harry remembered the magazine laying on his floor, the page it had been opened at as Louis had masturbated.

 

“Maybe he’s not _my_ type,” he offered by return.

 

Niall frowned. “You don’t go for blondes do you?”

 

Harry cackled out loud. “Jesus, no!” he assured.

 

Niall stuck his tongue out. Louis joined them at the table, his minders nearly invisible to the two boys already sat there.

 

“What’s funny?” Louis asked as he slid into a seat.

 

Niall smirked, lifting a mischievous eyebrow.

 

“Harry here was just about to tell me his type,” Niall expressed, earning a glare from Harry.

 

“No I wasn’t you little shit,” Harry threw a string bean at him.

 

“He doesn’t like blondes,” Niall added conspiratorially to Louis.

 

Louis stiffened a little in his seat but managed to force his food into his mouth, if not down his throat as he looked back at Harry.

 

“Come on then,” Niall goaded. “Spill. Want to find you a nice man…”

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, fidgeting in his seat.

 

“I just like guys I get on with, okay?” he murmured, avoiding the subject.

 

“Nope, not okay. I need specifics. Okay, let me help- taller than you or shorter than you?” Niall asked.

 

Harry fought really hard not to flick his eyes to Louis. He failed.

 

“Shorter than me,” he said softly; looking down to his dinner and pushing it around the tray.

 

“Blonde, brunette or redhead?” Niall posed next.

 

Harry shrugged. “Brunette I guess…”

 

“Hm,” Niall pretended to think of a candidate.

 

“Brown eyes or blue?”

 

“Brown,” Harry smiled wanly; as if to prove to Niall he could win this little game.

 

“Liar,” Niall accused fondly and Harry blushed.

 

“Doesn’t matter, does it?” He mused. “Eyes are eyes…”

 

“Muscular or plump?”

 

Harry gave his friend a bemused look. “Plump?”

 

“Alright curvy then,” he shrugged.

 

Harry didn’t think curvy was a word he’d apply to guys usually but then, that was before he met Louis. Louis who had forgotten about his dinner and was staring at him as he picked his favourite things in a guy.

 

“Both,” Harry selected with a smirk.

 

He looked to Louis and found him smirking too, into his lunch tray.

 

“Okay, now I can think of about a hundred short, brunette, muscular curvy guys,” Niall mused. “So what else?”

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

“How about a personality?” he accused.

 

Niall grinned. “Please, like that matters when you’re fucking…”

 

Harry shook his head, pushing his lunch tray away.

 

“I’ll find my own dates, thank you…”

 

“No, wait!” Niall’s eyes lit up. “I’ve got just the guy!”

 

Louis looked at Niall interestedly.

 

“Who?” He wondered.

 

“I don’t know if he likes boys, I need to find out,” Niall winked.

 

“Who is it?” Louis asked again, wondering who Harry’s friend was picturing for him as his perfect date. Which guy he considered perfect for Harry other than him, of course. But Niall didn’t know he was gay, too. At least, not yet.

 

“Louis, are you gay?” Niall asked then.

 

Louis choked on his non-existent mouthful and Harry sat up straight, enraged.

 

“Niall, you are so out of order,” he hissed.

 

“What, I’m only asking!” Niall held up his hands.

 

“Fucking idiot…” Harry muttered as he got up and stalked away, leaving Niall to shoot Louis an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry,” he said with a shrug.

 

Louis swallowed, leaning toward Niall. When his lips came level with his ear he stopped.

 

“I’m gay,” he murmured there; leaning back.

 

He prayed to god that Niall didn’t jump up screaming doing victory laps of the room. He didn’t. He sat, open-mouthed.

 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t share that around,” he added quietly.

 

Niall nodded, still stunned. He swallowed.

 

“Then the guy Harry described is-” He realized, awed.

 

“Me?” Louis bit into his lip. “I don’t know about that…”

 

“Shorter, brunette, curvy…” Niall murmured. “Hate to say this Tomlinson but some girls would be jealous of you…”

 

Louis smirked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s me though,” he said again, although he wasn’t sure Harry _wasn’t_ describing him either.

 

He wondered why Harry had gotten so angry and stalked off. He wondered if things were tense between them, weird even. Like maybe he didn’t appreciate just having odd kisses and not having a promise of more. Maybe he wanted something real, something tangible-something that Louis couldn’t give him.

 

The most he could give him right now was friendship. And maybe a few more kisses when their secrecy allowed. But what kind of life was that, Louis mused? Harry shouldn’t have to hide, shouldn’t have to wait for him to catch up.

 

He sighed out heavily as his mind didn’t find a happy solution.

 

“Hey, relax, young padwan,” Niall soothed. “Everything will work itself out.”

 

Louis nodded, wishing he believed that.

 

//

 

 

Harry was on the phone to his mother. Louis had lent him his cell-phone to call her and she was apparently quizzing him about it.

 

“Where did you get a cell-phone, Harry Edward Styles?” Jane Styles demanded.

 

“It's Louis’,” Harry smirked. “I’m borrowing it.”

 

“Well, you make sure you pay him for the bill,” she nagged.

 

“Yes, mom…”

 

“So, when are you coming home?” She asked next.

 

“Saturday,” Harry offered easily. “And I’m bringing Louis with me…”

 

“Louis,” she repeated, somewhat confused. “Louis Tomlinson?”

 

Harry nodded, realising she couldn’t see him. “Mm-hmm, that’s the one,” he agreed.

 

“You’re bringing the son of the President of the United States of America to this house?” she repeated.

 

Harry snickered.

 

“Mom, it’s just Louis,” he cajoled, mirth filling his green eyes as Louis watched him roll around on his bed, humoured and if he wasn’t mistaken, nervous.

 

“Just-just…” she gasped.

 

“Look, don’t freak out, okay?” He begged softly, flicking a look to Louis who he knew could hear him but Louis pretended to be entranced with his book.

 

“I’ll have to have the whole house professionally cleaned! And bring in caterers!” she shrieked.

 

“Oh jeez,” Harry sighed, rolling onto his back. “Actually we just wanted to come and have a really nice weekend at my house like we normally would,” he begged. “Just a nice weekend at home,” he added, putting emphasis on the last word.

 

“He wants to come?” She asked then, her voice shaky.

 

“And have a normal weekend,” Harry reiterated. “No cleaners or caterers. Just your amazing home cooked food and Dad’s ridiculous obsession with boats…”

 

“He wants my food?” she asked next, all hopeful and Harry knew he’d won her over.

 

“Yes, _your_ food,” he assured. “And he has to bring a bodyguard with him,” he added quickly. “Maybe two.”

 

“Is he there in your room now?” Jane asked.

 

“Yeeess,” Harry drew out the word, winking at Louis who looked over, sensing he was required for this part of the conversation.

 

“He just heard all that?” She mumbled and Harry chuckled, assuring her he hadn’t.

 

“You want to speak to him?” Harry asked.

 

“Well-yes, I suppose so,” Jane agreed breathlessly.

 

Before Harry handed over the phone he slipped it back to his ear.

 

“Mom, it’s just Louis okay,” he said, then gave the cell to his room-mate who flicked him a nervous glance.

 

“She’s nice I promise,” Harry assured his friend equally.

 

Louis lifted the cell to his ear, sucking in a breath.

 

“Mrs. Styles?” He greeted softly.

 

“Oh, Mr. Tomlinson, sir,” she giggled girlishly and Louis flicked Harry a look.

 

Harry lifted his hands in a ‘what?’ gesture but Louis looked back to his knees which were bent in front of him.

 

“Uh, you can actually call me Louis,” he said then.

 

Harry sighed and Louis felt a weight on his arm as Harry barged onto the edge of his bed; he shifted over and tilted his phone so Harry could hear. He leaned a little into him, resting his head against Harry’s, grateful for his company.

 

“Well Louis, Mr. Tomlinson, Harry tells me you’re visiting us this weekend?” Jane checked.

 

“Yes, ma’am, if that would be alright,” Louis ventured.

 

“He assures me it’s to be a casual weekend,” she added, as if questioning Harry’s assurances.

 

Harry rolled his eyes but slipped his elbow between Louis’ thighs to settle more comfortably against him. Louis swallowed, trying to keep his breathing even.

 

“Oh certainly,” he replied. “When Harry kindly invited me I jumped at the chance to have a quiet, relaxed weekend away,” he offered.

 

Harry grinned at him, knowing he was spinning lies here. The truth was they both wanted a town they could get lost in.

 

“Well I never,” Jane sighed. “The President’s son.”

 

“We’re still people,” Louis said gently and that seemed to make Jane smile.

 

“You’re right. Well you best let me know if there’s anything you don’t eat,” she said then and Louis loved how Harry’s family seemed to be just like him in how they took his celebrity status.

 

“Anything you make will be simply amazing,” Louis said, a grin splitting his lips.

 

Harry stuck two fingers down his throat in a puke sign and Louis cuffed him in the head. Harry settled back down beside him.

 

“We’ll meet you properly Saturday then,” Jane said, a little star-struck.

 

“That you will. Goodnight Mrs. Styles,” he ended his call and handed the phone back to Harry. Harry leaned away but left his arm to drape along Louis’ thigh; his fingers curling around his knee casually.

 

“Mom, can I go now?” He said into the cell.

 

“He seems awfully nice,” Jane said.

 

“Go figure,” Harry mused lightly.

 

“Well, don’t drive crazy and be sure to call us an hour before you arrive…”

 

“Mom, just normal, okay? Please,” Harry begged one last time.

 

“Okay, I love you,” Jane murmured.

 

“Love you,” Harry mumbled and gave Louis his cell back.

 

“Bet you can’t wait,” he derided.

 

Louis smiled a genuine curve of his lips.

 

“Actually I can’t.”

 

“I need to think up a plan for Saturday night,” Harry considered, drumming his fingers on Louis’ knee and Louis liked the way he felt so comfortable with him as to do so.

 

“What’s the thing to do on a Saturday night in your town?” Louis asked.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“I’d always be sneaking out to meet Ben and go down the train yard…”

 

“Can we do something that’s just ours?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry turned and smiled at him.

 

“Any ideas?”

 

Louis swallowed. “I like kissing you…”

 

Harry’s gaze dropped to Louis’ lips.

 

“I like kissing you, too,” he replied.

 

“Can we go somewhere then?” Louis asked. “And maybe find a way to kiss afterwards?”

 

Harry knew just the place.

 

“You’ll need to bring your skateboard…”

 

Louis’ face lit up.

 

“Really?”

 

Harry nodded. “I have inlines, there’s this skate park near where I live it has floodlights and the kids go down there at night…we’ll go at midnight, there’ll be nobody around by then. The bike sheds are a great place to uh…”

 

Louis turned toward Harry as he paused.

 

“To make out?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry’s eyes twinkled as his smile deepened, his dimples grooving his cheeks.

 

“Well, if a guy felt like it, then yeah,” he said, not putting any pressure on.

 

His fingers tightened around Louis’ knee gently. Louis leaned across and kind of buried his head in Harry’s shoulder. Harry awkwardly twisted his neck to kiss his cheek.

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” he added softly.

 

Louis burrowed into his neck.

 

“I wish I knew how,” he admitted.

 

Harry shifted, swooping his arm over Louis’ head to curl it around his shoulders. He kissed his hair.

 

“All in good time, little Lou, all in good time…”

 

“Wait, I’m the oldest, you do not get to call me little,” Louis sat up and frowned at him.

 

Harry gave him a slow grin.

 

“You’re short though,” he teased.

 

Louis punched him –quite hard- in the arm.

 

“Get off my bed.”

 

Harry rolled away with a chuckle, sticking his tongue out and turning his backside up girlishly at him. Louis threw his pillow and it hit him squarely but Harry merely picked it up and hugged it, rolling back onto his own bed with it.

 

Louis shook his head with a fond smile. He couldn’t wait for this weekend.

 

//

 

 

Jane Styles had hugged Louis for longer than his own mother had probably hugged him on any home-coming.

 

She also hugged Mark, much to his chagrin but still, she welcomed them all inside her small home.

 

Louis was going to be sharing Harry’s room for the night and Mark had elected to take the downstairs sofa. Louis was still surprised at the relaxed security presence considering his stunt just a week ago, but still, he wasn’t about to start complaining.

 

The Styles’ didn’t have room for all four of his guards- or two for that matter so unless they wanted to sleep on the front lawn, then he’d have to have a reduced presence.

 

And he couldn’t help his relieved grin at the normality of the Styles’ home.

 

He put his hand toward Mr. Styles, who he hadn’t had a chance to speak to yet.

 

“Hi, I’m Louis,” he introduced.

 

“Harry’s friend,” Malcolm nodded, flicking Harry a look.

 

“Room-mate,” Harry added.

 

Malcolm led Louis into the living room.

 

“I expect you're used to much grander schemes than this, but it’s all we have…” he excused.

 

“I’m just so happy to be here,” Louis expressed with a sigh out and a grin as he sat down.

 

Harry plopped next to him.

 

“Dad, please don’t tell Louis about the boats,” he begged.

 

Malcolm looked affronted.

 

“I wouldn’t deign to bore his majesty with such a thing,” he teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“And how is the school work going?” His dad asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Fine. Good,” he added quickly.

 

“It’s not a distraction having Louis as a room-mate?” Malcolm checked.

 

Harry snickered. Not for the reasons his dad assumed.

 

“Nah, he’s kinda quiet, actually…”

 

“How’s your father, Louis?” Malcolm asked next as Jane brought through home-made lemonade.

 

Harry drank his down quickly with a satisfied smile. Louis reached for his and took a more delicate sip.

 

“He’s fine, sir, thank you,” Louis assured.

 

“And your mother,” Jane added pointedly to her husband.

 

“Very well,” he assured.

 

“Will you be visiting them too?” She wondered.

 

Louis flicked a look to Harry.

 

“I’ve already invited Harry to come home with me so when he says yes, I’ll go see my parents,” he shared.

 

Jane lifted her brows at that.

 

“Well, you should settle in Harry’s room,” she suggested as pleasantries were exchanged.

 

“Hm, yes,” he stood, grabbing his bag.

 

Malcolm took him upstairs while Jane moved onto the sofa next to Harry.

 

“Really, he’s invited you to the White House?” His mother whispered.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Why didn’t you go?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Because right now he’s just Louis. If I go there with him he’ll be…well…the President’s son,” he explained.

 

“He’s both, honey and don’t let his house intimidate you. I know we don’t have much but he obviously means a lot to you to bring him home…”

 

“He’s alright,” Harry allowed.

 

“Harry…are you and Louis dating?” Jane asked pertinently.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Not exactly…”

 

Jane sucked in a breath.

 

“Oh, Harry,” she said softly and Harry hated how she made this into a bad thing, like he and Louis was such a horrible idea.

 

“I know,” Harry mused. “I’m not exactly America’s sweetheart,” he derided.

 

“Oh, you’re more than that,” his mother cupped his face. “I just don’t want to see you hurt…”

 

Harry blinked, knowing the same risk.

 

“I know,” he whispered.

 

“I don’t want anyone to hurt you, that’s all honey…” she hummed; pulling him for a hug.

 

“They might,” he whispered.

 

She nodded and held him tighter.

 

“Oops,” Louis cleared his throat as he interrupted the mother-son moment.

 

Harry pulled away with a bashful smile.

 

“Parents,” he sighed, getting up. “How about I show you the back yard?” He suggested.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Sure…”

 

He followed Harry outside into the cloudy afternoon.

 

//

 

Rain was threatening but the two boys weren't letting it put them off their plans for tonight. They lay in the grass, side by side; Mark sat on the swing seat by the back porch.

 

Louis wanted to hold Harry’s hand so badly his fingers twitched. He touched the tips of those fingers to the backs of Harry’s, as if asking the question.

 

Harry turned his face toward Louis; Louis did the same so that they gazed at each other.

 

“Is this a form of footsie?” Harry husked, gathering Louis’ fingers into his hand.

 

“Hands are better than feet,” Louis said.

 

This much was true. Harry couldn’t have taken his time to feel Louis’ digits one by one, trailing his own long fingers up and down his shorter ones if they were playing footsie. He couldn’t have alternated their fingers; gently ran his fingertip over each of Louis’ making him suck in a little breath. He couldn’t have squeezed all of Louis’ fingers into his palm, holding on for dear life.

 

“I like having you in my yard,” Harry decided.

 

Louis inched over, tilting his head onto Harry’s shoulder in a way which was becoming standard. He wondered if Harry ever felt like tipping his head onto his shoulder. He looked up.

 

“You want me to be the pillow today?” he asked, his voice husked and his words almost child-like.

 

Harry giggled, turning his head into the crook of Louis’ neck where his smile curved against his skin.

 

“You sure that’s protocol?” Harry teased.

 

Louis smirked. He could almost forget about his life here, in Harry’s back yard where no one but his family and the birds could watch them laying here, holding hands. He wished his whole life could be this easy, this carefree.

 

But he knew Mark was watching them; had probably seen and heard more than enough to know what was going on with Harry and him and really, Louis owed it to his family to tell the truth. And he needed to do that sooner rather than later. Before this thing with Harry became what he hoped it to be- something more than just holding hands.

 

He leaned up onto his elbow, looking down into Harry’s dimpled face, his eyes glowing. He couldn’t help smiling back, feeling the giddy excitement of summer love. He might not understand why he liked guys and not girls; he might not be able to express himself the way he wanted to but right now it didn’t matter. Because with one move, he could have Harry in his arms and nothing else would matter.

 

Harry seemed to be egging him on silently, a teasing arch to his brow, his tongue curling around his teeth to show he didn’t believe Louis had it in him to be bold enough to kiss him. Not that Harry made the first move all the time but…well Louis still doubted his ability to kiss, even. Although Harry had seemed quite happy the last time…

 

He frowned. Time to stop thinking about kissing Harry and start doing it. That’s what this weekend was about wasn’t it?

 

He leaned down, trailing his fingers into his soft, wild hair. He let his hand curl around the back of his neck, his thumb brushing against his jaw. He let his eyes flick over his face, so pretty, so happy, He was so languidly at ease with whatever they did or didn’t do it made Louis wonder how he’d come to be so lucky.

 

When he leaned in, it was with a little gulp of breath into his lungs; tilting his head to mesh his lips with Harry’s that sat begging for attention most hours of the day if he was honest. And actually getting to kiss them was no less pleasurable than thinking about kissing them; in fact it was ten fold the pleasure than mere thoughts could provide. He moaned in his throat and leaned farther in, lending more weight to Harry’s body.

 

Harry curled his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him those last few inches into his body; turning toward him slightly to even out their angle and he bucked his hips as Louis slipped his tongue into his mouth, testing his depths.

 

Fuck, fuck, this was all kinds of wrong, all kinds of sinful.

 

He was sure he’d never survive if Louis kept kissing him this way; as though it was the only way for him to stay alive. When Louis experimentally nipped at his full lower lip, Harry growled and rolled into him; changing their dynamic.

 

Louis pulled away with a wide-eyed gasp at the feel of Harry’s arousal.

 

Harry gazed at him, circled his hips at the knowledge Louis knew he was hard for him. Louis whined in his throat and bucked his hips up, finding friction against Harry’s thigh.

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry tipped his head down to Louis’ shoulder, as if just remembering where they were.

 

“I thought you liked being dominated?” Louis panted, trying to ease the moment.

 

Harry chuckled and rolled off him, onto his back. He cupped a hand over his tight bulge. He flicked a look to Louis’ lap, seeing a similar reaction in his jeans. He bit his cheek to stop his moan.

 

“Mark saw us,” Harry said.

 

Louis sighed.

 

“So?”

 

“So, won’t he tell your parents?” Harry tilted his head back toward Louis.

 

“I’m going to tell them,” he said resolutely.

 

“When?” Harry looked shocked at this news.

 

“Right now,” Louis decided, getting up and brushing himself off, pulling out his cell phone to head further down the garden into the trees at the bottom that formed an orchard.

 

Harry sat up and watched him go, still reeling from his decision to come out. He waited patiently for Louis to return, watching him pacing as he spoke gently into his phone and after what felt like the longest period of time, he walked back up the lawn and paused by where Harry was sitting.

 

He curled his body to sit down, frowning as he blinked confusedly into the distance.

 

“What happened?" Harry asked, curling his hand around Louis’ thigh supportively.

 

He tried not to think about the lovely feel of Louis’ thigh under his hand.

 

“They knew,” he blew out a defeated breath.

 

“What?” Harry snapped his head up; meeting Louis’ stunned blue-grey eyes.

 

“It wasn’t a surprise to them because they guessed when I didn’t hit it off with the girls they had me meet…”

 

“And?” Harry arched his brow.

 

“And they want to meet you,” he offered.

 

“Me?” Harry frowned. “How do they know about me?”

 

Louis bit his lip. “I said I met someone…”

 

“Oh,” Harry sucked in air, surprised that Louis thought of him as ‘someone’ when they’d only kissed twice. “Oh.”

 

Louis turned toward him, their knees touching as they sat cross-legged on the grass.

 

“You don’t have to,” he added quickly.

 

Harry looked up and gave him a ‘don’t be silly’ smile.

 

“Will they like me do you think?” Harry asked.

 

Louis blinked, taking Harry’s hand that sat on his thigh. He clutched it there.

 

“Of course they will. What’s not to like?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess we better not run away tonight, then…” he mused of their plan.

 

Louis’ eyes widened. “Why?”

 

“If your parent’s think I’m a bad influence they might not like me…” he pouted.

 

Louis chuckled. “Your parents don’t seem to mind _me_ being a bad influence…”

 

“You could be a murderer and my parents would forgive you,” Harry reasoned. “I’m considered the kid from the wrong side of town in your world…”

 

Louis sighed. “That was a stupid thing for me to say and I want to break free tonight,” he begged, looking up to the sky. “We said we’d go skateboarding in the rain, right?”

 

Harry looked up to the looming clouds. Small spots of rain started to dash about them. He turned his grin onto his partner in crime.

 

“Alright, don’t say I never take you anywhere,” he teased, grabbing Louis’ hand and running into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any notes at the end its being stupid and posting the same thing every chapter!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 4

 

 

The rain was steady as Harry and Louis made their way to the skate park, side by side but hands tucked in jacket pockets to try and keep dry. Louis had his skateboard secured under one arm and Harry folded his skates against his chest.

 

He’d borrowed Louis’ beanie for the jaunt and Louis had his Sharks cap in return, the rainfall dripping off the bent peak onto his front.

 

Harry grinned at him as they came under the halo of the floodlight; showing the concrete expanse for them to play with.

 

“Let’s do it,” Harry said, kicking off his shoes to tie up his boots; not bothering to keep dry anymore. By the time they were done they were going to be soaked through anyway.

 

Harry was the first to set off, Louis more hesitant in tow on his board. After a few whoops and excited hollers, a little bit of tickling and a lot of boyish wrestling in the rain, they circled the ground together; racing.

 

Harry slowed his skating speed to grab Louis’ hand, planting a kiss on it as they continued their circles together; beaming in the floodlight, dimmed every now and then by a streak of lightening.

 

When the thunder cracked loudly above them, Harry ducked under the bike shelter he’d told Louis about, untying his boots to stand and shiver in the metal cover.

 

“Is this wise?” Louis wondered, pressing into Harry’s side as he too hugged himself for warmth.

 

Harry quickly drew him closer.

 

“We have rubber shoes on, we’ll be fine,” he assured.

 

Louis looked up at him, wet and bemused.

 

“Did you get that from Jaws?”

 

Harry giggled. “No, I’m a genius you fool,” he quipped.

 

Louis turned into his embrace, hugging him around the middle. Harry heaved a happy sigh in and hugged him back.

 

“I don’t even care if I get hit by lightening. This is amazing.”

 

Louis looked up at him. “I care,” he countered and Harry wondered if he might say something sweet back. “If it hits you, it goes through me, too…”

 

Harry tickled him in the side, knowing his weak spot.

 

“Alright, alright!” Louis gasped, giving in. He leaned back into Harry’s body. Harry perched on one of the bike stands to hold him.

 

“Just you and me, Lou,” he hummed.

 

Louis pulled away just enough to kiss him, wet and cold, but not for long. Heat soon generated between them along with their passion. Harry couldn’t help the way his tongue dove straight into Louis’ mouth or the way his hands guided all the way down his back to cup his behind. Louis moaned at that, pressing between his thighs which he parted slightly to allow him closer.

 

Louis pressed into him; his hands under Harry’s jacket, fighting to get under his t-shirt and it was the first time Louis had touched him, really so Harry groaned out loud and broke their kiss as Louis' cold little hands pushed up his torso, seeking heat.

 

His eyes met Louis’ and held them, the lightening illuminating their embrace, making Louis eyes look so much darker as he experimentally thumbed at Harry’s nipples. Harry closed his eyes and sucked in needy air, knocking his head back and Louis leaned forward to kiss at his exposed neck, shocking Harry as to his experience.

 

Louis had made out he had no idea how to make out but boy, he wasn’t doing all that badly, Harry considered, digging his fingers into the back of Louis’ jeans band and resisting the cling of the wet denim to push his hands down inside, grasping at his naked flesh.

 

Louis gasped and bucked into him; causing their groins to clash, their arousals brushing enticingly together.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped, grabbing Louis’ hand through his t-shirt and jacket, dragging it down and then holding it right over his erection, where he needed his touch more than anything.

 

He opened his eyes, checking Louis was okay with that and the sight before him told him Louis was more than okay with that. He was panting, eyes wide at the size of Harry in his hand; body snuggled close between his thighs.

 

Harry kissed him again, assured him that kissing was enough, kissing was more than enough, really, and he didn’t need any more than that to exist. He wouldn’t rush Louis into anything, he promised with the gentle touch of his tongue and the way he tenderly cupped the back of his head, cap and all.

 

Louis squirmed, trying to find friction, trying to bring relief to their too hard bodies and Harry had to pull away and still his hands, dragging his own out of the back of Louis’ jeans.

 

He swallowed, meeting Louis questioning gaze.

 

“Do you want to come?” He asked, bold and unashamed.

 

Louis regarded him. “I want to make you come,” he offered.

 

Harry guessed he didn’t quite feel comfortable with getting naked yet, but god, he wanted to see him…He unzipped his jacket instead, pushing his t-shirt up; smiling at the feel of Louis' lovely smooth skin, full and firm, just like he suspected.

 

Louis stood sucking breaths in and out, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to contain his need.

 

He rutted up against Harry’s thigh, whining in his throat as the hard press of his zipper dug painfully into his swollen manhood.

 

“Here,” Harry kissed him as he gently released his jeans fly; letting the zipper down and only letting his fingers have the briefest brush against his rigid dick before he cupped Louis face and kissed him again. “It's okay if you shoot,” he assured softly, huskily when he pulled away.

 

Louis rested his nervous hands on Harry’s broad thighs; following his actions by undoing his jeans. Harry blinked at him, all wet and beautiful and Louis couldn’t help but slip the wet beanie from his hair, fingering through his spirals.

 

He dragged his gentle fingers down the column of Harry’s throat, leading that hand down his torso and finally dancing over his bulge still contained by his jeans. Louis slipped his hand into the waistband at Harry’s hips; digging his fingers gently down to lift Harry up from his perch which Harry assisted with a small smile, deliberately letting Louis be the one to run this.

 

Louis peeked at him, a nervous breath hitching in his throat as he gazed at Harry’s hard length beneath his boxers. Harry took pity on him and caught up his hands with his own.

 

“Lou, you don’t have to,” he murmured.

 

“I want to,” Louis assured, looking into his eyes which seemed black without the weather to brighten up their dark corner of the world but then it made it that much more wrong somehow and Louis kind of liked it.

 

He really hoped his guards didn’t catch up with them just yet.

 

He pressed his lips back against Harry’s, let the slow, languid brush of their mouths and cold, metallic taste of the air swap between them and then he ran his hands up his thighs, pooling against his arousal. Harry gasped and Louis smirked, tugging back his boxers insistently. Harry groaned as he was freed, his large erection pushing toward his belly.

 

“Wow, oh wow,” Louis murmured, stunned by the sight of someone else's dick, the size of it and well…the beauty of it too. Harry was beautiful. Fuck. He had no idea what to do now.

 

He cautiously wrapped both his hands around him; checking Harry’s face for signs of whether he was doing okay. Harry was entranced; his lips hanging slightly open as the inside of his mouth glistened temptingly. Louis imagined pushing his own dick into that mouth; how warm and wet Harry would feel if he did so.

 

He couldn’t help kissing him again; fisting him in his hand as he began to boldly stroke, doing to Harry what he did to himself.

 

Harry’s hand curved over his, adding pressure, pacing him and Louis was thankful for the pointer he really was, he was sure this would end up in disaster if Harry didn’t help him out.

 

“Like this,” Harry bent his thumb over so that it slid across his tip on every down stroke and when Louis did it for the first time unaided, Harry hissed and cursed under his breath, pushing his hips up to buck into Louis hand.

 

It reminded Louis of the day Harry found him on their bedroom floor, fucking up into his own hand and he recalled the sense of urgency then, how close he’d been and it amazed him that Harry could feel that way while in his hand; fucking his fingers while he kissed him. Kissed him hot and hard and long; tongues and bites and groans. They were wet, the air was cold and their loving was messy but Louis didn’t care.

 

He’d never have had this at home, this chance, this feeling of living. He’d never have felt like he could be falling in love, even. And yes, he had his parent's blessing but they still had to find a way to deal with this, to tell the world, to protect Louis and now, protect Harry too and so this had to stay a secret and he had to tell Harry that but maybe not now, not while he was crying out Louis’ name; wrenched from his throat as his voice became hoarse with need.

 

“Fuck….need you, yes! Louis! Want to be in you…in you…deep and hard and…yes!” Harry muttered; his body going very still as Louis silenced his words with a firm kiss; speeding up his strokes to bring him to his peak.

 

Harry’s body convulsed, pumping out seed thick and steady onto the front of Louis’ jeans where he leaned into him; trying to protect him from the world.

 

Louis' mouth pressed kisses into Harry’s as Harry groaned, coming-to.

 

Louis was still milking his come out and he gently paused his lazy strokes with a hand over his. Latent green orbs flicked up under heavy lids.

 

“And you’ve never done that before?” Harry panted, awed.

 

Louis shook his head, licked his lips.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Harry sighed, knowing he was in real trouble if Louis ever got better at this.

 

Louis waited for Harry to release his hand, looked down at the white stickiness on it and couldn’t help his curiosity. He licked some off, making a face at the taste.

 

Harry snaked his arms around his waist and drew him tightly close; demanding a tonguing kiss where Louis was sure he would taste himself leftover on his tongue.

 

He didn’t know why, but Harry’s groan deep in his throat and the way he could brush his open crotch against him, safe in the knowledge he’d pleasured him, was what let him enjoy his own release. Louis gasped as his own orgasm spilled into his underwear.

 

Harry held him tight while he rutted up against him; burying his nose in Harry’s throat.

 

“Any more?” Harry husked, teasing gently.

 

“Fuck, no,” Louis sighed, pressing his hands to Harry’s chest.

 

Harry released him gently to try and clean up. He ended up wiping most of the excess liquid on the railing, deciding he may as well wipe his hand on his jeans since they were going to get even wetter on the way back anyway. Hopefully the rain would wash away their sins.

 

They flicked looks at each other as they fastened their jeans; small, naughty smiles broaching their lips.

 

“Best get back before Mark has a meltdown,” Harry suggested.

 

Louis nodded, a little swallow and the flick of his eye lashes downward clueing Harry off to his vulnerability. He quickly stepped forward to close their gap and brought Louis into his strong arms.

 

“Hey, we’re good, aren’t we?” Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded confused, but he didn’t want to talk about it here and now. He let Harry hold him a moment longer, though.

 

“Let’s go,” he whispered, although there wasn’t much point since they’d just been crying out loudly with no care in the world.

 

Harry twined their fingers and they walked side by side, checking about them carefully as they made their way back. They slipped down the side of the house and Harry pushed through the kitchen door, where Mark was sat, arms folded expectantly.

 

“Hi,” Harry managed a weak smile.

 

Mark flicked Louis a look.

 

“Don’t tell me-your idea?” he said.

 

Louis smirked. “All mine,” he agreed.

 

“It’s time for ‘the chat’,” Mark warned.

 

Harry swallowed, feeling like a naughty school kid.

 

“He knows, okay,” Louis sighed. “I already told him.”

 

“Did you tell him about paparazzi? About how they stalk you at night and follow your every move? About how they’d kill for a story about the President's son sneaking about in secret with his boyfriend?” Mark posed.

 

Louis tensed, not wanting to have to think about everybody else for once. He just wanted to enjoy what he had with Harry and fuck everyone else.

 

“Then let them,” he decided boldly, surprising Harry.

 

He even went as far to tighten his fingers through Harry’s again, having been disconnected getting through the door.

 

Mark lifted his brows.

 

“You can protect me from gunmen but not from the press,” Louis stated. “They can say what they want I don’t care anymore.”

 

Harry lifted his hand and kissed it, shooting him a supportive look.

 

“You should get dry and get some rest,” Mark settled on saying.

 

Louis nodded and led the way back to Harry’s room.

 

Dry, apart from damp hair; dressed into warm flannel pajama’s, Louis curled up into Harry’s side in the bed and Harry gladly slipped his arm around his shoulders. As the younger of them, he definitely felt like the protector. He dropped a kiss into Louis’ damp hair.

 

“What are we?” Louis asked, in the safety of the dark.

 

Harry let out a bemused breath.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“What are we?” Louis asked again, wriggling away to look into Harry’s face as Harry turned his head sideways.

 

It may be dark but he could feel his breath and knew they were inches apart. He heard Harry swallow.

 

“What do you want us to be?” Harry husked.

 

Louis sensed his caution.

 

“More,” Louis said honestly.

 

“More than what?” Harry wondered.

 

“More than friends…more than room-mates…” Louis tried.

 

“Mark called me your boyfriend,” Harry offered.

 

It was Louis’ turn to swallow.

 

“Would you-” he sucked in a breath. “Would you want to be, though?”

 

Harry reached behind him to turn on his little lamp, turning back to cup Louis’ face in both of his gentle hands.

 

“Are you kidding?” He asked, his face creased with hurt.

 

Louis shrugged. “Because of who I am,” he whispered, as if reminding Harry would bring their blissful existence crashing down.

 

“Who you are,” Harry smiled, slow and sleepy. “Oh yes, Louis Tomlinson, that’s right…”

 

“Nobody wants to be the President’s son’s boyfriend,” he cast. “Imagine the stress that comes with that…”

 

“Then I’ll just be _your_ boyfriend,” Harry said, non-sensically.

 

“You can’t just…decide,” Louis argued with a sigh. “You have to really think about it, about what it would mean, about whether this is worth it,” he countered. “Whether _I’m_ worth it…”

 

Harry pulled him in close, kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m a genius therefore my intelligence shouldn’t be questioned,” he mused. “If I say I’m happy, then you should realize I mean it.”

 

“But you don’t know what it's like,” Louis tensed, trying to warn Harry of the hard times ahead.

 

“Just to be able to hold you,” Harry sighed; arms about Louis as he nuzzled into him.

 

“So that’s it, you’ve decided?” Louis mused.

 

“Boyfriend,” Harry breathed out with a grin on his face that set off his dimples into the near-dark.

 

Louis reached across him to turn out the lamp. He kissed Harry’s cheek before settling back down.

 

“Boyfriend,” he agreed with a worried twist to his mouth as he fell asleep.

 

//

 

In his dream, someone was pulling him and Harry apart. One had arms around Harry who reached for him and Louis was being pulled from behind, reaching for Harry.

 

He couldn’t help but think it was an omen.

 

He opened his eyes; finding Harry’s lovely arm slung over him as he spooned him and Louis let the warm pleasure of the moment wash over him.

 

“Rise and shine!” Jane called from outside the room, making Louis quickly scoot into a sitting position as she pushed through the door.

 

“Mom!” Harry groaned. “For god’s sake! A little privacy!” he pleaded.

 

Jane’s eyes flicked from Harry to Louis, then back.

 

“Sorry,” she said then. “Your highness,” she added to Louis with a curtsy before she backed out.

 

Louis looked to Harry.

 

“She does know I’m not royalty, right?” He checked.

 

Harry opened one eye to flick over the sleep-softened Louis and he couldn’t help but notice his tension and how the light had faded from his eyes.

 

“Wish you’d quit worrying and get back in bed,” Harry murmured.

 

Louis was in bed, but sat with his arms around is knees against the headboard.

 

“What if the paps followed us last night?” Louis said.

 

“Thought you didn’t care?” Harry lifted a brow, reminding him of his bold words last night.

 

In the cold light of day of course, everything was different. Harry lifted his head.

 

“Are you changing your mind about us?” He asked carefully.

 

Louis shot him a look.

 

“No!” he assured, wriggling back down on the bed to face him. “No, I just-I want to protect you from it, from the relentless barrage of shit that will come at us but I can't, I know I can't and I'm so scared…I’m so scared of losing this,” Louis admitted.

 

Harry smiled, small and goofy.

 

Louis blinked, rolled his eyes.

 

Harry made a face, stuck his tongue out.

 

Louis smiled, shaking his head.

 

Harry reached forward and pulled him closer by the front of his flannel pajama shirt; planting a very loving kiss onto his mouth. Louis melted at it.

 

“Just so you know, I am not one to be rid of easily,” Harry shared.

 

Louis smirked. “You say that now…”

 

“That thing you said about being worth it?” Harry posed. “You are, by the way…”

 

Louis gave into a fond smile.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, it’s true,” Harry teased. “I mean seriously, who would pass up the President's son for the sake of a few paparazzi?” He wondered.

 

Louis leaned up on his elbow and squinted his eyes in silent threat.

 

“Seriously, you are a catch and a _half_ ,” Harry began to smile through his words, some jagged with giggles.

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I’m considered a valuable bachelor.” Louis sniffed.

 

“Oh!” Harry leaned up too, now full of mirth. “Well then no amount of stupidity can keep me from you,” he mused.

 

“You haven’t seen stupidity yet,” Louis derided.

 

“But what does it matter when I am dating the world’s catchiest bachelor?” Harry posed.

 

He waited five seconds before Louis launched on him, tickling him into submission, Harry wasn't quite sure how it happened, but Louis ended up straddling his hips and kissing him hotly.

 

He groaned when his mum called up the stairs that breakfast was ready.

 

“She’s made a feast, I can promise you,” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Good, I’m royalty, remember?” Louis teased, climbing from the bed- and Harry’s body.

 

Harry hastened after him, both still in their warm soft pajamas, hair dried at skewed angles, but still, they entered the kitchen hand in hand.

 

//

 

Harry’s parents didn’t comment on the PDA the boys were displaying as they came down to breakfast. They ate with hearty appetites and Harry offered to show Louis around his hometown, thinking he might like to see the wishing well he used to visit as a kid; the small bakery where he used to work that sold the best doughnuts.

 

Still, the best laid plans were often thwarted and neither of them had banked on Mark’s warning coming true.

 

Mark was trailing them as two or three photographers jumped out of the bushes at the end of the road and began flashing their cameras continuously in their faces.

 

Harry shielded his eyes with one arm, instinctively turning to put his other around Louis’ waist protectively but Louis tersely avoided his protecting arm and let Mark shield him from the storm of photographers.

 

Harry was caught up under Mark’s other arm as he propelled them toward the nearest public building which all three of them had to jog to since they were still a good few meters from town.

 

Harry directed them; leading them into an ice-cream shop, one that hadn’t seen a lot of business for years, probably. Until today.

 

Mark locked its doors behind them and Harry turned to Louis as he dug his hands into his pockets to resist the urge to just hold him.

 

Louis was tense, frowning, pacing up and down by the till where a stunned teenager stood, gaping.

 

“Hey,” Harry turned his attention there, greeting the familiar face. It was his next door neighbor’s girl, Jenna.

 

“Hi, Harry,” she managed, pointing at Louis with a slack mouth.

 

“I know, he’s hot, huh?” he winked, teasing her.

 

She smiled and blushed. “Are you going to order?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Give us five minutes?” He asked, waiting for Louis to pause from his back and forth walk.

 

“Lou,” he called gently, taking his hands out of his pockets to gesture them toward him, if not to touch him.

 

Louis looked at him, blinked.

 

“Do you see?” He asked, tight and annoyed.

 

“So they got a picture of us walking into town, whoop-de-doo,” Harry offered gently.

 

“You think that’s it?” Louis argued, shaking his head with a bitter smile. “They’ll find out everything about you, probably print a few lies to make a scandal and you’ll be hounded,” he worried.

 

Harry licked his lips.

 

“Maybe. Or maybe they’ll look into me, see I’m just a small-town kid who happens to be your room-mate and you came to see my home town this weekend…”

 

“You think they won’t know?” Louis accused, eyes blazing with fear.

 

“Know what?” Harry wondered.

 

“About us?” Louis clarified, flicking a look to Emma as she gasped audibly.

 

Harry swallowed. He didn’t mind people knowing but he guessed Louis would have a melt down if he thought Emma would blab.

 

“Hey Ems, pick us four flavours each would you, please?” Harry called over to the girl from next door. “And if you put all the sprinkles on and don’t tell anyone what you hear today, I’ll give you some tip money toward that Ski trip you’re saving up for…”

 

Emma’s face lit up and she nodded happily, going about selecting them some ice-cream. Harry looked back to Louis, cupping his upper arms no matter who was watching. The three photographers outside had been shut out by the blinds and Mark stood by the door, speaking into his cell.

 

“How will they know?” Harry asked of Louis’ fears.

 

He lifted two frightened blue-grey eyes to Harry’s calm green ones.

 

“How about the way I look at you for a start?” He offered.

 

Harry tilted his head. “Bromance. It’s all the rage,” he teased.

 

Louis shook his head and swallowed, stepping back out of Harry’s touch.

 

Harry blinked, saddened. There wasn’t much else he could do to assure Louis he could handle the scrutiny, other than _doing_ it. And he really didn’t know what it entailed, but he wasn’t going to let go of something so new and so potentially beautiful. He and Louis were only on the very cusp of discovering something with each other. He wasn’t sure he wanted to let himself get giddy over it because he was so scared that by letting himself be happy, he’d jinx it somehow.

 

“Come on, sit down and have some ice cream,” he coaxed, heading down to the till to pay Emma with a twenty. He didn’t have a lot of money but Louis' safety was far more important to him than a few dollars.

 

Harry carried their two bowls over to a table and sat down, tucking in. He let Louis drift over short moments later when he felt ready, determined not to rush him. And anyway, Louis made a point of saying hello to Emma and charming her before he sat down.

 

“Um…can I get a picture?” She asked nervously as Louis tried his first flavour. His favourite, mint choc chip.

 

He smiled and stood and Harry snapped them; grinning proudly as Louis forced a smile to make the picture nice.

 

“That’s my boy,” he winked.

 

Louis sighed and went to sit down.

 

“Um, can I have one with the both of you”? She hedged with a swallow.

 

Harry flicked Louis a look. He was letting him know it was his call.

 

Louis nodded and Emma slipped back beside Louis, letting Harry crowd in her other side and Mark kindly did the honours so she had a picture with them both. She seemed to like that one the best because she set it as her background right away.

 

“Thank you!” she cheered, running back behind the counter where the duty manager came to find out what was going on.

 

Mark spoke to the manager in quiet tones as Louis took up his spoon and worked into his ice-cream some more.

 

“See, ice-cream makes everything better,” Harry assured, stretching his feet out so that his legs mingled with Louis’.

 

His eyes sparkled as Louis looked up.

 

“Don’t tell me, footsie?” Louis guessed.

 

“Hm?” Harry feigned innocence. “Don’t know what you mean…”

 

Louis reached across the table with his free hand, meshing his fingers with Harry’s.

 

“Hands are better,” he reminded.

 

Harry smiled softly at him, more touched by his gesture than he knew.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed huskily, sucking his spoon upside down in his mouth.

 

Louis leaned forward, peering into his bowl.

 

“What have you got then?” He wondered.

 

“Chocolate-with brownie bits of course, banana, coconut and toffee…” He shared.

 

Louis made a face, protectively hugging his bowl as he drew his hand back from Harry’s.

 

“I’ll stick to my four, thanks,” he mused.

 

“What did you get?” Harry asked back.

 

“Mint choc chip, butterscotch, almond and…I think its raspberry,” he tasted it again with a frown to check.

 

“Raspberry ripple,” Harry nodded; cupping his calves around Louis’ in some vain attempt to make him feel protected.

 

Louis' long sigh out told him he was failing.

 

“Can you not do that?” Harry begged, his usual honestly slicing through the awkwardness.

 

Louis flicked his eyes up.

 

“Do what?” he wondered, about to look like a wounded puppy.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Make me feel bad about bringing you here,” Harry explained and Louis looked surprised at his words.

 

“Not you, Haz!” he assured quickly. “Them,” he tilted his head toward the door.

 

“They won’t ruin anything, okay?” Harry promised. “They won’t ruin _us_ …”

 

Louis shook his head again, defeated.

 

“I hoped we might even get a chance at being us before this started…”

 

Harry leaned his head to the side, tried to peer up into Louis’ face. He wasn’t looking back, though.

 

“Well that sad face can only call for one thing,” Harry decided huskily, standing.

 

Louis frowned, flicked him a dark look.

 

“Mr. Moody needs another four scoops,” he goaded, taking their two bowls back to the counter. “Load us up, Ems,” he instructed.

 

She happily selected another eight flavours for them to try.

 

Harry strode back to the table, sliding Louis’ bowl in front of him.

 

“I’m being extra nice and letting you have the pecan-fudge,” he mused. “Sap that I am…”

 

Louis flicked him a look that said he wasn’t planning on eating anymore ice cream, thank you, but as Harry began into his second helping without pause, Louis ventured a taste of the pecan-fudge Harry was so fond of.

 

It was amazing, all hot and buttery in texture despite the coolness of the temperature. He took another spoonful and offered it across the table.

 

Harry met his gaze, blinked; let the tiniest smile curve his lips. Louis bit his lip to contain the smile that threatened to break free in return. He looked to the table, blushing slightly.

 

Harry leaned forward and slowly sucked the ice-cream from Louis' spoon, smiling like a goon once he had his mouth full.

 

“Can I try some of yours?” Louis asked husky and shy.

 

Harry pushed his bowl forward.

 

“You do it,” Louis stipulated, pointing the tip of his spoon to the green curl in Harry’s bowl.

 

Harry lifted his eyebrows, humouring him. As he pushed his spoon across the table, his elbow resting on the surface, he let his feet cup Louis’ legs a little.

 

“Boyfriend,” he whispered as Louis took the mouthful offered to him, startling at the flavour.

 

“Pistachio?” He guessed.

 

Harry nodded. “Ems is a genius with ice-cream…”

 

Louis would have to agree. He let his nerves settle, let Harry’s ease and protecting presence wash over him as they waited for news. Finally, after what felt like forever, Mark marched over.

 

They both stood up, ready to receive their instructions.

 

“We have a car at the back door; the manager has cordoned off the front to keep the press away. We’ll head straight back to the University,” he added.

 

Harry lifted his brows in surprise.

 

“What about our things?” He asked, bemused.

 

“We’ll get them picked up, sir,” Mark assured.

 

Harry swallowed, lowering his head.

 

“I want to say goodbye to my mom…”

 

Louis looked to him and reached across for his hand, squeezing it.

 

“We’re going back to the house,” Louis stated to Mark.

 

Mark’s mouth made a grim line.

 

“That’s not ideal for your protection, Mr. Tomlinson,” he broached.

 

“It’s not for discussion,” he said then, hard and firm and Harry peeked at him, seeing a whole other Louis he knew nothing about.

 

“Okay, your call,” Mark dialed into his cell to change plans.

 

//

 

“Sorry it was a flying visit, mom,” Harry hugged Jane tightly as his dad and Louis sorted out their luggage, deciding they may as well take it with them.

 

“Nonsense, it was nice to see you,” she cupped his face. “And Louis too,” she added with a warm smile.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and blushed. “Okay, well, we have to go before Louis’ security team has kittens,” he mused.

 

“Right son,” Malcolm hugged Harry largely as he set down his case by the door. “Come again soon…”

 

“Will do,” Harry assured, watching Louis kiss his mom’s cheek politely.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Styles,” he charmed. “I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer....”

 

Jane grasped him into a tight hug.

 

“I’m so happy he met you,” she said, and Harry rolled his eyes at her emotional farewell.

 

Louis turned, rather bemused in the wake of that hug, to Malcolm. He shook his hand.

 

“Thank you for having me, sir,” he sipped his chin.

 

“Take care of that son of mine,” Malcolm asked. “I worry about him…”

 

Louis flicked Harry a look, a secret smile on his lips as he looked back to his dad.

 

“I think he does the looking after,” Louis admitted with a sigh.

 

“Well, anyway,” Malcolm shooed them to the door.

 

Four extra guards were present for the move from the house to the car and even in Harry’s small home town; there was still quite a crowd, some national media having shown up in the short half-hour since they’d left the ice cream parlor.

 

Harry went first and ducked into the back seat of the blacked-our car’ sliding across to make room for Louis who followed. Even in jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, his hair sexy-messy, his lashes dark and lining his intense eyes, Louis looked almost-regal.

 

It was the way he sat, straight and tense.

 

But there was also the way his gentle hands knitted together and worked away his anxiety. The way he licked his lips, his little pink tongue venturing out and a shaky sigh escaping his lips in the same moment as his real emotions were vocalized, however small and quiet. Harry felt truly blessed to know that about Louis, to know how his professional exterior belied some very human qualities- a vulnerability he found all too appealing.

 

He looked over at him as he curled in his seat; biting into his lower lip. He wasn’t sure what to say, how to make this better. He hoped he wouldn’t lose Louis in these moments, moments when the press got crazy and his life became very real. It was stark reminder to them both that he had this thing around his neck, this label to carry, this image to live up to.

 

Harry maybe hadn’t realized just how difficult that must be. Until now.

 

Louis’ hand was quivering when he reached for it, curling his own around it.

 

Louis’ gaze was torn from the darkened view outside, toward Harry inside the safety of the car. The quiet engine was a rhythmic lull.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, breath hitching in his throat as he waited for Harry’s answer.

 

“No,” Harry replied, the merest curl in the corners of his mouth as he replied.

 

Louis frowned, momentarily horrified.

 

“Haven’t kissed you for at least eight hours,” Harry arched a brow.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, and then as the words trickled through his mind, he let that breath out and sagged with it, a twinkle of humour returning to his eyes along with a little colour to his cheeks.

 

“The life of a royal,” he teased.

 

Harry nodded sagely. “Can’t say I wasn’t warned…”

 

Louis adjusted their hands so that their fingers twined.

 

“In for a penny,” Louis joked.

 

Harry grinned.

 

“So, did you like my home town?” He asked.

 

Louis nodded, turning to smile at him.

 

“I wish I could have seen more.”

 

“Well, I was going to show you the wishing well I used to go to and the bakery I worked at…”

 

Louis’ face fell.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“That wishing well was my best friend when I was twelve,” Harry mused and Louis was glad of the distraction of one of Harry’s stories.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

“Kept wishing that Nathan Jones would just smile at me,” he recalled. “Every week I put a quarter in there, too…”

 

“He never did?” Louis guessed.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“He was probably too scared to,” Louis offered, since he knew a lot about being scared, especially around Harry.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Well was saving my wishes,” he decided.

 

“For what?” Louis asked, amused, a grin flashing his white teeth.

 

Harry blinked; gazing at his lips.

 

“For you,” he said, and Louis thought he might stop breathing.

 

It was pretty corny, that much was true, but it was also very genuine and…and it meant so much considering Harry wished every week for a year for a smile off a boy he used to have a crush on and now he felt that Louis was his payback.

 

“I’m not sure you got your full return,” Louis husked, looking to his lap.

 

Harry lifted his chin with his free hand, gazing into his eyes; deliberately not kissing him but Louis only wanted that touch of his lips more because of it.

 

“Next time we come, I’ll show you,” he promised.

 

Louis nodded. He wanted there to be a ‘next time’.

 

//

 

Louis headed back to the dorm with the heavy security contingent while Harry slipped off to knock on Niall’s room door, hoping to catch up with him before lunch the following day.

 

“Hazza!” Niall greeted loudly, mouth full of half-chewed popcorn as he beckoned him in.

 

Liam was in his bed, listening to music.

 

“Hey, Haz,” he greeted pulling out an ear bud.

 

“Hey,” Harry smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets.

 

“So, how’s the celebrity lifestyle suiting you?” Niall wondered.

 

Harry made a bemused face. There was no way word could have got back already about the press in his hometown that very morning….was there?

 

“What do you mean?” Harry feigned innocence.

 

Niall blew out some disbelieving air.

 

“Uh, how about hanging out with the most important man in the country’s son?” Niall offered. “And having news crews chasing you down?”

 

Harry swallowed. _Fuck_. So it had got out, already. He had to get back to Louis before this sent him into a tailspin.

 

“We went for ice-cream,” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we were setting a peace treaty or something…”

 

“At your house, Harry,” Niall added knowingly.

 

Harry frowned. “How did you know that?”

 

Niall grinned. “Cos you told us you were going…”

 

Harry let out a breath and swiped him, sinking onto his bed.

 

“Shut up,” he chided gently.

 

“So,” Niall cleared his throat. “You and Lou…”

 

Harry lifted his brows, looking to Liam. Liam put his ear bud back in; smiling to himself as he feigned interest in his study notes.

 

“Lou and I,” Harry repeated.

 

“He’s gay you know,” Niall put it out there.

 

Harry smirked. “No shit.”

 

“He told me himself…” Niall added. “And you lied to me when you said he hadn’t told you…”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not my secret to tell.”

 

“True, but don’t change the subject,” Niall smirked.

 

“What is the subject?” Harry asked.

 

“You and Lou,” Niall repeated.

 

“Lou and I,” Harry said again.

 

It was getting like ground hog day and Harry wondered how many times he could lead Niall around the houses before having to answer his question.

 

“Are you together or what?” Niall finally asked outright.

 

Harry bit into his lip. He tried to stop the smile that threatened to overtake his lips every time he thought about Louis, but as always, it was impossible. He even felt his cheeks blush.

 

“You dog!” Niall accused breathlessly, mock-punching him.

 

“Hey! Nothing like that!” Harry denied. “Just…well…okay maybe not ‘just’ but…”

 

Niall lifted a blonde brow, hoping Harry would say something that made sense sometime soon.

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Harry finally spurted.

 

“Fuck, yes!” Niall cheered, pumping his fist victory-style.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Only since Saturday night,” he added.

 

“Oh yeah?” Niall waggled his brows. “What happened Saturday night then?”

 

Harry blinked patiently, ignoring him.

 

“You know what? I need to study,” he decided, getting up.

 

“Harry and Lou, fucking in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G,” Niall sang loudly.

 

“Shh!” Harry quickly cupped his hand over Niall’s mouth.

 

He swallowed flicking a look to Liam. Liam pulled out his ear bud again.

 

“Guys, you can’t tell anyone, okay?” Harry begged.

 

Niall swallowed, about to get protective.

 

“It’s a big thing for Louis, coming out,” Harry added in his defense. “Having the world know he has a boyfriend too is probably a bit much to think about right now…”

 

“But Haz, you _are_ his boyfriend,” Niall argued. “And he should be proud of you…”

 

Harry blinked, hugging his friend into his big body.

 

“Thank you for caring,” he said.

 

Liam saluted him.

 

“Got my word,” he assured.

 

Niall still looked aggrieved. “Wait till I talk to that punk,” he muttered.

 

Harry ruffled his hair.

 

“I promise you, I’m okay,” he assured, turning for the door.

 

He said goodbye to his friends and headed back to his dorm.

 

//

 

Louis was asleep on Harry’s bed, waiting for him to come back apparently. He was in a soft grey t-shirt with a ‘back to the future’ logo on the front and his boxers. Harry let his gaze go over his curvy little form, appreciating his slender legs and lovely thighs.

 

He couldn’t help his urge to cup his arm and spoon him; bringing him close as he knelt then laid on the bed.

 

“Lou-ee,” he murmured softly.

 

Louis stirred, rolled over a little.

 

“What time is it?” he husked.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Why’re you dressed?” He asked next and Harry arched a brow.

 

“Wow straight in for the chat-up lines, aren’t you?” He twinkled, turning onto his back to unfasten his jeans, kicking them off, followed by the peel of his socks. They were all added to the vast mess around Harry’s bed. It still amused him how pristine Louis kept his side of the room considering they were in Uni and all.

 

“Just got back,” Harry added in reply to Louis’ question.

 

Louis was facing him and Harry cuddled him close.

 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Louis asked.

 

Harry Eskimo kissed him.

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that…”

 

Louis smiled all teeth and crinkled eyes.

 

“I missed you,” he expressed then, softly, seriously.

 

“I was only gone an hour,” Harry mused. He couldn’t deny he hadn’t missed Louis too in that hour but still, he wasn’t quite so prepared to admit it.

 

“You make me strong, Harry,” Louis admitted quietly. “When I’m with you I feel like I can take on the world.”

 

“Seventeen year old genius in your presence,” Harry grinned; reaching up a hand to cup Louis’ cheek, letting his thumb brush across his skin gently.

 

“It feels like class tomorrow is a million miles away from this,” Louis mused, grasping Harry's t-shirt in his small fist.

 

“It’s supposed to be,” Harry assured. “In fact, we need a party to let our hair down a bit…”

 

“We have the boy auction,” Louis piped up.

 

Harry had almost forgotten about Louis’ little charity venture.

 

“When is it?” Harry asked.

 

“Next Friday. Posters go up tomorrow,” he added.

 

He had a team working on it while he studied but he was overseeing every aspect. Over the next two weeks he would be busy in rehearsals and getting the stage set up.

 

“So, are you selling me?” Harry teased his dimples in full attack mode.

 

Louis pressed his thumb into one, just to see what it felt like. It dipped beautifully under his touch and Harry became girlier if that were possible.

 

“For the right price,” Louis agreed.

 

“And what is the right price?” Harry mused.

 

“Do you take kisses?” Louis whispered.

 

“Only from curvy brunettes,” Harry whispered back; sealing their flirting words with the press of his lips to Louis’, long and achingly needed.

 

He gathered him close, enjoying the mesh of their mouths; the way Louis felt so lovely in his arms, soft and hard at the same time. And kissing him was out of this world. It made him so damn happy. Like crazy-mental-stupid happy. The kind of happy you could only be when someone wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss them, And Louis wanted to kiss him, he could tell by the way his hands cupped his face and held him there. Pushing his tongue into his mouth; holding him in just the right place to devour him.

 

Harry felt the moment veer towards escalation and regretfully broke away, his breathing a little challenged. He cleared his throat as Louis brushed thumbs across his cheeks where he still clutched his face.

 

He blinked, slow and lazy, his lips parted in awe at his boyfriend.

 

Louis offered him the smallest, most reassuring smile.

 

“I’m glad you’re still here,” he whispered.

 

Harry almost felt his face crease, but managed to hold off until he pulled Louis close.

 

“I always will be,” he assured, although it was some promise to keep.

 

//

 

Planning for the boy auction went into overdrive the following week. Louis roped Harry into helping him organize the runway and the backstage team needed to make the night a success and Harry found he had a little more authority than he ever dreamed he could own.

 

Part of him wondered if Louis had tasked him with the floor manager job just to prove to himself he could assert himself but he tried not to let that idea grow too much weight.

 

Instead he threw himself into supporting Louis and couldn’t help gazing at him proudly every time some of their peers approached him to talk about the event, to offer themselves for auction or to just pat him on the back. Harry didn’t have a problem sharing Louis with the world, really, as long as he got him back.

 

Those nights in their dorm they shared a bed; falling onto the mattress late at night and having to rise extra-early to keep on top of their studies. It was the following Thursday night when their ‘dress rehearsal’ had been completed, the stage and hall fully dressed ready and Harry had to say, it looked damned impressive.

 

There were 400 girls coming from the nearby University and 100 guys for sale which kept competition hungry. Harry was browsing the ‘sale guide’, flipping through the pages as he looked for his biography.

 

“You didn’t!” He gasped, turning the magazine outwards where he sat against Louis’ headboard, showcasing the main picture they’d selected for his page- it was one his mom had sent in to the college of him in bunny ears at Easter.

 

Louis smiled secretly. “I thought you looked nice in it,” he shrugged.

 

Harry pursed his lips. He was so getting Louis back for this. He knew exactly what he was going to wear tomorrow night and it consisted of bunny ears, a fluffy tail stuck to his boxers, a collar and some cuffs. He still had the stuff tucked away somewhere.

 

“Hm,” He agreed non-comitally to Louis’ teasing comment, flipping through and finishing the book with a frown. “Where’s your page then?”

 

Louis slipped under his duvet, leaning against the headboard with Harry, turning toward him.

 

“I’m not being sold,” Louis said.

 

“What?” Harry gasped. “But you’re the star of the show! The big pull!”

 

Louis smirked. “I’m not allowed, Harry,” he explained softly.

 

“Why not?” Harry frowned.

 

“Security, image, threat of a fake sexual harassment suit…need I go on?” Louis offered.

 

Harry frowned; saddened at the guard Louis had to have up _all_ the time. He’d never even considered that one of the Uni girls might make a false accusation against him.

 

“Oh,” he said, nodding, albeit in acknowledgement rather than agreement.

 

Louis reached across and slipped his palm against Harry’s, curling his fingers around his hand.

 

“Means I get to bid though…” He added tentatively.

 

Harry peeked up under his curls that were trapped in Louis’ beanie that he seemed to have adopted. Louis flicked his eyes over it, not minding seeing him in it.

 

“Oh, anyone in mind?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis let a smile perk up his lips.

 

“Oh, some curly haired boy, I forget his name…” he mused.

 

“No idea who you mean,” Harry teased with a dimpled grin. “But you can’t bid for me anyway,” he added pointedly. “It’ll be all over the papers.”

 

Louis bit his lips, blinking regretfully as though he hadn’t considered this. Harry knew that he had, of course, but he was glad that Louis had tried to soften his reality a little by making it clear he wanted to bid for him if their circumstances allowed.

 

“Can't we make Liam bid for Niall and make it into roomie thing?” Louis posed and Harry was pleasantly shocked by his ingeniousness.

 

Harry turned and gave him a wide grin which Louis returned. The flash of his very white teeth reminded Harry how far their worlds were apart. His teeth were probably a little yellow from drinking too much coffee.

 

“I’ll ask Nialler if he’s up for it,” Harry promised.” But there’s something else…” He hedged.

 

The ‘bids’ included a dinner date for two at various different locations, some including extreme sports, some more romantic and including champagne and strawberries. Harry would rather be wind-surfing than having a yacht dinner but if he and Louis took any of the offered packages, he knew it would be seen the wrong way. He hoped Louis had beaten him to his awkward thoughts.

 

“What else?” Louis frowned confusedly at him and Harry bit his lip, not wanting to vocalize his thoughts in case it sounded ridiculous.

 

He took a breath.

 

“We should do something else for charity instead of having one of the date packages,” Harry suggested. “I just think if you take one of the donations then it might come across the wrong way…”

 

Louis’ eyes widened in realization as to Harry’s meaning and he frowned fiercely, sighing out with unhidden annoyance.

 

“You sound like a guy whose had ‘the chat’,” Louis accused softly, not mad at Harry, only the fact he was now starting to think like his security contingent, something he was determined to protect Harry from all along.

 

It saddened him that he’d failed.

 

“I have an idea, for if you win me,” Harry added, very softly, squeezing Louis’ hand reassuringly.

 

Louis tilted his face, blinking moodily. But then, if Harry was happy to move on from the moment, then he should be too.

 

“And maybe don’t bid straight away so I can see which of those bitches wants my ass…” Harry added teasingly, biting his lower to lip to see if Louis went for his joke.

 

Louis did, shaking his head slightly as he chuckled.

 

He hesitantly pulled his hand from Harry’s and ran his palm onto Harry’s thigh. He twisted his neck to look into his face, silently asking him if he needed his touch tonight.

 

Harry blinked in that lazy sexy way he did, turning to cup Louis’ cheek, kissing above his eyebrow.

 

“It's late and we’ve had one hell of a week…” He husked.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. _Oh_. He was rejecting him. _Again_. He remembered the other night when Harry had paused their kissing when it threatened to turn into more. He frowned, wondering why Harry felt reticent to make out.

 

Harry brought his chin up with his palm that same way he did when they’d kissed for the first time.

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to…it just means I’m too tired to keep anything up right now,” he mused.

 

Louis swallowed and nodded, wriggling down into the bed.

 

“What about you?” Harry frowned as an afterthought as he followed Louis’ lead and curled into Louis’ duvet with him.

 

Louis wriggled closer, fitting into his body.

 

“Boyfriend,” Louis murmured, sighing out against Harry’s chest.

 

And that word said it all, really. It said I fancy you, I want to be with you, I want you in all ways one can want another- with passion and fire and love and comfort. And it meant much more too. It meant commitment and trust and security. Harry loved that Louis felt protected with him and he curled him close to prove it.

 

And Harry’s dad might have worried about who was protecting him, but Harry knew that Louis was; and would if ever the need should arise.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 5

 

The need arose the following morning. They’d snuck out of dorms and pelted off down the lawn to make it to the swimming pool while Louis’ minders jogged after them to try and keep up but neither of the boys had expected paparazzi to have infiltrated the school grounds and a guy was lurking behind the gym complex as they came toward it, slowing their run only to have the guy run out and shove his camera in Harry’s face.

 

Louis had stepped forward confidently and pushed into the photographer’s chest with a sharp shunt, sending him staggering backwards, while he stood fiercely between him and Harry.

 

“Hey, no pictures,” Louis husked, tense with anger.

 

It wasn’t characteristic of him to show emotion, in fact, to show any aggression was completely unusual for the well-trained young man.

 

Greg and Adam soon made it down the lawn and escorted the guy away, making sure to delete his camera memory and Louis had turned back to Harry to find him sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded, peeking his eyes up.

 

“Yeah, fine…” he agreed quietly with a swallow.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over him, as if to make sure.

 

“Seeing stars?” Louis wondered of the little dots left behind his eyelids from having flashes in his face.

 

Harry smiled, slow and sexy.

 

“Not from the camera,” he assured, flicking his eyes over Louis.

 

Louis was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt with Harry’s Sharks cap and his trainers. He was pretty sure he looked grim. There was certainly no way Harry would be seeing stars because of how he looked right now and they hadn’t kissed in what felt like too long.

 

Louis swallowed as Harry came closer and Louis imagined him slipping his strong arms around his waist, bending him backwards slightly to kiss him, wholly and completely. Louis would have to cling to his neck- _no_ , his beautiful wide shoulders- to hold on and it wouldn’t matter who saw because the way Harry kissed, he’d take six years of hell for it.

 

“Hey bitches!” Came a loud, obnoxious voice that interrupted Louis' daydream.

 

Harry smirked, not stepping back but turning to squint one eye against the sun as Niall made his way down the lawn.

 

 _Great timing_ , he mused of Niall’s interruption.

 

“Nialler,” Harry smiled wanly.

 

“Great minds think alike,” he winked. “Early swim?”

 

Harry nodded. “Absolutely…”

 

He dipped his chin to greet Liam.

 

“We even got misery to come,” Niall grinned, heading toward the pool where Liam and Louis followed him and Harry looked behind them to see Zayn moodily trudging down after them.

 

“How are things?” Harry asked him politely.

 

Zayn flicked his deep brown eyes to Harry’s face.

 

“I’m getting bought later,” he stated and Harry thought it was a weird thing to answer to his question but he wasn’t going to antagonize the guy since he already didn’t like him.

 

“Me, too,” Harry pressed his lips together.

 

“Yeah?” Zayn managed a half-grin.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Zayn pushed into him a little.

 

“Not so bad, kid,” he commended.

 

“Not a kid, but thanks,” Harry murmured and Zayn actually laughed at his intended joke.

 

All four guys pitched into the pool in dives and dive-bombs; instantly starting a loud water-fight which they had to tone down when one of the lecturers came out and told them off. Harry languidly floated at the side with Niall for a moment while the other three took part in some kind of race.

 

“So, you and Lou,” Niall said, in a way that was becoming habit.

 

Harry cast his amused eyes upon his best friend.

 

“Yes, Lou and I,” Harry affirmed.

 

“What of it?” Niall wondered, seeing Harry’s unspoken question in his guarded green eyes.

 

Harry sucked in a breath.

 

“Lou wants to bid for me tonight since I’m being sold and he’s not,” he began. “Only…”

 

Niall lifted his blonde brows, piqued.

 

“Only it’ll look a bit obvious,” he finished for him.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“You want me to bid for you?” Niall frowned.

 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“No!” he smiled. “But if you bid for Liam then it might look like it’s a roomie thing rather than a gay thing,” Harry ventured.

 

Niall turned to him, his mischievous grin curling his lips.

 

“You little shit,” he accused, impressed. “How did you come up with that?”

 

“I didn’t,” Harry admitted.

 

“Louis did?” Niall made a disbelieving face, looking back to the water where their three friends sliced through it, still racing.

 

Harry smiled softly.

 

“Hm,” Niall tilted his head, jumping up to sit on the poolside where Harry joined him, slewing water from his hair. “Seems he likes you more than I first thought…”

 

“What?” Harry laughed bemusedly.

 

“Didn’t much like the idea of a guy like Louis breaking my best pal’s heart,” Niall shared.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone think he’s going to end up hurting me?”

 

Niall shrugged. “Who else?”

 

“My mom,” Harry admitted.

 

“Well, he’s changing my mind,” Niall bolstered and Harry arched a brow in a disbelieving way.

 

“Anyway, will you think about it?” He asked for his favour.

 

Niall smirked. “Technically Liam will have to buy me since I’m in the brochure,” Niall reminded.

 

Harry grinned, turning to hug him.

 

“I knew you’d be cool with it,” he commended.

 

Harry looked down as a wave of water lapped at his knees. Louis clung to the side of the pool.

 

“I won,” Louis lifted his brows smugly, looking back as Zayn and Liam swam in more slowly, obviously worn out now.

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel a pang of something awkward in his chest. Like he wanted to tell Louis he couldn’t always win, couldn’t always come out on top. But deep down he guessed Louis kind of knew that, he just didn’t know if he knew it enough and Niall was right, Louis had been funny at the start.

 

Still, Harry knew he’d changed since they’d been roomies and that was enough for him.

 

“Niall’s up for the roomie date thing,” Harry told his boyfriend.

 

Louis grinned and looked to Liam. Liam made a ‘huh?’ face and Zayn shrugged, all five of them getting out of the water to head for showers.

 

“Liam, you need to bid on me tonight, okay?” Niall told his room mate as they walked.

 

“Yeah, right,” Liam spurted out amused air.

 

“Seriously,” Niall elbowed him. “As a favour to Haz.”

 

Liam looked at him, then at Louis.

 

“Are you two going on a date?” He guessed from Niall’s request.

 

Louis blushed as Harry arched a brow. Zayn didn’t know about them, yet. Well he hadn’t until now, at least.

 

“Wait, are you…?” Zayn turned toward Harry, bemused.

 

“Gay?” Harry offered. “Yes.”

 

“And-” He began, only to be glared at by Louis, silencing him. “Oh, right okay…cool, bro,” he murmured quickly.

 

“Zayn, please don’t be a dick about this,” Niall begged of his friend.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “As if I care.”

 

“It’s top secret, okay? So it’s a roomie thing tonight, that’s what we tell everyone,” he stated.

 

Zayn pouted. “Doubt my roomie will be up for it, he calls me shitbag most days…”

 

“You are a shitbag,” Niall accused fondly, looping an arm around his neck to bring him close, ruffling his wet hair.

 

Zayn made a pained noise and broke away.

 

“Fuck off, Nialler,” he grumbled.

 

“You want me!” Niall shouted as Zayn shot into the shower room.

 

“Fuck you!” Zayn shouted back, making the other guys chuckle at his moodiness.

 

//

 

So, the stage was set. Both physically in the hall and in the rhetoric sense.

 

Louis rubbed his hands together nervously as he took a moment in the wings to compose himself and he missed Harry’s presence in this moment. Greg and Adam just weren’t the same, he mused.

 

Still, he’d put his full White House training into good use tonight, socializing his butt off to make the night a success and the show was in full swing- some of the girls from the Uni parading the catwalk as music played loudly and lights flicked about.

 

The main show was starting any minute and he had to get back onto the floor, his stomach tight with nervous tension. He had no idea what Harry was wearing tonight, along with all the other pledges he’d kept his costume choices a secret and it was going to fold out a bit like Miss. World with a ‘formal wear’ strut on the catwalk followed by ‘freestyle’.

 

Louis pictured Zayn in a backwards cap and his boxers and Niall would probably jump out in a banana suit or something, but considering how well he’d gotten to know Harry, he had no idea as to his wildcard choice.

 

He headed into the crowd, twirling his bidding baton gently in his hand. He had his own money, hard earned so if anyone in the press wanted to make something of how high he was prepared to bid tonight then he had a foolproof alibi for his savings. Still, he remembered Harry’s sweet regard for him and the way he’d already planned for them to do something worthwhile for charity rather than go on another gratuitous date.

 

And Louis had never really had the chance before meeting Harry to do anything that wasn’t overly gratuitous, but he relished the thought of being able to. He could dress in his jeans and be himself and it was enough. For the first time in his life, with Harry, being himself was enough and it filled him with excited warmth, his chest buzzing happily at the thought.

 

The auctioneer had started proceedings. Louis was barely noticing for being so damn nervous. He tried to wipe the sweat from his brow and even stood with Liam to let Liam’s soft murmurings relax him but honestly, he didn’t feel like much would help. Luckily for him, Niall came up first wearing a smart dark suit for his formal stroll and then changing into what he could only describe as hip-hop gangster basketball chic for his freestyle strut.

 

Liam was laughing behind his hand as he lifted his paddle over and over, in a fierce battle with a blonde from the party that Niall had hooked up with.

 

Liam couldn’t tell her of course what he was doing, he just had to go for it, but Niall was pretty openly amused by Liam’s enthusiasm and kept winking at him and sticking two fingers out as if to ‘shoot’ him, his signal that he thought Liam was ‘smoking’.

 

Ellie, the blonde, soon gave up with a moody cross of her arms and Liam did a little victory-box as his bid won and he ran up onto the stage only to have Niall take a running jump at him, clinging to him in a show of affection that was standard for the larger-than-life lad.

 

“How much have you had to drink?” Liam teased.

 

Niall pulled away, his blonde brows lifting.

 

“Gotta make it look good, yeah?” He winked.

 

Liam thought maybe he wasn’t so bad if he was willing to act gay to cover for Harry and Louis. He walked off stage with him arm in arm; ready to answer the barrage of questions that would no doubt come their way.

 

Louis was practically biting off his fingernails as Zayn came onto the stage and he’d been pretty close in his prediction as to his casual attire. He had on a backwards cap but teamed it with unbuttoned jeans; leaving a little to the imagination.

 

Honestly, Louis wouldn’t have cared if he wore a black bag, he just wanted it to be Harry’s turn already and he sucked short, sharp breaths into his lungs wondering if he might have a panic attack and pass out before Harry even got the chance to step on stage.

 

Of course, when he did get to the stage, the room went crazy. Louis really had no idea that Harry was so popular with the Uni girls and he looked about him bemusedly, feeling a tiny whisper of jealously thread up his body.

 

Harry was _loved_. He stood there in his well fitted black suit, shirt open to his navel, his jacket casually slung back as he pocketed his hands and flicked his clean, fluffy hair back; using his fingers in his wayward fringe when it refused to stay.

 

He sashayed down the catwalk, pronouncing his walk deliberately to look like a moody model, all pouty and serious and Louis couldn’t help his fond chuckle. He was such a dork. And he loved him for it.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Well, not _loved_ , of course. Not in the traditional sense of hearts and flowers. Just liked a lot. Fondness, really, nothing more. Yes. Fondness. _Nothing more_ …

 

Harry had turned, was swishing back toward the auctioneer, his wide grin and dimples on show as he spoke for a moment or two about the auction, about who he’d like to buy him.

 

“So, what kind of girl are you hoping for tonight, Harry?” The auctioneer asked.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“I’d like _someone_ who’s funny, is a nice person and has a nice smile,” Harry replied gently.

 

“Any preference on hair colour?” The guy asked.

 

Harry remembered Niall stitching him up with this question, but he didn’t have a problem answering it now.

 

“Oh brunette,” he hoped. “Definitely brunette…”

 

Louis dipped his chin and shook his head, trying not to let his happy grin break free. He could ruin the whole damn scam if he let that little bad boy out. God knows he was already worried about the way he looked at Harry, in a way that was entirely beyond his control but he was only too aware of.

 

“Right, if you’d like to slip backstage to change,” the guy asked and read out facts about Harry as he changed.

 

“Harry likes to play squash, swim and run in the park, ladies…so you can expect a sporty all-rounder…” The auctioneer teased. “He comes from a small town and loves the ice-cream shop there, apparently, a perfect date by the sounds of things…”

 

Louis bit his lip, wondering if Harry had deliberately given those facts about himself.

 

“And of course Harry is the baby of the group at seventeen but he promises he can make up for his youthful age with his other talents,” the auctioneer added suggestively, something the crowd found hilarious but Louis didn’t find funny in the least.

 

He scowled, thumbing the handle of his paddle as he waited anxiously for Harry's re-appearance.

 

If the room had been loud before then well- now it hit the stratosphere. Harry slipped out from behind the curtains and began a rather confident walk toward the middle of the room; most of his body bare for perusal.

 

Louis swallowed hard; his lips parting slightly at the sight.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Harry had worn his bunny ears.

 

The ones he’d worn in the picture Louis had put in the brochure to tease him and now Harry was getting one over on him in a very smug and clever manner. Louis reminded himself never to mess with a Styles.

 

In white boxer-briefs that hugged his well-formed manhood with a white fluffy tail stuck to the behind of; he turned and tipped his butt upwards, making paws with his hands and twitching his nose cutely. He’d even put white cuffs on his wrists and a collar around his neck like he was some kind of stripper and Louis couldn’t help the hardening he felt in his tight jeans; flicking looks around to make sure nobody had noticed.

 

Luckily, the room was far too engaged in Harry’s sexy show to care much what was happening in Louis’ pants. He quickly slipped off his cardigan and tied it around his waist; hoping the arms dangled low enough to hide any sign of his attraction.

 

Seriously, he was going to kill Harry later.

 

After he kissed him, that is.

 

He had missed the start of the bidding, seeing several paddles flying up around the room, smiling proudly as Harry’s price tag rose above those that had come before him. Harry even added a deep-dimpled grin as he went over $1000, a refreshed frenzy occurring.

 

Louis waited until the last two bidders began to lose momentum and he stuck his hand up, closing his eyes fearfully for the backlash this would cause.

 

“Oh! We have a new bidder in our midst!” The auctioneer called, peering into the crowd.

 

Harry looked over at the auctioneer, biting his lower lip in barely-hidden amusement.

 

“It’s a roomie thing!” He called, though the crowd couldn’t hear.

 

“Apparently that’s his room-mate ladies,” the guy repeated. “Guess we have a lot of bromance going on tonight…”

 

Louis finished his final winning bid at an impressive $3200, by far the highest bid of the night so far. He sheepishly hopped up the steps onto the stage, untying his cardigan to help Harry into it in a show of respect.

 

Harry grinned and waved at the audience, wrapping Louis’ cardigan around his naked torso as they came backstage. Harry turned, bright eyed as he beamed into Louis’ face.

 

“I can’t believe it! Did you see how much I got?!” He breathed.

 

Louis flicked his eyes about, ever-aware of their surroundings. Greg and Adam waited patiently; flicking their gazes about too.

 

“I knew you’d do well,” Louis mused softly, cupping his elbow to squeeze there gently, unable to kiss him the way he wanted to.

 

Harry’s cheeks were flushed with excitement, his breathing short and sharp with adrenaline but Louis could quite imagine he was out of breath and red-cheeked for another reason, one that didn’t help his erection any.

 

“Thank you,” Harry leaned forward and kissed his cheek, high on his cheekbone.

 

“Let’s get this interview out of the way,” Louis mused of the school paper; knowing it would end up in national press in no time.

 

Harry nodded, a big grin splitting his face as he slipped his hand around Louis’, grasping it instinctively. Louis winced and pulled his hand away, his heart breaking as Harry looked at him questioningly, forgetting for a moment why they couldn’t do that.

 

“Oops, sorry,” Harry offered gently as he realized.

 

Louis swallowed, hard and bitter.

 

“Don’t be,” he begged. “It's me who should be sorry…” he realized of their restrictions.

 

Harry slung an arm around his neck instead.

 

“Come on,” he cajoled, leading Louis into the hallway.

 

//

 

All five boys were laid out on Liam’s double; still coming down from their exciting night.

 

“So, Zayn, that cute little blonde got you then,” Niall teased.

 

Zayn smirked, lifted a brow. “Yep,” he agreed succinctly.

 

Liam waved an envelope in the air, having kept it after the auction to surprise Niall with.

 

“I have our date info right here…” he teased.

 

All four boys dove for it; Harry winning with a cheering victory, lapping the room and running across the bed, squishing bodies with his inelegant feet.

 

“Haz!” Liam complained, rubbing his arm where Harry had trodden on him.

 

Harry stood by the door, opening the envelope slowly.

 

“And the winner is…” he teased breathlessly, pulling out the card.

 

He gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth; his eyes watering as his body rocked and it took a moment for the other four to realize he was laughing- laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.

 

Niall got up and snatched the card from him, his mouth opening as he read the words.

 

“What?!” Zayn hissed. “Read it out!”

 

Louis rose from the bed, the only form of reason, taking the card and shooting Harry a bemused look as he curled on the floor, in absolute hysterics.

 

Louis cleared his throat, pretending to kick Harry as he read out the words from the card.

 

“You and your beautiful date can look forward to a magical evening spent in five-star luxury,” he began. “Your package will consist of couples massages followed by an intimate hot-tub experience and will be finished with a three course gourmet meal at a Michelin rated restaurant and a limo will whisk you and your lady around town before taking you home…” He read.

 

He flicked a look to Liam. Liam buried his face in his hands, wailing.

 

“I wanted the hang-gliding….”

 

Louis couldn’t help his amusement as humour bubbled up in his chest. He only needed to look at the usually somber Zayn to see his humoured tears running down his cheeks; and then back to Harry, still immobile on the floor before his own giggles erupted. He collapsed back on the bed; shoving the card at Niall.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Louis apologized ineffectively. “I had no idea!”

 

Niall shook his head, in silent disbelief.

 

“You picked it,” Niall blamed Liam.

 

“They were all blank!” He defended, sighing grumpily.

 

“It sounds amazing,” Zayn managed, and then cackled as Niall and Liam both shot him a death glare.

 

Harry crawled across the floor and sank down by the bed, back resting on it as he wiped at his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, brilliant!” He guffawed.

 

“What have you two got then?” Liam asked nosily. “Can't we swap?”

 

Harry looked up, smirking.

 

“Even if Louis and I were doing one of the donated dates, I still wouldn’t swap,” he promised amusedly.

 

“You’re not doing a date?” Liam asked, frowning.

 

Louis smiled down at where Harry sat, his gaze now pointed at Louis. Louis touched his socked toe to Harry’s shoulder.

 

“We decided not to use one of the donations, just in case,” Louis explained. “We’re doing something else…”

 

“Ooh, what?” Zayn asked interestedly, spinning around on the bed to lean on his elbows to listen attentively.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“It’s Harry’s call,” he said only.

 

Harry grinned, all dimples and youth.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he added.

 

Louis shrugged, pressing his lips together. “What’s a guy to do?”

 

Liam lifted a brow. “We can beat it out of him if you like?” He suggested.

 

Louis smiled. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Who doesn’t like a surprise?”

 

“But, still, he laughed for too long,” Liam decided, getting up and Harry recognized his threat, getting up too to flee.

 

Niall joined in the hunt and Liam and he dragged Harry to the floor, kicking and giggling as they tried to strip him of his jeans.

 

“Make him walk down the corridor naked!” Niall yelled to Liam.

 

“Smack his butt,” Liam told Niall in return.

 

Niall made a face. “You want to face the wrath of Louis for it?” he teased.

 

Louis bit his lip shyly at the jab, blinking his lashes over his eyes as Zayn looked to him.

 

“You gonna save him then?” Zayn asked.

 

Louis smirked. “I don’t want to get between Harry and his friends,” he explained.

 

“Well, you kind of should,” Zayn teased. “Since you’re his other,” Zayn added.

 

“His other?” Louis frowned at the terminology.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Other half?” he supplied.

 

Louis didn’t recognize the slang but it made sense, somehow. He rolled over, sat up on the bed and smiled at the sight of Liam kneeling on Harry’s legs while Niall held his arms.

 

“Beg for mercy, Styles,” Niall warned.

 

“Guys! Come on! Let me keep my jeans, please…” He asked, all the while giggling breathlessly.

 

Louis launched off the bed and took Niall down in a wrestling tumble; freeing Harry’s arms so he could fight off Liam and both the lads were surprised at Louis’ stealth attack; his involvement in the rather messy, boyish bonding a pleasant surprise.

 

Niall was being held in a neck-lock as he panted.

 

“You’re one of us now, Tommo.”

 

Louis smiled, proud to be included. He let up his firm hold and glanced at Harry who was straightening his clothes, a hot mess of crazy hair and flushed skin.

 

Harry smiled back, staggering to his feet from his kneeling position now free from Liam.

 

“Well, boys, time to return to our dorm,” Harry announced, a little breathless with exuberation.

 

“Boo!” Zayn down-thumbed this notion.

 

“Come on, Haz, stay the night,” Niall suggested.

 

Harry flicked Louis a look. He wanted to go back to their dorm and make out with Louis more than anything. Tonight had been exceptional and he wanted to share it between their lips, in the way their bodies pressed together. He blinked, wondering if Louis wanted the same thing.

 

“Sorry guys,” Louis said then, a voice that wouldn’t be argued with. “Time to head out…”

 

“Oh yeah,” Niall teased with a wink. “Early night, huh…?”

 

Harry swiped him with a bashful grin, one that maybe told Niall just how much he hoped his suggestion to be true.

 

In the hallway- with much lewd jeering and whistling, Louis even grasped Harry’s hand as they were granted the privacy they had been aching for all night. Harry looked at him the hallway suddenly quiet in comparison to their friend’s dorm, loud and busy.

 

Louis led the way inside their dark room; pushing Harry against the door as he kissed him, right away with no words or introduction. Harry didn’t really mind, cupping his face and sighing out as he broke their lips to drag in air, needing to taste Louis more than anything right now, needing his warm little lips beneath his and his lovely body pressed close reminding him he was wanted.

 

Harry let Louis lead that kiss, knew he’d needed to since he’d got up on that stage really, he had pretty much invited Louis’ owning of him by choosing his outfit, all pretty and sweet in a sexy kind of way that he had hoped Louis would go for.

 

And Louis had gone for it, was maybe still going for it in the way his hands owned Harry’s ass; the way they pushed up under his top onto his bare back; rounding his ribs to press into his chest. His thumbs slipped across his peaked nipples, as if testing out Harry’s response. Their kiss broke; Harry gasped in air needily and rocked his hips into Louis’ feeling his answering heavy heat lying in his jeans.

 

“Let's get you out of those,” Harry murmured, his hands going to unloop Louis’ belt, unfastening his jeans, gently tugging them down to give him freedom.

 

Harry kept going, not finding Louis stopping him which piqued his interest. Louis gazed at him, lifted his arms to signal for Harry to remove his tank. Harry pulled it off with a slow smile.

 

“Wow,” he breathed, taking in Louis’ nearly-naked form, his tanned, smooth skin, the way his toned body still looked soft enough to touch, the way he curved so beautifully at his backside, his thighs thick with muscle and touching.

 

Harry licked his lips, his eyes hooding as his breathing quickened and his body tightened in response.

 

Fuck, Louis was magnificent. So, so precious. He wanted to hug him and hump him in the same moment. He bit back a groan as Louis' eyes surveyed him in return, pausing on his own swollen need.

 

He stepped forward, tugging off Harry’s t-shirt; his hands going to his jeans and he pulled them down, unsurely hesitating at Harry’s feet, looking up with a frown, his lips parted as if to ask the question. Harry shook his head; pulling him up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist; turning them to press his weight into Louis' body this time, turning the tables.

 

Louis grasped his head, his fingers winding into his hair as he kissed back, just as fiercely, just as urgently and Harry couldn’t stop the moan that exited his lips as their under-wear clad groins rubbed deliciously together; bringing sweet, aching pleasure.

 

“Louis,” Harry panted, rubbing against him again, harder, more thrust to his hips.

 

Louis gasped, still new to this, still so inexperienced no matter how hard he tried. He grabbed Harry’s butt in his hands, nuzzling his neck to kiss there.

 

“Yes, Harry,” he murmured, granting him permission to rut against him, rough and dry but he wondered of it was enough.

 

He wondered if Harry needed more, if he might get fed up of waiting for Louis to give him more and Louis felt a strange insecurity creep up on him as he battled his inner self to give Harry what he needed-what he deserved.

 

He liked boys, he wanted to kiss them and yes, one day, to fuck them. And Harry would fuck him now if he was even halfway ready which he wasn’t. And suddenly he was aware of why Harry had avoided this, had avoided him, even. Because he couldn’t hold back. Louis couldn’t expect him to.

 

He needed to let Harry release his frustrations whichever way Harry wanted to, even if Louis felt his contribution wasn’t ever going to be enough.

 

“Hey,” Harry cupped Louis’ face, tilting it upwards to kiss his nose cutely, sensing he had left their sensual bubble.

 

Louis swallowed, resolutely looking downwards, his hands gently squeezing Harry’s sides. There was a tiny mound of fat on Hurry’s hips that Louis’ fingertips seemed to have taken a liking to and Harry squirmed a little uncomfortably but didn’t ask him not to touch.

 

“Lou, what is it?” Harry frowned, shifting a little to ease the weight of his body away; shuffling his feet to take his stance backwards. He brushed his thumbs gently over Louis’ cheeks and Louis couldn’t help his wry smile.

 

“I can’t,” Louis whispered, hoping his two words explained everything to Harry.

 

Harry sucked in a shocked breath, hitching in his throat in heart-broken realization. He was going too fast. Louis needed time to catch up. He quickly gathered Louis against his body, pressing his lips to his temple.

 

“You don’t have to,” Harry assured, equally sincere.

 

Louis sighed, his hands twitching but not moving to hug Harry back.

 

“I should be able to. You should have a boyfriend who can,” he added.

 

Harry blew out amused air.

 

“Shut up,” he accused softly, cradling him close.

 

Louis hesitantly slipped his hands around Harry’s back; leaning his chin into his shoulder. He let out a heavy breath, his body tight with need and his dick heavy against Harry’s hip.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis extended, genuinely remorseful.

 

“You’re my boyfriend,” Harry stated, quiet and firm. “You don’t ever need to be sorry.”

 

Louis pulled away, pressing his lips together, peeking at him.

 

“Can we kiss?” He wondered.

 

Harry smiled, relaxing a little. “Yes…”

 

Louis began kissing him then, slow and gentle and when he worked up the courage, he pushed his palm onto Harry’s groin, cupping his erection. Harry whined a little and pushed into his touch; grasping him close to drag in air and gain his control back.

 

“Can I touch you?” Louis asked, making Harry groan in response.

 

He remembered when he had done this before, at the bike shed when it had been raining. It was completely different here in the safety of their dorm; all quiet around them and only their heartbeats as a soundtrack.

 

Louis’ was patterning wildly in his chest as he slipped his hand into Harry’s’ boxer-briefs, tightening around him and he pulled back a little, wriggling his hips as he slipped down his own underwear to reveal his own straining arousal.

 

Harry gazed at him, intense dark green eyes with blown out pupils and then that revered gaze fell to Louis’ need. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep a steady rhythm as he stroked Harry’s dick but honestly, it was difficult not to let his hand shake when Harry regarded his naked body the way he did.

 

Louis was sure he had never seen himself the way Harry evidently saw him, licking his lips as if wanting to taste him. Harry’s fingers hesitated before touching and Louis kicked himself for being so awkward earlier. He reached out his free hand, curling Harry's fingers around himself; hissing as Harry's touch made his dick jump excitedly into his hand.

 

Harry sort-of grinned at him, his look dark and sexy under his lashes as he met Louis’ gaze.

 

“You like that, huh?” Harry husked, all sexy promise and seduction and Louis didn’t know what to make of it, a guy two years his junior being so damn confident in his sexuality.

 

Louis hardly had the ability to mind though, since Harry definitely knew what he was doing when it came to giving hand-jobs. Louis lamented his rather pathetic technique and nearly gave up if it wasn’t for Harry’s reassuring hand around his to encourage him to keep going.

 

Harry leaned in to kiss him and it was a lovely, deep, slow kiss that Louis lost himself in, somehow never forgetting to keep the steady up-down stroke of his tight hand, the slip of his thumb across Harry's tip just how he’d shown him. He found himself pressing closer, his kiss urging as Harry’s touch on him became fervent and Louis fucked up into his hand with a little cry, gasping in a breath in shocked after-thought.

 

God, he needed this so much! Harry’s hand around him, holding him tight, bringing him off. He needed his hand around Harry in the same way, mirroring his touch, learning the best way to please him; to bring Harry his high as he took his own.

 

It took Louis a moment or two to register that Harry was no longer in his grasp, that he was no longer in Harry’s grasp and he looked around wildly, wondering if he had moved to get lube after all, or had plain passed out on the floor the way Louis felt he might with their erotic kissing and hot hand-touches.

 

But Harry had dropped to his knees, was regarding Louis' arousal as though he had to work out the best way to worship him and Louis frowned confusedly at the sight, not sure he wanted Harry to be thinking about this.

 

He reached out, his fingers threading into his curls and he was sure there were words on his tongue that needed to be spoken, he was absolutely sure of it, but none of them came forth as Harry ventured his broad tongue down the underside of his dick; taking him into his mouth expertly.

 

“Oh god,” Louis sighed, almost stumbling backwards but he remembered the door behind him and let his back press into it; cupping Harry’s head in tender fingers as the younger lad swallowed him whole.

 

Louis wondered if he was a good size, if he tasted nice, if Harry had had better dick in his mouth. He wondered if he’d ever get to take Harry into his own mouth, if Harry would like it as much as Louis liked it, if he’d even be any good at it.

 

He sucked in a breath as Harry’s tongue slipped across his tip and Louis was sure Harry could taste the salty bitterness of his seed because his body felt so primed for release he was surprised it wasn’t dribbling from his body already.

 

Harry seemed to be enjoying it, though, groaning around him as he gently moved his hips; just carefully fucking into his mouth.

 

“Oh yes,” Harry sighed, taking him back into his mouth, cupping his backside with gentle fingers, fingers that just teasingly parted his cheeks.

 

Louis found that the most erotic thing; crying out and thrusting forward, gasping in belated shock, realizing what he had done.

 

“Sorry…sorry,” he whispered, a pained cry leaving his lips as Harry repeated the action, letting his finger rest between his ass-cheeks; running a hand up to rest on his belly.

 

Harry could feel the tightness of Louis' muscles there, cupped the back of his thighs and dipped his head right down, taking him deep. He knew Louis was near, could hear it in his whimpers and feel it in the tension of his muscles. He smiled around him, humming happily as how easy this was, how happy it made him bringing Louis off this way.

 

This was Louis’ first blow-job; the first time he’d allowed a guy to be intimate. And Harry knew he wasn’t ready for ‘more’ in so many ways but he was forever thankful that Louis had let him do this.

 

He eased back as Louis’s hips began to move and Harry knew he couldn’t have controlled himself if he wanted to- it was something he was going to have to teach him, but he let Louis fuck his mouth to his peak where a carnal cry ripped from his throat in a hoarse husk and Harry let his own body go in that moment, spasming as he took Louis’ seed and swallowed it down, his cries subdued by the thick come Louis expelled.

 

Louis blinked his eyes open, fast and sudden as he came-to.

 

Harry pulled away, licking his lips like a cat caught drinking cream.

 

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I take it you eat a lot of fruit,” Harry mused gently.

 

Louis sank to the floor, his back against the door as his knees folded up in front of him.

 

“How do you know?” Louis asked, thinking he probably didn’t want to know the answer.

 

“You taste sweet,” Harry shared, casual as anything, a smug smile curving his lips.

 

Louis blinked, gazing at him.

 

“Come to bed?” Harry asked, standing, holding out his hand.

 

Louis frowned, shyly flicking his eyes down his undressed body. He wasn’t sure Harry would see him the same in the cold light of the room. It was twilight and reality was setting in.

 

Harry was regarding him with the same dark intensity he had when he’d undressed him, Louis couldn’t help his swallow.

 

Harry turned toward the bed and tossed Louis some jogging pants, pulling on some fresh boxers before he crawled in next to him. He paused a few inches away from where Louis lay on his back, gazing at the ceiling.

 

“Was that okay, what I did?” Harry whispered.

 

Louis turned his face, nodding.

 

“More than okay.”

 

“Are you feeling weird?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis smiled wryly. “Yes…”

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

Louis shrugged. “What was it like with Ben?” He asked back.

 

Harry lifted his brows, not expecting this question. Louis was measuring himself against Harry’s ex. He wasn’t sure why since Louis should be the most self-assured guy he knew and in some respects, he was. But when it came to them and his inexperience, he got all kinds of insecure and Harry could help but find it unbelievably attractive.

 

“Sour,” Harry offered honestly.

 

Louis’ lips twitched, his eyes shining with hope.

 

“And I’m sweet?” He murmured.

 

Harry nodded, leaning across to peck his lips.

 

“Plus I like you better…”

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Better than your first love?” He derided.

 

Harry swallowed, afraid to admit it.

 

“Yeah,” he said, soft and nervous.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“How?” Louis wondered, truly bemused.

 

Harry shrugged. “You’re my room mate,” he said, teasing.

 

Louis laughed a whisper of a sound. He ventured his arm across Harry’s body, gesturing him closer. Harry happily filled the gap to snuggle and Louis realized he was waiting for him to make the first move. He tried not to think about it.

 

He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead; letting the younger lad nuzzle into him, for once being protected.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Louis wished softly, letting sleep overcome him.

 

//

 

 

Their date started in the afternoon. Mark and John were tagging along and Louis had allowed the photographer from the school paper to take a few pictures since there was an interest in his date with his roomie.

 

Harry led the way to their destination with an excited enthusiasm that was infectious and Louis soon found himself relaxing into the afternoon sunshine, his smile breaching his lips as he chatted with Harry about the fall colours and who was the worst dancer as they walked.

 

Harry had specifically told him to dress down and so Louis had picked some soft jogging bottoms of Harry’s that were way too big for him and he’d had to tie the lace around the waist extra-tight while his grey t-shirt fitted his slim torso nicely. He’d stolen his beanie back to slip over his rather messy hair, giving up on trying to style the short strands.

 

Harry was his usual breath-taking self in ripped gray jeans and a knitted black jumper that was a bit big on him, a white t-shirt underneath and his hair soft and clean. Louis found it hard not to stare at him constantly but tried to remind himself of the photographer accompanying them and their hands were fisted as if to remind themselves not to let that little PDA slip in, either.

 

“Can you tell me what we’re doing yet?” Louis asked; having to take two steps to one of Harry’s strides. Harry seemed to notice Louis’ quickened pace and slowed his a little.

 

“Nope,” his dimples were in full attack and Louis found the sight irresistible.

 

He checked his cell as it vibrated.

 

“Zayn’s just texted to ask me,” he added weight to his curiosity.

 

Harry all-out grinned as they came up in front of a building, the barking noise and sign depicting kennels a bit of a give-way.

 

“We’re helping with the dogs,” Harry said, all excited.

 

Louis lifted his brows, pasting on a polite smile.

 

“Dogs?” He repeated weakly.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“We’re going to groom them while their cages get cleaned out,” he explained.

 

Louis wondered in what Universe Harry thought this was a good idea. He tried to stay neutral but his shock clearly showed and Harry’s happy face faded a little. He swallowed.

 

“You don’t like dogs?” He asked, almost accusingly.

 

Louis had never wanted to disappoint anyone less.

 

“Of course I like dogs, my grandparents have four German shepherds,” he said.

 

Harry’s face brightened.

 

“You don’t like my date, then,” he said instead.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“I was just surprised,” he excused. “Come on, show me around,” he encouraged.

 

Harry led him in, albeit a little more reserved than before and he introduced Louis to all the kennel staff who he seemed to know by name and then they were taken to a large metal room where there were sinks and shower heads for washing and tables for grooming.

 

They suited up in plastic overalls; grinning as the school photographer snapped away and Louis found himself relaxing as he shampooed the loving mutts, finding one particularly affectionate long-haired mongrel licking his face in appreciation.

 

“Nice,” he husked. “Sloppy dog-kiss.”

 

“Better than the girls you’ve kissed?” Harry arched and Louis shot him an amused grin.

 

Once the dogs were washed, they set about drying them, sharing their tasks of brushing and clipping nails, gazing at each other over the pampered pooches, the click of the camera going crazy as they shared eye-contact.

 

It was Mark that stepped in and asked the photographer for his camera, telling him that all his photos needed to be approved by the White House before he could have his camera back.

 

Louis shot him a grateful smile having totally forgotten about pretending for a moment there. Still, with the photographer out of the way, they only had the kennel staff to worry about and none of these lovely women seemed to be the type to betray Harry.

 

In fact, they were as in love with him as Harry was with the dogs. Louis watched him fondly as he cuddled a puppy in his lap, sat cross-legged on the floor where he murmured baby-talk and pursed his lips whenever the puppy made to lick at him.

 

Louis sat opposite him, cupping his knee. Harry looked across, all soft green eyes and girlish embarrassment.

 

“He got abandoned,” Harry said huskily, passing the pup to Louis.

 

Louis took him with shaky hands, twisting his lips bemusedly as the cute ball of fluff tilted his head, as if regarding him with the same wariness.

 

“Hey,” Louis greeted, stroking him with gentle fingers.

 

The puppy seemed to instantly relax, crawling up his front to lick at his cheek which Louis giggled at; his grin wide and easy.

 

“It tickles!” he awed, flicking his eyes to Harry as Harry’s legs v’d around him. He pressed his knees into his thighs, shuffling closer to share the little bundle on their thighs.

 

Harry deliberately stroked over his fur where Louis did so that their hands overlapped; connected.

 

Louis flicked his eyes up, silent words he wanted to say spoken in the intensity of those orbs.

 

“So, good date?” Harry asked, low and husky.

 

Louis swallowed, leaning across, not checking before he kissed Harry’s mouth just once, very softly.

 

“The best,” he assured of seeing Harry in his happy element.

 

Harry’s smile curved happily on his face; his look under his lashes reminding Louis there was more to Harry than his cuteness.

 

Louis leaned back as one of the staff entered the room.

 

“Oh look at you two and Pepper!” she awed.

 

Louis grinned up at her, passing her his phone, camera app open.

 

“Would you mind taking a picture?” He asked and Harry shot him a look, brows furrowed.

 

“Smile, Harold,” Louis teased, cupping the puppy and leaning a little toward Harry. Harry did the same so that their hands overlapped once more; their bodies straining to be closer.

 

“Sit together,” Lena, the kennel-hand waved a hand at them to direct them and Louis shifted across next to Harry; slipping his arm around his waist.

 

Harry looked at him, all soft and revered and the very tips of his mouth curved as the photo was taken, Pepper in his lap, reaching for a kiss and licking at his chin, Louis’ hand stroking down his little back as Harry tried to contain him with both of his large ones.

 

He blinked, meeting Louis’ gaze with a soft, lazy smile, curling toward him as Louis returned his smile with a softening of his features as his eyes crinkled and he smiled back and Lena was sure to capture that moment, too.

 

Harry leaned toward Louis and closed his eyes as he kissed him, completely forgetting their company as their lips met and affirmed the emotions broiling between them in their gazes.

 

Lena lowered the camera and bit her lip, passing it to the guard.

 

“I’ll leave them to it,” she suggested, creeping back out.

 

Louis looked up as the door clicked shut, his eyes instantly going to Mark.

 

Mark handed him his phone. He checked his pictures, seeing that Mark hadn’t deleted them.

 

“Thank you,” he smiled at him gratefully as Harry too looked at them.

 

“Jesus, we’re whipped,” Harry teased, knocking his knee against Louis’ gently.

 

Louis grinned back, slipping his phone away.

 

“Can I take you for dinner now?” He posed.

 

Harry shook his head, standing and lifting Pepper in one arm.

 

“My date,” he reminded.

 

Louis squinted, flicking a look to his guards.

 

“I’ve cleared it,” Harry assured.

 

Louis wasn’t sure he liked that Harry had thought to clear it with them, but still, he couldn’t change it now.

 

“We are having superior cuisine tonight,” Harry announced as they took Pepper back to his pen.

 

They parted with the staff with fond hugs and kisses- at least on Harry’s part.

 

“Er…what you saw,” Louis murmured to Lena as they came face to face.

 

Lena’s eyes sparkled. “I’m not sure what you mean, sir,” she said.

 

Louis swallowed, tipping his chin, knowing it was her loyalty to Harry that would keep her from saying anything rather than his status. The feeling filled him with proud warmth.

 

“Thank you,” he said, enclosing her hand with both of his.

 

She nodded and they left thereafter, two guys with a night to unravel.

 

//

 

The superior cuisine that Harry had alluded to actually consisted of probably the best diner Louis had ever been to. Not that he’d been to many but-well; he was over the moon to be sharing a burger and fries with his boyfriend.

 

He slurped down his milkshake, hoovered up his fries and made gratuitous noises over his burger. Harry watched him with a quietly amused smile.

 

“Dessert?” He offered Louis the menu.

 

“Let's share a sundae,” Louis grinned, all happy and relaxed.

 

Harry had made sure their booth was private without clueing Louis off as to how much thought he had put into this. Louis seemed to like to live in denial about how hard people had to work to make sure he was protected and Harry didn’t mind the silence that protected him more than he knew about.

 

“You share food?” Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded, playing footsie under the table. Harry let his little feet press down on his toes; pinning him to the floor. He flicked his eyes up as their ice-cream glass was delivered. It was a huge affair of cream and sauce and toffee.

 

They sat back, stuffed to the gills and barely able to move.

 

“I like this place,” Louis decided.

 

Harry smiled weakly. “Glad it meets official approval…”

 

Louis kicked him in the shin for that. Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling. It wasn’t late, but it was heading that way.

 

“There's something I want to do,” Harry admitted.

 

Louis lifted a brow.

 

“Oh?”

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

“I want to get a tattoo…”

 

Louis sucked in a breath, shocked at his admission.

 

“Now?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded, trying to curb his eagerness.

 

“What of?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry blushed a little, shrugged shyly. “I’ve always wanted a butterfly, ever since I was eleven…”

 

Louis blinked, surprised by his choice.

 

“How come?” He wondered.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “It’s when I knew I was gay. It’s just so pretty and gentle and…I guess I liked the freedom of flying away,” he added.

 

Louis nodded. “Your parents will go mad,” he warned.

 

Harry smiled. “I know.”

 

“They’ll probably implicate me since they’ve seen my totem,” he mused.

 

Harry arched a brow. “Are you scared?”

 

Louis smiled. “No.”

 

Harry grinned. “Can we go then?” he asked.

 

Louis stood; about to pay their bill but Harry beat him to it. They exited the diner with little fuss; Louis partly disguised by his beanie.

 

//

 

It was on the way out of the tattoo parlour that trouble started. Paparazzi had built up outside and it was in a difficult corner for Louis’ security to get a car outside so they’d had to park down the street; leading Louis and Harry into the throng of flashes under their muscled protection.

 

Louis put an arm around Harry’s waist protectively; making sure he got into the car first; going against every security rule in the book but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he was the Queen of Aragon, he wasn’t more important than anyone else, especially when their safety was concerned.

 

He slipped into the leather seat of the 4x4, flicking nervous eyes about outside as the photographers scattered into the street, pushing their lenses up to the window, flashing blindly inside the back seat.

 

Harry made faces and peace signs; looking over to check on Louis as they segued into traffic seamlessly.

 

“Good date?” He checked his breath hitching.

 

Louis looked across, his features tense but easing with his smile.

 

“The best,” he assured.

 

Harry swallowed, reaching across the back seat for his hand.

 

“Sir, they got pictures from inside the shop,” Mark called from the front seat, flicking through his phone.

 

Louis made a wry face at Harry.

 

“You better call your parents,” he warned.

 

Harry smirked. “Nah, they’ll think it was you…”

 

“Not if there’s pictures of you getting it done,” Louis countered.

 

Harry squeezed his hand.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he assured.

 

//

 

Of course, it wasn’t okay. Harry wasn’t even sure why he thought it might be. He heard Louis’ cell going off at an ungodly hour and stirred in his arms to reach for it, recognizing his parents’ home number.

 

“Mom,” he greeted knowingly.

 

“What the hell is this!” His dad raged.

 

“Dad,” he adjusted his greeting.

 

“Was this Louis’ idea?” His dad demanded.

 

Harry sighed, rolling away from Louis’ soft, warm body to take the call elsewhere. He ended up in the bathroom, speaking in hushed tones.

 

“No, it was my idea,” Harry owned his rebellion.

 

“You’re seventeen!” His dad blustered. “You’ll regret it when you’re older!” He warned.

 

Harry swallowed. “I hope not,” he mused. “It’s symbolic to me.” He added.

 

“You’re too young, Harry! I know you think you’re an adult but you’re not! You won that scholarship because you’re gifted and yet you go out and cheapen yourself by getting a stupid tattoo!”

 

“Louis has a tattoo,” Harry argued. “And you didn’t think that was stupid…”

 

“No, but i'm beginning to,” his dad muttered.

 

Harry closed his eyes. “I’m gay dad and I’ve known since I was eleven. I’ve also known that I wanted a butterfly tattoo since I was eleven. So now I finally got one. It’s not the end of the world.”

 

“Ben would never have let you go through with it,” his dad hissed.

 

Harry was surprised that his dad disapproved of Louis and anyway if he heard himself, he’d realize just how controlling that made Ben sound and although Louis might appear to be a bad influence, all he had done was support Harry in his decision.

 

“Ben didn’t let me do a lot of things,” he pointed out grimly.

 

Malcolm sighed.

 

“It’s all over the papers, Harry,” he said then.

 

Harry nodded. “Well, I can’t help that.”

 

“Louis was with you, everybody has seen you together…”

 

“He’s my room-mate,” Harry defended.

 

“He paid three grand to take you on a date,” his dad recounted and Harry knew then that their secret was so very close to getting out.

 

“We washed a bunch of dogs, it was hardly rock and roll,” Harry derided.

 

“You were seen all over town, did you think people wouldn’t wonder?” Malcolm challenged.

 

Harry looked up as the bathroom door was pulled open and Louis stood there, wiping the sleep from his eyes, Harry swallowed at the sight of him in his tee and boxers; half-unconscious and quietly worrying about him. He begged for Louis’ frown not to appear, for his guard not to come shooting up in the wake of this new media storm.

 

“Dad, I have to go,” he said honestly.

 

Malcolm sighed.

 

“Well give Louis our love,” he extended and Harry was sure his mom was gesturing madly in the background because he couldn’t imagine his dad coming up with that line on his own.

 

“I will,” he assured, calling a soft ‘I love you’ and hoping his mom heard.

 

Louis joined him on the bathroom floor, pressing his arm into Harry’s.

 

“How bad is it?” He wondered.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not grounded.”

 

Louis smirked. “Good result,” he teased.

 

Harry nodded, flipping his hair back.

 

“He did blame you,” he admitted.

 

Louis pursed his lips. “I’m hated in the Styles household now, then,” he guessed.

 

“He was more worried about people seeing us,” Harry shared.

 

Louis shot him a look.

 

“Are you?” He wondered.

 

Harry lifted surprised brows.

 

“Only for you,” Harry assured.

 

Louis swallowed, looking to the floor.

 

“It has to come out sooner or later,” he mused. “Well, I do,” he adjusted.

 

Harry looked at him.

 

“Nothing happened yesterday that people can take anything solid from,” he assured, knowing his best friends had shared a massage and hot tub date but then, they hadn’t had half the country’s media tailing them.

 

“The tattoo thing will probably look bad for my image,” Louis suggested.

 

Harry gazed at him, regretful.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lou, I didn’t even think about that…”

 

“And I don’t want you to,” Louis frowned, turning toward him. “It's not that I care it’s just that I know my dad will worry about it,” he added.

 

Harry didn’t recall Louis speaking much about his dad, especially in the parental sense.

 

Harry grasped his hand.

 

“My getting a tattoo doesn’t make you any less of a good person,” he assured. “I’m a kid at Uni and I can make my own decisions.”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“I know.”

 

Harry turned too so that they were closer; eyeing each other as their eyes flicked up and down each others faces.

 

Louis leaned forward; pressing his lips to Harry’s and Harry responded with his usual ease; cupping Louis neck to steady himself. The insistent jangle of Louis’ ringtone echoed around the bathroom walls.

 

Louis pulled away with a sad sigh.

 

“Time to face the parents,” he mused, shifting to get up. Harry grabbed his wrist; holding him there.

 

He didn’t need to say ‘I’m here for you’, because his touch said it. Louis sat back down, knee touching Harry’s as he sat beside him. Louis pressed his call answer button and lifted the cell to his ear, safer in the knowledge he had Harry to keep him strong.

 

//

 

Declan Tomlinson- the President- had been softly austere when Louis had spoken to him about the tattoo incident.

 

“Did you get another inking, son?” He’d asked after greeting Louis.

 

“Not me,” Louis answered, biting his lip.

 

“The Styles kid, then,” his dad had amended.

 

“His name is Harry,” Louis supplied.

 

“The guy you were telling us about,” he remembered easily. “The one whose parents you’ve met…” he added pointedly.

 

Louis twisted his neck, looked at Harry beside him who was waiting patiently for him to finish his call.

 

“He’s my boyfriend, dad,” Louis said then, taking a breath which caught in his lungs.

 

He’d told them that he’d met someone, but he hadn’t specified their status, how far things had progressed or if it was in fact, a crush.

 

“I’m happy for you, son,” Declan assured. “But you do realize what this is going to entail…”

 

Louis met Harry’s gaze, his eyes wide and nearly innocent- not in the sexual context because Louis knew he definitely wasn’t an innocent in that realm, but in the ways of his life. And he wanted him to be, wanted him to keep being earnest and real and not think about what being the President’s son meant.

 

“Yes, dad,” Louis agreed heavily, his voice husked.

 

Harry frowned just the tiniest amount at Louis’ sadness, slipping an arm around his waist to cuddle him a little.

 

“So, when do we get to meet him?” Declan asked next.

 

Louis smiled, biting his lip.

 

“Let me ask him,” he suggested, covering the mouthpiece of his phone as he looked to Harry once more.

 

“My dad wants to meet you.” He said.

 

Harry’s brows rose, he swallowed nervously.

 

“Okay,” Harry offered.

 

Louis smiled gently.

 

“Only when you want to,” he assured.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“I want to,” he promised.

 

Louis lifted his cell back to his ear.

 

“How about this weekend?” Louis said to his father.

 

Declan smiled.

 

“Grand, we’ll look forward to seeing you.” He said.

 

Louis had a feeling a weekend at his home could ruin his and Harry’s bond, unlike their weekend at Harry’s house which had been a private heaven before their lives became crazy which was bound to happen, it always did.

 

“Okay, see you soon,” Louis ended the call with a glance at Harry.

 

They had gone back to bed after their necessary touch-ins with their families and Louis had enjoyed being spooned by Harry while they snoozed in his bed. It was midday when a loud knocking disrupted their extended sleep.

 

Louis slipped out from under Harry’s throw, opening the door with a tired hand rubbing his eye.

 

“Time to get up, bitches!” Niall grinned.

 

Louis blinked, distinctly unimpressed. He stepped back to let Niall in, greeting his guards softly before he closed the door.

 

Niall jumped on top of Harry on the bed; pounding him with a few punches.

 

“You’re not naked are you Haz?” he asked belatedly, making a face.

 

Harry rolled onto his back and grinned as Niall straddled him; linking their hands and holding Harry’s to the bed. Louis watched in bemused confusion, thinking he should be the one pinning Harry to the bed. He tried not to let his jealousy overtake him.

 

Harry seemed to remember he had a boyfriend now and sat up, pushing Niall away gently.

 

“Get off me,” he grumbled fondly.

 

Niall flicked Louis a grin.

 

“Oh, sorry Lou, didn’t see you there,” he teased with a wink.

 

Louis lifted his chin in acknowledgement but Niall sensed his ambiguity. He rolled off the bed while Harry made for the bathroom to shower up for whatever activity Niall had in mind.

 

“Hey,” Niall pointed to Harry’s plastic-covered torso, where his new tattoo sat underneath fresh and still sore. “That’s pretty good,” he commended.

 

Harry shrugged, a goofy smile curling his lips.

 

“Always wanted it,” he said.

 

Niall pushed him toward the shower.

 

“Hurry up, I’m starving and I’m taking you both for breakfast,” he announced.

 

Harry flashed him a grin before scampering into the en suite. Niall looked to Louis.

 

“Do you usually go with him?” He checked. “Don’t mind me, like,” he added.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“We still shower separately,” he shared.

 

“And uh…sorry for before,” he added apologetically.

 

Louis blinked, softening his features.

 

“You’re friends,” he allowed. “You don’t need to be sorry.”

 

Niall slipped him a sparkled flick of his blue eyes.

 

“You get jealous,” he stated, more than asked.

 

Louis swallowed, sucking in a breath.

 

“Sometimes.”

 

Niall nodded.

 

“Good,” he decided. “So you should,” he added.

 

Louis smiled, agreeing with that notion. He wondered if Harry ever felt jealousy over him but couldn’t think of a scenario where Harry had to fight for his attentions in quite the same way Louis had to with his popular boyfriend.

 

“You don’t think I’m right for him?” Louis wondered lightly of Niall’s sometimes indifference towards his feelings for Harry.

 

Niall dropped his gaze and Louis knew then that his statement held some truth.

 

“It’s not up to me is it?” Niall countered honestly. “It’s Harry’s choice.”

 

Louis folded his arms, restlessly switching from foot to foot.

 

“But you think he can do better…” he led.

 

Niall shrugged, pursing his lips.

 

“Not better,” he denied. “I just think you might not be as into him as he’s into you,” he suggested.

 

Louis blinked, rubbing his lips together, wishing he had words to express exactly how into Harry he was, and how he’d do anything to protect him.

 

“I think you might end up hurting him,” Niall added and Louis was surprised by his candidness although he really shouldn’t be by now.

 

Louis dropped his folded arms and walked toward Niall, grasping his shoulder gently to bring the Irish-American’s boy’s gaze to his.

 

“I care about him,” he offered on a whisper, as though it was a secret that couldn’t be told, not even to his own conscience. “And I don’t want to hurt him but I don’t know right now that that’s not possible,” he admitted. “With my life comes a set of rules that nobody else can understand. If I had to hurt him to protect him, then I’d do it,” he said softly.

 

Niall’s face morphed into a frown and Louis wasn’t used to him looking serious and actually thinking about something, especially not something he’d said.

 

“You don’t have it easy, do you?” Niall finally offered ruefully.

 

Louis swallowed. “I can’t complain,” he replied, a standard answer.

 

“Having to choose to break up with a guy over saving him from the intrusion of the press?” Niall posed. “I wouldn’t want to make that decision.”

 

Louis smirked.

 

“Harry keeps reminding me it’s not my decision to make,” Louis shared.

 

Niall smiled.

 

“He’s right.”

 

“Would you?” Louis asked.

 

Niall frowned in a ‘would I what?’ kind of way.

 

“Would you protect your loved ones even though you knew it would hurt them?” He asked.

 

Niall blinked. He couldn’t imagine a world where that dilemma would ever be an issue. At nineteen, his heart broke for the fact Louis had to even think about it. He cupped Louis’ cheek with his soft hand.

 

“Don’t hurt him,” he begged. “He needs you more than you know.”

 

Louis puzzled at that statement, not seeing anything in Harry’s busy, popular life that would signal he needed Louis out of anyone by his side.

 

“He would manage without me,” Louis was assured in that fact.

 

Niall was shaking his head.

 

“You don’t see it,” Niall insisted. “I do. He wants to be that guy for you and he needs to be. Everyone forgets how young he is, how much he has yet to see, to experience. You give him a safe place to do that, Lou. Without you, he could be veering off the rails,” Niall imagined. “A teen genius with the pressures of his parents and the University weighing on him…you think he’ll just cope with that, with no-one there for him?”

 

“You’re there for him,” Louis argued.

 

“I’m not you,” Niall stated softly, firmly.

 

Louis didn’t get the connection, as to why he was such a guy that Niall felt Harry needed him more than any other. It didn’t make any sense. Still, he wasn’t going to get the answer without asking,

 

“Why me?”

 

Niall grinned, a sort of ‘silly billy’ look on his face.

 

“Because you’re the one he chose, Lou,” he mused. “Not me or Liam or moody shit Zayn.”

 

“You’re not gay,” Louis derided.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Niall shook his head. “You’re his other.”

 

There was that word again, the one Zayn used. It filled him with comfort knowing Harry’s friends saw them as a natural couple, an alignment in the stars that meant they were fated. He wasn’t sure he believed in the same romantic ideal, but it gave him an idea as to how intrinsically linked they were, how committed beyond words and gestures, even.

 

He could see that Harry was his one, but he couldn’t see how he was Harry’s. Still, Harry did and that was all that mattered.

 

Harry came out of the bathroom as Niall was cupping Louis’ cheek while he thought about his words, considering their meaning and all that came with it.

 

Harry fidgeted with his towel, a funny look on his face.

 

“Hope you’re not flirting with my boyfriend, Nialler,” he accused softly, trying to lighten his tone even though he swallowed heavily.

 

He knew how Louis must have felt watching Niall pin him to the bed.

 

“Absolutely I am,” Niall turned and grinned widely, saving Louis from the somber moment. “Look at him! Gorgeous, he is,” he teased.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and took his chance to escape to the bathroom. Harry watched him go and flicked a look to his blonde friend.

 

“You didn’t say anything did you?” He checked.

 

Niall smirked.

 

“Just looking out for my boy,” he assured.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t put pressure on him,” Harry complained softly, urgently. “He’s already worried about the paparazzi scaring me away. Don’t need you making him think we can’t be together…”

 

Niall came over and ran a hand onto Harry’s back.

 

“I didn’t say that,” he promised. “I just wanted to make sure he’s not going to jump ship when this thing hits the headlines,” he mused.

 

Harry flicked him a grateful smile.

 

“Thanks for trying,” he appreciated, a little vulnerable as he pulled on his clothes.

 

“He’s a good guy,” Niall nodded assuredly.

 

“Passed your test?” Harry teased with a dimpled smile.

 

Niall grinned. “For sure.”

 

Harry hugged him and pulled away as Louis came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and the three boys made their way to breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I love youuuuu
> 
>  
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 6

 

Louis had dressed smart for his trip home. Harry had deliberately lazed in bed longer than necessary to check his outfit before choosing his own and his packing was done in last minute frenzy.

 

The week at Uni had been long and tiring, still catching up on studying after the auction. Of course, things were different since the auction, too. Louis was approached more in the hallways, was seen as warm and friendly instead of protected and stand-offish and Harry became a minor male hero in amongst his peers.

 

A few of the chess boys hadn’t been all that nice to him in the wake of his newfound fame- both in school and in the papers, but he hoped that the grainy pictures of him and Louis leaving the tattoo parlor would soon fade from people’s minds.

 

Louis was right, it was silly the things they printed, from how Harry was too young to be getting tattooed, how Louis was clearly the influencing factor being older, being his room-mate and having his own ink. And then there were the suggestions about their date, about being room-mates. Nothing major, no all-out accusations but still. The seed had been planted.

 

Louis had gone into a PR meeting midweek and he’d crept back around midnight, Harry waiting up to cuddle him but Louis had gone back to his own bed even though Harry had called over and asked him if he was ok. Harry knew he wasn’t okay. And Louis didn’t like to burden him but he wanted to know why Louis wasn’t okay, if it had anything to do with Harry and if there was something he could do to help.

 

The last two nights though Louis had shared back in with Harry, still subdued and quietly tense but trying to be there with Harry even when his mind was clearly miles away.

 

And so as they packed up their cases to go away, Harry had never felt quite so nervous. Once for finally meeting Louis’ parents and twice for losing Louis because that’s how it felt, seeing him distant and with worn lines of stress on his young face.

 

Harry swallowed, turning around to showcase he nicely-fitted black suit- the one he wore for his formal-wear at the auction- a smart bow-tie at his neck. He couldn’t do a lot about his long, wild curly hair but he didn’t feel a hat was polite so he left the fluffy ball of mess on his head and hoped for the best.

 

Louis’ eyes went down him, flicking back up, strangely unanimated. Harry wanted to kiss him so badly his whole body ached with it.

 

“You look good, Haz,” he husked.

 

Harry nodded, eyeing Louis’ choice of suit- a tight-fitted grey number which he wore with a white shirt and brogues with no socks.

 

“So do you,” Harry ventured, biting his lower lip.

 

“You didn’t have to wear a suit,” Louis added gently afterwards, though they both knew Harry would have gone smart to go to the White House.

 

Harry smirked. “I brought my jeans,” he assured.

 

Louis nodded, grasping his case handle to tug it behind him and they locked up, sandwiched between guards who escorted the from the building and into the black 4x4 Harry was getting used to travelling in.

 

“We should make it around midday,” Louis offered as they hit the freeway. “My mom’s getting the chef to prepare us a special lunch,” he added.

 

Harry nodded, reminded of his own mother wanting to hire caterers to feed Louis. Harry kind of wished he’d gotten to try Louis’ mom’s cooking, too but he guessed things were very different in his house.

 

“Sounds nice,” he assured, looking across the seat at him. Louis looked out of the window, a barely audible sigh leaving his lips.

 

“Louis, what happened in that meeting on Wednesday?” Harry finally asked.

 

It had been sitting between them for two days now and Harry knew Louis couldn’t escape answering while they were trapped in the car.

 

Louis shot him a look, as if surprised he’d noticed.

 

“Apparently it’s bad timing,” he mused and Harry didn’t really understand so he waited for him to go on. “This thing, me being gay,” he arched a brow. “Any other time and they’d flush it out, big and bold and ask for everyone to respect my privacy during my studies which would give us until at least Christmas to work things out,” he considered.

 

“Why not now?” Harry prompted as Louis’ thoughts took a detour.

 

“My dad has a Summit in two weeks. Then my mom has her Halloween charity gala at the house…Apparently press from my private life could cause issues with that,” he repeated his PR team’s concerns.

 

“So, when is a good time?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis pressed his lips together.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Harry nodded, flicking a look out of his window as anger burned in his chest, hot and real. Louis should be able to come out to the world and be honest about who he was. Yes, it was news-worthy but it wasn’t the big deal everyone was making it out to be. It annoyed Harry that the people who were supposed to be guiding Louis- advising him and directing his choices- were the ones who were holding him back. And not only holding him back, but making him miserable.

 

His blue eyes were hollow, his cheeks gaunt. Harry could look at him and see the difference two days of being stifled made.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis offered into the quiet back seat, his voice whispery.

 

Harry almost turned and pulled Louis flat onto the backseat to brand his lips with his own, to remind him just how fucking _un_ sorry he should be about any of this.

 

“Why?” Harry asked honestly.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“Because I haven’t kissed you in two days,” Louis observed.

 

Harry blinked, watching as Louis released his belt and slid across the seat, taking Harry’s gentle fingers into his own; twining them together. He waited for Harry to look at him and then leaned up, kissing him for a short, softly meaningful kiss. Harry gazed at him, not sure what to make of it all.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said again.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to,” Harry broached, his throat choked with emotions he didn’t know he’d been holding back. A fear of not being desirable to Louis anymore, his worry about their future with each blow Louis’ life had to take to keep himself within the lines of propriety.

 

Louis stared at Harry’s lower lip, flicking his eyes up.

 

“I want to,” he assured.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

 

“I just can't right now,” he added.

 

Harry remembered Louis telling him when he couldn’t do things, when it was too much or too fast or just not what he needed. He slipped his arm behind Louis’ back and curled his hand around Louis’ upper arm, rubbing there soothingly.

 

“I’m not just going to fade away if you don’t kiss me, Lou,” he promised.

 

Louis relaxed a little, let out some amused air as he curled into Harry’s side; tipping his cheek to Harry’s shoulder, careful not to mess their smart clothes too much.

 

“Wasn’t sure if you turned into a pumpkin or something,” he teased with a brow arch.

 

Harry took his joke and smiled; squeezing him a little.

 

“Marrow, actually,” he replied.

 

Louis let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Tell me there’s a gas station on the way to your house,” Harry said then, mischief lighting his eyes.

 

Louis leaned back, looked at him.

 

“Of course there is…”

 

“We need Coke and cheetos,” Harry deemed.

 

Louis’ smile was slow and boyish. A dimple even appeared in his chin.

 

“Can we play gopher?” He bargained, a game which Niall and Liam had come up with around campus, tricking the CCTV cameras by ducking out of range in hallways only to run for their life and appear in an entirely different room.

 

Louis was sure the security staff found their games hilarious, but his security team hadn’t found Louis’ involvement all that funny, particularly since they were nearly always in the shot while Louis played.

 

Harry grinned across at Louis, liking his thinking.

 

“Gotta be done,” he made a fist and Louis bumped it with his own.

 

//

 

Harry tumbled out of the 4x4 with orange fingertips and coke-breath. He quickly wiped his cheeto-dusted hands onto his trousers and borrowed some gum from Mark; heading up to the front door of the big house which was opened by a maid.

 

She led them through the vast hallways, all filled with columns and marble and…space. Harry had never seen anywhere this big before. He began to feel really stupid in his only suit, his hair still a mess which he tried to flatten down with his fingers.

 

“Hey,” Louis reached across and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “They don’t bite,” he assured of his mom and dad.

 

The maid brought them into a gigantic parlor where the President and First Lady stood, awaiting their arrival. They were distinctly more casual in their attire, Declan wearing chinos and a loose white shirt and Gail in a soft marl dress.

 

They both moved to hug Louis; Louis having to let go of his hand to do so. Harry rubbed his sweaty palms together as he waited for his introduction. Louis stepped back to take his hand again, tugging him closer into the circle of Tomlinson’s.

 

“Harry, I’d like you to meet my mother Gail and my father, Declan,” Louis said. “Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Harry,” he added.

 

Harry felt his cheeks blush at the title but he had no idea why. He and Louis had been boyfriends for two weeks now, it’s not like it was news or anything. But then he’d never met the President and first Lady as anybody’s boyfriend, let alone their _son’s_.

 

“Harry,” Gail took his hand warmly. “So nice to meet you. Louis says that you’re also room-mates?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“We’re very studious,” he said quickly, feeling under pressure to prove himself as a responsible student.

 

Gail smiled at him.

 

“And we saw you got a tattoo done recently?” She posed.

 

Harry couldn’t help his little boyish grin.

 

“Childhood dream,” he explained. “I hope you weren’t too mad at Louis,” he added.

 

Declan chuckled.

 

“Heavens no! Louis had one at sixteen, it’s all the rage for you kids, I expect,” he allowed.

 

Harry turned to him and shook his hand firmly, meeting his gaze head-on.

 

“It’s an honour to meet you,” Harry said and he meant as Louis’ father rather than as the President and he hoped Louis’ dad knew the difference.

 

“You, too, Harry,” Declan assured with crinkle-eyed grin that Harry found all-too-familiar.

 

“I’m not sure I’m the kind of boy you pictured Louis bringing home,” he murmured softly.

 

Louis tugged on his hand, frowning at his insecure words. Harry gave him a lop-sided smirk.

 

“We hadn’t expected any boys,” Declan admitted. “But you seem like a talented young man and the fact that Louis brought you to meet us already says a lot about you…”

 

Louis dipped his gaze shyly, scuffing his toe on the carpet.

 

“So what are your plans?” Gail asked her son.

 

Louis shrugged. “Tour of the house after lunch, maybe some cricket on the lawn before dinner…I was hoping Mac would fire up the barbecue,” he added and his mother nodded. “Tomorrow I’m going to take Harry out on the lake to do some water-skiing,” Louis shared.

 

Harry shot him a look, his eyes wide. Water-sports? Really, he wasn’t sure he’d be very good at it. He curled his fingers into Louis’ hand, swallowing as Gail and Declan watched that particular PDA subtly, pretending not to be looking.

 

Harry wondered if it was weird for them, seeing Louis holding hands with a boy. He went to Uni straight and came back with a tattooed younger boyfriend; it must seem a little weird at the very least.

 

“We’re pleased to have you home,” Gail hugged Louis again. “Brandon will bring your cases up, Harry let me show you your room…” She led him off and Harry darted a confused frown at Louis.

 

At his house, they had shared. Of course, Louis had more than enough rooms for guests but still, Harry felt weird being put in a separate room when they shared every night at Uni anyway.

 

Still, the room Gail had chosen was beautiful. He walked around the old-England style decorated expanse and smiled at her gratefully.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Tomlinson, this is amazing,” he awed.

 

He looked around as a young guy settled his case inside the door.

 

“Thank you,” he called over, shooting him a smile.

 

As Brandon turned back into the hallway, Harry heard loud and exuberant greetings and guessed Louis knew the luggage-carrier quite well. He mooched over to the doorway, leaning nonchalantly on the frame to see what was going on.

 

Brandon and Louis were in a tight hug and Louis had the biggest grin on his face, pulling away to hold Brandon’s arms.

 

“It’s been too long!” Louis breathed.

 

“I know, dog,” Brandon grinned back at Louis and Harry found it uncomfortable watching them.

 

As though he was encroaching on a private moment that wasn’t meant for his eyes.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over Brandon’s shoulder, seeing Harry there.

 

“Hey, meet Harry,” he said and Brandon turned back toward the curly-haired kid.

 

“Hey, man,” Brandon held out his hand, more casual this time.

 

Harry flicked his eyes down him. He was nothing like Harry. He was Spanish-looking, dark haired and dark-eyed. If anything, he was more Zayn’s colouring but he was stockier than Zayn, had a happy face and confidence that Harry didn’t expect from a servant. It was evident that his and Louis’ relationship went beyond the usual lines of boss-employee.

 

“Hey,” Harry clasped his hand and shook it firmly.

 

“You’re Louis’ roomie, right?” He checked.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

“I’m his boyfriend,” he stated, not sure why Brandon didn’t know that fact.

 

Brandon nodded, flicking a look back to Louis. _Oh shit_. Harry swallowed hard and looked at Louis, too. He may have just outed him accidentally. He just assumed Louis’ parents would brief their staff, make them sign new confidentiality clauses or something. The White House wasn’t really what he expected to be like at all.

 

“Yeah, I’m gay,” Louis told Brandon while Gail had disappeared off to oversee lunch.

 

Brandon chewed at his lower lip, looking back at Harry.

 

“Well, kid, you pulled the big fish, didn’t you?” He teased only Harry didn’t find his jab very amusing at all.

 

He squinted, blinking a few times while he looked for words.

 

“I’m going to freshen up before lunch,” he decided on, turning back into his assigned room to check out the en-suite.

 

Louis gave Brandon a reassuring smile as he turned back toward him.

 

“I was only kidding with him,” Brandon mused.

 

Louis nodded. “He’s not into me for my fame,” he explained. “It’s a personal insult to suggest he might be,” he added.

 

Brandon chuckled and punched Louis’ shoulder fondly.

 

“Now you tell me you’re into guys! I could have been Cinderella to your Prince,” he joked.

 

Louis arched a brow. He knew full well Brandon was straight. They hadn’t been friends the last four years for him not to know that, the same way Louis was sure, on some level Brandon had known he was gay. And since Brandon was the guy he’d often dreamed about kissing, he was even surer the friendly aide was aware of his tendencies.

 

“Not my type,” Louis shrugged, with a rueful grin.

 

Of course, he had thought about kissing Brandon but maybe that was more to do with their friendship, the way he was so carefree and in-your-face, something that was not encouraged in this house. And Louis had stipulated that Brandon never be removed for that sole reason.

 

“Have a good lunch, bro, maybe I’ll catch you later?” he checked.

 

“Harry and I are playing cricket after lunch, you can come and join in if you like,” Louis extended just as Harry slipped back into the doorway.

 

“What’s your game like, Harry?” Brandon called to the tall, quiet youth.

 

Harry flicked his eyes from Brandon to Louis and back again.

 

“Hopeless, I’m sure,” he offered.

 

Brandon snickered. “Well, we’ll go easy on you then,” he offered, moving off to his duties while Harry headed toward the stairs waiting for Louis to follow.

 

Harry wasn’t sure he liked the way Brandon referred to himself and Louis as a ‘we’, as though Harry were the newbie here and needed concessions to be made on his behalf. It didn’t matter that he did, it was more that he wanted him and Louis to be the ‘we’ against Brandon.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis murmured as he leaned toward Harry as they sat side by side at lunch.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Harry nodded.

 

“Brandon’s a good friend of mine, I hope you don’t mind me asking him to play cricket with us,” he added.

 

“You never mentioned him,” Harry offered softly and Louis blinked, not sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing or if he was imagining it.

 

Was Harry _jealous_?

 

“He’s an aide here, he’s not exactly someone I’d think to mention,” Louis defended gently.

 

“But you’re friends,” Harry mused.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“But you don’t talk about your friends from home,” Louis pointed out.

 

Harry swallowed. No, he didn’t, because he didn’t really have that many. Only Ben and he was an ex which was a totally different matter altogether.

 

Harry tucked into the light lunch offering of chicken and salad, letting the subject of Brandon drop over lunch.

 

//

 

Harry was catcher in the last round of cricket. He’d had a go at bowling but was pretty awful at it and he’d hardly been able to hit the ball when Louis had thrown the ball toward him so he’d settled for the running part, watching Louis and his friend behind jealous lashes.

 

He hated that he felt this way, that he was insecure in Louis’ feelings for him but he guessed this is what happened when you fell for a guy. You wanted to be completely his and for him to be completely yours and no other friendship or relationship should mar that feeling.

 

Of course, Harry hadn’t completely faced up to his feelings for Louis. He guessed it was the best route to take since putting labels on things often made them more complicated.

 

And of course he didn’t mind Louis having friends. It was just weird seeing him being friendly with anyone, especially since he had his guard up so much of the time at Uni and Harry wanted to be the Brandon in Louis’ world. The guy he didn’t even know he was being unguarded with.

 

He ran for the ball as it skidded past his feet; throwing it toward Louis who knocked the stumps, finishing Brandon’s run. They had a boyish wrestle as Louis tried to take the bat and Harry blew his fringe out his eyes testily, wondering if he should just leave them to it.

 

“Hey, Harry, wanna bowl?” Brandon called as the play fight ended and Louis took position in front of the stumps.

 

“No, go ahead,” he waved his hand dismissively back.

 

What he wanted, was to go to his room, throw himself on his bed and for this ordeal to be over. He never in a million years thought the worst thing about coming to the White House would be watching Louis being happy with another guy.

 

He really hadn’t seen that one coming.

 

Of course, Louis won the cricket game and he and Brandon strode off arm in arm while Harry quietly went to use his shower, throwing off his clothes with sulky sighs as he let the water run warm.

 

He was about to open the glass door and step inside when a light knock sounded on his bathroom door. He frowned.

 

“Yeah?” He called out, in case he’d imagined things.

 

The door opened and Louis slid in, all wide smile and twinkling eyes. Harry o’d his mouth, completely not expecting him there.

 

“Lou, what are you-”

 

Louis’ lips stopped his question, pressing into his urgently and Harry couldn’t help kissing him back, even if he was secretly mad at him for having a friend that made him so damn happy he looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

 

Louis cupped his back; maneuvering a little to find sure footing; pressing Harry into the shower door where the cool glass made Harry gasp into the kiss; Louis swallowing the sound.

 

Harry wondered if he should feel shy naked, if he should try and hide himself but really, all he wanted to do was get Louis equally naked. He pulled at his top; successfully tugging it over his head.

 

Louis kissed him again, his small hands going down his torso, rounding his hips to rest on those mounds Harry hated. Louis finished his tour; cupping Harry’s behind. Harry groaned and rubbed against him; needing friction against his already-hard body.

 

Louis stepped back a little to pull off his sports shorts and boxers, looking around Harry’s bathroom for the small lube bottle he knew well. He found it on the sink.

 

Harry frowned, wrapping his arms around Louis waist as he came closer, kissing him two, three times.

 

“Will you use this on me?” Louis asked, husky and fervent.

 

Considering he’d told Harry he couldn’t even kiss him, he wasn’t sure Louis was ready for fingering.

 

“Lou, there’s no rush,” Harry assured gently.

 

Louis claimed Harry's chest with his hands, winding up to kiss his jaw; his lips insistent and determined in their journey down his chest, He flicked his tongue over one of Harry’s nipples, making him whine, then did the same to his other; thumbs brushing his butterfly.

 

Harry wondered if Louis had a lobotomy in the hours since they arrived but he put his enthusiasm down to the outside sports and being home again. They began kissing again, deep and long and agonizingly exquisite, mouths mating, naked skin brushing and rubbing together as need became more evident.

 

Harry took Louis’ hand and pulled him under the shower faucet; resuming their kissing in there, the little bottle in Louis’ hand pried from his fingers by Harry as he backed him up, caging him against the side of the shower as he rubbed his hardness against Louis’ hip; Louis running his hands into Harry sweet hair; grasping his face to keep up their tonguing kisses; mind-blowing and all-consuming in a way that Louis had never imagined.

 

He gasped as Harry’s finger pulled his cheeks apart, two slippery fingers running down his ass-crack as a tester. Louis’ stunned blue-grey eyes met Harry’s and his lips fell open, sucking in air to his lungs as he tried to calm his body, relaxing his muscles for what he knew was about to come.

 

Harry took his erection in one big, gentle hand, stroking him pleasurably slowly while he squeezed more lube onto his hidden fingers; pressing his fingertips to Louis’ rim. Louis swallowed, looking up under wet-clumped lashes, his pupils dilating as he arched into Harry's hand, fucking his fingers with the slow pace Harry was setting.

 

He leaned forward, folded his arms around Harry’s neck and clung to him; barely giving Harry the room to stroke his dick but the younger boy didn’t seemed fazed by it, he just pushed gently into the tight muscle of Louis’ ass, making him gasp in shocked wonder.

 

Louis turned his face into Harry neck, kissing at his skin, meeting his mouth for more finding Harry’s soft, swollen lips the aphrodisiac he needed and he pushed up into his hand as Harry pushed in deeper with his fingers, at the first knuckle of his digits which Louis felt tight around, still virgin to touch.

 

Harry groaned at Louis’ soft whimpering; the way he thrusted into his hand and gasped out little sobs at the way Harry's fingers broached him; experiencing Harry’s touch there for the first time. Harry hoped he was going slowly enough; easy enough as Louis began kissing him again, harder this time, more insistently.

 

“Haz,” he sighed, pushing his knee up to hook over Harry’s hip and Harry blinked, knowing he needed to finish this.

 

He slipped his fingers out, applying more lubrication while Louis clung to him, all wet and beautiful in the shower. Harry was acutely aware they didn’t have long left to get ready for dinner, knew this couldn’t be rushed but kind of had to be at the same moment. He eased his fingers back into him; pushing all the way inside.

 

Louis stilled, lips parted, eyes wide as he accustomed to feeling Harry tight inside him.

 

“Wow,” Louis breathed, kissing Harry’s chest; too afraid to let go of his shoulders since he was quivering so much. The sensation was strange within him and he couldn’t imagine how it must feel to be filled with a guy’s body instead of fingers but…

 

But with Harry, it was a whole different kettle of fish, seriously. Louis couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He was still gazing into Harry’s latent green eyes; finding his eye contact unwavering as he touched him, deep inside. Harry bent his fingers slightly and Louis felt his fingertips brush something, making him swallow down a moan.

 

Harry began kissing him, down his throat; his hand which was around Louis’ arousal quickening to finish this foray into the erotic but Louis didn’t want to ever leave this shower truth be told. He wanted Harry to finger him and stroke him until he couldn’t physically come any more.

 

He belatedly remembered Harry’s need and frowned, trying to pull away to reach for him, but it was nearly impossible with Harry’s arm around him reaching into his ass and his other hand trapped between them, wanking him furiously. Louis began to agitate in his arms, not able to release his pent-up pleasure unless he knew Harry was getting off, too.

 

“It's okay, Lou,” Harry husked in his ear, nipping at the flesh on his neck. “Let go, hmm? Come for me…”

 

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut his body arched, taut with his orgasm and he bucked up into Harry’s hand as his fingers buried into his ass; bringing him a second fold of pleasure he found completely mind blowing. Louis loved coming undone in Harry’s arms, brought to his peak by Harry’s expert touch and Harry’s patience with him, his understanding of the whole satiation wasn’t lost on Louis for one moment.

 

He panted into Harry’s neck, startling a little as Harry slipped his digits from his backside. He’s almost forgotten they were there. Harry kissed his wet hair and when Louis felt his light strokes, he realized Harry was washing him. His scalp felt tingly as Harry went about his work methodically and Louis couldn’t help but wonder how Harry was coping with his own need yet to be spent.

 

Louis managed to shift away, peeking downwards. Harry was hard still; his erection large and angry-looking. Louis flicked him a look and found Harry deliberately not meeting his gaze.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry told him, but Louis did worry.

 

He knelt on the shower floor; pulling Harry’s stiff dick back a little to fit him in his mouth and Harry let out a hissed sound of pleasure as Louis’ lips worked down his shaft.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Harry groaned, his hips thrusting a couple of times into Louis’ mouth as he grasped his hair and then Louis felt wetness shoot onto his tongue.

 

He quickly swallowed the thick texture, looking up at Harry.

 

Harry wound off the water and collapsed against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to come that fast,” he apologized breathlessly.

 

Louis stood up, licking his lips. He cupped Harry’s neck with his wet hand.

 

“You don’t eat enough fruit,” Louis told him and Harry couldn’t help his breathy chuckle; pulling Louis into him for a hug where he folded his arms around him.

 

“Fuck, Lou!” He sighed. “I didn’t mean for you to swallow…”

 

Louis smiled into his neck.

 

“Do we have time to lay on the bed?” Louis wondered. “Just for a bit?”

 

Harry didn’t care if Louis’ parents battered down the door and demanded they join the barbeque, he couldn’t have denied Louis if he wanted to. They dried off and laid on Harry’s bed together; Harry hugging his smaller boyfriend into his body with his big, protecting arms.

 

“I probably need some practice,” Louis said in the quiet.

 

Harry blinked. “On me, I hope,” he teased.

 

Louis smirked. “Will you tell me what to do?” He wondered.

 

“Nope,” Harry mused.

 

Louis looked up, biting his chin playfully.

 

“How am I meant to know then?” He argued.

 

Harry smiled smugly. “Believe me, you’re doing nothing wrong,” he assured.

 

Louis let a reassured smile curve his lips, cuddling closer to Harry’s body.

 

“Can we ditch dinner?” Louis murmured.

 

Harry wrapped him close, keeping him warm. He kissed into Louis’ clean hair.

 

“I’d run away with you if you asked me,” he replied.

 

Louis smirked in memory at their last escapes.

 

“My house is on lock down,” he mused.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

“Must be somewhere we can’t be found…”

 

Louis grinned, knowing just the place.

 

“We do the rounds with the family and then go?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry grinned, too.

 

“Deal.”

 

//

 

The night was dark and the grass was a little damp with dew as Harry and Louis lay staring up at the stars, the patch of garden hidden from the main view of the house. Although Louis was confined to the grounds, he didn’t need his security present all the time and he sighed out in satisfaction at having this moment with Harry.

 

Just the two of them and the night sky.

 

He wondered if they’d ever have a reality on the other side of his revelation that would rival this moment.

 

Harry’s hand was threaded with his in that way he wished they could always be, but often had to concede for the sake of public image. They hadn’t bothered to curb their PDA at the barbecue and Harry had met some more of Louis’ close family who his parents invited and if Harry expected them to be anything other than polite, he would have been mistaken.

 

In fact, Louis’ family seemed to take a bit of a shine to him if he wasn’t mistaken. They’d wanted to adopt him like he was a puppy or something and a few had tried to extend their time in his company but he’d determinedly made sure he sat with Louis and his parents to discuss the more serious things.

 

Of course, he and Louis had slipped out from the throng as soon as they could manage and they’d come here. Mark had mooched about the perimeter about an hour after they’d left the main party and Louis knew he had spotted them but nobody spoiled their quiet privacy so he guessed his guard had protected them from that.

 

Harry wriggled, curling into Louis’ side, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. His curly hair tickled Louis’ neck.

 

“How many stars are there?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis felt a whimsical smile brush across his lips at Harry’s innate ability to just be silly at the best times.

 

“Millions, possibly billions,” he answered sagely.

 

“That many?” Harry queried.

 

“Why?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Seems they all came into your yard tonight,” he commented.

 

Louis appreciated the sparkle-rich sky with a nod.

 

“Yeah, knew you were coming, see?” Louis mused.

 

Harry smiled at Louis’ unusual sweetness.

 

“Did you just say something soppy?” Harry checked.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Harry let the moment go, happy to be by Louis’ side in their own world away from everything else.

 

“Are we really water-skiing tomorrow?” Harry asked.

 

Louis tipped his head over, leaning back to look Harry in the face.

 

“You don’t want to?” He was surprised, he thought Harry enjoyed sports.

 

Harry shrugged. Louis hadn’t been all that impressed with his kennel idea so he should really try this out for Louis’ sake.

 

“I’ll give it a go,” he promised.

 

“It’ll be fun,” Louis assured.

 

“Just us?” Harry asked.

 

Louis leaned across and kissed his pouty mouth.

 

“Just us,” he assured.

 

Harry’s smile was worth the promise.

 

//

 

Louis was a sight in a wetsuit. The black shiny rubber clung to his muscular body and highlighted the curves off his ass and thighs quite nicely, Harry thought.

 

Well, okay, maybe more than nicely. A lot more than nicely.

 

He’d had to feign interest in the seagulls circling the lake looking for food to try and suck in enough calming breaths to save him an embarrassing reaction in his own wetsuit,

 

They were relaxing back; elbows resting on the back of the boat as it jumped through the water with all the gear on the back and the captain of the speedboat- a guy called Carl- was their only company.

 

Two other guards- none that Harry had met before- were following in a boat of their own and really, Harry had gotten used to Louis’ protection by now. He didn’t feel like he couldn’t reach over and kiss him if he felt like it, for instance. And he felt like it, so he did.

 

Louis was always so well-held, so tense and aware of being ‘on show’ all the time. Even in the hours since he had been home Harry sensed it and he loved being able to make him smile and relax, even if it was only for a short time.

 

His impromptu kiss seemed to do the trick because Louis grinned; curling inwards almost girlishly with a bashful beam on his face. He slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders after that; being sure to sink his fingers into Harry’s hair.

 

And that was a separate thing altogether. Harry’s hair. He had tried jamming a cap on to keep it tamed but the wind had eventually tugged that off. Carl had offered him a neckerchief to roll up and band around his head but Harry figured there was no point even trying to tie the thing onto his head when their ride was so choppy. He threaded it through his fingers while he waited for their destination, throwing Louis often dimpled smiles to show his happiness at being out here.

 

Of course, he was dreading the actual water-skiing. But Louis looked like a teenage James Bond in his aviators and so he wouldn’t have passed up this trip for anything.

 

“It’s right there,” Louis yelled above the noise of the engine and squall.

 

Harry peered over, seeing a little island centering the lake.

 

“That’s where we start?” Harry asked, grasping above Louis’ knee to steady his rocking body more than anything but Louis' fingers clenched gently against his scalp where they were still buried in his wild mess of hair.

 

“Yes and that’s where we stop for a picnic,” Louis said and Harry twisted to give him a puzzled look.

 

They’d had a full cooked fare for breakfast and had enjoyed the warm rays of morning sun in the grand conservatory before coming out here. They’d pitched together in languid ease, overlapping and giggling as they talked about their Uni friends and everything else.

 

Harry had found that time with Louis the best so far. He’d kept his promise of it being just them and Harry felt like he might implode with how special Louis made him feel this weekend.

 

“I’m still eating breakfast!” Harry called back, in response to Louis’ revelation.

 

Louis smiled.

 

“I just brought some sparkling wine to toast our first water-ski together,” he teased.

 

Harry squinted at him, trying to hide his amused smile.

 

“Trying to get me drunk to cheat?” Harry teased right back.

 

“Trying to get you drunk, yes,” Louis agreed easily, a wolfish smile curving his lips.

 

Harry didn’t even need to see his eyes beneath his glasses to know what he was getting at. He swallowed, leaning back so that Louis curled his arm right around his shoulder, still reaching his fingers up to twist his hair playfully.

 

“You don’t need to ply me with alcohol to get me into bed,” Harry assured with a little smirk.

 

Louis slipped his shades into his hair, flicking his eyes over Harry’s face. Harry felt like it was some kind of strange alternate universe where he had become a bond girl and Louis was James, the womanizer.

 

He couldn’t help giggling at his insane thoughts and Louis’ eyes lit with delight at the sound.

 

“What?” He demanded.

 

“Nothing,” Harry assured, planting a hand on his wet-suited chest, curling it upwards to cup his face.

 

Louis didn’t need an invitation. He leaned across, down slightly where Harry was slipping backwards and kissed his plush lips. He stayed there a moment, still fingering Harry’s curls.

 

“What’s funny, Styles?” he asked, lower this time.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Not telling,” he denied.

 

“Why not?” Louis wondered.

 

“You’ll think I’m being a sap,” he mused.

 

“How do you know I don’t like sap?” Louis argued.

 

“Because you’re you,” Harry teased knowingly.

 

“I happen to be a huge fan of sap,” Louis lied.

 

“Still not telling,” Harry made a ‘there’ face and Louis seemed to take it as somewhat of a challenged.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the boldness Louis showed in the shower the day before, or the intimacy of their morning that had Louis so demonstrative and he wasn’t even sure he gave that much of a mind to care. All he knew was that Louis was kissing him again, down his neck; across his jaw and onto his lips, tugging at the zip pull at the back of Harry’s neck to suggest he wanted to rid him of the wetsuit he was wearing.

 

Harry groaned and sank his fingers into Louis’ hair, grasping him close as their tongues melded; their bodies pushing together for touch and he was just about to rub against Louis in what was bound to be delicious friction when the boat engine died and Carl called,

 

“Chocks ahoy!” in what Harry was sure he thought was pirate-esque, but really just served to jerk Louis out of their hot moment with a startled glance toward Carl.

 

Carl’s brows lifted but he didn’t say anything, merely turned back to his wheel.

 

“A lap of the island?” He suggested amusedly.

 

Louis’ lips pursed in agreed amusement and he flicked his eyes back toward Harry who had practically melted into the plastic bucket seat by now.

 

“Still want to toast?” Louis checked.

 

Harry subtly rearranged himself in his suit and pulled himself into a sitting position, a shaky hand running through his hair.

 

“Yeah, course,” he agreed, going to get up, but finding Louis' hand there to help him.

 

He smiled in silent thanks and took it.

 

//

 

Louis ended up tying the scarf around his head to try and hold down some of his nest of hair.

 

“I need to get a haircut before we go back,” Louis said as he finished his task, passing two glasses to Harry as he uncorked the wine.

 

“I’ll come with you if you like,” Harry offered.

 

Louis nodded. “You can tell me what’ll look good.”

 

Harry passed Louis a glass once he’d filled them both, letting Louis clink them together for fear of shattering the glass if he did it himself. It looked expensive.

 

“To weekends,” Louis toasted.

 

“To just us,” Harry replied.

 

They sipped on their sparkling wine and looked up into the sky, the lake empty bar them and their boat (and the security boat).

 

Carl was unraveling the ropes for the handlebars, carrying their water skis to the edge where they could just strap them on.

 

“Have you done this before?” Louis asked Harry.

 

Harry let out an amused puff of air.

 

“No!”

 

Louis bit his lip, almost mischievously.

 

“Whatever you do, don’t let go,” he advised.

 

“What if I fall off the skis?” Harry panicked.

 

Louis shrugged. “Then you can let go.”

 

Harry shook his head, letting Carl explain the sport to him as they moved to start up and he found himself peeking across at Louis with trepidation lacing his veins. It was entirely possible he wasn’t going to be very good at this. Well, probable really. It could also ruin their afternoon; ruin Louis’ activity that he’d chosen for them. It could also make Louis realize just how inept Harry was at sports and maybe then Louis wouldn’t like him as much.

 

He couldn’t help thinking Louis had all the guys in the world to choose from- including confident achievers like Brandon- and he might start to question his choice in Harry once he saw how truly awful he was with his coordination.

 

Louis looked across at him, giving him a thumbs up. Harry tried not to cry and gave him a shaky thumb- down back.

 

Louis shuffled over in the sand at the edge of the island, cupping Harry’s knee.

 

“What is it?” Louis asked.

 

Harry heaved in a breath.

 

“I’m going to be shit at this,” he warned.

 

Louis’ eyes widened, he leaned over and kissed his temple.

 

“No, you’ll be fine. It’ll take a few goes to get your balance. I’m right beside you, remember?”

 

Harry smiled weakly. How could he forget?

 

Carl started up the boat and they took a few test runs, Harry getting used to how to balance, how hard he had to hold on the achieve a smooth run.

 

The hours whiled away as he slowly but steadily began to enjoy himself; finding the adrenaline racing through his veins with a sense of achievement as he made a good long run with Louis by his side.

 

Louis, ever the show-off, lifted one hand off his bar and waved at Harry, giving him a thumbs up. Harry, being slightly-maybe completely-smitten, tried to release his grip to throw a quick thumb back, but somehow his confidence outweighed his ability and he found the movement put him off balance, catapulting him from his skis and into the water, the fast rush of waves rocking him to and fro as he struggled to stay upright. He choked on gulpfuls of water; thrashing his arms and legs about in panic despite his buoyancy vest keeping his head above the waterline.

 

“Stay there!” he heard someone yell; blinking fast and choking the water out of his lungs.

 

He struggled to draw in enough air, though, or he was drawing it in too fast because he felt kind of woozy and dizzy and he was never more thankful for a life-jacket than he was now, incapable of keeping himself afloat.

 

The last thing he remembered seeing was a seagull, high and beautiful gliding though the clear blue sky and then his body went lax and his vision faded.

 

//

 

“Harry? Harry!” Louis was slicing through the water faster than the security boat with the urgency that injected into his veins.

 

He quickly wrapped his arms around Harry’s unconscious form and tilted his head, listening for breaths. They were there, shallow and weak, but it was a good sign. He hadn’t drowned on the turbulent waves from the skiing.

 

The security contingent zipped over and dragged Harry into the bottom of their boat, immediately checking his pulse and vitals, fully trained in first aid.

 

Louis hopped up into the boat and knelt behind Harry’s head, looking for signs of consciousness.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

 

Kelvin flicked him a look.

 

“Panic attack, I’d guess,” he offered.

 

Louis’ mouth o’d and he instantly felt tears come to his eyes. Harry hadn’t even wanted to do this! He’d felt so scared back there and Louis had let that melt away once he’d seen Harry was enjoying himself but of course, they hadn’t prepared him properly for a fall.

 

Harry was an idiot for letting go! He was so angry at him for that but right now his anger meant nothing because all that mattered was Harry.

 

He shuffled forward on his knees, lifting Harry’s head into his lap as the boat sliced through the water, an ambulance already on its way. He’d need oxygen, Kelvin had said, a warm blanket and a sugary drink when he came round.

 

Louis planned on giving him his own warmth when he came round, preferably in the form of a never-ending hug. He’d hug Harry until the world stopped spinning if he had to. He’d never considered Harry getting hurt. This was his idea, his house and Harry was lying knocked out because of him.

 

He worried his lower lip between his teeth as paramedics waited at the shore side, oxygen tank at the ready a stretcher laid in the sand.

 

Louis felt so helpless watching the rescue take place when he couldn’t actually do anything. Kelvin and Mike lifted Harry from the boat and laid him gently onto the stretcher for when he needed to be carried up the jetty. The paramedics applied the oxygen mask and checked Harry’s pulse, laying a heat blanket over his wet, sprawled form.

 

“Is he warm enough?” Louis asked anxiously, pacing to and fro fitfully; trying to see what was happening at the same time he tried not to have a break down.

 

He eventually gave into his urge to be closer and dropped to his knees, grasping Harry’s lifeless hand. He shot a beseeching look at one of the medics.

 

“Will he be okay?” he begged.

 

“He’ll be fine, sir,” they replied and he felt annoyed at the title but didn’t express it.

 

Right now he wasn’t a sir, an heir or anything important. He was Harry’s boyfriend and he’d failed him. Spectacularly. Harry didn’t even deserve a shit boyfriend like Louis; he deserved much, much more. A guy to groom dogs with, maybe. Someone to lay in bed with him and cuddle the way Harry seemed to like doing.

 

Louis was reconsidering the value of cuddling. He was sure he would do a whole hell-load of it when Harry came round.

 

The lawn had gotten a little crowded with Louis’ parents coming down and half the security team along with Brandon all checking on both Louis and Harry in turn.

 

Thankfully Declan managed the whole incident calmly and cleared the lawn; laying a hand on Louis’ shoulder as he knelt over Harry’s body watching him inhale oxygen and exhale with stronger breaths at each puff.

 

“He’ll be okay, son, it’s just a bit overwhelming in the water…”

 

Louis looked up at him, eyes bloodshot and guilt wracking his features.

 

“It’s my fault, dad,” he said. “He’s hurt because of me…”

 

Declan smiled gently and cupped Louis head.

 

“He’s not hurt, he just passed out. It’s not a big deal.” He assured.

 

Louis nodded, quickly looking back to Harry in case he’d missed anything, any tiny movement.

 

It seemed to take forever for Harry’s long, curly lashes to move, his eyes blinking and his pupils thrown about as he tried to focus.

 

Louis gasped, gripping his hand tightly in his.

 

“Sir, you’ve been in a small water accident and you’ve been unconscious,” the medic said in a soothing voice as Harry came-to.

 

“You have an oxygen mask on and we need you to keep it on for a bit longer, okay?”

 

Harry swallowed, blinking confusedly, but he nodded his agreement.

 

Louis flicked the medic a look.

 

“Can he sit up a bit now?” He asked.

 

She nodded and Louis moved to rest Harry’s shoulders and head into his lap as he knelt behind him. Harry titled his head back; blinking dazedly as he tried to focus. The angle seemed to be causing him some difficulty so Louis cupped his shoulders.

 

“It’s me,” he offered. “Lou,” he added as if Harry may have lost his memory in the moments he’d been out for the count.

 

Harry frowned, clearly thinking things through. He went to speak and ended up in a coughing fit; soothed by the medics as Louis tried to calm him down.

 

“Can you not just lay back and relax?” Louis accused softly. “Just for once do what you’re told?”

 

Harry managed a weak, if spaced-out smile. Louis sucked in a relieved breath.

 

“No talking,” he said quickly, fearing Harry might regain his confidence in that area.

 

Harry reached a hand up, floating it about aimlessly until Louis reached for it; curling his fingers around the outer edge of his hand to stop him flailing.

 

“Thought I told you to stay still,” he murmured, frowning as Harry very determinedly moved their hands about until their fingers were joining.

 

Louis flicked a quick look to the medical attendants, wondering what they would make of it.

 

“We had a glass of wine,” Louis said quickly. “He’s probably mistaking me for his girlfriend…”

 

The medic looked unimpressed at the mention of alcohol but Louis didn’t really care. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was medics giving information to the press about what Louis had been up to this weekend.

 

Declan looked at his son with a grave frown, tilting his head in silent question. Louis sighed out, sure his father knew about the PR meeting but still, it appeared he had to explain himself.

 

He waited for the medics to ease away while Harry slowly came round and they filled out their forms by the ambulance parked on the lawn.

 

“They told me in the meeting that I can’t come out yet,” Louis told his father in a brief summary of events. “Something about your Summit and mom’s Halloween thing she does…”

 

Declan blinked, apparently not happy with this.

 

“I asked Gordon to hold that meeting to support your coming out, not to stop it happening,” he said.

 

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

Declan sighed. “They advised me against it and I told them that no son of mine was going to feel trapped in a lie,” he shared. “The minute you were ready, they were to orchestrate the whole thing.”

 

Louis swallowed, stroking through Harry’s wet hair as he checked on him, Harry was happily curling into his lap now, on his side and breathing in big, happy gulps of air. Louis wondered if you could get high from oxygen because Harry sure looked like he was.

 

“Then I should just do it?” Louis checked, overwhelmed at having the freedom to come clean.

 

Declan ran his hand onto Louis’ back once more.

 

“You should,” he agreed.

 

Louis blew out a breath.

 

“Wow, I just thought…that you didn’t…that your Summit and the ball…” He muttered incoherently.

 

“Louis, you’re invited to the ball and so is your boyfriend,” his dad told him. “We arranged that right away the minute we put the phone down from your news.”

 

“Then why…?” Louis frowned at the meeting he’d had with Gordon and the PR team.

 

Declan sucked in a breath.

 

“That’s what I’d like to know,” his dad agitated.

 

Louis could tell he wanted to go and call Gordon right away but was waiting for Louis to give him the go ahead. He assured his dad he had it in the bag as far as Harry’s recovery went and Declan disappeared into the house with a face full of thunder.

 

Gail was setting up a make-shift bed in the conservatory with the help of several maids and Brandon came loping back down the lawn after being shooed away before.

 

“So, he’s okay?” Louis’ friend asked, only able to see Harry’s back from where he’d curled into Louis’ lap.

 

Louis nodded, not taking his hands off Harry to assure his friend with his touch.

 

“He’s good,” he assured.

 

Brandon nodded a secret smile on his lips.

 

“It’s weird seeing you like this, all loved-up,” he said then and Louis blinked, hardness coming into his eyes.

 

He would hardly call this loved-up. He was making sure his boyfriend was still breathing. He tried to ease his breaths in and out of his body, all too like his father in his temperament when it came to anger.

 

“Well, get used to it,” Louis snapped, looking down as Harry moved.

 

Harry pulled the plastic mask off his face.

 

“Can I get up now?” He husked.

 

His throat was sore and he was sure it had a lot to do with all the coughing he’d done.

 

Louis pushed the mask back into place.

 

“You can get up when the medic says you can get up,” he instructed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“I feel silly…” he whined.

 

“You look alive, which is more than you did half an hour ago…” Louis observed.

 

Harry wriggled around, trying to prop himself up. Louis sat on his behind and shuffled forward, giving Harry the framework of his body to lean on. Harry leaned back on his knee, digging his elbow into Louis hip as he used Louis' thigh to rest his arm against. Louis wouldn’t have cared if his elbow was digging in his crotch right now. He brushed a thumb across Harry’s forehead, pushing the sopping head-band up out of his eyes.

 

“Do I look like Darth Vader?” Harry asked, eyes sparkling as his humour returned.

 

“Not a chance in hell,” Louis said softly. “You look like a drowned rat.”

 

“Do I sound like him then?” Harry asked instead, all wide-eyed as he sucked in air and blew it out in dramatic puffs.

 

It started off another coughing fit which Louis oversaw with tense unease.

 

“Stop talking,” he told him again.

 

One of the medics came back over to check on Harry and by now Louis wouldn’t care if they’d just witnessed them giving each other blow-jobs. They could tell the world that Louis was housing Harry in his lap in a way that went far beyond roomies and well into something more. He really wouldn’t care if they did.

 

The medic slipped the mask from Harry’s mouth, testing his pulse as he breathed in normal air.

 

“We’re going to leave this tank pack with you,” she explained to Harry. “You don’t need to have the mask on all the time but every other hour until bedtime, okay?”

 

Harry pushed out his lower lip sulkily.

 

“It's either that or we take you in and the hospital monitors you overnight…” She offered.

 

Harry twisted his lips to one side.

 

“Okay,” he agreed reluctantly.

 

Louis helped him up as the medics packed away, driving their ambulance back up the grass. They were stopped at the gate by Mark and Louis guessed he was telling them about confidentiality but all he was worried about was getting Harry into the house.

 

He clutched his foil blanket around him and shivered as Louis carried his oxygen tank and slid an arm around his waist for support and Louis made him dry off properly and get changed into some of his sweat pants and a t-shirt that Brandon had brought down, even if they were a little small on him.

 

He’d also procured a duvet which he wrapped Harry in before he came to sit on the sofa in the conservatory where Louis plugged in a hair dryer and methodically dried his hair. While Harry sipped on a sugary cup of tea, Louis quickly went and changed himself, only then feeling Harry could be left for the ten minutes it took him to do so.

 

When he came back down, Harry was clutching the drier and determinedly dried Louis' hair in return even though Louis asked him five times if his arm was hurting and that he could breathe okay.

 

Harry finally opened his duvet cocoon to allow Louis entry when they were both dry.

 

Louis fidgeted about; making sure Harry was comfortably nestled between his thighs; tightly banded in his arms as they wrapped around him and Louis remembered his earlier thoughts about cuddling. He softened his hold a little; easing into a relaxed slouch and he found Harry did the same once he let his tension ease.

 

He experimentally pressed a kiss to Harry’s dry, mad hair, nervous as to whether that was something good to do or not. He’d seen guys do it with their girlfriends so he figured why not but then Harry was a guy too so it made things awkward for Louis to try and work out what was okay and what wasn’t.

 

Apparently it was more than okay. Harry had hummed happily and shifted down further into the sofa, Louis needing to wriggle down the inches to keep in sync. He rested his cheek against the top of Harry’s head and reached for the plastic mask, resting it by Harry’s hand as a reminder.

 

“Don’t pass out again,” Louis said then, a frown marring his face.

 

Harry twisted his neck, showcasing the hint of a smile.

 

“I’m not allowed to talk,” he reminded in a barely-there husk.

 

“You choke, that’s why,” Louis accused.

 

“Swallowed some water, that’s all,” Harry argued softly.

 

Louis cuddled him a bit tighter.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined our day.” He apologized.

 

Harry went to turn, remembered he was fixed in place by Louis’ restrictive hold. A pleasantly restrictive hold, but all the same…

 

“You didn’t,” Harry said, aware he wasn’t allowed to say too much while his lungs caught up. “It was silly; I just got caught in a wave and panicked.”

 

Louis sighed out, the heaviness of that expellation of air saying more than Louis' words ever would.

 

“This is nice, though,” Harry ventured gently.

 

Louis kissed his hair again, wanting to give Harry all the sappiness he ever wanted to just keep him this way, safe in his arms. It was an alien feeling, one he was certain he’d never experienced before and he didn’t truly understand it either. Maybe it came from having a boyfriend- something he had quickly secured with Harry without really knowing what it meant.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked. “I mean, you weren’t scared were you? Did you think you were drowning?”

 

Harry smiled, curling onto his side again after a small battle with the muscle of Louis’ arms holding him in place. He picked up the mask to show he intended to put it back on in a moment. He settled on his side against Louis’ chest, surrounded by his lovely legs.

 

“I’m okay,” he promised.

 

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. They had to go back in the morning and he didn’t want to think about their reality again, away from these blissful glimpses of heaven that they had alone, together.

 

“Ah, there you are,” Gail called as she stepped into the conservatory.

 

Harry slipped his face mask back on and gave a brave smile.

 

“Do you want anything else to eat or drink, Harry?” She checked.

 

Harry shook his head, his arms moving about under the duvet to pull it in closer.

 

“Louis, dear, you look pale, are you alright?” His mom worried.

 

Louis lifted an eyebrow.

 

“It’s been an interesting afternoon,” he mused.

 

“Do you want tea?” She asked.

 

Louis agreed to a cup of tea and some biscuits more to stop his mother worrying than anything else. Harry had agreed to a second cup of tea after all but Louis had refused to let him have any of his biscuits, saying they’d only make him choke. Harry had tried to shove the biscuits far enough down Louis' throat to make him choke as a revenge but Louis was far too strong to let Harry win at that.

 

They settled again, Harry breathing in his borrowed air as the afternoon led into evening.

 

“Right boys, what’s the plan for dinner?” Declan asked, striding into the glass building as Louis played with Harry’s curls just like he had on the boat before the skiing accident.

 

Louis looked up, pausing his PDA.

 

“Not sure,” he shrugged.

 

Harry pulled off his mask.

 

“I’m starving,” he whispered, having lost his voice after another coughing fit which occurred when Louis had made him laugh.

 

“What do you fancy, Haz?” Louis asked.

 

“I don’t mind,” he smiled shyly, sitting up in the presence of Louis’ father.

 

“Come on, lad, think you deserve to choose tonight,” Declan encouraged.

 

Harry’s little face bloomed with boyish glee.

 

“Can we have burger and chips?” He wondered.

 

Declan smirked at his choice.

 

“Best tell chef to warm up the grill,” he mused, turning away.

 

Louis slipped off the sofa to run after him.

 

“Dad…” He called, waiting until they were out of Harry’s ear range to stop. “What did Gordon say?”

 

Declan cupped his son’s shoulders, his boy a lot smaller than he, with pixie-like good looks and wispy brown hair that shone healthily. His eyes were intense and shrouded with thick girl-like lashes and his petite body was muscular but Declan couldn’t help but realize in that moment exactly how much weight his small, young shoulders had to bear.

 

He shouldn’t have to be worrying about PR business and security guards watching his every move. He should be able to kiss Harry, hold hands with Harry- or any guy he liked- and not worry about the consequences. Declan hoped the rather severe conversation he’d had with Gordon earlier had made that point very clear.

 

If not, he needed a new PR team.

 

“They’re ready for you,” Declan assured. “However you want to do it…an interview, maybe?” His dad suggested.

 

Louis blinked, not having thought about the options. He shrugged.

 

“So I need to say a lot about it? Can’t we just ring the papers and tell them?” He wondered.

 

Declan’s expression grew serious.

 

“That’s fine if that’s how you want to do it,” he said. “But you’ll need more security when it breaks and we should warn Harry of what’s to come…”

 

Louis flicked his eyes to his father’s. He’d never planned on Harry needing to be warned because he’d hoped to keep him out of the firing line-completely. He’d imagined that he could put enough space between himself and the curly-haired boy so that the press wouldn’t even think to go near him. Only that little plan was unraveling rather quickly.

 

He couldn’t deny the feeling in his chest at the idea of losing Harry and he might not know what all of these feelings meant but he had a fearful suspicion that it might mean he was getting fond of Harry. Too fond, perhaps. He might even be falling in love.

 

“I’ve already warned him, dad,” Louis sighed. “But he’s so innocent to all this, he has no idea…I can’t protect him from it all,” he added helplessly.

 

Declan smiled, giving his son some much-needed strength.

 

“Then don’t. Let him battle it out with you. If it’s real then this will prove it,” he posed.

 

Louis frowned at him, annoyed that his dad might even suspect that what he and Harry had wasn’t real. But then his parents didn't know Harry or his intentions and in a way they had a right to be a little wary. For all they knew Harry could be putting on one hell of an act to infiltrate the White House and pull off a scheme unknown.

 

Louis found the idea ridiculous but he let his father’s wisdom wash over him. He’d never thought about letting Harry weather the press storm, Had always only thought of two options- one to push him out of the tornado and keep pushing so that he never came back, or two smother him completely in an attempt to hide him from the reality.

 

He didn’t doubt that Harry could handle the press; he was just scared to let him.

 

“What if it’s too much for him?” Louis asked his dad fearfully. “What if I lose him over it?”

 

Declan pulled Louis in for a reassuring hug.

 

“We’ll do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

Louis swallowed, pulling away with a shaky smile.

 

“I guess if I want this badly enough I have to let him try,” he whispered.

 

Declan nodded, ruffling his hair.

 

“Are you getting a hair cut soon?” he asked, lifting the somber moment.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, on the way back,” he sighed with a smirk.

 

“Good, now make sure Harry hasn’t passed out again,” he winked, turning back into the house as Louis headed into the conservatory.

 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

Harry ate his burger and chips in his duvet cocoon while Louis sat sideways to him cross-legged and passing over his drink when he asked for it.

 

Chef had made a particularly tasty lemon meringue pie which Harry had two helpings of and Louis watched him with a fond grin as he tried for a third helping and actually won it, too, something Louis was sure his mother would never allow him to get away with.

 

Still, he couldn’t be mad about it.

 

He curled up under the cover with Harry after dinner even though it was too warm with their body heat and the thick duvet warming them and Louis found himself sticking to Harry where they touched, Louis still with his arms around Harry as they spooned.

 

“Do you think I’ll ever be good at sports?” Harry posed thoughtfully, leaning back a little into Louis’ body.

 

“Shut up,” Louis murmured against his ear.

 

“No, seriously,” Harry mused. “I mean, how do I even know if I’m good at a sport until I try it? And then I end up doing something idiotic…”

 

“I should never have taken you,” Louis sighed.

 

“No, you should,” Harry wriggled a little more, peeking at Louis as he made it onto his back.

 

“Okay, then I should have looked after you better,” Louis amended.

 

Harry smiled, small and cute.

 

“You are, though.”

 

He wriggled all the way around until he faced Louis; legs tangling with his, his long form not used to being the protected one. He grasped Louis’ t-shirt in his hands, lifting his pink budded lips up a fraction.

 

“No,” Louis breathed, swallowing against his desire to kiss Harry.

 

“Please?” Harry begged, a husk, really.

 

“No, you need to breathe,” he stipulated.

 

“Just a little one?” Harry suggested hopefully.

 

Louis flicked his eyes down where he’d lifted his chin to resist.

 

Harry pressed his thumb there, into Louis’ chin, tipping it down.

 

“Just to say thank you,” Harry blinked.

 

“Thank you for what?” Louis frowned.

 

“For saving me,” Harry let his lips curve just a smidgen.

 

“I’m not sure I did,” Louis mused confusedly.

 

“Oh for god’s sake, just pretend, then,” Harry sighed, stretching up to press his mouth to Louis’, waiting for Louis to respond.

 

Louis moved his lips slowly as if treasuring the feel of Harry's kiss, as though this was their first kiss and not the kiss they’d shared in their room when Louis was drunk; or their real first kiss in the tree house. Louis enjoyed the sweetness of that kiss, the simplicity of affirmation in it, of knowing they still had this, still had something to fight for, together.

 

Louis felt an ache web in his chest, a surge of emotion lodging there and he knew, he knew that all of the things he had felt when Harry was laid out in the yard were all real, were all pointers to a reality he’d skimmed across and not yet acknowledged.

 

He was in love with Harry.

 

It should be epic, it should be huge, but it wasn’t. It just was. It was like it was meant to happen, that it had been there all along and he just hadn’t realized and that almost losing Harry had made his stupid brain wake up and realize it.

 

And holy shit, it felt good. All kinds of good. As good as Harry’s mouth under his, as good as Harry’s body under his…

 

Wait-

 

He pulled away with a startled cry, eyes widening as his breaths tore in and out of his lungs and he quickly checked Harry over with his eyes and with anxious hands.

 

Harry arched a brow, laid back on the sofa now since Louis had rolled onto him during their kiss.

 

“Yes, I still have my arms and legs,” Harry derided.

 

Louis blinked, searching his face. His cheeks were pink on the very top, along his cheekbones. His lips were ruined by Louis’. He didn’t look pale anymore but he did look tired. But there was something else. A light filled his eyes from behind and Louis awed at it. He ventured a timid smile to ease the moment.

 

His suspicions were solidified when Harry smiled back. The light in his eyes grew stronger, sparkled excitedly. He swallowed. Harry was happy. Happy with him. He still couldn’t understand it.

 

He leaned back against the sofa-back, settling behind Harry as Harry turned to face out, apparently prepared to be spooned again as he picked up his mask.

 

“Last shot before bed,” Harry husked.

 

Louis jerked as Harry’s behind nestled against his groin where his arousal was in full force. He tried to ease away but Harry deliberately pushed against him, pinning him to the back of the sofa where his rigid dick automatically lay in the outline of Harry’s ass cheeks. Louis was forever grateful they were fully clothed right now. Not to mention recovering from a minor trauma.

 

“Do you want to move up to your room?” Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head, his eyes blinking sleepily. It had been a long afternoon, Louis couldn’t blame him.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Louis checked next.

 

“No!” Harry twisted quickly, horror in his eyes. “Why d’you think that?”

 

Louis eased him back into his previous position, cupping his arm.

 

“It was a question, Harry, that’s all.”

 

“But why,” Harry sulked.

 

“I just figured you might want some space…” Louis suggested.

 

Harry sighed, languid with sleep once more.

 

“No space,” he assured.

 

Louis nodded, slipping off the mask as Harry drifted off. He kissed his hair one more time for good measure.

 

//

 

Harry was watching Louis sleep. It was a kind of calm serene being able to wake up without noisy boys around them, without parents yet to infiltrate their bubble.

 

And Louis had looked so worried yesterday, so guilt-ridden at Harry’s accident. Watching him sleeping, he looked beautiful. His lashes were thick against his tanned cheeks, his lips small but perfectly soft-looking. He had a handsome face, high cheekbones, strong jaw, rounded brows. His hair was sleep-messed and that’s how Harry liked it best. Before he got up and styled it and put on his mask for the world.

 

He much preferred Louis like this altogether. Soft with sleep and a little bit vulnerable.

 

When Louis was awake, his spiky persona filled his body and hardened his blue eyes. It made him serious-looking, quite often intimidating, too. But Harry knew the real Louis. The one who smiled widely, who let his guard down sometimes and who kissed his hair just because. He liked all the versions of Louis that came in his skin but he liked this one best.

 

He blew air through o'd lips across Louis’ face, watching as Louis fidgeted, the tickling sensation not enough to wake him. Harry grinned, dimples lining his cheeks as he repeated the action.

 

Louis’ hands came up to bat away whatever was crawling across his face. He blinked confusedly as Harry’s grinning face came into view. He pursed his lips, cupping Harry’s face with his now un-needed hands.

 

“Was that you?” he asked, sliding his thumbs into Harry’s dimples.

 

Harry’s eyes shone and Louis drank it in, He was still happy.

 

“Don’t know what you mean,” Harry denied huskily, his voice still returning.

 

Louis folded his arms around Harry’s neck, squirming so that their bodies were flush, tight fitted together in languid ease; all tangled and close. It was too warm again, but he didn’t care.

 

“How do you feel?” Louis asked.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

“Horny,” he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

Louis wasn’t prepared for that answer. He swallowed, his brows lifting in surprise.

 

Harry squeezed his hands against Louis’ behind; waking Louis up to the fact they’d been there all along- maybe even all night. Louis sucked in a breath, glancing around the room.

 

“No guards,” Harry supplied for him.

 

Louis wasn’t sure why that was, but he suspected his parents were respecting their privacy after yesterday’s ordeal.

 

“Then I better get to work,” Louis considered, pulling up Harry’s t-shirt and pushing down his pants simultaneously.

 

Harry giggled, stilling his hands.

 

“Wait…what?!” He laughed into Louis’ face.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“You said you were horny…” Louis mused.

 

“Doesn’t mean it's you that has to,” Harry denied.

 

“Well, I’m not letting _you_ do anything,” Louis retorted with superiority.

 

Harry wriggled closer, slipping his hand back onto Louis’ butt. He shrugged one shoulder up.

 

“I thought we could just…you know…kiss,” he said.

 

Louis blinked. _Kiss_. And then what?

 

He didn’t get time to contemplate because Harry was already carrying out his plan, kissing him with a slow urgency that ignited a hot little fire in Louis’ belly. He was pretty glad he’d held out for the kissing thing because it was really kind of hot, the way Harry was slowly appreciating his lips with his own, the way his tongue ventured forth and darted back; building up their duel with a tempered constraint.

 

Louis wasn’t sure how Harry had learned to hold back, in fact two or three times he almost ruined it by trying to push things on but Harry just broke away; running a thumb along his collarbone or the tip of his finger across his eyebrow to ease their passion again, keeping it floating at a lovely buzzy level that didn’t grasp for more.

 

Harry slipped his hands down the back of Louis’ boxers, cupping his naked behind and Louis ran his fingers up under the t-shirt he’d half-lifted; enjoying Harry’s plush muscular torso; thumbing his nipples and gently arching into him, their bodies heavy and sleepy and only half-heartedly looking for friction.

 

Harry traced Louis’ lips with his finger, ran his hand down his chest to cup his belly; pressed his thumb into his belly button and lifted the material of his tee to curl and kiss his abs. Louis sucked in a breath and Harry pushed at the waistband of his pants, pressing his lips to his hip, earning a whimper from Louis’ lips.

 

He looked up, so happy with that sound, wanting to earn more but knowing he’d just asked for kissing. He was sure Louis wouldn’t mind if this was more than kissing but still, there were parents to consider.

 

Louis took the lead in kissing him again, bringing Harry’s lips back towards his; enjoying their swollen redness. Harry tried to bite at his own lower lip and caught Louis’, feeling him gasp in air at the erotic contact. Harry squirmed against him, a little firmer this time, his body and senses waking up with each touch of their lips.

 

Louis cupped his face, pressed his thumbs into Harry’s cheeks and devoured him with exquisitely deliberate unhurried presses of his lips, lingering over the feel of their sensitive mouths brushing together; over the aching pleasure it cast upon their bodies from that contact.

 

Harry pressed his finger in between Louis’ cheeks, just to give the impression, really, nothing more than a little owning push between those lush mounds.

 

Louis gasped, squeezing Harry’s digits as his ass muscles clenched in delight. Harry took advantage of the break in their mouths to kiss down his neck; laying presses along his collarbones where he spent a lot of time appreciating their beauty.

 

Louis had to cup his head in an attempt to bring his lips back to his own, but Harry was fixated on the tender skin at the base of his throat and he sucked on that sweet spot where Louis’ pulse jumped erratically.

 

Louis was pretty sure he’d told Harry he would be the one delivering the pleasure today but that seemed to go out of the window as Harry’s owning kiss bruised his skin with sweet tenderness; not something Louis would necessarily assimilate with love-bites. He imagined they were given in hot, heavy moments of passion, not while he was slowly being loved inside out with no end to this buoying pleasure.

 

He grasped Harry’s wrists, pushed his thumbs down into his palms and connected their mouths once more; pushing his palms up to Harry’s where he let them rest for a second, mirrored, in sync. He curled his fingers in the spaces between Harry’s, grasping gently to signal his latent need; his awe at what they were sharing.

 

They couldn’t go back after this, Louis was sure. Something had intrinsically changed and maybe it was only his feelings, his acknowledgement of those feelings since Harry’s accident but it was still a change that couldn’t be undone.

 

He kissed Harry with the urging love, that aching need trapped in his chest, in his body. He could have wrapped himself in Harry and this duvet and never come out of it, truth be told. And Harry seemed to feel the same if his throaty groans were anything to go by.

 

“Louis…Lou,” he tore his mouth away to beg for mercy; his body hard and tight from mere kissing.

 

Although there was nothing mere about the kind of kissing they were indulging in only he didn’t want to be the guy to ruin the moment by coming in his pants.

 

Louis gazed at him, breaths panting hotly onto Harry’s face where their hands still entwined either side of. Louis reached down, brushed his lips, and undulated his body. It brushed against Harry’s and had them both biting back gasps and cries.

 

“Fuck!” Louis hissed, deciding to end this whole thing by touching, trying to tug his hand from Harry’s to wrap it around Harry’s impressive arousal but Harry held tight to his hand, kissing it sweetly.

 

“Don’t ruin it,” Harry begged, still in a state of arousal, still so close to the edge.

 

Louis didn’t know if he could bear the pain of this climb to enjoy the fall, but he trusted Harry to take him through it. He tilted his head, began kissing him again, moaning into that contact as in his mind it simulated how his body wanted to touch Harry’s.

 

He managed to break his hands free to at least pull off their tops, letting their bare chests touch and graze, hard nipples brushing as they both eased their thrusts to tiny pulses; holding back to obtain the gratification that was promised in their tenderness.

 

Louis reconnected their hands, rubbed against Harry’s body, closed his eyes and sighed out; feeling his end so near, his body leaked some semen in excitement for what was to come. He bit his lip, hard.

 

Harry kissed at it, freed the soft cushion from its constraint of his teeth and gave up holding hands to clutch at his head; with sensitive, eager fingers that bent at all angles to hold him there, to keep him in place where his dick rubbed Louis’ belly just right, where Louis’ hardness was rubbing into his own torso, where he could dip his tongue and own Louis’ mouth with his lips.

 

He let his hand curve down Louis’ spine, all the way over his shapely behind, clutching there gently as Louis' quickened breaths signaled the fact he was about to blow. Harry held him tight as he rutted; in the slowest way he could manage, his face contorting with the build up to his high, his little body arching and pushing for freedom.

 

His mouth slackened as the bliss hit him, his screwed up eyes opening in wonder and Harry felt the wetness of his release against his skin as it seeped through Louis’ clothes. He didn’t care, he just wanted to hold Louis while he came undone in his arms and if he hadn’t been close to his own climax, Louis' insistent lips upon his would have got him there anyway and he jerked fitfully as his own release came hot and wet in his pants.

 

He panted in stunned confusion, in utter awe at what had just happened and Louis kissed him again, framing his face with gentle hands in a reverent moment that Harry would treasure.

 

Blue-grey eyes searched his.

 

“Just kissing, huh?” Louis whispered.

 

It was the perfect thing to say. Harry melted into a smile.

 

“Just kissing,” he said.

 

Louis eased off him where he’d naturally taken the lead and pressed into him, checking his sweats for the damage.

 

“We should really get washed up before anyone finds us,” he suggested.

 

Harry rolled of the sofa and held out a hand to help Louis up. He twined their fingers and led the way.

 

//

 

Gail found them asleep in Louis’ bed later that morning. It was still early in the terms of when the sun came up, but the boys had a long trip today and she had to disturb them from their sated sleep to get them on their way on time.

 

Still, she lingered a moment, appreciating the way they laid together, Harry’s arm across Louis’ waist, their bodies curled in together. She sighed, hoping Louis would get to keep this one.

 

“Rise and shine my lovelies!” she breezed into the room fully, ripping open the curtains.

 

“Mom!” Louis groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

Harry woke with a smirk. At least it wasn’t only his mother that didn’t knock.

 

“Hi Mrs. Tomlinson,” he greeted huskily.

 

“Morning Harry,” she turned and smiled. “How are you feeling?”

 

Louis dragged himself into a sitting position on the bed.

 

“I feel a lot better today,” Harry assured.

 

_Might be something to do with your son and his magic lips…_

“Glad to hear it,” she assured. “Now, it’s eight already and you need to be on the road by ten…”

 

Louis groaned again, flopping sideways on the bed.

 

“Chef has breakfast on the go and you two need to pack up,” she instructed.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Tomlinson,” Harry called as she headed out.

 

“That woman is the devil,” Louis complained from the bed. “Do not call her Mrs. Tomlinson; I don’t want to known as her son…”

 

Harry chuckled at Louis’ dramatics, ruffling his hair.

 

“You need to get this cut, remember?” He said. “So we have to get going.”

 

Louis peered up at him from his prone position laid on the bed on his side.

 

“Who died and made you chief?” He sighed.

 

“I did,” Harry replied non-sensically, grinning wanly.

 

Louis rolled up, flipping him the bird.

 

“You can join the devil,” he husked as he went about packing his things.

 

//

 

Louis hair was newly cut. It was short in the back- the kind of short Harry could graze his fingertips through- and long in the front. The kind of long that Louis could style just how he liked, all messy and sexy with that edginess he liked.

 

He still kept rubbing his neck in fond memory of his old hair, though.

 

Harry watched him fondly as he followed him down the hall toward their room.

 

“It’s nice,” he assured for the hundredth time.

 

“I feel bare,” Louis grumbled.

 

“It’s _sexy_ ,” Harry husked, all low and suggestive.

 

Louis turned to squint at him and Harry slid by him, heading up the hallway with a wide, childish skip that wasn’t uncommon on an excited five-year-old girl.

 

Harry turned and threw him a twinkled grin, all arms and legs.

 

“Watch yourself,” Louis warned softly while Harry’s gaze was on him instead of where he was going.

 

Harry stumbled to a stop in front of their door, knocking on it meekly.

 

“Hello? Let me in!” He whined childishly and Louis couldn’t help chuckling at his idiocy.

 

“And they call you a genius?” He doubted.

 

Harry shrugged. “Couldn’t be pretty and charming and clever and normal,” he stuck his tongue out.

 

Louis looked at his tongue in interest, arching a brow. He flicked his eyes back to Harry’s. Harry sobered a little and swallowed.

 

“I hate you,” he accused breathily.

 

“Why?” Louis enquired, all innocence.

 

“Boyfriends!” Niall’s loud voice yelled down the hallway and Harry quickly unlocked their room door to break inside, making it onto his bed before Niall jumped on his back, hugging him from behind.

 

Louis lifted a brow at their affection but didn’t feel the same jealousy fill him that he had before their trip.

 

“Hi, Lou,” Niall added with a grin, getting up to throw a large, suffocating hug around his smaller friend.

 

“Hi,” Louis frowned, patting his back lightly.

 

Niall kissed him wetly on the cheek.

 

“I love you,” Niall expressed. “Don’t ever leave me again!”

 

“Oh-kay,” Louis pursed his lips and turned toward his bed to throw his case on it, starting to unpack.

 

Harry shook his head at Niall’s craziness.

 

“You do realize Lou thinks you’re insane?” Harry broached with his best friend.

 

Niall made a ‘pfft’ noise.

 

“He thinks I’m sexy, get over yourself, Styles, Lou likes blondes now…”

 

Louis cast a high-browed look over his shoulder as he turned from his case.

 

“Oh, it’s true,” he backed up Niall’s story with a smirk.

 

Harry threw himself back down on his bed, pseudo-heartbroken.

 

“I can’t take it! Dumped for a blonde!” He lamented.

 

“There, there,” Niall patted his shoulder consolingly. “He likes accents too you see,” he boasted.

 

“But monsieur, I speak the perfect Français,” Harry sat up to animate his accent.

 

Niall fell in fits of laughter onto his bed.

 

Louis merely bit his lip and resolutely kept unpacking his case.

 

“So, what did you two young horn-dogs do this weekend?” Niall wondered.

 

“Went to the White House,” Harry reminded.

 

Niall gasped. “Oh my god! What’s it like? Is it big? I bet its big…is it amazing? I bet its amazing…”

 

Harry giggled at his babbling.

 

“It’s Louis home,” he shrugged. “So it’ll always be special for that…”

 

“Aww,” Niall made a loved-up face, baby speaking. “You so cute you two…”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, letting out a barely audible sigh.

 

“Come on, Lou,” Niall held open his arms as he lay back on Harry’s bed, Harry curled up beside him.

 

Louis turned, frowned in question.

 

“Come on, come to Papa,” Niall invited.

 

Harry swiped him for that, but tilted his head in silent challenge to Louis.

 

Louis gritted his teeth together, hating sentimentality. But he turned all the same, heading for the bed. He absolutely wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for Harry.

 

“Come to daddy…” Niall roared as Louis crawled into the mess of arms and legs that were Harry and his best friend.

 

“You are one sick asshole,” Louis muttered as he was folded between Niall and Harry.

 

“Kiss your boyfriend, then,” Niall instructed.

 

Louis squinted, bemused.

 

“What?!”

 

“Come on, so I can see it…”

 

Louis had to lean back a little and turn his head right around since Harry was almost on his back. Harry curled across, laying a chaste kiss to Louis’ mouth.

 

“No!” Niall pushed Louis off him. “Kiss him properly!” he demanded.

 

Louis flicked Niall a look, then back to Harry who was now by his side. He leaned across and cupped Harry’s cheek, running his fingers into his hair, tugging on the curls.

 

“Shut him up, would you,” he murmured, kissing Harry for a long and charged moment.

 

And just like that he flipped off the bed and went back to his case while Harry lay star-fished, blinking at the ceiling.

 

“Fuck,” Niall announced on a hitched breath. “You two are _hot_.”

 

Harry rolled over and hugged himself, a silly dimpled grin on his face which Niall clocked right off.

 

“Oh Haz, do not look at me like a girl in love,” Niall complained.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he put a finger to his mouth in a ‘shh’ gesture but Louis didn’t turn, just stiffened slightly at Niall’s accusation.

 

“So, other than the White House, what did you do?” Niall got back on track.

 

“Went waterskiing,” Harry shared proudly.

 

“You, Harry Styles, did not stay upright in water,” Niall accused.

 

Harry melted into more giggles. Louis did turn this time.

 

“No, he didn’t. He almost drowned,” he added, a bitter edge to his lips.

 

Niall flicked a look between the two, falling on Harry.

 

“Are you alright, though?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yep. And it was amazing. Before I fell off the skis,” he added.

 

Louis finished up his case, slinging it on top of his wardrobe.

 

“I’ll give you guys some time to catch up,” he suggested.

 

“Where’re you going?” Niall asked nosily.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“To see Zayn.”

 

//

 

Zayn had given Louis a fair amount of shit about the love-bite on his neck but Louis had weathered that little storm with an amused acceptance that he maybe never thought he’d be able to express among his peers.

 

What he liked about Zayn was that he didn’t bullshit. He’d been honest upfront about his dislike for Louis and he’d come around pretty quickly on realizing he could be trusted. Louis saw something of himself in Zayn’s self-protective spikiness.

 

They sat together in the TV room with a bunch of the other boys watching the sports channel while Louis wondered what Harry and Niall were gossiping about.

 

He looked out of the window, into the dark grounds of the University and wondered how things would change once he released his story. Would the students treat him differently? Would they treat Harry differently? Not that anyone knew about Harry and him yet, but it wouldn’t take long for the dots to be joined.

 

He bit into his lower lip, worrying about the unknown future but knowing this revelation had to come about, it had to put out there for the greater good. And then he had Harry might actually be able to hold hands when they wanted to instead of having to hide.

 

He took a deep, encouraging breath. At least, he hoped so. Otherwise the pain and stress of it all wouldn’t be worth it.

 

“Hey, fancy a game of FIFA?” Zayn asked, bringing him from his deep thoughts.

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

“More than you know,” he mused, getting up to go to the games room with his new friend.

 

//

 

Harry was pretty antsy in last period French. His study partner Damian was regarding him amusedly with smiles.

 

"What's got into you?" His friend wondered.

 

Harry could hardly tell him that he couldn't wait to get back to his dorm to see Louis. They hadn't had any lectures together for two whole days and last night Louis had got back late from another one of his meetings and fallen into his own bed, much to Harry's disappointment.  

 

He didn't mind that his boyfriend needed his own space he just missed him terribly when he wasn’t next to him as he slept.  He could never sleep properly either, checking on Louis each time he woke up in a panic at him not being there.

 

Harry knew he was into the smitten stage with Louis. He knew it, he hated it and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

 

Harry smiled at Damian wanly with a shrug.

 

"Just want to get out of here," he replied. 

 

"Plans for tonight? " Damian wondered.

 

Harry suddenly got to thinking maybe he should make plans.  He and Louis had been back for four days now, it was about time they broke out of their room and did something fun.

 

On a school night no less.

 

“Nothing yet,” Harry mused.

 

“There’s a club open down town,” Damian shared. “They play all the dance music, I think you’d like it,” he said.

 

Harry arched a brow. He wasn’t sure in what Universe anyone would think he’d like dance music.

 

Damian grinned. “I think Louis would like it,” he added suggestively, that sly smirk back on his lips.

 

Harry flicked him a look, a long, assessing look. Just what did Damian know about Louis and him, he wondered?

 

“Looking to go out with Nialler,” Harry said, an all-out lie but he didn’t much care.

 

Damian nodded, pursing his lips.

 

“Mind if I take Louis then?” He asked.

 

Harry squinted, biting his lip to hold in the emphatic ‘yes’ he wanted to blurt out. He minded a whole damn lot, actually.

 

“No,” he cleared his throat, forcing the word out. “I’m sure he’ll love it…”

 

“He was telling me he likes clubbing," Damian shared. “But you’re his roomie, so I guessed you’d been out raving already…”

 

Harry stared at the table determinedly, trying to keep the angry blush from his cheeks.

 

“Oh, all the time,” he arched a brow, knowing Damian knew he was lying.

 

“Good little dancer that Tommo,” Damian went on, much to Harry's annoyance.

 

Yes, okay, he got it. Damian knew more about his boyfriend’s music tastes than he did, also knew how well he danced. Wonderful, good for him.

 

“Hm?” He scratched at the desk with his pen, digging into the wood with his biro tip.

 

“Saw him one time last year before we got into Uni,” Damian explained. “Was at this club me and Bart went to one night. Danced with all the girls…”

 

“Sounds like Louis,” Harry offered, thinking it didn’t actually sound like him at all. Not the very guarded, very private boy he knew. The one who didn’t like kissing girls. Maybe he just liked dancing with them, Harry mused.

 

“Well, maybe we’ll see you there,” Damian goaded lightly. “Bring Nialler, we’d make a good foursome.”

 

Harry flicked his eyes sideways, wanting to hiss and claw at the guy next to him. He made it sound like it’d be a double date with Harry and Niall one couple and Louis and Damian as the other.

 

“Sure, we’ll catch you there later,” Harry agreed; wondering if Damian would actually go through with his plan.

 

Apparently it was pretty much arranged by the time class was ended, Damian spending most of that time on his phone texting.

 

“Louis’ in,” he shared and Harry got up as class ended, nodding lightly.

 

“Rightio, see you later then,” he mused, heading out into the hallway to head back to his room, hoping Louis would be there to explain to him just what the hell he was thinking.

 

When he got to the room, Louis was nowhere to be found. Harry frowned worriedly, not having his own phone to be able to call his boyfriend and find out what was going on. He wandered down to Niall’s room and knocked on the door.

 

 

“Hey!” Niall grinned, pulling Harry into his room.

 

Harry saluted to Liam.

 

“Have you seen Lou?” Harry asked right off.

 

“No, why?” Niall asked back. “He up and left you?”

 

Harry tilted his head.

 

“Damian was being weird in French, asking if I had plans tonight and telling me about this dance club in town…”

 

“Oh yeah?” Niall waggled his brows.

 

“I had to lie and say I was off out with you because he sounded like he was trying to find out about me and Louis, but then he said he’d take Louis to the club and that he'd seen him clubbing before…” Harry frowned.

 

“Oh, maybe he goes for short guys then,” Niall changed his mind about Damian’s intentions.

 

“Shut up,” Harry cast fondly with a little smile.

 

“So what happened?” Niall prompted.

 

“He was texting Louis about it, told me to meet them there….”

 

“And Louis is missing?” Niall checked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Weird,” Niall considered. “Or maybe he just got held up after class with some of his Presidential stuff and he knew you’d made plans to meet later…”

 

Harry nodded slowly, thinking that sounded plausible. And since they had no way of communicating he couldn’t exactly get a message to him. But still. He had been looking forward to seeing Louis back at their room before they went out.

 

“Hey, Haz,” Niall called as Harry turned to get changed. He turned back.

 

“Watch this Damian dude,” he suggested.

 

Harry shot him a smile.

 

“I think he's just being nosey,” he assured. “You know what it’s like, since I share with Louis everybody wants to know what it’s like being his roomie…”

 

Niall nodded, a wary smile on his lips.

 

“See you in half an hour?” He suggested.

 

Harry nodded and went about getting ready.

 

//

 

Niall and Harry started of the night in a little acoustic bar, sipping beers that Harry had managed to procure since he was so tall he passed for twenty at least, even with a baby-face.

 

They listened to a few songs and sang along to a few more before heading to the dance club Damian had talked about. True enough, Damian was there with his friends Frank and Patrick and Louis was on the dance floor, sipping from a bottle and showcasing his fluent moves.

 

Harry was a little hurt by the sight. Not Louis having a good time without him or anything, but the fact he didn’t know this about his boyfriend. He climbed up the stairs to the dance floor deliberately behind Niall.

 

“Hey,” Niall greeted everyone with hand-clasps.

 

“There you are!” Louis grinned, hugging Niall, clueing Harry off that he may already be a little drunk.

 

“Hi,” Harry offered, slipping his hands into his jeans pockets shyly.

 

“Hi,” Louis gave him a long, appreciative grin.

 

Harry lifted his brows and flicked his eyes about, trying to remind Louis they had a ruse to keep up.

 

“Dance?” Louis asked, oblivious to Harry’s silent signals.

 

Harry blinked, flicking looks to the other boys.

 

“Come on, Styles,” Damian encouraged.

 

Harry looked to Niall who shrugged.

 

“May as well now we’re out,” he mused.

 

Harry wasn’t sure how to dance to this loud, thumping music and as he watched the other boys he realized he was the only guy here who didn’t know how to dance.

 

Louis grooved up to him, lifting his arms to show him how to move; winding his body in a way that he obviously intended Harry to mimic. Harry began to relax, letting the beat absorb into him, if not enjoying the loudness and harsh sounds of the music. He was dancing with Louis which was all kinds of odd.

 

Louis seemed to forget where they were for a moment; shuffling close and beaming up into Harry's face as he shimmied; an evidently boyfriend-y thing to do. Harry swallowed hard at the invitation in Louis’ eyes and sucked back a tight breath as Niall crashed into them, shunting Louis out of the way.

 

“No club is ready for that!” He teased, giving Harry wink.

 

Harry checked about them, saw the other three boys whispering and standing together, Damian with his phone in his hand. He frowned, flicking Niall a look.

 

“Is he taking pictures?” He wondered.

 

Niall shook his head, pushing a beer bottle into Harry's hand.

 

“Nah, texting the others,” he said.

 

Louis was still dancing, bottle aloft in his hand seemingly unfazed by Niall’s interruption. Harry frowned, suddenly uncomfortable with the whole thing. He wished he'd just thought of his own plan now, had brought Louis out on a proper date, even if he didn’t know that Louis loved dancing the night away.

 

“I’m gonna head back,” Harry yelled above the music.

 

Niall looked shocked.

 

“What? Why?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not my thing,” he said.

 

Niall nodded. “Alright, I’ll come with you…”

 

“No, you stay,” Harry assured, looking over to Louis.

 

“Lou!” He called and Louis looked up. “Toilets,” he pointed towards the gents and Louis nodded, dancing across the room until he tumbled into the restroom.

 

He wiped the sweat off his face with his arm.

 

“Great idea, by the way,” Louis commended.

 

“It was Damian’s idea actually,” Harry offered gently. “I didn’t know you liked clubbing but he'd seen you before…”

 

Louis flicked him an amused look, stumbling toward Harry as the door opened and Patrick pushed in, throwing them a thumbs-up.

 

Harry sighed and leaned back against the sink.

 

“Look, I’m heading off,” Harry told Louis.

 

“What? No, stay,” Louis begged, grasping Harry's arm gently.

 

Harry shrugged awkwardly. “It's not really my scene but you should stay and enjoy yourself…”

 

Louis frowned, thinking about this as he chewed at his lower lip.

 

“I can come back with you?” he said.

 

Harry shook his head, flicking a look to Patrick who was using the urinal.

 

“Nah, you stay,” he assured.

 

“Okay,” Louis accepted sadly, swaying a little in his drunkenness. Harry hoped he'd get home okay later.

 

Louis leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Harry’s chest and Harry rubbed his back a little stiffly, still checking that Patrick was facing away.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Harry said finally, standing to go.

 

Louis grasped his t-shirt in his fist and tip-toed to plant a kiss on his mouth, firm and undeniable.

 

Harry's eyes shot open and he pulled away, darting a look toward the urinals. Patrick was washing his hands, pretending not to have seen. Harry closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

 

“You’re drunk, Tommo,” he accused, hoping it would explain away Louis’ kiss, knowing it didn’t really.

 

But these guys were his friends and fellow students, if he couldn’t trust them then who could he trust? And Louis had kissed him, not the other way around.

 

“See you later,” Louis slurred, watching Harry’s rear disappear through the bathroom door.

 

He turned to Patrick, laying a high-five on him.

 

“Ready to dance?” Louis checked.

 

Patrick grinned and they headed out.

 

//

 

 

The story broke in the next day’s papers. They had dark, grainy pictures of Harry and Louis dancing together and an even more blurred picture of them kissing.

 

They were both called into a meeting in the Dean’s office in the late afternoon where Louis’ security team and PR team all sat with the head of the University.

 

The phone was on loud speaker and Louis’ dad wasn’t in the best mood.

 

“Really, Louis, this is how you decided to come out?” Declan enquired.

 

Louis was still hungover. He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“No, I didn’t decide, dad.” He assured. “We trusted the guys we went out with that’s all…”

 

“And what about the rest of the club?” His father asked.

 

Louis sighed.

 

“You’re right, any one could have seen,” he conceded.

 

“And you were drinking,” he added his real bone of contention.

 

“I know, I was careless…” He admitted.

 

Harry shot him a look, reaching out to cover his hand where it rested on the arm of his chair. He squeezed it gently. Louis lifted a brow in acknowledgement but didn’t turn his hand to twine their fingers the way he might’ve usually.

 

Harry swallowed at the heavy feeling in his chest. Louis blamed him, too.

 

“Well, what’s done is done, but this has gone from you admitting your sexuality to a national scandal…not least because you were both underage drinking in a club for twenty-one-year-olds,” Declan outlined.

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

“I’m really sorry for what happened, Mr. Tomlinson,” he broached, flicking his eyes around the other faces in the room.

 

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” Declan soothed and Harry didn’t miss the way Louis’ lips pursed in slight at being blamed wholly for what had happened.

 

“So, what's the plan?” The Dean asked, also looking around.

 

Gordon stepped forward.

 

“Louis is to release a statement, confirming his sexuality since that part he wanted to do anyway. He’ll apologise for the drinking and being underage and he’ll take full responsibility for the other boys being present.”

 

“No,” Harry said, soft and emphatic. All the faces in the room looked to him. “He’s not taking the blame for us, we all went there, we all knew what we were doing…”

 

“Alright, then we’ll spin it as a University bonding game,” Gordon adjusted.

 

Harry frowned but didn’t deny that suggestion.

 

“What about the boys?” Gail called through the line and Louis’ perked up at the sound of his mother’s voice.

 

Gordon licked his lips. “It’s up to Louis and Harry if they want to make their relationship official at this point. We can still pass it off as drunken brotherly affection…”

 

Louis snorted derisively, cradling his head in his hands as he leaned forward in his chair.

 

“Brotherly affection?” He muttered amusedly.

 

“Depending if you want the world to know about your relationship with Harry,” Gordon added again, ever aware of Declan’s instructions.

 

“We need a moment to decide,” Harry suggested since Louis looked too hungover to think, let alone decide for them both what to do.

 

He stood up and wandered into the hallway outside the Dean’s office, slipping his hands into his pockets as Louis closed the door very carefully behind him; leaning on the wall opposite Harry.

 

“What do you think?” Harry spoke first.

 

Louis choked out an unamused puff of air.

 

“I think we got played, that’s what I think,” he growled.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Harry asked, soft and urgent, guilt filling him. “You think I don’t feel terrible about it?”

 

He needed Louis’ support more than anything right now and all he was giving him was sarcasm and disdain.

 

“Fuck, Harry! Why did you let them talk you into it?” Louis accused, blue eyes shrewd and narrowed angrily.

 

Harry gasped in a shocked breath, filling his lungs as the sting in his eyes threatened tears.

 

“Why did you?” he asked back. “You didn’t even tell me you liked going clubbing!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“I haven’t been for ages, it's something I used to do to escape it all…”

 

“So what about last night?” Harry argued.

 

“I thought it was your plan,” Louis reminded him. “I thought we’d get a little tipsy, have a little dance and fall into bed…”

 

“So did I,” Harry ground out, his voice low and hoarse with emotion. “I didn’t set you up, Louis,” he added pointedly.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“Did you tell them about us?” He asked.

 

“No!” Harry denied sharply, eyes widening in hurt shock.

 

“He knew stuff,” Louis frowned. “I thought you’d told him…”

 

Harry twisted to try and ease the pain running down his body, making his hands tremble. Tears gathered on his lashes and he brushed them away.

 

“I didn’t tell them anything,” he promised. “Because I’m your boyfriend remember?” he added acidly. “And if I remember rightly it was you that danced with me, _you_ that kissed _me_ , not the other way around…”

 

“I was drunk,” Louis grumbled, folding his arms.

 

Harry’s lips fell open, his face paled.

 

“What are you saying?” he wondered, horrified.

 

Louis flicked annoyed eyes up.

 

“That my guard was down,” he snapped. “What the hell did you think I meant?”

 

“That you didn’t want to kiss me?” Harry accused angrily. “Because you didn’t even want to hold my hand two seconds ago!”

 

“You’re too trusting Harry!” Louis dropped his arms to shout. “Yes, I went along with it for you, because I trusted _you_ …but you should have thought about why they wanted us to go there, what they could get from it…”

 

Harry felt the anger wash from his bones, to be replaced with heavy sadness. His tears were running down his face now as he sucked up sobs, trying to keep from breaking down.

 

“So you don’t trust me, is that what you're saying?” He asked, a quiet husk of disbelief.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Louis disregarded flippantly.

 

“And I’m meant to second-guess everybody because that’s what you do, you keep yourself in a tight little bubble where no-one is allowed in and I’m supposed to do the same, be as guarded and lonely?” He posed.

 

“I’m not lonely,” Louis frowned.

 

Harry smiled bitterly. “Well you should be, Louis.” He said pointedly of what Louis was missing out on.

 

Louis sighed shaking his head.

 

“This is a nightmare,” he lamented.

 

“Is it?” Harry arched a brow. “Because all that’s really happened is what you said you wanted- people knowing you like boys. And I'm pretty sure if I wasn’t the boy then you might not even mind them knowing you have a boyfriend but I guess I’m the problem here since I can't imagine why else it’s such a problem that the world knows about us!”

 

“Because I want to protect you!” Louis raged, his anger still bubbling away in his chest. “Fuck, Harry, I'm so damn proud to have you as my boyfriend but do I want the whole world to know?” He posed.

 

Harry blinked, tears still tracking down his face.

 

“I do,” Harry said, small and quiet.

 

“What?” Louis frowned.

 

“I want the world to know,” he said again. “Why don’t you?”

 

Louis shook his head. “You don’t get how hard it’ll be for us…”

 

“Then don’t tell them,” Harry decided, pressing his lips together as his tears gathered at the top of his bowed lip. “Let your PR man make up some shit about us being _brothers_ and then it’ll all go away,” he spat, turning to stride down the hallway, heading past the meeting room door.

 

“Harry!” Louis yelled after him. “We’re not done yet!”

 

Harry shook his head and furiously wiped at his cheeks.

 

“We are _so_ done,” he hissed back.

 

//

 

Harry made it all the way to Niall’s room before breaking down into messy, spluttering sobs. Luckily for Harry lectures were over by now and his friend grabbed him into an all-consuming hug, dragging him onto the bed to lay with him there, not much minding what Liam made of their tangle.

 

Liam politely got up to shut the room door, hovering as he frowned at Niall.

 

“Harry, it’s okay,” Niall soothed, rubbing his back. “It’s just a newspaper, nobody cares…”

 

Liam raised his brows at that particular lie but Niall just frowned at him and hissed at him to ‘buzz off’.

 

Harry turned his head from Niall’s chest to peek at Liam, red-eyes and wet with tears.

 

Liam shot him a reassuring smile.

 

“It had to happen sooner or later,” Liam offered gently.

 

“I don’t even fucking care about the papers!” Harry bawled, sent into a second round of sobs that Niall got comfortable for. He even got Liam to throw him candy to nibble on while he clutched at Harry’s gently rocking body, laying a towel on his chest to soak up his tears.

 

Liam must have gone out in the end and Harry wondered if he’d snoozed off for a while because when he looked up it was dark and Niall was eating pizza.

 

“Mm, here, Haz,” Niall pushed the box onto his belly that Harry had just vacated.

 

Harry frowned and blinked confusedly. Why was he in Niall’s bed? Why was Niall wearing a towel?

 

Like walking into a metal locker-door, his memory came back to him with a stinging slap. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he sniffled.

 

“Oh no, Haz,” Niall sat up, dragging Harry up by his side, practically in his lap. “Please don’t start crying again,” he begged.

 

Harry eyed the pizza box on Niall’s lap. He stuffed half a slice in his mouth and chewed robotically but he broke down before he even finished the mouthful. He choked on the last bite, wracking with pain as he remembered what had happened today and why he was so fucking _damp_.

                                                                                                                 

Niall distractedly rubbed his back while he subtly finished his pizza, only mildly guilty of eating while Harry cried some more. In all fairness, Harry couldn’t blame him. He had cried an awful lot and Niall didn’t even now _why_ yet.

 

“He fucking blames me,” Harry spat, heaving in gigantic breaths in an attempt to get a grip.

 

“Lou?” Niall checked and Harry nodded.

 

“He said I should have known, that I should distrust everyone…” He recounted.

 

Niall swallowed, guessing Harry didn’t need reminding that he'd also tried to warn Harry against Damian and his crew.

 

“That’s just silly,” Niall backed up his friend.

 

“He accused me of telling them stuff about us,” he squinted, pained at this accusation.

 

Niall frowned.

 

“Beginning to think my test isn’t robust enough,” Niall mused. “Thought Louis passed it…”

 

“He doesn’t want people to know,” Harry added on a ghostly whisper, his eyes wide and his face pale.

 

Niall snorted.

 

“Well everyone does fucking know,” he sneered. “He’s gay, so what?”

 

Harry flicked Niall a look and snuck the last slice of pizza. Niall let him.

 

“About us, Ni,” Harry sighed out. “He doesn’t want people to know about us…”

 

“The stupid press thing?” Niall guessed.

 

Harry nodded. “So he says.”

 

Niall frowned, lifting up Harry's wilting fringe to peek at him.

 

“What else is there?”

 

“Exactly,” Harry mused.

 

“Harry, what did Louis say exactly?” Niall demanded gently, getting to be all sorts of annoyed right about now.

 

Harry huffed.

 

“It was me that said it. I said that it wasn’t having a boyfriend that was the issue, it’s _me_ that’s the problem…” Harry led.

 

“What did he say?” Niall wondered.

 

“That he was proud to have me has his boyfriend but he didn’t want the whole world to know,” Harry repeated robotically, swallowing against the thick wad in his throat as recalling their angry words brought back all of his hurt.

 

“Right, excuse me,” Niall muttered, slipping out of Harry’s embrace to stand, not even bothering with his shoes as he threw the room door back and strode out of it, arms posed fiercely as he swaggered down the hall.

 

“Ni?” Harry called, confused, then his eyes flared as he realized what Niall was going to do.

 

He jumped off the bed and ran to the door, not brave enough to run into the hall.

 

“Niall, please don’t!” he yelled, sighing in defeat as his begging words didn’t stop his friend's intention.

 

A movement to the right of Harry's vision caused him to startle.

 

“Sorry, sir,” a guard apologized, standing sentry at the door.

 

Harry frowned.

 

“Who’re you?” he asked huskily, sure he looked frightful but not caring that much.

 

“James, sir,” the guard introduced. “I’m to be your bodyguard.” He added, not giving a timescale as to how long for.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. _Great_. Now Louis had employed him a guard. Wonderful.

 

“I doubt anyone wants me dead so you can probably relax for a while,” Harry sighed.

 

James shifted uncomfortably but didn’t appear to want to speak without being asked.

 

“What is it?” Harry prompted.

 

James cleared his throat.

 

“Tomorrow, sir. A statement from Mr. Tomlinson.” He said.

 

Harry felt even more confused. Right, and? Louis could make all the lying, cheating statements he wanted to, Harry didn’t care. In fact he wouldn’t even be lying about Harry not being his boyfriend because he wasn’t now, was he? He’d told him he was done.

 

Fresh tears filled his eyes as he remembered.

 

“Fuck this,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Is Louis in his room?”

 

James spoke into his walkie talkie, shaking his head as a tinny voice confirmed ‘negative’. Harry was sure Niall would stalk the whole Uni to find him, but he had an opportunity to go back to the room and get enough things to stay with Niall for a few days at least.

 

He pulled Niall’s door up gently behind him, all too aware of James following his every move.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments sorry that it keeps posting an end note!!
> 
> Has anyone recovered from last night's concert because I am still in recovery!!
> 
> Ang


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I have been horrendously neglecting you but fear not I love you all I am just mad busy at the moment with work, moving house and writing!!
> 
> Thank you every single one of you who comments and for all my kudos <3
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 8

 

Louis’ hangover was thankfully in remission. What he wasn’t thankful for was being hauled over hot coals by his father for one stupid club night; oh and then there was being in a fight with Harry. Possibly even worse. Definitely worse.

 

He had just spent the last hour giving his formal statement to the head of the press and it was going to be printed in tomorrow’s paper, the day after the club shots. It was a weekend edition, would be seen by millions. He only cared about one person seeing it.

 

He was cradling his head in his hand, lamenting last night, the meeting with just about everybody this afternoon and how much of a dick he had been to Harry in the wake of that god-awful experience.

 

Zayn had been his saviour between the PR meeting and his press statement. His unlikely friend had supported him quietly from the sidelines, not really good with soppy words or advice on how to make things up to Harry but he was the only guy to come and find Louis to offer him company if nothing else.

 

Louis rose from his seat at the grand oak table in the library to nod at Zayn as if to tell him they could go now and then an angry looking blonde stormed into the quiet room, thankfully devoid of press now because Louis would hate for anyone to hear what Niall was no doubt about to say.

 

Strangely, Zayn moved toward Louis protectively, standing a little in front of him to hold Niall back.

 

“What the fuck are you on Tommo?” Niall accused hotly. “Harry’s fucking ruined!”

 

Louis blinked, feeling the shaft of slicing pain sink deep into his chest, stopping his heart for a moment.

 

“He’s been in my room for the past three hours, crying his eyes out!” he yelled. “Do you want to explain to me why that is?”

 

Zayn pressed against Niall’s shoulder.

 

“Niall, now isn’t the time,” his friend husked.

 

Niall squinted at him.

 

“What the fuck shitbag? You’re siding with him? What assholes stick together is it?” he asked sharply.

 

Zayn pressed his lips together, ignoring the barb.

 

“Louis is hurting too, okay,” Zayn said and Louis flicked him a look, surprised at his intuition.

 

“ _He’s_ hurting?” Niall repeated on an unhumoured laugh. “He’s h-oh, that’s funny that is…fucking hilarious,” Niall waved his arms about.

 

Louis looked Niall right in the eye.

 

“Say something then, Tommo, come on, what have you got?” Niall coaxed.

 

Louis licked his lips, completely drained. He wanted to sink to his knees and beg Harry’s forgiveness but today had washed him out completely. If he hadn’t been out all night stupidly drinking and dancing with boys he knew better than to go drinking and dancing with, he then had the hangover from hell to manage whilst having everyone yelling at him for fucking up.

 

Of course, he didn’t care about everyone. Only one, in fact. The same one he wanted to be reading tomorrow’s headline.

 

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t defend himself to Niall because Harry's friend was quite rightly so protective of him that none of his excuses would be sufficient.

 

“I'm a dick,” Louis said, simply, owning it.

 

His statement took the wind out of Niall’s sails somewhat.

 

“Right and?” Niall demanded. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

“I’ve made my statement. You can read it tomorrow,” he said.

 

Niall made a disbelieving face.

 

“That’s it? You made a statement? And that’s supposed to help Harry how?” he wondered.

 

“You’ll see when you read it,” Louis offered.

 

Niall shook his head, disappointment flashing across his face.

 

“You’re pathetic, Tommo, you know that?” He cast.

 

Zayn stepped further toward Niall.

 

“Stop,” he said, meaning it.

 

Niall flicked him a look, blinking disgustedly.

 

“And don’t even speak to me,” Niall told him. “Protecting him when Harry’s heartbroken in there,” his lip curled to convey his disgust.

 

“Harry made a mistake, too,” Zayn argued.

 

“Louis needs to apologise,” Niall clipped, shooting another look toward the other lad. “You need to apologise,” he said again. “Harry thinks you don’t want to be with him!”

 

Louis’ lips turned down and Niall thought for one second his face might crumple. He sucked in a guilty breath for causing it.

 

Louis didn’t offer any words so Niall sighed out in agitation.

 

“For Christ’s sake Louis, just come by my room and see him, don’t wait for the morning, don’t make us read the paper…” he begged.

 

Louis flicked Zayn a look, seemingly trusting his opinion.

 

“It’s up to you, Lou,” Zayn offered.

 

“I have to call my parents now,” Louis said, intimating he didn’t have time to see Harry.

 

Niall spat out a bemused breath.

 

“Wow. Unbelievable,” Niall mused. “If you come crawling back tomorrow, don’t expect me to be helping you win him back,” he warned, turning and leaving Louis with his thoughts.

 

Zayn looked at him and slipped an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

 

“You’ve done a massive thing today, massive,” he encouraged.

 

Only then did Louis let his mask slip and the tears fill his eyes.

 

“I should go and see him,” he whispered, his voice a papery husk.

Zayn hugged him a bit.

 

“Get your head clear, sort out your parents…we’ll go first thing, okay? Deliver the broadsheet ourselves?” he suggested.

 

Louis smirked at him, letting Zayn lead him out of the library.

 

//

 

There was a parcel on Louis’ bed as he got in, sometime past one by the time he’d talked to his mom and dad about the whole messy debacle that was club night, coming out and being in love with Harry.

 

Yes, he had told them that part. They hadn’t been all that surprised which grated on Louis a bit since he tried so hard to keep things hidden, he wondered how they knew he was gay to start with and now knew about his feelings for Harry. He guessed his minor melt-down after Harry's accident may have clued them off.

 

He sat on his bed, unwrapping the brown paper to reveal a textile throw. It was black and blue had a batman weaved into the centre of it. It matched Harry’s red one he used with his Spiderman duvet cover. He pulled out the card with shaky fingers.

 

_Dear Louis,_

_Harry mentioned you liked his throw and asked me to make you one. I hope you like it._

_Looking forward to seeing you again soon._

_Jane Styles x_

Louis clutched the throw to his chest and didn’t bother to hold back the tears. Today had been one fucked up gigantic pile of ridiculous shit that he didn’t even want to think about right now. He’d love to be able to lay his head on his pillow and sleep in fact but that didn’t seem very likely either, so he gave into his vulnerability, to the unfairness of his life and used the throw to soak up his hurt.

 

//

 

Somehow, fate had other ideas for Louis Tomlinson.

 

His plan to go to Harry, to find him and made sure he read his statement was thwarted by the fact his dad sent a car to collect him at 5am to take part in a military assault course for the sake of his charity.

 

Louis had entirely forgotten he’d committed to attending, already billed as one of the competitors and his dad had strangely forgotten to mention the fact during last night’s heart to heart.

 

He wondered if maybe his dad was going to let him get away with not going had he not gone out underage drinking and partying. Still, he had, so he had to take his punishment.

 

As sporty as Louis was, he was still small, still had to work twice as hard to be taken seriously by army cadets. His morning started about the same as yesterday ended, with a deep feeling of dread and failure seeping into his bones.

 

//

 

**“I’ve Only Ever Loved One Boy”**

**_The Official statement by Louis Tomlinson_ **

****

**“I am making this statement in direct response to private and personal photographs recently released to the press following an evening out with my University peers.**

**This statement although brief, hopefully answers all of the questions being asked at this time.**

**Firstly, I can confirm that I am gay. It was always my intention to be honest with the public about this fact and I can only apologise that I didn’t get to tell the world first.**

**Secondly, I am deeply ashamed of my behaviour. I do not condone the consumption of alcohol under the national age limit of 21. I also do not condone the attendance to clubs whilst also under the age limit for the club, in this case, also 21. I would like to apologise to my friends and family for this oversight in judgment and can only ask for forgiveness and endeavor to be a better man in future.**

**Lastly- and perhaps most importantly- I am in a committed relationship. I have only ever loved one boy and the photographs that were taken without our permission are a direct and deeply hurtful blow to our trust. However, that being said, I am not willing to hide who I am or who I date any longer.**

**Myself and my family would kindly ask that at this time the press and public respect our privacy whilst I complete my first semester at Julian Barton’s University at which time my studies will be reviewed.**

**Thank you in advance for your support. LT.”**

Niall was reading the paper over Harry’s shoulder, already mid-morning by the time they'd showered and dressed and Niall had forced food down Harry’s throat.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he came to the end of the page.

 

“He’s only ever loved one boy?” Niall frowned, looking at Harry.

 

Harry gulped.

 

“Oh fuck.” He said.

 

“That’s why he got you a guard,” Niall mused.

 

Harry bit his lip, darting his eyes to Niall.

 

“It was so fucking stupid, such a stupid argument to have!” he sighed, defeated.

 

Niall swallowed guiltily.

 

“I ripped him apart yesterday too, and Zayn for standing up for him…”

 

Harry smirked, just a little.

 

“Thank you,” he appreciated softly as he lay the paper onto his thighs.

 

“Harry, he fucking loves you,” Niall said, as though Harry wasn’t processing this fact.

 

He hadn’t given out his name or identified him in any way. But Louis was talking about _him_. He stood up with a gasp.

 

“I have to see him,” he decided.

 

Niall slid off the bed.

 

“Me too, if he’ll let me…” he mused.

 

Harry grabbed his hand and they headed to Louis' room.

 

They found it empty, looking at each other in silent question. Harry turned to James.

 

“Do you know where he is?” He begged.

 

James nodded.

 

“Sir.”

 

Harry blinked.

 

“Where?” He asked, flicking Niall a look.

 

“Not allowed to say, sir,” James replied, predictably.

 

Harry sighed, looking to the floor dejectedly.

 

“Mate, come on,” Niall appealed. “The guy had a fight with his boyfriend, can't you have a little heart here?”

 

James pursed his lips.

 

“I could take you there if you were blindfolded,” he suggested.

 

Harry looked up, all green eyes and hopeful smile. Niall hugged James briefly, finding him too stoic to want to cling on for long.

 

“Alright, Jim, let’s do this,” Niall grinned.

 

//

 

Louis was halfway around the assault course by the time Harry and Niall made it to the base camp where the competition was taking place. Harry wasn’t allowed on the course until he’d changed into camouflage trousers and a khaki t-shirt, dessert boots on his big feet and a scarf wrapped around his head to tame his hair down.

 

Niall was following him apparently, Harry could hear his whoops and hollers, but he only had one objective in mind- and that was to find Louis.

 

He didn’t care if he looked like a complete girl running through this damn thing, he wasn’t willing to wait at the end line for Louis to come running in. No, he was going in after his man.

 

Of course, it had seemed like a good idea, he had started off with naïve bravado and enthusiasm. By the time he got to the giant tires and tripped over his own feet a hundred times, he started to regret it. The scramble net was a challenge and he didn’t even want to start on the wall.

 

Apparently Louis wasn't that far in front of him, James was running down the outside of the course to keep him informed and Harry wished he’d forgone the apparatus to join him on the cheat’s route but what would that prove to Louis exactly?

 

No, he had to try.

 

He climbed a wooden pyre, grasping onto a rope that swung across a water trough; mud surrounding the sides of it so should he fall in, he’d get caked trying to crawl out. He looked up to the heavens with a dimpled smile, begging for leniency. Somehow he knew he wasn’t going to get it, but still he took a deep breath, wiped a hand across his war-painted cheek and pushed forward, holding the rope as tightly as possible.

 

He swung precariously across the pond but didn’t let go; eyes widening as he realized he'd completely missed his landing and he had no choice but to drop into the vat of water below; swimming to the side and digging his elbows into the mud to try and find leverage.

 

“Come on you useless turd!” Niall’s voice accused and Harry grabbed the branch he’d thrown at him to help him out.

 

“Thanks buddy!” Harry laughed at his unique brand of motivation.

 

“Well, do you want that boy or not?” Niall asked. “I might get there first, you know…”

 

That spurred Harry on and he climbed out of the water into the mud; rolling onto his back with an exhausted crash, sucking air into his lungs.

 

James was speaking furiously into his handset, short clips of words batting back and forth and finally he flicked a look to Harry, still lain on the ground.

 

“Don’t move, sir,” he said and Harry frowned, thinking _did it look like he was going to move_? Did it look like he _could_ move in fact because fuck, he was _so_ not built for this.

 

If there was ever a war and he got drafted then god help America because if he was their only hope, he’d fail them all miserably.

 

He got a renewed wind of energy on hearing Louis was aware of his presence and he struggled up into a sitting position.

 

//

 

Further down the course, Louis was changing direction, His peers laughed and yelled at him that he was ‘going the wrong way’ but he jogged alongside Mark as he tracked back, hearing that Harry was here, here on this course and trying to tackle the challenges to get to Louis.

 

Louis thought he must be insane and had rolled his eyes in tired annoyance, secretly bursting inside at the idea of Harry coming here to find him and not just to find him but to get him off the course itself. Insane, but he didn’t doubt that it was Harry for that reason alone.

 

He’d panicked for a moment that it may be somebody pretending to be him and he’d get all the way back only to find an imposter. Mark had assured him not.

 

He stumbled to a stop as they came into view. James, his dad’s best guard, Niall kneeling on the floor and Harry, sitting, leaning back on his hands covered in mud and looking like some kind of army-idiot in his camos.

 

Louis choked out a disbelieving laugh, turning his cap backwards and falling to his knees beside Harry, cupping his face.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked, not caring who was watching.

 

There were probably a thousand people taking photos right now. Harry snuck a look at the crowd, grateful for Niall, Mark and James as they made a kind of human barrier.

 

Harry lifted his weak hand and trailed muddy fingers down Louis’ cheek.

 

“The only boy?” he asked, husked and overcome with emotion.

 

“I’ve ever loved,” Louis finished with a swallow.

 

Louis looked like ken-doll in his fatigues, cap backwards and inherent confidence in his physical abilities. His hair peeked out from the back of his cap, his eyes were wide and blue and his lips looked like they ached to smile.

 

“You couldn’t just fucking tell me?” Harry beseeched, breathless with happiness.

 

“You were mad,” Louis explained, feeling inadequate. “But I love you,” he added quickly, softly.

 

Harry sucked in air, leaned forward and connected their lips, wrapping his arms around Louis’ body as he straddled him right there on the grass; shielded by their friends but still, making a very public statement.

 

The other competitors drew to a stop as they stumbled upon the young lads, cheering them on as they kissed fervently, wrapped together and desperate to be reunited.

 

“I love you,” Harry panted as he pulled away, looking at Louis’ beautiful lips, then into his intense eyes.

 

“You’re only saying that so I don’t feel bad,” Louis accused, grinning, running his thumbs into Harry's dimples as he grinned back.

 

“The whole world knows,” Harry said then, awed.

 

Louis nodded, biting his lip.

 

“Is that okay?”

 

Harry curled him closer, kissed his mouth.

 

“More than okay,” he promised.

 

Louis sank his fingers into Harry’s hair and kissed him some more; finally getting up a long while later to loud applause. He bowed shyly to the crowd, throwing Harry a naughty lip-bitten smirk.

 

“Gonna get in so much trouble,” he sighed, grabbing Harry's hand for the walk to the finish line.

 

Harry didn’t argue about Louis finishing the Course, albeit on foot.

 

“You’re worth it,” Harry murmured, smiling at Louis.

 

Louis looked around for Niall.

 

“So, blondie, you still talking to me?” Louis asked.

 

Niall elbowed him.

 

“Hey. Lou, we’re always buddies, right?” he teased.

 

Louis chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“You should have heard you last night…”

 

“Well,” Niall shrugged with a grumble. “Not seen Harry cry before…”

 

Louis cupped an arm around Harry’s back in remembrance of that fact.

 

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” he kissed Harry’s temple lovingly as they walked.

 

Harry slung an arm over Louis’ shoulder in reciprocation.

 

“I'm sorry I yelled at you…”

 

“Talk about it later,” Niall suggested. “You’re nearly there and the paps are crawling all over the place…”

 

Louis grasped him into a neck-lock with his elbow, kissing into his blonde hair.

 

“Love you, Nialler,” he said fiercely.

 

Niall giggled, trying to break free and only succeeding in holding Louis' arm around his neck.

 

“Steady on, Tommo, they’ll think you’re a lothario,” he teased.

 

Harry kissed on top of Louis’ cap.

 

“He’s _my_ action-man,” he sulked lightly.

 

Louis grinned at him, that wide, overly happy grin Harry had seen him use with Brandon. He squeezed his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“Zayn’s waiting,” Louis said, lifting his chin to the finish line where their dark haired friend was clapping and grinning largely.

 

Harry went straight over and wrapped him in a suffocating hug.

 

“I’m sorry Niall was a shit,” Harry husked as cameras went off everywhere, every moment captured from their emotional reunion.

 

Zayn chuckled and let out a startled cry as Louis and Niall joined the hug.

 

“Boyfriends!” Niall cheered loudly and they all laughed, spinning around until they all fell in a heap.

 

“Assholes,” Zayn mused as he rolled onto his side to get up.

 

Harry sat up, hair a mess, limbs all over the place.

 

“I need a shower,” he said, stating the obvious.

 

They all laughed again, Louis happily dirtied by Harry’s messy form. He stood up and held out his hand.

 

“Come on then, princess,” he winked, helping him up.

 

//

 

 

Louis managed to sneak into Harry’s shower, enjoying some naked hugging and extended kissing in the long moments they took to clean up.

 

They took their time to pleasure each other; hands stroking erections to climax as they cuddled together, not wanting to venture too far apart. They came on each other’s bellies, eyes wide, mouths grinning in mutual happiness.

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from kissing Louis, over and over; hands stroking over his little lithe body as if in a dream, not believing he had him back in his grasp.

 

When they got back to University the gates were swarmed with press. The University- and Louis’ team- had limited the press to the sides of the road with barriers but still, Louis tensed at the sight of them lining the entrance to their school, licking his lips anxiously as he ducked his head and tried to look outside to gauge the reaction.

 

A large group of supporters carrying ‘Bravery’ signs broke out into loud cheers and applause and Louis couldn’t stop his fond smile as Harry buzzed down his window to wave at them, all dimples as he grinned happily.

 

Louis couldn’t help but be jealous of how he only saw the good in everything.

 

“Let the hate begin,” Louis sighed as the car made its way slowly inside the gates.

 

Harry reached across for his hand, squeezing it.

 

“I don’t hate you.” He said.

 

Louis smiled back, strangely reassured. He flicked his eyes to Harry’s still-drying hair, all soft and curly. He felt his belly flip-flop at the sight.

 

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” he checked.

 

Harry lifted his brows in a ‘really?’ kind of way.

 

“Nothing,” Harry voted.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“I mean, we could hang out with the guys in the TV room or-”

 

“Or order pizza and eat it in bed?” Harry suggested.

 

Louis bit his lip in amusement.

 

“You’re a keeper,” he teased.

 

Harry beamed proudly. “I know.”

 

“Am I?” Louis fished lightly, lifting his brow.

 

“Hell no,” Harry denied amusedly, flicking his eyes over Louis’ newly short and freshly-cleaned hair.

 

It was a little fluffy without his product in it and his fringe was long and swept over his eye becomingly. When he turned his face toward him in mock-indignation, Harry was overwhelmed by his beauty.

 

“Why not?” Louis pouted.

 

“Too sassy,” Harry decided. “A _lot_ of work,” he added, drawing out his syllables.

 

Louis squinted in mock-rage, breaking his hand away from Harry's and folding his arms.

 

“Are you calling me a diva, Styles?” he demanded.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Harry nodded widely.

 

“What about you, drama queen?” Louis accused in return.

 

Harry smirked. “I have curly hair and dimples so I get away with it,” he stuck out his tongue.

 

Louis had to agree, Harry could probably get away with murder if he truly wanted to.

 

“Damn, I’m just not cute enough,” Louis shook his head sadly.

 

“You’re hot though,” Harry said lowly, just loud enough for Louis to hear.

 

Louis shot him a look.

 

Harry winked, sliding out of his seat as the car came to a stop. They raced each other back to the room, automatically falling onto Harry's bed together, breathless and exhausted.

 

Harry caught the blue tone of Louis’ new throw.

 

“Hey, she sent it,” he said of the throw his mom made for Louis.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

“I cried into that thing when I found it on my bed after our fight,” he admitted.

 

Harry frowned at him, his face crumpling with worry. He brushed his fingers through Louis’ fringe to push it back to look into his eyes as he lay beside him, small and kind of vulnerable as his lashes guarded his eyes.

 

“What?” he said softly, his voice breaking with concern.

 

“I had a shit day,” he mused. “We had that stupid meeting, then our fight and then I had PR damage control followed by that press meeting I set up and my mom and dad wanted a heart to heart with me…” he sighed.

 

“Lou,” Harry said, breathless, stunned at his admission.

 

It seemed obvious that Harry would be the one to cry over a fight, not Louis.

 

Louis flicked his eyes up, resting one hand casually on Harry’s lower back while his other picked at Harry’s t-shirt, sending soft pings of fabric against Harry’s back. Harry wondered if he was trying to tell him to take it off.

 

Harry didn’t know what else to do other than wrap Louis in his arms, tight and secure, sighing out heavily at his revelation. He nuzzled into Louis’ cropped hair, conscious that he was leaning his heavy weight into Louis’ smaller form.

 

“I’m sorry it was a shit day,” he said. “Our fight was so stupid, I’m so sorry I hurt you…”

 

Louis rubbed his cheek against Harry's as he burrowed into him.

 

“Harry, I was an idiot, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Louis assured.

 

“I said we were done,” Harry reminded weakly, swallowing sorely in memory.

 

“I think I deserved that for the things I said,” Louis rubbed his back gently.

 

Harry fidgeted, about to roll back to ease Louis of his weight but Louis just clutched him there, to his chest.

 

“I shouldn’t have trusted Damian,” Harry conceded. “I was suspicious from the start but when he said he knew about you liking clubbing, I just felt so hurt that I didn’t know that, that there was stuff other guys had seen that I hadn’t…”

 

“I’m sorry, it was in the past, really it was,” Louis sighed.

 

“I was jealous,” Harry finally admitted sulkily, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis sucked in a surprised breath.

 

“What?”

 

“He said you were a good dancer and I was jealous that he'd seen you dancing and I hadn’t…”

 

“He knew what buttons to push to get us there, Haz,” Louis mused.

 

“so, you don’t mind?” Harry asked tentatively, curling his face around a little so his words weren’t muffled anymore.

 

“Mind what?” Louis checked.

 

“that I was jealous?” Harry checked.

 

“It’s a hell of a compliment,” Louis considered.

 

“But it caused this whole nightmare,” he referred to Louis’ term for the headlines.

 

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, sure he would never caught be doing such a thing with anybody else, but well, this was _Harry_ , right? Harry needed to be petted like a little kitten. Louis wasn’t even sure he wouldn’t mewl if he did it for long enough.

 

“You were right,” Louis admitted. “It forced the issue I was facing anyway. I’d just have liked to keep you away from the hounds wanting fresh blood,” he derided.

 

Harry propped up on his elbows, looking into Louis’ face intently. Louis wrapped his arms back around Harry's waist, shifting a little to part his thighs so that Harry slid between them rather than _on_ them.

 

“I know you think they’ll break me, but I’m stronger than you think,” Harry posed.

 

“My dad told me to let you fight with me,” Louis shared. “That’s probably the hardest thing for me to do…”

 

“Let someone in?” Harry guessed, fingering his fringe, running a fingertip over his eyebrow.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“You can tell me these things,” Harry assured. “At least if I know I can try and understand…”

 

“I didn’t accept that you were willing to fight,” Louis conceded. “I didn’t want to let anyone have to do battle just to be with me.”

 

“But I would,” Harry frowned, kissing his mouth, against his lower lip, then again, against his upper one. “Every day if I had to…”

 

Louis sucked in a breath, cupped his face.

 

“That’s crazy,” he implored.

 

Harry shook his head, turning his face into Louis’ palm.

 

“No, that’s love,” he argued.

 

Louis leaned up to kiss him, every emotion that was wound tight in hiss belly expressed on his lips as he pressed them to Harry’s, wanting to make him understand how exquisite he made him feel, how his armour and will to fight were completely disarming, how sexy it was knowing someone wanted to fight for you at all, no matter how insignificant you were to the world.

 

Ironic really, that Louis could feel so insignificant in his position but the Harry’s of the world were so much smarter, so much braver and far more noble than Louis could ever dream of being. He wanted to consummate their love more than anything but they were both waning, tired and now evidently hungry as their bellies complained noisily.

 

Harry pulled away with a tired smirk.

 

“Pizza time,” he mused, rolling away to borrow Louis’ phone to dial out, jumping off the bed when it was delivered with a knock at their door.

 

John passed the box in with a wink at Harry.

 

“Where’s James?” Harry asked, seeing Mark on the other side of the door.

 

“Gone back to protect the head of the country,” Mark supplied.

 

Harry turned into the room with a bemused smile.

 

“Lou, did you get your dad’s guard to watch me?” He asked as he lay the pizza box on his bed and Louis sat up cross legged to eat.

 

“Hm?” he pretended to be distracted with his pizza, burning his tongue as he took a bite too soon. He sucked the tip in annoyance, feeling the sting there already.

 

“Lou,” Harry tilted his head.

 

Louis smiled innocently.

 

“He Was free fro a few days,” he shrugged.

 

“Louis, your dad’s personal bodyguard?” Harry repeated, nibbling at his own slice of pizza carefully.

 

“He’s the best,” he said.

 

“right, so doesn’t he like…need to be watching the President?” Harry suggested.

 

“My boyfriend needed a guard,” Louis defended. “who else would I get other than the best?”

 

“I’m not sure your dad agreed…” Harry muttered.

 

“He didn’t argue with me,” Louis shared.

 

“Oh,” Harry frowned, bemused.

 

“Anyway he brought you out to the base camp which was very naughty,” he twinkled, not really mad at that.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked, chewing thoughtfully.

 

“Hm?” he hummed, enjoying his own food now it was cool enough to consume.

 

“Did you still think of me as your boyfriend, even when we had the fight?”

 

Louis swallowed heavily.

 

“Yes,” he admitted.

 

“Did you think we’d work it out?”

 

“I hoped we would…” Louis shared.

 

“Me too,” Harry husked, vulnerability painted on his face.

 

“Shall we make a promise, to never split up no matter how mad we get?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry giggled. “What if we _do_ want to split up,” he posed.

 

Louis bit at his upper lip, venturing a peek at Harry.

 

Oh. Oh, fuck. Louis didn’t want to split up _ever_. Harry’s heart stopped and re-started shakily in his chest. Holy shit. That was-

 

“Promise?” Louis said then, guessing Harry understood his intent.

 

Harry blinked, feeling shaky glee race around his veins.

 

“Promise,” Harry agreed.

 

Louis smirked. “Do we need a handshake?” he mused.

 

Harry leaned across and kissed his cheek.

 

“I promise,” he husked into Louis’ ear, running his fingers down the back of his newly shorn head.

 

When his fingertips trailed onto Louis’ neck, the smaller lad shivered a little, the tiniest most beautiful smile curving his lips and releasing the shy dimple in his chin. He looked up under his lashes, leaning over to return the cheek-kiss to Harry.

 

“I promise,” he smiled tentatively.

 

Harry smiled back, biting into his pizza and chewing with an open mouth which made Louis laugh out loud, his eyes crinkling. Harry watched him with a fond gaze, sure he could watch him all night if it wasn’t weird.

 

But it was weird. It was most definitely weird. He tried not to let that fact stop him.

 

//

 

Sunday morning (Harry’s favourite) was being spent lounging in the common room.

 

Harry was curled into an arm chair in a pair of his mom’s ‘Tough Mudder’ shorts, his long, smooth legs tucked up, Louis’ beanie pulled over his curls as he frowned in concentration reading a rather heavy-going book for class.

 

Louis was sat on a large cushion on the floor in front of his chair, using the chair front to lean on and Harry’s free hand cupped his bare neck, only moving to turn pages every now and then. Louis was furiously scribbling notes; his own hair pushed back off his face by Harry’s soft hair band that he'd borrowed.

 

He was in sweats and a tee and Harry had told him this morning as they left their room among elongated, wistful kisses that he liked seeing Louis ‘all soft’. Louis had absolutely shut down such mush, threatening to get changed but Harry had pulled up the door and locked it while effectively keeping Louis from diving back inside.

 

They’d managed to sit there for a few hours peacefully until the calmness was ruined by the appearance of Damian.

 

Louis’ body had tensed under Harry's owning fingers on his neck and he’d looked up instantly, but it wasn’t fast enough because Louis was already up off the floor, his notes tossed to one side as he strode toward his nemesis and threw what Harry considered his best punch yet, onto Damian’s face.

 

“You fucking shit!” Louis hissed, grabbing Damian’s shirt front, having just knocked the smug off his face. “Don’t ever fucking mess with me,” he warned.

 

Harry shot a look to Greg and Adam, wondering if they’d intervene. Adam fidgeted but didn’t make to move just yet.

 

“What's the matter, Tomlinson? Didn’t want everyone knowing you’re a fag?” Damian goaded.

 

Louis’s face contorted and he pushed Damian away from him.

 

“You should watch what you say,” Louis suggested lowly.

 

Damian flicked Harry a look as he folded out of his seat and ventured over, shooting Damian a hurt frown.

 

“You got what you wanted,” Harry told his peer. “Just leave it,” he added.

 

Damian smirked.

 

“Little Princess has to come to your rescue,” Damian said to Louis and Louis started forward, but Harry got in front of him and pressed a hand to his chest, closer to Damian now.

 

“I’m not a princess,” he squinted, his words quiet and husked but very real in threat. “If you’re not jealous then what is your problem?” he accused.

 

Damian blinked, two, three times.

 

“couple of shirt-lifters in an all boys’ Uni?” he breathed, apparently losing his confidence somewhat.

 

“We fell in love,” Harry gritted his teeth. “Is that so wrong?”

 

Damian lifted his chin.

 

“Love? Look at you, wearing girls shorts with shaved legs,” he accused. “You think you’re a girl anyway and don't tell me you take his dick because you like it,” he flicked his chin toward Louis. “You just wanted the President’s son didn’t you?”

 

Harry closed his eyes, not bothering to hold Louis back anymore.

 

The instant his hand dropped from Louis’ chest, Louis grabbed Damian and pushed him up against the wall.

 

“Don’t fucking talk to my boyfriend like that,” Louis’ eyes flashed as he ground out his words, temper fraying hotly.

 

Harry threw another begging look to Adam and this time the older man stepped forward, pressing Damian to the wall as he peeled Louis away.

 

“Sir, I would advise against this,” Adam said softly as Louis’ breath came in heavy, angry pants.

 

Louis didn’t break his gaze from glaring at Damian and the other lad’s eyes widened in fear from the latent anger and threat behind those blue-grey orbs.

 

“Defensive isn’t he?” he arched a brow and Adam flicked the kid a look.

 

“I think you best disappear before we make you,” Louis’ guard suggested.

 

Harry swallowed. They probably would make him disappear, from this school at least. If not Damian then Louis would have to go instead, no doubt. He frowned as he remembered Louis’ statement. The part about reviewing his studies at Christmas break. Did he plan on leaving anyway?

 

Adam went back to his post by the door, leaving Harry to stand, hands on hips, peeking at his boyfriend.

 

Louis finally looked up once his breathing had slowed a little. His eyes were big and begging, as if apologizing. Harry had no clue why he should be sorry. He wrapped his arms around Louis and sighed; squeezing him tightly.

 

“thank you for standing up for me,” Harry appreciated.

 

Louis folded his arms about Harry's shoulders as Harry's went around his waist.

 

“Asshole, should have KO’d him,” he grumbled in agitation.

 

Harry couldn’t help his fond smile. His little Louis was such a firecracker and he loved him for it. He pulled away, regarding him under his curly lashes.

 

“You’ll get in trouble, you didn’t have to do that,” he said softly.

 

Louis smirked. “Wasn’t going to let that shitbag insult my boyfriend,” he assured.

 

Harry but into his lip, regarding Louis with a long, hopefully telling look.

 

Louis shifted a little, stepping back and taking Harry's hand as their embrace broke. He didn’t need to ask Harry if he wanted to go back to the dorm, it was unspoken. He quickly grabbed their books and marched through the halls, tugging Harry through their door before he threw it shut behind them, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle to kiss him, strong and hard in the middle of their floor.

 

Harry inelegantly side-stepped toward Louis’ bed, pulling them down onto it, already tugging at Louis’ t-shirt while Louis slipped off his sweats. Harry grinned at baring him, letting his big hands run over his skin teasingly, making Louis groan and shiver.

 

“Too many clothes,” Louis frowned of Harry's state, pulling off his t-shirt which knocked off the beanie and in turn, Louis was distracted with running his hands through Harry's flattened curls, finally tugging at the tie to his shorts, slipping them down with eager hands enjoying the smoothness of his flesh.

 

He shot Harry a sexy grin.

 

“I like the smooth, by the way,” he offered, if Harry hadn’t already known.

 

Harry let Louis press between his thighs, his hands curling around them, thumbs brushing there.

 

“You certainly had a lot of questions about it,” Harry remembered fondly with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Louis’s smile wouldn’t quit.

 

“So do I get to?” He asked. “Dominate you?”

 

Harry laughed, cupping Louis’ face as he looked mildly affronted at his laughter.

 

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, smile slipping just a little as he considered it. He’d genuinely thought Louis was teasing.

 

Louis shrugged one shoulder up, smiling wolfishly as he shifted to press kisses down Harry’s long body, making sure he paid proper attention to his butterfly, ribs and belly. Harry gasped in a breath as he laid kisses along the top pf his boxers briefs, his finger tucking into the band to tease them down an inch so his lips could press into the sensitive skin hidden there; soft and pale and as smooth as his legs.

 

Louis brushed his lips there, feeling Harry’s muscles shimmer under them. He groaned, using his thumbs to pull his underwear off completely.

 

“Lou,” Harry cupped his face, bringing him close for another kiss, wrapping his long legs around Louis’ body; wanting to wrap him up and sink into him and never let go.

 

Harry watched Louis reach for his lube bottle, blinked big eyes at him as he shuffled back. He couldn’t help touching, though, couldn’t help the way his fingers were drawn to Louis’ tanned skin, the way they wanted to try out every inch of his body, press against every muscle. In all honesty, he wanted to do the same with his mouth. He even managed to tackle Louis down on to the bed to carry out that little fantasy, leaving Louis whining and straining with need.

 

He smiled with a smug brow-lift as he pulled away, lips puffy from his onslaught.

 

Louis’ eyes were dark as he regarded Harry, pushing him gently so his back was against the mattress once more. He sought out his bottle, flung away in moments of passion, shakily applying some lubrication to his fingers, shuffling back between Harry’s thighs.

 

Louis wanted to ask him to turn over, to be able to reach better and see Harry’s lovely behind in his full vision, but he wanted to see his face more, see his reactions, make sure he was doing this right. He slid his fingers down past his balls, into his ass-crack and Harry’s eyes flickered shut, a pained cry leaving his lips at just that small insinuation of what Louis wanted to do.

 

Harry tucked his knees up, pressing them into Louis’ sides and Louis caught his arm under one thigh to hold him there, spread open for his touch. He applied more lube, pressed his fingertip to Harry’s hole. It had more give than Louis’ and Louis found it amazing to experience the difference. He wasn’t sure the last time Harry had slept with Ben but still, the ease of his finger there meant Harry touched himself, too.

 

He leaned against him, reaching for a kiss. Harry obliged him, sinful urgent lips sucking his in, hands grasping at his biceps. He couldn’t help his grin, his feeling of being enough for Harry. Maybe more than enough from the sounds Harry was making as he slid his fingers deeper, going straight for two and pushing deep inside.

 

“Yes, Lou,” Harry breathed, arching up. His erection bumped against his belly, Louis’ sat hard and tight to his own. Louis watched him as he tucked his fingers into a crook, Harry’s eyes blown out from the pleasure.

 

Louis reached for his dick, sliding his small hand up and down as he slipped a third finger into his tightness, stretching him out.

 

“Can I?” Louis panted, voice hoarse with ruin.

 

Harry gazed at him, glassy-eyes and under his spell. He nodded.

 

Louis licked his lips, a hesitant frown marring his features.

 

“What?” Harry whispered, "What is it?”

 

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Louis asked back; slipping his fingers out of Harry’s body, kissing up his ribcage and onto his nipples.

 

Harry stuttered in a breath.

 

“Fuck, no,” he breathed. “Lou, jeez,” he sighed, throwing his head back as the pleasure got too much for a moment.

 

Louis lovingly kissed his collarbones.

 

Harry grabbed at the back of his neck, tugged him in for another tonguing kiss, wrapping his legs back around his middle to signal he was happy for Louis to top.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s face, reaching down to lube himself up, to press the tip of his dick to Harry’s hole, sucking in a nervous breath before he entered him.

 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Louis asked, a dig forming above his brow.

 

Harry smoothed it out with his thumb, biting his lower lip becomingly. He knew his mock-innocence would make Louis groan. It did.

 

“I love you,” Harry said in response, showing he had total trust in his partner.

 

Louis kissed his jaw, shuffled a little on his knees and eased forward, broaching Harry’s tightness.

 

“Yes, Lou,” Harry couldn’t help arching his body to take him deep.

 

Louis felt resistance there and paused, tight breaths choking out of his throat as the feeling of being inside Harry at last. It had taken them so long to get there, but this moment couldn’t be more perfect.

 

Harry’s fingers tangled into his hair, he leaned up, voice husky and low.

 

“All of you,” he begged, still accommodating Louis as he filled him.

 

Louis met his gaze, wide open and direct, sinking the last few inches of himself inside. He felt locked in there, tight and gripped by Harry's muscles, muscles that worked to ease at his size. Louis had never considered himself to be well-endowed before but tightly ensconced in Harry's body, he felt like the king of the world.

 

His eyes crinkled in awed pleasure, he swallowed at the epicness of this moment.

 

“Wow,” Louis breathed, not wanting to move.

 

Harry wanted him to, though. He writhed about pushing against him gently to signal his need for more. Louis eased out, flicked his hips this time to sink back in. Harry gasped and threw his head back.

 

Louis reached up, fingers down the bare column of his throat showcased from his move, that hand trailing all the way down to Harry’s large and swollen cock.

 

Louis bit his lip at Harry’s size, wondered how it would feel when harry filled him. He remembered Harry saying he was the guy that got fucked mostly before, was tied and hit. As much as those things piqued Louis; interest, he didn’t want to own Harry that way, even though he very much wanted to own him now.

 

His fight in the common room was symbolic enough that he could no longer control his emotions when it came to his boyfriend and he might be seen as an aggressor but he wasn’t about to let dicks like Damian upset his boyfriend.

 

He tightened his hand around Harry’s hardness, hand still slick with lube which Harry seemed to delight in, lips curving into a disbelieving smile, shock-laughing at the pleasure he was in.

 

Louis thrust a little harder, just to see how it felt. Harry fucked up, tried to take him all. Louis repeated his tight thrust, Harry took him deep. It went on and on and Louis wanted to kiss him but he couldn’t quite reach his lips to carry out that objective. No, he just needed to sink into Harry again and again and make those whimpering little noises turn into something ferocious, something carnal.

 

They soon did, Harry choking out as Louis rutted into him, now flush with his body and unable to fit any tighter within. Harry tugged at him; grasped at his strong arms, squeezed his voluptuous behind and all-out clung to his neck with folded arms, crying out his name as Louis climbed his final ascent.

 

“Louis…Lou…ah-ah-Lou,” Harry panted, mindless and desperate for release.

 

Louis tightened his hand, rocked into him with the same rhythm he tugged him off, watching with intense eyes as white dribble shot from Harry’s tip, erupting down his dick, onto his belly, onto Louis’ belly even within his range. The sight of him, pink lips parted, pale body ruined, eyes blown out and fucked to within and inch of his life was all too much for Louis.

 

It was his first time, after all, he thought he'd lasted pretty well. He sank in one last time and his body gave way; coming undone completely in Harry’s arms. He sucked in sharp breaths of air, burrowing his nose into Harry’s throat.

 

Harry’s arms held him tight, the same way his legs were still wrapped around him. Louis collapsed into his willing embrace and tried to remember how to breathe. He delicately withdrew from Harry’s body when he could move, kissing under his chin.

 

“sorry,” he murmured softly, seeing his semen seep from Harry onto the bed.

 

Harry laid his feet down, sliding them down so his legs could stretch. He felt the pleasant ache in his ass and cupped Louis’ face.

 

“Shut up,” he grinned, dimpled deepening.

 

Louis swallowed, his cheeks tinged pink high on his cheekbones from their passion, his lashes hitting his cheeks almost shyly.

 

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry frowned, pulling him into a sideways hug on the bed, kissing the side of his face. “don’t be sorry, please,” he begged.

 

Louis chuckled at his kisses, grabbed Harry's face to pull him off, settled more comfortably in his arms and slipped his hand onto his back where his arm rested across Harry's waist. He let his fingers trace Harry’s spine, his other hand tucked up on Harry's chest as Harry all out hugged him back, never mind the fact his arm was digging in Louis’s side nearest the bed.

 

Harry blinked, wide-eyed at Louis. He leaned forward and Eskimo-kissed him, brushing his lips to Louis’ tenderly.

 

“Are you sorry?” He asked eventually.

 

Louis smiled, sated and happy.

 

“No.”

 

“Then why did you say it?” Harry wondered.

 

“Got you in a mess,” Louis arched his brow.

 

“Might’ve known that’s how it would roll out,” Harry mused.

 

Louis nodded. “Thank you,” he breathed.

 

Harry frowned a little, his lips curved upwards.

 

“For letting me go first,” Louis added in explanation.

 

“Ah, that,” Harry nodded. “Well, it’s kinda my default,” he shrugged teasingly.

 

Louis pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“Not anymore,” he said.

 

Harry smiled, moving his finger away, kissing the tip before placing Louis’ hand back against his chest. He ran a gentle hand down Louis’ side, making him shiver.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis leaned forward, kissed Harry's mouth.

 

“I don’t want to dominate you,” he said huskily.

 

Harry wondered if Louis knew the meaning of the word, truly. Of what it would mean for them if he did. He had kind of hoped that Louis wouldn’t be that guy but hadn’t liked to assume, especially since Louis could be passive-aggressive at times and evidently openly aggressive at others. Still, this would be only his second relationship but his first on equal terms.

 

He gazed into Louis’ beautiful blue-grey eyes, letting a shy smile slip onto his lips.

 

“Thank you,” he said, not sure if it covered the moment adequately.

 

Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled back. He tilted his head a little.

 

“Is that shyness, Harry Styles?” he teased.

 

Harry blinked, pursing his lips.

 

“No,” he lied.

 

“It is!” Louis jumped on it.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Is not,” he sulked.

 

“What did you think I would say, that you never get to fuck me?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry shrugged, curling embarrassedly into his own body.

 

Louis’ mouth gaped open at the realization.

 

“Harry, just what the hell happened with Ben?” he wondered then.

 

Harry flicked his eyes away, rolling onto his back.

 

“Nothing,” he sighed. “Nothing awful like you’re assuming, anyway,” he added.

 

Louis leaned over him, propping on his elbow.

 

“I’m not assuming anything,” Louis assured. “I just wondered.”

 

“Do we have to keep talking about this?” Harry asked back.

 

Louis blinked, not wanting to ruin their lovely bubble from moments before. He wished he’d never mentioned the whole domination thing now since it was hardly relevant for them, anyway. Still, he'd wanted Harry to know. He liked that he could talk to Harry about it, that he could learn things, new things, things not to do with books but to do with them. Sex, even.

 

He gathered up Harry in his arms, Harry rolling onto his side to acquiesce. He felt Harry nuzzle into his throat.

 

“M’sorry,” he mumbled.

 

Louis kissed his hair.

 

“It’s okay,” he assured, holding him tight.

 

“I just don’t like talking about Ben or my past with him,” Harry added softly.

 

“Okay,” Louis agreed, nestling his head against Harry’s, their hair mixing.

 

Harry was quiet for a moment, happy in Louis’ arms.

 

“Can I take you out for lunch?” He ventured a few moments later.

 

Louis smiled, breathing out an amused puff of air.

 

“I don’t know about that…” he teased.

 

Harry’s hand slipped onto his belly.

 

“Please,” he kissed his jaw, settling again.

 

“Oh, if you must,” Louis rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

 

Harry felt his grin spread right across his face, a giggle bubbling up.

 

“Can we hold hands?” he asked.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

“I expect nothing less…” he assured.

 

Harry cuddled him back then, happy and relaxed and Louis held him for long moments after.

 

//

 

“It’s sick I tell ya!” Niall pointed accusingly at the two boys eating breakfast at the on-site MacDonald's.

 

Louis looked up with a frown.

 

“What's sick?” He wondered as Liam and Zayn also came tumbling in through the door, Liam and Zayn heading up to the counter to order.

 

Niall turned a chair backward and jammed in next to Louis. Louis flicked a mildly annoyed glance at him, squishing his arm into his side in compensation.

 

“You two!” Niall answered him. “Loved-up little love-birds,” he shook his head.

 

Harry couldn’t help his dimpled smile pop free as his eyes lit up, all gooey.

 

“And?” He challenged.

 

“And I hear my man here knocked Damian Anderson out,” Niall slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder where he was about to take a bit of his McMuffin, the food dashed away from his mouth with the move.

 

He flicked a narrowed gaze sideways at Niall which Niall missed, but Harry tucked two fingertips against his grinning lips as he regarded them, trying not to giggle in case it annoyed Louis even more.

 

‘Sorry’, Harry mouthed of his friend.

 

Louis tried a second time to bite his muffin. This time, he succeeded.

 

“He didn’t knock him out,” Harry denied of Niall’s version of events, his elbows dug into the table girlishly as he regarded them both.

 

“I heard he broke his nose,” Zayn said, slipping his tray down to join them.

 

“Black eyes,” Liam added with an impressed nod.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

“He’s lucky that’s all he got…” he muttered.

 

“Tommo the bruiser!” Niall grabbed his food off Liam’s tray and took his arm back. Louis jabbed him with his elbow and Niall shunted over a bit in his chair.

 

“Damian is a prick,” Harry offered to the group.

 

“Aye,” Zayn high-fived him.

 

“And Lou my man was just protecting little Hazza-bear,” Niall said through a mouthful of hash brown.

 

‘Hazza-bear?’ Louis mouthed to Harry.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“So, how are you guys?” Harry asked, changing topic.

 

“Well, Zayn has managed to convince the cute blonde that bid for him that he's not a complete shit-bag and they are now officially dating,” Liam shared.

 

Zayn scowled, ducking his head as he sipped on his milkshake.

 

“Niall here,” Liam clapped a hand on the blond boy's shoulder. “Is in the running for the University version of X-Factor…”

 

Niall rolled his eyes.

 

“My extra-credit music class teacher decided to enter me,” he mumbled.

 

“Ni, that’s brilliant!” Harry sat up with a happy smile, eyes bright.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he tried to deny his good news.

 

“You any good?” Louis asked, a teasing tone to his question.

 

Niall threw a bit of crust at him.

 

“Better than you,” he sneered.

 

“How do you know?” Louis smirked. “I can sing and play guitar too, you know…”

 

Harry shot Louis a look. Was he joking? Or was this another thing along with clubbing that he knew nothing about? He wished he had his own secret for Louis to uncover but he feared his life was boring by comparison.

 

The whole table was staring at Louis waiting for him to expand on his comment.

 

“What?” He frowned. “I didn’t say I would, I said I could.”

 

“And you, Liam?” Harry turned to the last member of the group who had told all about the others but not of himself.

 

Liam shrugged.

 

“Just ticking along,” he assured.

 

Harry ran an arm around his shoulders.

 

“We should do something,” he said, concerned that the sometimes introverted Liam got a little left out of things, maybe choosing to, but still. He wanted to spend time with him and do something crazy.

 

Liam flicked him an amused look.

 

“If Louis lets you out,” he teased, looking to Louis who treated him to a scowl.

 

Liam swallowed nervously but kept his smile.

 

“What were thinking then, Styles?” Liam asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno,” he said boldly. “But I’ll think of something…”

 

The group laughed at that, falling into easy banter as they finished their breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

It was a week later that Louis took Harry back to the White House for the ball.

 

It was Fall break and they planned to spend three days there and three days back in White Springs with Harry’s parents before returning to Uni.

 

They were sharing Louis’ room this time, Harry laid on the big bed while Louis worried about his suit uncharacteristically. Harry was already dressed. He was wearing the same black suit he'd worn to meet Louis’ parents and the auction because he only owned one suit. He wondered how Louis would cope if _he_ only owned one suit.

 

“Are you sure it’s not too tight?” Louis turned to the side, as if trying to regard the size of his behind.

 

The suit was red, the trousers were tight. Harry smiled salaciously at the sight of his boyfriend’s ass in those trousers and the magazine in his fingers slipped onto the bed.

 

He got up, running his fingers through his long fringe as he came closer.

 

“You look amazing,” Harry said simply.

 

Louis paused from his posing in the huge mirror down the door of his wardrobe. He swallowed, his gaze meeting Harry’s in the reflection. Harry saw the way his lips parted slightly, the way his breath caught just-so in his lungs.

 

He came up behind his boyfriend and slipped his arms around his waist, tucking his chin to his shoulder.

 

“Can’t believe you’re mine,” Harry smiled, small and timid.

 

Louis grasped his wrists and sighed out, his tension eased with Harry's embrace. His hair was red- he'd sprayed it earlier- and he'd set it in a quiff which he’d slipped his horned headband onto, his devil outfit almost complete. He had a red shirt tucked into his suit pants and red vans on his feet. All he needed was his jacket. At the back on the inside at where it split to form the vent, he'd pinned a devil tail.

 

When he put the tailored jacket on, it fit his torso snugly and the vent split just above his behind. Harry had watched him try it on earlier with a wicked grin. Louis had wondered if Harry should in fact be the devil in tonight’s charade and Louis could take the dark angel character Harry had picked.

 

But of course, Harry looked amazing in black. His shirt was unbuttoned to where his butterfly peeked up through it and Louis knew he needed to add the large black gauze wings that were laid on the bed and slip on his black feathered halo.

 

There was also the small matter of make-up.

 

Harry had invited Emma along to the ball as a personal thank you for keeping quiet all those months ago and she was due any minute to make them up. Louis watched as Harry's large hand splayed against his belly, his ass cozily pressed into Harry's groin as he did so.

 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, tuning his lips toward Louis’ ear, into his neck, pressing his soft lips there.

 

Louis closed his eyes, reaching a hand up to curl it around Harry’s neck behind him.

 

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Louis said.

 

Harry smirked into his neck.

 

“As if I’d let some other whipper-snapper have a chance with you,” he teased.

 

Louis turned in his arms, reaching up for a tentative kiss. Harry had no idea why he was nervous about tonight but he found in engaging. He cupped the back of his head carefully to avoid ruffling his hair and kissed him with eager tenderness, never shy of showing Louis how he felt.

 

Louis broke away as a knock sounded at the door.

 

Harry went to answer it, towing Emma in who set down her make-up box.

 

“Right, whose first?” She asked looking beautiful in a pink Cinderella gown.

 

Harry guessed she'd shunned traditional darkness for all-out Disney princess and he couldn't blame her, really.

 

“I’ll go,” Louis quickly sat on the bed edge while Emma picked out items to work with, Harry watching with a languid smile about his lips as she outlined his eyes in red, added red eye shadow to his eyelids and cheeks as a shocking blusher, slicking on red mascara and running some through his brows. When she was done, she held up a red lipstick.

 

“It’s up to you,” she said to Louis.

 

Louis flicked Harry a look.

 

“Is that a bit weird?” he asked.

 

Harry bit into his lower lip, clearing his throat of husk. There was something strangely erotic about seeing the very manly Louis being made-up. His feminine features belied his terse nature but with prettiness in his features, he was stunning. Harry would want to be sure to kiss away that lipstick later.

 

“No, go for it,” Harry enthused, giving Louis the confidence he needed for Emma to finish her work.

 

When Louis looked in the mirror he blinked in awed surprise.

 

“I look like a drag queen,” he considered, turning his face to the side where his cheekbones where highlighted with the red powder.

 

Harry arched a brow as he passed him, sitting down for his turn.

 

“You look good,” Harry assured.

 

“Press are going to love this,” Louis mused, turning to lean against the mirror with his arms folded.

 

“So what?” Harry shrugged. “Let them make age-old tired jokes about a gay going drag. Nothing we haven’t heard before…”

 

“Not about me,” Louis sulked lightly.

 

Harry laughed earning a swat from Emma who was trying to apply his black eyeliner to the insides of his lower lashes.

 

“Do you care?” Harry asked.

 

Louis turned and looked at himself again. He did look good. If slightly feminine.

 

“No, my ass looks amazing,” he decided with a pout for good measure.

 

Harry tried to let his giggles ruin Emma’s work.

 

She did a similar job with Harry only in grey and black, choosing a sparkly grey shadow to draw right across his eyes like wings. She gave him mascara and hollowed cheeks and black lips.

 

He winked at Louis as he went to look at the finished job. He grinned at his scary reflection.

 

“I look dead,” he mused, white powder underneath his darkened cheeks.

 

“Nail varnish,” Emma commanded and Harry sat back down, his short nails painted black with expertise.

 

He finally stood, slipping on his wings and Halo as Louis put on his jacket. Emma headed down to the main room with the other revelers as Louis and Harry prepared to make their big entrance. Tonight was their big coming-out party. Their first public, official appearance together. Everyone was waiting to see what they'd do, how they'd act, if they'd kiss or touch or stay politely separated for the entire evening.

 

Louis planned on doing everything with Harry that was socially acceptable to be honest. Including dancing.

 

He grabbed his hand, they came down the stairs. At the bottom, before they went into the ballroom, he paused. Harry flicked his eyes down Louis’ face, unable to kiss him with their lipstick on.

 

“Just enjoy yourself,” Harry told him.

 

Louis looked up, blinked, squeezed his hand.

 

“I love you,” he said, husky and earnest.

 

Harry leaned over and pressed a dry kiss to his temple, rubbing away the tiny black smudge it left behind after.

 

And then they were doing it. Power-walking through the doors, Harry tall and angular, Louis shorter and curvaceous. They were like two guys in Ocean's Eleven stalking through that entrance as though they had guns in their hands, ready to shoot anyone down who was willing to try and break them, to mock them or to make this anything other than it was. True love.

 

Flashes went off at incredible speed, Harry pausing in the wake of the blinding lights. They posed for the press contingent, hands twined and solid. They stumbled out of the intimidating entrance and into the room, blinking rapidly to get normal vision back.

 

“Ow,” Hrary mused, squinting as his eyes watered.

 

Louis turned to look up at him worriedly. He cupped his cheek.

 

“You okay, Haz?” He checked.

 

Harry tilted his face into Louis’ palm, twisting to kiss there.

 

“I’m good,” he assured as they were enveloped with guests.

 

And if Harry thought he was going to be left out tonight, he would have been mistaken. The attendance to the ball was by charity workers and Harry was sure they all wanted to meet Louis, all wanted to know Louis. He was sure, even, that he was just Louis’ plus-one, really, nothing more.

 

But people _did_ want to know him. They made a point of asking him separate questions, ones not related to Louis, they offered to get him drinks and praised his outfit. In fact, out of the two, Harry was somewhat the centre of attention, the engaging story-teller.

 

Louis watched him fondly as Harry quickly-and quite legitimately- stole his thunder.

 

“He’s brilliant with people,” Gail said as she joined Louis at the punch table where he was frozen, holding two glasses.

 

Louis looked at his mom.

 

“I know,” he arched a brow.

 

“Maybe he can teach you a thing or two,” she winked.

 

Louis didn’t doubt it. He wasn’t sure his thoughts and his mothers were on the same track, though.

 

“Everybody loves him,” Louis regarded fondly, a soft smile about his lips that Gail hadn’t seen before.

 

“You love him, don’t you?” She said then, more a gentle accusation than a question.

 

Louis didn’t bother trying to deny it.

 

“Yup,” he agreed succinctly.

 

She smiled, slipping an arm about his shoulders.

 

“I’m glad,” she said. “He’s perfect.”

 

Louis couldn’t help the bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, thank god the White House doesn’t have to have him trained,” he derided.

 

Gail blinked, kissing Louis’ cheek.

 

“I mean for you,” she said then, squeezing his shoulder.

 

Louis looked at her again. She was probably right. He still wasn't sure what Harry saw in him but he hoped he didn’t ruin it all.

 

“There’s my two favourite people!” Declan boomed, hugging Louis and Gail close.

 

He was wearing a wizard’s outfit were his mom was a witch.

 

“Hi, dad,” Louis smiled.

 

“Nice outfit, son,” he regarded, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

 

If his dad ever felt like making a gay joke, Louis was sure this was it. Him in make-up. His father resisted vocalizing it though, it just lay in the brightness of his eyes.

 

“Harry looks very dapper,” Declan approved, turning to watch Harry the way Louis was.

 

“Too damn handsome for his own good,” Louis shook his head.

 

Harry had started up an animated conversation about the best way to stay streamlined when roller-blading with this young guy from a disability charity who was pushing himself around in a sports wheelchair.

 

The guy was enamored with him and Louis might feel jealous if he didn’t own Harry's ass. But he did, so…it was okay.

 

“Dude,” Brandon slung an arm around Louis’ shoulders as his parents drifted away towards the dance floor.

 

“Hey,” Louis smiled, only taking his eyes off Harry for necessary seconds it was polite to greet his friend.

 

“Harry looks fierce,” his friend hissed.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“He's mine,” he said unnecessarily.

 

Brandon chuckled.

 

“I think the whole room knows it,” he assured. “I’ve seen a few guys wander over to talk to him only to be stared down by you,” he added teasingly.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

“What can I say?” He posed. Literally not knowing what to say since he couldn’t deny it.

 

Harry had finished his chat with the guy in the wheelchair and was now looking around the room, a little nervous pull of his lower lip into his teeth as he couldn’t spot Louis.

 

Louis ached to move toward him, turned to put his glasses of punch down to do so, murmuring something to Brandon that he hoped was an apology before he drifted away from the table and into the light so Harry would spot him easier.

 

Harry’s worried green eyes instantly relaxed, his smile spread happily across his face at finding him.

 

“Hey!” he greeted, eyeing Louis warily as he approached as though Harry were prey to him.

 

“Can I have this dance?” Louis asked.

 

Harry made a bemused face, a blush licking across his cheeks.

 

“Like you need to ask,” he mused, swallowing as Louis led him to the dance floor with joined hands, turning him into an embrace when they got there.

 

Louis held him tight and firm as though there was nothing more natural than to lead Harry around this dance floor, although as the smaller of the pair, technically, he should be the one being led.

 

Harry didn’t mention it.

 

“What's up with you?” Harry asked of Louis’ weird behaviour.

 

“Been watching you too long,” Louis offered.

 

“What?” Harry let out a breath of amusement.

 

Louis gazed up at him, his lipstick faded as Harry’s was after several drinks and too much conversation.

 

“You look so good, Harry,” he said.

 

Harry gave him a confused smile, but drifted around the dance floor in their tender pirouette.

 

“So we head to my parents tomorrow night?” Harry checked of their plans, trying to bring some normality to the weird moment.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Tomorrow we can have a lay in and slouch in the conservatory,” he suggested.

 

“How about a walk around the lake?” Harry suggested, thinking it would be nice to sit and watch the water for awhile.

 

Louis fidgeted, pursing his lips.

 

“As long as you don’t get in the water,” he agreed.

 

Harry chuckled, bringing him close to kiss his cheek.

 

“I thought it would be romantic,” he teased with a tongue-poke.

 

Louis made a face.

 

“Since when did I do romantic?” he mused.

 

“Never,” Harry answered quickly, pointedly.

 

Louis twisted his lips to hide his secret smile. He cleared his throat, checking his watch.

 

“Any minute, my mom gives this really long speech, about the charities and the ball,” Louis shared. “I want you to come into he garden with me,” he said.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” he gasped in mock indignation. “I am not that kind of boy…”

 

Louis giggled, clutching him close where Harry folded his arms around Louis’ shoulders. They continued swaying side to side in their tight embrace.

 

“Not to feel you up,” Louis denied with laughter-shaken words.

 

Harry bit his lip, tilting his face towards Louis’ ear.

 

“No?” He asked, low, husked.

 

Louis stilled, pulling away a little to look into Harry's lovely green eyes, flicked with silver wings and lined with black.

 

“No,” he pursed his lips. “Although I cant say I haven’t been thinking about it all night…” he added reassuringly.

 

Harry smiled. “Ditto,” he mused.

 

“But,” Louis sucked in a breath. “I have something I want to give you.”

 

Harry’s grin grew dirty.

 

“Jesus Christ, Lou,” Harry whispered out, rocking his hips side to side against Louis’ groin gently.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“For fuck’s sake, I’m trying to be romantic!” Louis implored. “Since you accused me of never being and you like it so much…” He added with a mutter.

 

Harry realised he was nervous. In fact, he realized belatedly that Louis had been tense all night, not easing from when they were in his room getting ready. Harry assumed it was to do with their first appearance together, to do with the press and all that came with it. Now he began to wonder what Louis was really nervous about. Exactly what did he plan to give him in the garden?

 

It seemed like he was about to find out because Gail was on stage, tapping the mic. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and darted for the door; slipping out before they shut on the rest of the room. He turned, checking James was behind them. James winked.

 

Harry found it all so weird but didn’t question it, just let Louis lead them into the dark grounds, lit up with spotlights here and there, some old Narnia-style lamps littered about. He looked into the sky and found it black, a large ominous moon weighing heavily on the horizon, perfect for the bewitching hour.

 

He tripped over a rabbit-hole, shooting Louis a sheepish smirk as Louis caught the tail end of his stagger with a tightening of his hand.

 

“Oops,” Harry murmured, led into the topiary maze that filled the centre of the whimsical garden within the grounds.

 

There was a bench there. Louis sat on it, Harry beside him. He turned toward Louis, taking both his hands.

 

“Tonight is the best,” Harry said, quiet to match the night.

 

Louis offered him a tight one-sided smirk.

 

“Better than water-skiing?” he teased.

 

Harry guffawed. “Only just. Better than kennels?” Harry asked back.

 

Louis flicked him a look under his lashes. Harry and dogs. Possibly the best day of his life so far.

 

He dipped into his jacket, the inside pocket housing a small box. He pulled it out, gnawing on his lip where the lipstick stained his teeth but Harry didn’t mind. He was more worried about what was in the box that was making Louis so damn nervous.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, splitting it open. In the cushion sat two identical rings, both silver, simple and definitely commitment rings.

 

Harry blinked, swallowing hard.

 

“Wh-”

 

“You don’t have to,” Louis cut him off, biting his lip. “It was just an idea. I thought…it’d be good to you know…have something…”

 

Harry watched Louis babble nervously with stunned wide eyes.

 

“You want me to wear your ring?” Harry managed to push through the block in his throat. He wasn’t sure how he did that.

 

Louis licked his lips. “And I’ll wear yours.”

 

Harry couldn’t help it. The tears came to his eyes before he could stop them and they spilled down his cheeks without invitation. He leaned forward, grabbing Louis into a hug so he couldn't see. Louis held him tightly, feeling him tremble.

 

“Haz?” he called softly, concerned.

 

Harry twisted his lips, not pulling away as Louis tried to. He had to let go when Louis unwrapped his arms from his neck. He turned his face away bashfully, embarrassed of his girly reaction to Louis’ gift.

 

Louis cupped his cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the wetness there.

 

“Did I make you cry?” he asked, horrified.

 

“Ignore it,” Harry suggested, forcing a shaky smile through his emotional tears. “I’m being silly…”

 

The ring box sat on Louis’ thigh. He looked down to it.

 

“So does that mean you don’t want to?” He wondered, second guessing himself for a minute.

 

Harry tilted his head, whining in his throat. Louis shot him a fearful look.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry gasped, crashing his lips to his, pulling Louis into his big, warm body.

 

Louis gladly let him, the ring box tumbling to the side, onto the bench as Harry dragged him into a long and appreciative kiss.

 

When Harry decided to let Louis go, he picked up the ring box with a trembling hand and took out the smaller ring, slipping it onto Louis’ middle finger as his bit his lip.

 

“You can flip the bird with it,” Harry said to lighten the moment.

 

Louis blew out a relived breath, taking the larger ring and copying Harry’s actions. He meshed their fingers together, their rings rubbing side by side.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis checked.

 

Harry kissed him again, having no words to convey his thoughts. Louis thought he felt wetness against Harry's cheeks again but Harry's arms wound around him so tightly he couldn’t pull away to check, all he knew was that his name was being yelled down the lawn obnoxiously and that could only mean one thing.

 

He pulled away, fixing Harry's make up the best he could while Harry did his. They had mixes of red and black on both their faces now.

 

“I have to go and give an inspirational speech,” Louis explained to Harry.

 

Harry stood up, hand still tightly twined with Louis; their rings still close together. He leaned over and kissed his red hair as they walked up the lawn.

 

“I’ll be hanging onto every word,” Harry murmured and Louis couldn’t help his giggle at Harry’s teasing, leaning into his side where Harry slipped an arm around him protectively.

 

//

 

The rings weren’t missed by the Tomlinson's as Harry and Louis shared breakfast with hem the following morning. They had traces of make-up in their hair and the corners of their eyes but they were dressed like teenagers today.

 

Harry had a blue knitted beanie on, one Gail recognized as Louis’, long shorts and a t-shirt. Louis was in far too-big sweats that Gail also had An inkling weren’t her son’s, his favourite back to the future t-shirt and a cap she didn’t recognize.

 

“so, where did you disappear off last night?” Gail asked brazenly, eyeing Harry’s hand as he tucked into his generous cooked breakfast.

 

She turned her gaze to Louis expectantly.

 

Louis gave her a long look.

 

“Just needed some air,” he offered.

 

“And those rings, came from thin air, did they?” She enquired.

 

Harry choked on his bacon. He offered a sheepish smile through a full mouth.

 

Louis rubbed his back then lifted his brows at his mother.

 

“I earned the money that paid for them,” he said, if that’s what she was getting at. Truth was, he wasn’t sure what she was getting at.

 

“I was more wondering if you and Harry had something to tell us,” she hinted.

 

Louis frowned. Something to tell them? _Oh_. Oh god. It hit him in the gut, strong and hard. She thought they'd gotten engaged!

 

“It’s a bit soon, mom,” he made a face. “Plus, I’m like _nineteen_ ,” he added pointedly.

 

Harry slipped another forkful of food into his mouth to avoid being drawn into this conversation.

 

“Just checking,” she smiled fondly.

 

Louis slipped Harry a look, checking he wasn’t horrified by the topic. He seemed very interested in his breakfast.

 

“We’ll head off after dinner,” Louis said then, going back to his own meal.

 

“Alright, enjoy your last day here,” she said. “Harry, I hope you can come again soon,” she added.

 

Harry nodded. “Me too,” he smiled politely.

 

“Right, I’ll leave you to it,” she rose and left the table with her empty plate, leaving Louis to flick a furtive glance at his boyfriend.

 

“Seriously? Engaged?” He mocked.

 

Harry lifted his brows, chewing hard on his food.

 

“Hm,” he smirked, offering an amused breath of air from his nose.

 

“I mean rings okay, but marriage?” He shook his head.

 

Harry shook his head as Louis glanced at him again.

 

“Hmm,” he offered in agreement.

 

Louis put his fork down.

 

“Ready for the walk by the lake?” he said.

 

Harry gave up on his food, laying his napkin to the side. They walked around the perimeter, finding a grassy bank to perch on, Louis leaning into Harry’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Did you think about it, when she asked?” Louis queried then.

 

Harry swallowed, fidgeted his weight on the hands leaned behind them.

 

“Uh…I guess,” he cleared his throat.

 

“What did you think?” Louis asked.

 

Harry licked his lips, pressed them together as if to trap words there that he was afraid might break free.

 

Louis lifted his head from his shoulder and lifted a hand to his back, running it up to cup his neck where Harry shivered, dipping his chin slightly. Louis was amazed that such a small caress could affect Harry so much. He leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

 

“I think…” Harry considered his words before he answered. “I think you’re right,” he offered. “That we’re too young.”

 

Louis nodded, vaguely with a frown.

 

“But we promised to never break up,” he broached.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed lightly.

 

“Harry, will you just tell me whatever it is that you’re afraid of saying?” Louis sighed then, agitated.

 

Harry shot him a startled look, lifting his hands from the grass and brushing them together. He bit at his lip as he crossed his legs. Turning his face towards Louis. He reached and grasped Louis’ hand.

 

“When we put the rings on each other…it felt like…” He paused, closing his eyes and taking a breath for courage. “It almost felt like we were, you know?” He posed, looking out into the lake with his intense green eyes avoiding Louis’.

 

“Like we were what?” Louis urged, twining their fingers, tucking Harry's hair under his beanie with his free hand as he curled toward him.

 

“Putting on engagement rings,” Harry’s lips twerked ironically. “Then your mom said it and I was…whoa…she didn’t even seem like _shocked_ or anything…”

 

Louis made a face.

 

“I’m beginning to wonder of anything shocks my parents,” he announced honestly.

 

Harry flicked his green eyes sideways, turning a little toward Louis.

 

“But don’t you think it’s weird?” He wondered. “Your mom _expected_ us to be engaged…I mean, at seventeen, she thinks it’s okay for me to commit to you… for _life_ ,” he added; a tad fearful of that concept.

 

Louis nodded, breaking their hand-hold to cup the back of Harry's head, rubbing there a little. Harry gave a little whimsical smile into the distance and Louis looked onto the lake just in time to see a fish launch from the water and plop back in.

 

“Harry?” Louis called him, softly.

 

Harry turned his face back to Louis’, shyly meeting his gaze.

 

“Make love to me?” Louis asked.

 

Harry blinked, slowly getting to his feet and enclosing Louis’ hand with his.

 

//

 

Harry was so slow, so gentle that Louis thought his whole body would burst into bubbles and float into the wind at any moment.

 

It was like they both knew that Louis needed to be prepared for this moment, his body needed to be eased into taking Harry inside, but the elongated foreplay that they shared that afternoon was mind-blowing in the most intense way.

 

Louis wasn’t sure which way to lie, how Harry wanted to take him and as they curled up together and kissed with urgent tenderness, the questions kept filling his mind.

 

Soon, it was coming soon, he soothed his jangled nerves.

 

Harry paused, kisses hallway down Louis’ belly, his hand cupping there and onto his hip, languidly stroking Louis’ arousal for good measure.

 

“Do you want to ride me so you can control how much of me you take?” Harry murmured against his stomach.

 

Louis’ muscles rippled in excited promise. He’d been opened out, was waiting for the moment Harry deemed him ready to do this.

 

Louis didn’t hesitate to answer.

 

“No, I trust you,” he said.

 

Harry groaned and gently turned Louis onto his stomach, his lips now in just the right place to kiss the dimples in his back, his hand broaching lower to press a thumb into his butt-cheek pushing his cheeks teasingly apart.

 

Louis whimpered, rutting into the mattress.

 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry crawled up to his knees, parting his cheeks fully with his hands, licking his tongue into that dark crevice, finding his hole and lapping there, circling his tongue to dip inside it.

 

Louis’ thighs began to quiver, he was taut with need. He’d never been kissed like this before but fuck, if it wasn’t sexy. Fuck it if it was only because it was Harry doing it that made him want it so much more.

 

Marriage. He'd never considered it until now.

 

Harry was apparently applying enough lube to start a small oil-slick, ensuring it was squirted all over Louis’ ass and his own dick in copious amounts. Louis groaned out as Harry's fingers even pushed a little more of that wicked liquid into his behind, easing them out as he pushed gently between Louis’ parted thighs with his knees.

 

He felt Harry hover over him, then lay gently against his back, his dick now between Louis' ass cheeks, laying there in silent promise for what was to come. Harry kissed his neck, his lips at his ear.

 

“Talk to me, Lou, okay?” He murmured.

 

Louis nodded, pushing his bum up a little needily. Harry sighed and tucked a pillow under his hips, sinking back against him. Louis turned his face to the side, sucking in breaths, tight with expectation.

 

Harry spent a few minutes running his hands down his side, tickling his fingers at his neck; kissing into his weak spot at his waist until Louis moaned weakly and melted into the mattress. And then Harry broached him, slow and easy.

 

Louis held a gasp in his throat as Harry pushed in, insistently but not too fat, not too heavy against his back. Louis pushed his knee up a little as Harry bore down, not sure if he would fit all the way in. He felt Harry pause.

 

Harry kissed his neck; his fingers dancing down his side again, leaning on his other arm to try and take some of weight from Louis’ prone body. Louis wouldn’t mind if he crushed him into the bed right now. He was full and it felt amazing.

 

“More?” Louis asked, hiccupping in a breath.

 

Harry cupped his shoulder, ran a loving hand down his muscled arm.

 

“Not today,” he considered, easing out and then sinking back in, to the same point.

 

Louis gave a little needy cry, pushed back with his hips. Harry’s breath hitched.

 

“Don't do that,” Harry begged. “Please, Lou,” he added breathily.

 

“Then give me all of you,” Louis argued quietly.

 

Harry kissed his neck some more, sucked a love-bite there, leaned onto Louis’ body just a fraction more, sinking him deeper by an inch or so.

 

“How much more?” Louis asked, panting to keep up with the sensation of being stretched by Harry's frankly sinful body.

 

Harry bit his lip, slowly fucking into him a couple of times, still holding back.

 

“Too much,” he said.

 

“You told me to talk to you,” Louis breathed. “And I’m okay, I feel okay,” he assured.

 

Harry leaned back, checking something. Louis wasn’t sure what he could see, what he wanted to see. He curled in close again, easing Louis’ knee up the bed a little. He tickled his fingers under his butt, into the soft skin there, further up towards Louis’ balls where he cupped, massaging gently. He grasped Louis’ erection against the bed up into his hand awkwardly, stroking as he eased further in once more, another inch or so taken by Louis’ virgin ass.

 

“Yes,” Louis’ body jerked of its own accord, jumping at the idea of being full, completely full of Harry. “Please, more,” he begged.

 

Harry groaned, then sank all the way in, tight and hot and throbbing with both his pulse and Louis’ that felt ever-close this way, buried within him like this. Harry kissed at his shoulders, grazed his teeth against Louis’ perfectly smooth and tanned skin. He let his fingers curl around his side, dipping into his ribs.

 

Louis called his name, two three times.

 

Harry began to move then, making the sweetest love to Louis that he thought he'd ever get to enjoy. He was quite sure that although this was his first time, it was also his best. Because he'd never felt this cared for before, worshipped in Harry’s expert hands but his incredible body.

 

It would be so easy for Harry to ruin him, to fuck him into this mattress hard and fast taking what he needed and giving Louis perhaps a rudimentary introduction to sex, but what Louis loved most about his boyfriend was that Harry didn’t do any of those things.

 

He held back, controlled his need and treated him like precious stone, afraid to bite too hard, careful to thrust just-so, enough to bring pleasure with the least amount of pain. Louis was whimpering into the pillow, his arms tucked up under his chest as his legs lay wide apart, his body pressed deliciously into the bed.

 

“No, no,” he screwed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm coming, the sweet haze on the edges of his consciousness.

 

He could tell Harry was ready, too, taut with holding back, with taking his time. Louis gave into it, into the aching bliss of his peak, into the ultimate pleasure of taking Harry deep, into the abyss of ecstasy that surrounded both their forms and swallowed them whole; tossing their bodies into a tumbling climax.

 

Louis came on the bed, still tight in Harry’s hand. Harry jerked gently into his body, his lips dragging against his skin as he groaned out in pleasurable agony at his coming.

 

Louis didn’t want him to move, really but Harry gently eased out of him and turned Louis gently into his arms; holding him close.

 

“Talk to me,” Harry begged, panting still, blinking as he came round.

 

Louis whined and burrowed into him, holding him close.

 

 _Fuck_. That had been amazing. _Beyond_ amazing.

 

“Remind me why you wont marry me?” Louis managed, his voice weak and husk-ruined.

 

Harry let out a relieved breath, grasping him closer, kissing his hair.

 

“Lou, fuck….” He sighed, settling back and letting Louis get comfortable against him.

 

Louis smiled against his chest, dropping a kiss there.

 

“I think I like boys,” Louis mused softly, blowing against Harry’s skin, watching his nipple pucker as his cool breath reached it.

 

Harry chuckled, re-curling his arms around him.

 

“Me, too,” he shared.

 

“Hm, really?” Louis teased. “Are you just copying me?”

 

“Definitely,” Harry nodded, chin in Louis’ wrecked hair.

 

“How long before my parents come looking for us?” He wondered.

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t even care,” he admitted.

 

“Have you ever been caught?” Louis looked up, crawling up on the bed a little to prop up on his elbow, looking into Harry’s handsome face.

 

Harry blinked.

 

“Twice,” he smirked.

 

“At your house?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Before I started sneaking out, Ben would come round for ‘study sessions’,” Harry shared. “Once, we were kissing when my mom breezed in. That wasn’t so bad,” he measured.

 

“The second time?” Louis prompted.

 

Harry flicked him a look.

 

“We thought they’d gone out…well, my dad had taken the car but turns out mom was in the garden. We left the door wide open. Let’s just say her scream could be heard about four houses down,” he mused.

 

Louis laughed, kissing Harry’s mouth.

 

“What did she see?” He wondered curiously.

 

Harry smiled at him, silent fond in his eyes at Louis’ question.

 

“You little pervert,” he accused.

 

Louis licked his lips, kissed Harry’s mouth again, for a longer moment.

 

“It was me fucking Ben,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Louis nodded, wriggling a little against Harry’s body.

 

“Nice skin,” Louis grinned.

 

Harry smiled back, lids drooping lazily with his enamored smile.

 

“Shut up you mush,” he accused, cupping his chin and kissing him some more, just for good measure.

 

Louis curled into his side with a happy sigh, wriggling about to test how his body felt. He clenched his butt-muscles and felt a soreness there, as expected. He still felt amazing. He let Harry’s bicep be his pillow as Harry folded his arms behind his head, his smooth arm-pits revealed as he did so.

 

Louis thought he probably even loved Harry's armpits if that were possible.

 

“Do you shave everything?” Louis wondered, remembering how baby-smooth Harry’s whole body was, from his lovely peachy bum to his hair-free genitals, his smooth belly, legs and arm-pits.

 

“Yes,” Harry replied, honest and direct.

 

“Should I?” Louis wondered.

 

He wasn’t the hairiest guy, his legs had fine hairs on them as did his arms and he sported a happy trail and a nest around his dick. He wasn’t sure what his ass was like, though.

 

“You don’t have to,” Harry kissed his temple.

 

“Do I have a hairy butt?” Louis wondered aloud.

 

Harry curled into giggles, dragging him close for bitty-kisses.

 

“Well, do I?” Louis asked, Harry's head wrapped in his arms as Harry hugged him around his ribs.

 

“Not too bad,” Harry replied with a secret smile.

 

“I should shave,” Louis decided.

 

“Not all of it,” Harry pressed a palm to his belly, flicking a finger through his happy-trail. “I like this…”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Duly noted.”

 

Harry beamed happily into his face and Louis’ crinkled-eyed smile back was the best.

 

“Glad we can talk about this stuff,” Harry said then, soft and fond.

 

“Me, too,” Louis kissed his nose, making him wrinkle it.

 

“Fuck, we’re so whipped,” Harry lamented with a sigh.

 

Louis’ lashes batted down as a small smile slipped onto his lips.

 

“Wouldn’t want to be whipped with anyone else,” he expressed.

 

“True,” Harry hugged him close.

 

//

 

Louis knew probably everything there was to know about boats.

 

He'd spent the entire morning sitting in the shipping yard with Malcolm and had been put to task sanding down the sides of a boat he was currently repairing.

 

When Harry had said that day on the phone about his dad’s obsession with boats, he hadn’t expected it to be this interesting. He found it soothing, sanding down the rough, sea-battered wood, listening to Malcolm's tails about shipping adventures- some real, some legendary.

 

He forgot about his guards stood outside the boat shed subtly, still watching him but in those hours, he just listened mostly, enjoying learning something and feeling like someone’s son instead of a President’s son.

 

Malcolm had taught him a skill and was trusting him to be a part of his renovation of this little skipper and he felt valued because of it.

 

Harry hadn’t joined them for this activity. He'd gone into town with his mom, having been forced into getting a hair cut and a manicure to remove his already-chipped black nail varnish. Harry had sulked as being separated from Louis and Louis had to admit he’d felt a little anxious at being alone with Harry’s father but he knew he’d be seeing Harry again at lunch- not far off now.

 

“So,” Malcolm spoke into the mutual quiet of the shed, pouring a tea for Louis from his flask into the lid.

 

Louis accepted it with a thankful smile, drawing his legs up in front of his where he sat on the scaffold while Malcolm sat on the deck, working on the desk planks.

 

“So,” Louis mused, looking up.

 

“You love my son,” he said and Louis was startled by the statement.

 

He span the ring around on his middle finger with his thumb, capturing his lower lips between his teeth. He looked back up.

 

“Yes,” he said, not sure if that was okay or not since Malcolm wasn’t giving much away.

 

Malcolm nodded.

 

“It was very brave what you did, putting that statement out,” he added.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“Harry deserves not to be hidden,” he considered.

 

“It’s very selfless too, since you probably knew it was going to create a lot of interest from the media…”

 

“I didn’t want to lose him,” Louis frowned. “I almost did.”

 

Malcolm took Louis’ empty cup from his fingers and filled it again for his own drink.

 

“You didn’t have to come here today and work on my boats,” Malcolm commented.

 

Louis looked up, confident in his smile.

 

“Are you kidding? This is amazing,” he assured.

 

Malcolm let out a short laugh.

 

“I suppose it’s quiet for you,” he allowed.

 

Louis swallowed, looking to his toes.

 

“My dad tried to spend as much time with me as he could,” he shared then. “But you know, it was hard and I’m not sure we ever had that father-son thing we always did together?” He posed.

 

“I’m not sure that Harry and I do, either,” Malcolm admitted.

 

Louis flicked him a smile. “This is the closest thing I’ve got to having a normal life,” he said.

 

Malcolm took a breath, revered by Louis’s words.

 

“The fact you want to says a lot about the kind of man you are,” Malcolm murmured.

 

“I want a lot of things,” Louis admitted, peeking back at his shoes.

 

“Well, one thing at a time, eh?” Malcolm suggested and Louis nodded, grinning up at him.

 

“We should get back for lunch before Jane starts to worry,” Malcolm suggested and Louis slipped down the scaffold with youthful ease while Malcolm used the ladder.

 

//

 

Harry was helping his mom in the kitchen when Louis and Malcolm rolled up.

 

He darted Louis a look, with squinted eyes, then looked to his dad.

 

“Have you put him off?” He asked. “Please tell me you haven’t scared him away…”

 

Louis and Malcolm both laughed.

 

“He enjoyed himself,” Malcolm assured, running a hand onto Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis looked at the older man with a smile.

 

“It was good,” he told Harry.

 

“Really?” Harry doubted. “sanding boats down was good?”

 

Louis nodded. “Nice to be treated like a kid again,” he admitted.

 

Harry pursed his lips. He flicked his dad a look. Okay, well that wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

“Okay, wash up you two,” Jane broke into the moment and Harry helped set the table with place markings and the salad fare.

 

He tucked in next to Louis.

 

“I like your hair,” Louis said, flicking his eyes over Harry’s newly-trimmed mop. It still held all the curls but had a lot of weight taken out of it.

 

He couldn’t wait to run his fingers through it later to test how it felt, different or the same.

 

Harry showed him his manicured nails.

 

“I went for ‘pink dream’,” he explained of the light shine on his nails.

 

Louis threw him a deeply amused look, blowing out air in lieu of laughter.

 

“My boyfriend, the pink princess,” he teased.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Harry stuck his tongue out. “And anyway, if an eight year old girl wanted to paint your nails, could you say no?” he asked.

 

Louis nodded in understanding.

 

“I see…”

 

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of your stay?” Jane asked.

 

Harry leaned back in his seat.

 

“I was going to show Louis the well and the bakery this afternoon- _finally_ ,” he added to Louis. “Tomorrow we’ll take a hike in the forest and camp out before we have to go back.”

 

Jane nodded, flicking a look to the two guards outside. They were staying in a B&B across the road for this trip, two men deemed necessary since Louis’ coming out, but not enough room in the Styles house for them both.

 

Louis was positively _gleeful_ at having a night without security.

 

“Will your guards mind doing that?” Jane asked Louis.

 

Harry hadn’t even thought about asking.

 

“Oh, yeah,” he chipped in. “Sorry, I didn’t think…”

 

Louis smiled easily.

 

“They do what their told,” he assured, earning glances from Harry’s parents.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

“Uhm that is, they’re aware I’m free to do as I please and they have to tag along,” he expressed more gently. “My parents made that clear from the start, that I shouldn’t be restricted…”

 

Malcolm agreed whole-heartedly with that statement and the boys escaped the confines of the house after lunch.

 

//

 

The bakery was small and quaint and sat in a Podunk high street pretty and delicate.

 

Louis tried the donuts Harry had raved about, boasting that he had fine-tuned that recipe. Louis had cuffed him around the head and told him not to be so egotistical. Harry had wrestled him for cuffing him.

 

They sat by the well swapping boyhood stories; giggling with their backs against the stone wall. Their bond went beyond the physical in those hours, talking about nothing and whatever in the cool afternoon.

 

Crackly leaves were lining the pavements as they walked back, carrying a sack of cakes for Harry's mom.

 

It was later that night they wrapped up in each other in Harry’s bed, softly kissing, neither venturing beyond those kisses to try and sneak a make-out in Harry’s house.

 

“I could keep you here forever,” Harry squeezed Louis tight.

 

Louis smiled blissfully.

 

“I wouldn’t try and escape,” he promised and the night fell on their sappy exchange.

 

//

 

The views across the Springs were incredible.

 

Louis climbed hand in hand with Harry up the mountainside, their backpacks carrying all they would need.

 

Adam and Mark were on duty and sandwiching them on the trail.

 

Harry got out of breath quite quickly and had to keep stopping for breaks but Louis didn’t mind because he got to appreciate the beauty of nature surrounding them and pause in these quiet, private moments with his boyfriend.

 

Halfway there, they stopped for a bite to eat at a small hut selling snacks, still within civilization but far enough out to feel free.

 

Louis offered Harry the water bottle.

 

“Thirsty?” Louis asked.

 

Harry tried not to smirk. He failed.

 

“Fuck, yeah,” he flicked his eyes over Louis’ sweat-sheened face, dipping to his lap.

 

Louis was wearing cargo shorts that showed off his slim legs and a gappy-armed vest that hung off his collarbones. He’d not bothered with his hair this morning, much to Harry’s delight. He had though, run his fingers through Harry's as they’d kissed each other awake, testing the new cut thoroughly. The consensus was positive. Louis liked it.

 

Harry was in his sports shorts that probably came across a bit skimpy for camping but he didn’t really care. He wanted to get a tan so he went topless, too, banding a scarf around his forehead and slipping sunglasses onto his face.

 

He rested them on his head as they sat.

 

“Mm,” Louis chewed on his pastie- a British recipe that they both decided to try.

 

“Nice?” Harry asked.

 

“S’good,” Louis nodded.

 

He flicked his eyes to his guards, sitting a few feet away, also eating.

 

“Do you ever get fed up of them?” Louis asked then.

 

Harry frowned, slipping the water bottle into Louis’ lap.

 

“Who?” He asked, tackling his own pastry.

 

Louis couldn’t help his satisfied smirk. Harry didn’t even notice them let alone get fed up of them.

 

“My guards,” he said anyway, since he knew Harry's curiosity would now be piqued.

 

“Oh,” Harry chewed largely, slurping up a bit of pastry that fell from the pastie onto his finger. “No?”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Like never?” Louis checked, turning toward him.

 

Harry’s dimples appeared before his fond smile, his soft eyes flicking down Louis’ face again.

 

“Kiss me,” he said simply.

 

Louis leaned across, indulging him.

 

“Now ask me if I mind about the guys who keep you safe,” he challenged.

 

Louis pressed his lips together.

 

“I never think of it like that,” he mused.

 

Harry puffed out a breath.

 

“You should!” he reasoned.

 

“I just always feel trapped by it, watched and…followed,” he added.

 

Harry nodded. “You are, but you’re not trapped,” he slipped a hand onto Louis’ thigh, rubbing his thumb there. “I can break us free at any time, remember?”

 

“Oh, the escapologist,” Louis nodded.

 

Harry winked. “Have I ever failed you?”

 

Louis shook his head.

 

“There you go then…”

 

“But I feel okay here,” Louis considered. “Today with your dad…it felt like I was you, that he was _my_ dad…”

 

Harry squeezed his knee.

 

“I’m glad you got on,” he said.

 

Louis sighed, just small out of his lips. Harry recognized it as vulnerability.

 

“I like being normal with you,” he said then.

 

Harry looked across, touched by his words. He cupped his cheek and kissed him again, for a longer, tender moment.

 

“Louis Tomlinson: The introduction to normaldom,” Harry teased. “My next book, in case you wondered…”

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Not sure I like being angry and jealous and _feeling_ things,” he added.

 

“Terrible business, feeling things,” Harry shook his head gravely.

 

“I’m just used to being told not to show it,” Louis added.

 

“You can be as angry and as jealous as you like with me,” Harry assured.

 

Louis let out a quick breath of humoured laughter.

 

“I think I have,” he mused.

 

“Who were you jealous of?” Harry asked.

 

“Ben,” Louis reminded.

 

“Oh. Oh yeah,” Harry remembered his little drunken trip over that.

 

“He got you first,” Louis grumbled and Harry honestly didn’t know it was an issue for Louis, other than Ben being more experienced.

 

“But you have me now,” Harry said.

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

“And you let me be _your_ first,” he added in a low murmur against Louis’ ear.

 

Louis hitched in a breath.

 

“Beats Ben any day,” he assured.

 

Louis flicked him a hopeful glance.

 

“Best sex with you,” Harry said.

 

Louis smiled, slow and reassured.

 

“Lets get to the camp-site,” he said, standing and taking Harry's hand once he'd put the water-bottle back.

 

“Hi-ho, hi –go, it’s off to work we go…” Harry skipped ahead, making Louis chuckle.

 

“You’re _insane_ ,” Louis accused fondly as he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all :) I am currently working on some hybrid stuff so hopefully I will get those up as soon as I unload the rest of my stuff lol.
> 
> Ang


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the end note lol
> 
> Okay, so there is a second part (one-shot) for this story which I will post afterwards. For those of you waiting for chapter 6 of Stockholm Syndrome, I am editing it right now but I am very busy I'm so sorry!! Just know it's coming :)
> 
> I love you all thank you so much for riding my wave.
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 10

 

They reached the camp site around mid afternoon. It was pretty rustic but there were latrines situated within the trees and a sense of people, although not many. None were here for tonight apart from the two boys and their guards.

 

Louis was expertly putting up their tent while Harry gathered wood for their fire, tipping armfuls into the round of stones that formed the fire-pit in the centre of the clearing. He started unpacking his bag, untying a saucepan from the bottom of his rucksack, carrying it over with matches and lighting the wood expertly, filling the pan with water.

 

“Is tea okay?” Harry asked, clutching two milk shots and tin mugs on his second trip back from his rucksack.

 

Louis looked up from where he was busy hammering in tent pegs.

 

“You lit a fire?” He awed.

 

Harry grinned.

 

“Proper boy scout I am,” he winked.

 

“More like arsonist,” Louis threw back teasingly.

 

Harry made them a tea each and even slipped a packet of sugar into Louis’, knowing he liked his a little sweet. Louis took the mug as Harry carried it over, standing to cup Harry's neck with his free hand and kissing him in thanks.

 

“Camping,” Louis toasted, knocking their mugs together.

 

It sloshed the liquid over both their knuckles and as they both went to lick off the residue, their eyes met and they paused, gazing.

 

“Be nice, just us,” Harry blinked, slow and lazy.

 

Louis nodded, mesmerized by his boyfriend. It shouldn’t come as a shock that Harry was stunning, that he looked beyond good in just shorts, his lovely body bare and his comfort in that knowledge an aphrodisiac. It really shouldn’t be that much a novelty to Louis anymore, he shouldn’t be this enamored.

 

But he was. Fuck it all to hell, he was.

 

The tent was complete as the sun fell down into the trees, bedding up for the night while the moon took patrol. Harry had cooked them a rudimentary- but fairly tasty- meal on the campfire, enjoyed with giggles and proud smiles from Harry.

 

Harry flicked Louis a look expectantly as the night grew old.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“You said you sing, right?” he arched a brow.

 

Louis sputtered out some laughter.

 

“I was just teasing Nialler,” he denied. Apparently not effectively enough.

 

“Shy without your guitar?” Harry guessed.

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

“don’t you sing?” He asked back.

 

Harry’s eyes filled with fond.

 

“Nope.” He replied, a white lie. Louis didn't need to know he could hold a tune right now, he could wait a little longer to find that out.

 

Louis sighed, thinking of a song. He could go with something really obvious like Kum-By-Ah, but somehow, he didn’t think Harry would see the funny side. He lamented the fact he'd boasted about this, had _told_ people of his talent. And even if he knew it was a talent it didn’t mean he felt comfortable _sharing_ it.

 

He took a breath, pushed the words through his husky throat.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

 

*crossfade

 

Harry looked to Louis sat beside him, they were leaning their backs against a trunk laid there, relaxed side by side. He didn't think he could love Louis any more than in this moment. As sappy as it sounded. His voice was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the owner. He cupped Louis' cheek and a soft smile danced at his lips as he brought Louis' shy and reluctant gaze to his.

 

"Thank you," he kissed him, sweetly, briefly.

 

Louis smirked from one side of his mouth.

 

"Yeah, well..."

 

Harry fidgeted, needing the toilet. He got to his feet.

 

He staggered a little unsurely not drunk just tipsy on love but he squinted into the dark distance of the trees, swallowing nervously.

 

He bit his lip, looking down to Louis, seeing how he was so comfortably curled with his back against the log. He didn't want to make him get up,  but. ..

 

"Are you scared?" Louis teased, clocking Harry's hesitation and lip-bite expertly.

 

"Its dark," Harry defended lightly. 

 

Louis stood,  taking Harry's hand and leading the way into the woods.

 

Harry hung near his body, shivering as a wet spider's web brushed his arm. Louis looked at him and he smiled bravely, darting his big green eyes about to peer into the vast darkness around them.

 

Louis considered his eyes didn't look green at all out here more like black, intense and dark. Louis tickled his fingertips into Harry's palm to ease his rigid fear and it worked because Harry giggled. 

 

"There you go," Louis led him to the tree the latrine sat at the base of.

 

"Okay," Harry breathed out. "Thank you, " he kissed Louis' cheek as he picked his way through the dead leaves carefully.

 

"So you'll be okay then?" Louis called, turning away to give the impression he was walking back.

 

He kicked a few dry leaves for good measure. 

 

"Nooo, Lou-eee!" Harry whined,  peeing as fast as he could so he didn't lose sight of his boyfriend. 

 

"It's pretty dark be careful of monsters," Louis teased.

 

"Fuck," Harry stumbled out from behind the tree, looking around wildly; not seeing Louis anywhere. 

 

"Louis?" He breathed, his voice a quivered husk. His heart jumped in his throat, pounding in fear, his breathing became shallow. 

 

"Gotcha! " Louis jumped out, arms tight around Harry's middle where the younger lad almost had a heart attack. 

 

"You utter shitbag!" Harry accused, sucking in air, his knees weakening as Louis' arms took his weight.

 

Louis kissed his temple. 

 

"Alright I'm sorry," he soothed.  "That was pretty mean..."

 

Harry shot him a 'chyeah' look and swallowed heavily. 

 

Louis adjusted Harry in his arms, kissing at his jaw.

 

"You look good in the dark," Louis husked.

 

Harry made a derisive noise. 

 

"Shut up, I'm trying to say something nice, " Louis mused. 

 

"How about 'you look good'," Harry suggested.  "Instead of suggesting only a blind man would fancy me..."

 

Louis let out a chuckle,  shaking his head. He shuffled his feet until Harry's back rested against a tree. 

 

He leaned up a little,  to murmur in his ear.

 

"Your hair is black,  your jaw and cheeks all shadowed...your eyes are so dark, like-"

 

Louis swallowed,  pressing his lips to the base of Harry's throat. 

 

"Like what,?" Harry whispered back eagerly, hands latching onto Louis' waist.

 

Louis smiled against his neck, sucking a bruise there.  Harry panted and sucked in a breath, seeking out a kiss from Louis' mouth that Louis gave readily.

 

"Dark like you want me," Louis finally answered his question, cupping his cheek, pressing kisses to his mouth.

 

Harry groaned and pulled Louis close for another hot kiss. If he was scared before he sure as hell wasn't now. He let their tongues mesh, their mouths pressing harder for kisses, for dominance.

 

Louis pressed his hands to Harry's chest, spread his small fingers across his belly, cupped him through his shorts and then tugged those down to his thighs. He did the same with his boxer briefs, sinking to his knees.

 

"No, Lou," Harry panted, flicking his eyes around the trees for signs of life, signs of danger.

 

"Shh," Louis hushed him.  "Don't make my guards come running. ..just want to say thank you, " he added huskily.

 

Harry really wasn't sure what Louis was thanking him for but he was certain he was going to find out because the way he took him into his tight hot mouth, all confident and determined,  well Harry could get used to that.

 

Louis seemed to know what to do to make him whine, make him gasp.  Harry tried very hard  _not_ to fuck his mouth but he was seventeen not a saint.

 

Louis wrapped a hand around him to ease the thrusts Harry made into his mouth but he didn't pull away. Harry was reconsidering marriage right then.

 

Harry cupped his fingers around Louis scalp gently, muttering how much he loved him, how  _fucking_  hot he was, how  _fucking_  amazing. Louis cupped cool hands around his ass, tugging his cheeks apart with teasing fingers and just as Harry began to wonder how Louis was doing with his own arousal, he peeked down to catch Louis pushing his hand below his shorts waistband to stroke himself.

 

"Look at me," Harry begged and as Louis looked up the velvet night coloured his cheekbones and sockets and he got some of what Louis had said about the dark making him pretty.

 

Louis looked incredible knelt there, swallowing him down,  looking up through thick lashes with dark, dark eyes.

 

Harry cupped his face,  pressed a thumb to his hollowed cheek to feel himself, hissed out a curse and jerked his hips in need.

 

Louis protested lightly with a subdued cry but again, he kept his onslaught.

 

"Lou...want to see you," Harry begged. "Show me," he pleaded.

 

Louis used the back of his hand to push at his waistband,  revealing his fisted erection. Harry almost fitted against the tree, so close he had to drag in air to contain it.

 

Louis didn't let him resist the fall though.  He sucked a quick finger into his mouth, licked across Harry's tip very suggestively and slipped his wet fingertip just inside Harry's rim.

 

That did it, Harry came with a cry and in an attempt to stay quiet, bit his fist for good measure. His body shot hot,  fresh come slickly onto Louis' chest where he avoided swallowing this time and Louis came soon after with muted cries and a tight fist around his streaming dick.

 

Harry's legs quivered and he slid his back down the tree carefully,  pulling Louis between his knees and thighs which he parted.

 

He was sure the sticky mess on Louis' chest was now transferring to him but he didn't care, he needed Louis in his arms like he needed air right now.

 

Louis wriggled in his hold, kissed his jaw

 

"Still scared? " he asked. 

 

Harry blew out a breath. 

 

"Not so much," he conceded. 

 

Louis smiled smugly.  Job done. 

 

They got up after that and had a quick scrub off with water at the side of the stream they would use to bathe in, changing into clean tops with boxers and they crawled into the tent together, cuddling close.

 

Louis wasn't sure if it was Harry's fear from before but the ominous rustling of leaves put him on edge and made him shiver as night fell bringing cold air with it.

 

Harry wrapped him close, lips to his temple.

 

"Don't worry,  I'll protect you," he murmured, semi-ironically considering his rather girly display earlier.

 

Louis swallowed, unable to stop himself calling out.

 

"Mark?"

 

"Yes sir?" Came an almost instant reply.

 

"Can you just have a quick check about?" Louis asked. "Please," he added as Harry poked him in the ribs.

 

A few minutes later they heard an "All okay" thrown their way and Louis settled in Harry's arms with a weird ache in his neck that he attributed to giving head while keeping eye contact.  Yes that's what it must be. Nothing more than that.

 

//

 

They had a water fight in the stream before breakfast, cuddling in close as though any distance between them was too much. Harry thought it might be.

 

For him at least. 

 

He remembered the way Louis hadn't liked Niall wedging in next to him at McDonald's and hoped he didn't feel the same now. 

 

Harry was quite confident that Louis' weight was 70% leaning toward him and so he mustn't mind being jammed in together as they ate side by side on their little patch by the log.

 

"Gotta head out, lads" Adam warned gently as they paused to gaze at each other.

 

Louis got up to take down the tent, Harry washing up and repacking his bag.  They were hand in hand, arms swinging as they started back. 

 

It was Louis that sensed it first, that weird feeling on the back of his neck again. He grasped Harry's hand tighter and Harry looked to him with a furrowed brow and soft 'hm?', not sensing anything astray.

 

Mark and Adam were on guard though. Louis knew something was definitely up. Both of them were cradling their hidden firearms. 

 

Louis stuttered to a halt as Mark moved across the leafy woodland and none of them missed the crisp crunch of footsteps breaking dried up leaves.

 

Harry swallowed, inching closer to Louis.

 

It all happened so quick. Two, three zips through the air that landed in tree trunks behind them, unmistakable in their design. Bullets.

 

"Get down!" Adam hissed, slipping out his handgun.  "Get behind that tree!" He pointed behind him while his gun aimed into the trunks, blind to their attacker. 

 

Louis crawled behind the tree trunk as directed and proceeded to wrap himself around Harry as much as his smaller body would allow.

 

Harry was trembling but managed a weak, 

 

"Lou, shouldn't I be the blanket since I'm bigger?"

 

Louis told him to-

 

"Shut the fuck up, Harry," and only clutched him tighter. 

 

"And um, you are the president's son so you know...I should probably sacrifice myself first..."

 

"I said shut up," Louis hissed,  leaning out briefly to try and see beyond their trunk.

 

Four more zips came, hard and fast and Louis ducked back in, hearing Adam cry out. 

 

He gasped in fear, hoping he wasn't too badly hurt.

 

"Adam?" Louis ventured, worry lacing his high voice.

 

"Stay the fuck down!" He heard his minder call, letting out a relieved breath that he was at least alive.

 

Louis didn't know who was trembling more, him or Harry. or whether one of them was just shaking so badly it made the other echo in movement. 

 

Louis held his breath as his heart beat tight and hard in his chest,  painful air dragging in and out of his lungs.

 

No matter what,  Harry couldn't get hurt. That was top priority. He didn't care if some psycho wanted to maim him, he'd absolutely lay his body across Harry's to protect him should the need arise.

 

Fuck it but he wished he were bigger right now, taller and broader. All he had to protect Harry was his arms. And a fucking great big beating heart that was all Harry's.  All of it. His heart belonged to the younger boy and it brought tears to his eyes imagining him hurt. 

 

"Promise me, if it comes to it, you'll save yourself, " Louis was muttering into his curls. " _Promise_  me... _please_..."

 

Harry let out a soft,

 

"Fuck, no," then added. "But I'm not allowed to talk."

 

Louis squeezed him, crawling between his thighs to kneel and grasp him close, more a protecting embrace than anything. 

 

"We go together if that's how its to be," Harry whispered, wetness touching Louis ear from his cheeks as his fingers determinedly ran through Louis' hair. 

 

"Fuck, you're stubborn!" Louis accused quietly. 

 

Harry didn't get a chance to reply. They heard Mark call out 'Coast is clear' and Louis slipped back beside Harry to hold him, kissing his hair.

 

Louis looked up as Mark loomed over them 

 

"Adam got hit in the arm by a shot,  the meds are on their way..."

 

By the time Louis and Harry scrambled up, the gunman was being led away by FBI.

 

"Fucking faggot!" He spat venomously. "Faggot son of the _President of the Unites States_!" 

 

Harry arched a brow.   _Wow_.

 

"Little fucking poncy boy.. " he hissed and Harry started forward angrily, about to give this prick a piece of his mind but Mark put a hand out to his chest.

 

"Ignorance breeds hatred," he said.

 

Harry flicked him a look, then looked back for Louis but Louis was sitting with Adam on the tailgate of the ambulance which had pulled up,  dutifully holding gauze to his bleeding arm as a medic prepared to bind it for the trip to hospital. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Louis swallowed, looking into the older man's brown eyes. 

 

He was so fond of Adam and he wasn't sure he even knew.

 

Adam chuckled. 

 

"Hate to say this, but its my job to take bullets for you."

 

Louis frowned. 

 

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Doesn't mean you should have to," he added sadly.

 

Adam ruffled his hair. Louis didn't even try and straighten it.

 

"Your boyfriend needs you," Adam pointed his chin to where Harry stood in the clearing, arms wrapped around himself, his eyes big and wide in his head, his lower lip sucked into his mouth.

 

Louis dug into his rucksack and pulled out two items, getting up.  He looked back on Adam. 

 

"Thank you. For protecting me. Always," he added with a wry smile.

 

His guard nodded in acknowledgement and Louis headed toward his boyfriend. 

 

//

 

 

Louis helped Harry into his hoodie- thankfully big enough- and tugged his beanie over his curls.  He cupped his face and leaned up to kiss him, just the once.

 

Harry shivered in the autumn sir, even wrapped in warm clothes.

 

"It's okay, Haz," Louis husked, pulling Harry close as he folded over him, squeezing him tight.

 

"Don't ever make me promise things," Harry whispered, screwing his eyes shut against his scared tears.

 

Louis rubbed his back.

 

"Look, I just meant its my life, you know?  I'm used to it...sort of prepared for it, really," he lifted his shoulder remembering his first security lesson aged eight. "I would hate for anyone to get hurt because of me."

 

 

"But I don't want you to be hurt," Harry argued. "So why would I run and leave you behind? I would never...I would-"

 

Louis kept holding him while he huffed through some angry breaths.

 

"It's okay to cry, Harry," Louis said then, guessing Harry felt too shy to just let go.

 

And Harry did cry a little bit so they sank to the forest floor where Harry could curl into Louis' lap and lay his head there while Louis sank fingers into his lovely hair and told him some ridiculous story about wood nymphs. 

 

Harry brought his head up as Mark called them to a waiting buggy that would transport them back to base.

 

Louis was strangely quiet on the ride so Harry just twined their fingers and enjoyed the calm of the ride after their scare in the woods. 

 

They were delivered back to Harry s house among media mayhem,  news vans lining the street with presenters pushing forward microphones and photographers lunging with cameras.

Helicopters swung about overhead and Harry couldn't help his frightened curl into himself when he slipped out if the car, flanked by guards. Louis, who was entirely more used to these situations took the lead, pressing an insistent hand into every chest that came for them while his guards surrounded them both. He tugged Harry behind him until the younger lad stumbled over a pap's toe and then Louis all out shoved the offending douche-bag out of the way,  curling a protective arm around his boyfriend's back as they made their way into the house.

 

Louis' face was strangely blank,  set fierce with what Harry feared must be years of ingrained training.

 

He kept his eyes on his boyfriend as he was swooped in by his parents and he pulled Louis into the group hug after several moments when Harry could tell they weren't going to let go.

 

He couldn't quite tell when their roles switched but by the time they climbed the stairs for a "quiet lay down" that his mom suggested, he was definitely holding Louis together and not the other way around. 

 

They abandoned the idea of traveling back to Uni until later when it was easier to avoid the press.  The plan was to leave at midnight and sleep in the car.

 

Harry then stretched on his bed only to curl right in around a small curved form laid there already, Louis clutching his sheets.

 

Harry made sure his arms went all the way around him even if it was stupid and uncomfortable. He let Louis hug those arms in needy reassurance.  And he wasn't sure if he was just meant to keep his big mouth shut for once but literally,  he couldn't stop his tongue from moving sometimes. 

 

"Love you, " he nuzzled the short hair that tapered into Louis' neck.

 

"Love you too," Louis said, but his voice sounded distant. 

 

"What're you thinking? " Harry broached, quite bravely he thought.

 

Louis swallowed. "Lots of things."

 

"Pick one?" Harry asked.

 

"To be honest it's not things you'll want to hear," Louis admitted. "Mostly stuff about how you could have been hurt today and the only way I can stop that happening is-"

 

Louis stuttered to a halt. Harry filled in the gaps. For the first time since he'd met Louis, he knew not to doubt him. 

 

He knew Louis had this internal battle about letting Harry close and he wanted Louis to be able to talk about it without worrying if he'd blow up and fight. 

 

Harry might have fights with Louis,  but not about this.

 

He pressed a kiss to Louis' neck.

 

"Are they winning?" He asked of Louis' thoughts. 

 

He shook his head a relieved sigh escaping his lips at Harry's acceptance. 

 

"Anything I can do to help smush them down?" He offered.

 

"You're already doing it," Louis assured. 

 

And so they lay in the big bed, cuddled up in the middle of it until it was time to leave and they showered changed into jeans and tees and packed, preparing to face the still present but hopefully reduced media throng outside the house.

 

They had at least been restricted to the sidewalk so they could get to the car.

 

Louis fell asleep on Harry's shoulder on the way home and it felt like the old days when he used to do that, the days before they dated.

 

Harry knocked his head back and let his own sleep come.

 

//

 

 

Niall had plenty to say when they got back. Harry deliberately avoided facing him until lunchtime, Louis still subdued but present as they sat together in the canteen.

 

"So let me get this right," the irish-amercan began. "you're in al the glossies looking like proper gorgeous models at the best Halloween party in the country...and then being stalked through the woods by a crazed gunman? Serious, if you haven't thought about becoming James Bond,  you should," Niall suggested to Louis.

 

Louis was in his own world when Zayn rubbed his pinkie finger gently to his. 

 

"You alright Lou?" He checked. 

 

"Of course he's alright!" Niall exasperated and Harry tilted his head in warning. "He's figuring out hoe much to sell the film rights for and best negotiate himself in the lead role..."

 

Harry blinked at Niall patiently.

 

"Not being funny but it's not all that glamorous being shot at," Harry inserted.

 

Zayn checked on Louis intermittently as they ate.

 

"I'd kill for something exciting to happen to me," Niall expressed, all dark shades and stupid mouth. 

 

"What about being killed?" Louis' jaw clenched tightly around his words. 

 

Niall swallowed.

 

"Um..."

 

"Did you even think about that?" Louis wondered. " or is this James Bond life I'm living giving me some kind of magical immunity to dying?" He arched.

 

Niall went to open his mouth but Louis hadn't finished. 

 

"And what about Harry? " he said next,  clearly his true concern.  "He could have died yesterday and all you care about is how  _exciting_  it is?"

 

Louis ground out, voice hoarse with emotion.

 

"Uh yeah," Niall slipped his shades into his hair. "Didn't think about what I was saying there.  Prick that I am. Sorry Louis," he offered earnestly and when Louis just glared at him he added, "Sorry Haz."

 

Zayn and Liam caught each others eye across the table. Liam took the baton. 

 

"Well you're both okay that's what's matters, right?" He soothed. 

 

Harry nodded, slipping an arm around Louis' back.

 

"Exactly.  Tough weekend but one of my best otherwise, " he said. 

 

Louis looked at him, a faint movement to his lips.

 

"Thought yesterday would have ruined it," he admitted.

 

"Oh yes, the  _rings_ ," Zayn said, impersonating Gollum.

 

Louis let a proud/smug smile purse his lips as Harry pinkened slightly, unable to hide his happiness.

 

He showed it off like a girl with a diamond. 

 

"It fits just right," Zayn mused, nudging Louis who rolled his eyes shyly.

 

"Looks good Haz," Liam added. "Nice going Tommo..."

 

Harry looked to Niall who'd been subdued into chastised silence. He flicked hopeful blue eyes to Harry. 

 

"It's good, yeah, " he offered. "Making an honest man of you..." He tagged on and Harry swiped him.

 

"Shut up, Horan," he scowled only Harry's scowls always came out cute. Like a kitten trying to roar.

 

"No, I mean it," he picked up pace, back to normal in a flash. "When's the baby due?"

 

Harry giggled and kicked him under the table.

 

"Fuck off," he snorted.

 

Louis finished his lunch and sat back, on Harry's arm. He slipped it upward around his shoulders instead.

 

"So, Liam I thought of something we could do," Harry filled the silence comfortably.

 

"Oh?" Liam was piqued. 

 

"There's a book reading down at the literary library on Friday night...I put our names down," he said. 

 

Liam gave him a slow and delighted grin. 

 

"That sounds brilliant Harry! Thank you."

 

Niall scoffed. 

 

"A book reading? Boy you two really live the high life dont'cha? What about naked girls, getting drunk and all night raves? " Niall suggested. 

 

"I'm with James Bond, " Harry quipped.  " we do that every night..."

 

"Not the girls," Louis inserted.

 

Niall smirked. "Harry  _is_  a girl..."

 

"A Bond girl," Harry poked his tongue out. And he remembered feeling like one on the back of the speedboat that time.

 

He glanced at Louis.

 

"Zayn's gonna walk with me to class," Louis murmured,  slipping out from under Harry's arm because he didn't retract it fast enough. 

 

"See you later, yeah? " Harry checked, worry softening his features.

 

Louis nodded and headed off with his new friend.  

 

Harry chewed his lower lip distractedly.

 

"He'll be okay,  mate," Niall assured. "I'm sorry for what I said..."

 

Harry offered him a forgiving smile. 

 

"Nialler you big idiot, don't be silly," he assured, then,  "Do you really think he'll be okay?"

 

Niall reached across the table to tap a finger against Harry' s ring.

 

"I know he will," he said. 

 

//

 

Louis got in late. Harry knew he hadn't had any meetings so he guessed he'd been hanging with Zayn maybe with the other boys in the TV room or maybe they went off campus.

 

He tried not to feel hurt by that, not to feel jealous.  He felt both of those things but then as he stirred, he felt lips crash onto his, a body too. He didn't feel so upset anymore. 

 

Louis was kissing him awake, with long, urging insistence from his lips. 

 

Harry wrapped arms around him, tackled him to the bed and their kisses melded into touches, into bold strokes and more kisses on body parts hot and tender and excruciatingly emotional in their meaning.

 

They were assuring each other that they were okay, that nothing could break them that the tiniest glitch or hugest fight couldn't tear them apart. Nothing could.

 

And that was sexy. It was as sexy as Harry's filthy moans as Louis fingered him, as sexy as his obscenely swollen lips as they kissed and as sexy as a future promise could hold. This, forever,  maybe longer if they were lucky.

 

If anyone had told Harry that he was insane to think like that at his age, he might've agreed. 

 

Might have.  

 

Before Louis.  With Louis underneath him; his delicious naked body in his grasp, hard and needy, Harry didn't find forever such a horrifying thought. Or at least definitely not insane.

 

He rolled up a little,  knew Louis needed to top despite Harry dragging him under his body for those long moments of foreplay.

 

"Can you...in my lap?" Louis asked.

 

Harry rolled over with a groan, Louis pulling himself into a sitting position,  back to the headboard. He lazily stroked himself while Harry shuffle over, straddling his thighs.  He made sure he was tucked in close, breath beating down on Louis' face.

 

Louis nipped at his lips, his jaw. Harry stilled him, cupping his face with both hands before giving him the best kiss yet. Louis should know,  Harry had given him a lot of kisses.

 

And then Harry was filling himself, easing back on Louis' hardness, clutching his shoulders to lean backwards to give just the right angle to-

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Louis let out a strangled cry and rocked up into him as Harry screwed down, twisting slightly and tightening his muscles in a way that told Louis he had done this before.  Quite a lot

 

Louis hands slid from his thighs to his chest to his hair, one hand dropping to splay on his lovely pale belly the other pressing the heel if his hand against Harry's heart.

 

"Mine," Louis couldn't help murmuring the word as he thrust up, up into Harry as Harry bore down. He was so beautiful so so beautiful and exquisite and Louis probably didn't deserve him but  _fuck_  he wanted him. Always.

 

Forever didn't scare Louis the way it did Harry. Their conversation about marriage was really just a tester to see if Harry was completely opposed. 

 

Because if he wasn't, Louis would quite like to screw with him like this every night for the next thousand years or sometimes he might swap and let Harry do the screwing.

 

Still, semantics.  He dragged his lips down Harry's exposed throat as he rocked in his lap, taking him taking him deep and easy,  deep and intense.

 

Louis wanted to kiss him, to capture his taste and everything about him under his mouth, in his arms and against his body.  He wanted affirmation that no matter how many crazy moments their lives bore; their lives were now together.

 

Harry folded his arms around Louis shoulders as he whimpered, full and ready. Louis hadn't been touched his dick in his need to touch Harry, his hands still stuck to his torso, refusing to leave. They got trapped as Harry drew him close and rode toward their horizon;  burning with the sun.

 

"Yes, Lou, yes!" Harry panted as Louis pulsed his hips, digging deep inside.  "Yes, yes, forever, " he muttered mindlessly.

 

Louis wrapped him up as he rutted against Louis' belly for friction, wedged between their bodies that couldn't get close enough couldn't get high enough. ..just couldn't,  anything.

 

Harry came untouched, sinking low in Louis lap and the wet spatter of Harry's pleasure on his belly brought his own release hot and hard. For such sensual love making,  his body sure came hard. 

 

He grasped Harry close, gasping,  lips dragging by his temple. 

 

"It's okay," Harry panted. "It's okay Lou...I'm okay..." He murmured, peppering kisses down Louis' face.

 

Louis wouldn't let go and Harry didn't want him to. He stayed there in his lap.

 

//

 

Of course, they had lectures to attend. Subjects to learn, futures to secure.

 

Of course there was nothing that Harry cared about more in this moment than styling Louis' fringe. 

 

They'd gotten up an hour ago to shower away their sticky mess from last night's sex and this morning's hand jobs but actually leaving the room was that much harder. 

 

Honestly Harry thought Louis should drag his fringe over his eye, scar face style...

 

He giggled as Louis captured his wrist where he pulled his hair about, gently pulling Harry's fingers from it.

 

They went straight back,  stroking this time rather than  _pulling_.

 

"Hm," Harry grinned, giggly, in love.

 

"I'm going to need a hat today aren't I?" Louis guessed of Harry's playful fingers in his mane.

 

Harry nodded, all pretty and bright eyed, red lips and cheeks to match. 

 

"We can make third lecture," Louis said,  making no intention to move. 

 

Harry kissed his chest, curling there.

 

"Can we not make it at all?" He wondered. "Tell them we both got sick..."

 

Louis gasped in mock outrage. 

 

"Harry Styles,  what  _would_  your mother say?"

 

He shrugged.

 

"Something about how cute boys aren't worth blowing off an education for?" He suggested.

 

Louis softened. 

 

"She thinks I'm cute? How nice," he beamed.

 

Harry giggled again and swiped him.

 

"She thinks you're weird and she'd be right..."

 

"Must be my loopy boyfriend making me weird, " Louis blamed, curling one of Harry's spirals around his finger. 

 

"Oh, what's he like then?" He asked. "Your boyfriend? "

 

"Really hot, " Louis assured. "He's tall and broad and muscular. .."

 

Harry lifted his head and an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh yeah?" He squirmed against Louis' equally muscular body. "What else? "

 

 

 "Beautiful green eyes, insanely gorgeous curly hair and-"

 

Harry pouted, kissing the edge of Louis' mouth. 

 

"And lips to die for, " Louis finished with a grin, pleased with his little game. He was trying so hard at this romance thing he really was. 

 

Harry kissed him some more with his to-die-for lips.

 

"I'm glad you're okay," Harry sighed and it echoed  _I'm_   _glad_   _we're_   _okay_. 

 

Louis wrapped his arms back around Harry's big sexy body.

 

"Always am with you," Louis assured. 

 

Harry burrowed into him, dimples deep, one squished against Louis' chest. He was grinning so hard Louis could feel the dig of his chin in his rib.

 

He leaned down to kiss his hair. Just because. He let his own happy smile drift across his face.

 

"Maybe we'll take a sick day," he finally agreed to Harry's plan.

 

Not that he could have left his bed willingly anyway. He was pretty sure even a fire wouldn't shift them.

 

"Not sure the Head of the State will be too impressed with your behaviour young Tomlinson..." Harry teased, words slow and lazily falling together. 

 

Louis tucked his chin into Harry's hair.

 

"My dad is an understanding man," Louis argued lightly. "I'm sure he can see the benefits of staying in bed with you..."

 

Harry shuddered. "Creepy."

 

Louis laughed.

 

"Me staying in bed with you that is," he clarified. 

 

Harry rose up onto his elbow slipping his big hands around Louis' waist to pull him down the bed where he could sling a thigh across his, drag his too-kissed lips into another union.

 

Louis cupped his face,  all crinkled eyes and too-white smile. 

 

"Let's make the bed earn its money, then," Louis lifted a brow suggestively and Harry's giggle was eaten by his lips.

 

EPILOGUE

 

it was Louis' first Christmas spent not with his family.

 

Declan and Gail had been a little miffed about his decision to spend the holidays with the Styles' but he hadn't got away with it completely. 

 

He'd popped in on Christmas Eve- it being his birthday- and celebrated with his close family members and staff.

 

Of course that meant Harry had two presents to give him. Louis had assured him that he didn't need to spend a lot of money but Harry took a part time job in the book store he and Liam had visited, just to make extra money for _all_ his presents he'd said. Louis had done the same needing his own money for all manner of things least not taking Harry out.

 

And so, it was late Christmas eve when he snuck into the small house he loved the most. He greeted Harry with a happy hug and a kiss to his cheek, kicking off his shoes in the hallway and heading through to the living room. 

 

Harry led him by twined hands.

 

He pulled out a gift from under the tree, tugging Louis onto the carpet.  Louis slipped off his sheepskin lined denim jacket and his beanie, self consciously dragging his fingers through his hair. He was sure it was sticking up at all angles. 

 

Louis looked at the parcel- in  _birthday_  paper no less. He had gotten used to being gifted in Seasonal wrap.

 

"Happy Christmas Eve Birthday," Harry husked, leaning forward to kiss Louis' cheek.

 

They were cross legged knee to knee just like old times. 

 

Louis began to nervously snick off the tape, brushing open the paper and flicking Harry a half excited look. The other half of him hoped he didn't disappoint Harry in his reaction. 

 

When he finally got the wrapper off, the box inside boasted plastic bubble casing around a model boat motor.

 

He looked up, stunned. 

 

"Dad said he'd show you how to make a little boat," Harry began. "You can put that motor in it and race it around the lake at school. .." He offered. 

 

Louis swallowed,  truly touched.  Harry _hated_ boats. Hated that his dad loved boats. Hated that Louis went that day to sand them down. ..but he knew that _Louis_ loved boats.  Loved sanding them down and hearing his dad's stories.

 

"This boat is gonna be fierce," Louis promised with a competitive grin. 

 

Harry smiled, happy Louis liked his present. He stood up, holding out his hand.

 

"Bedtime?" He suggested.

 

And Louis followed him up the narrow stairs.

 

//

 

Jane styles came into the living room the following morning to find a denim jacket heaped on the floor. The article of clothing signaled Louis' arrival and she smiled softly as she collected it up, snatching up some discarded wrapping paper as she went. _Teenagers_ , she mused.

 

Much later on, while Louis kindly and uncharacteristically helped in the kitchen, Harry lay by the fire on his back, blocking the Christmas tree so that Louis had to wait until after dinner to get his present. Harry had said before they got up, that as he'd only got one a few hours ago it wasn't fair to go and spoil all of his surprises.

 

Louis had told him that for Harry's eighteenth in February he was taking him to New York so really, try and beat _that_ for surprises . Harry had given Louis  _the_  best blow job.

 

As Louis came into the room, untying his pinny, he flicked a look firstly at Malcolm- completely absorbed in something on TV-and to Harry, arms folded under his head as his lanky form stretched out across the floor. 

 

Harry had told Louis to stay in his pajamas today. Not only was it the first day ever that Louis had worn his nightwear in the day-time but it was also the first Christmas he wasn't tugged into some embarrassing jumper or squeezed into a suit for Christmas Day church sessions.

 

Louis didn't mind that they didn't go to church. He much preferred standing there in Batman pjs staring down at his boyfriend who wore his own superhero bottoms with a plain red tee. 

 

"Hey," Harry called, reaching out a hand. Louis wasn't sure if he was meant to help Harry up or if Harry was pulling him down. 

 

He went down, resting his head on Harry's tummy as he went sideways to him. Harry's hand that he'd taken from under his head sank into Louis' hair.

 

Which in another point,  Harry hadn't let him style. Okay he was a kid from the White house but he thought he ought to be able to decide if he could fix his hair and wear proper clothes on Christmas. 

 

Louis linked his hands at his ribs.

 

"Just waiting for it to cook, now," he said, happy and languid.

 

"Its very good of you to help, Louis, " Malcolm said.

 

Louis shrugged.  "It's my way of saying thank you. I  _never_  get to touch the kitchen at home, " he mused. 

 

Harry snorted softly.

 

"Guess I'm going to be making your dinners when we move in together then..."

 

It was an innocent comment,  a natural assumption considering their commitment rings.  But Louis couldn't stop his goofy smile.

 

"You two planning to share a place? " Harry's dad asked at Harry's words.

 

Harry realised too late what he'd just said.

 

"Next year we can apply for a student flat," he said. "If we felt like it..."

 

"Which we do," Louis added to reassure Harry. 

 

Harry flicked him a small smile. Louis returned it.

 

"Good idea, I bet it's a nightmare with all them boys," Malcolm guessed.

 

Harry giggled.

 

"Yep!"

 

Louis lifted his head a little. 

 

"So you'd be okay with me and Harry sharing a flat? " He checked with Harry's dad.

 

"You share now," he shrugged. 

 

Louis rested his head back, still smiling.

 

"You boys," Jane tsked them lightly.  "Go and get dressed for dinner, " she chided.

 

Harry had spent every Christmas in his pajamas he wasn't going to change now. When Louis went to roll up obediently , Harry put a hand to his shoulder. 

 

"She's kidding," he shared.

 

"Well,  open your presents then," she put her hands on her thighs as she sat, a little too perky but Harry thought considering she had the president's son at her house for Christmas she was doing remarkably well.

 

The fact Louis had reduced his security to two guys sat in a car outside also helped matters greatly because Louis was just Harry's boyfriend here at least with his dad and mostly with his mom.

 

Harry shot Louis a look as if to say 'is your present clean?' and Louis couldn't help his bark of laughter which sounded out of place. 

 

He rolled up, reaching for the small neat package that he'd wrapped lovingly the day before.

 

He was nervous of what Harry would think. he wasn't a sentimental person, he didn't do emotional gifts but what he'd got was something that Harry very much needed. And would be endlessly grateful for. 

 

Harry undid his wrapping with a tongue to his teeth in fierce concentration.  

 

They'd opened their other presents this morning - the normal slew of socks and chocolate and money. 

 

His parents even got Louis a pair of socks and the latest NFL game for the console at Uni.

 

He opened Louis' paper the find a brand new cell phone in its box.  He o'd his mouth, darting Louis a look. 

 

"You didn't! " he gasped. 

 

"Louis that's a lovely gift," Jane commended. 

 

Harry was already undoing the box as his dad mumbled "what is it?", while never taking his eyes off the TV.

 

"It's a  _phone_  dad, so Louis can ring me...or I can text him," he added, giddy little dimple tucked into the side of his mouth. 

 

"You share a room don't you?" His dad said and Harry shook his head.

 

"You don't understand. .."

 

"Apparently not," Malcolm accepted,  shooting a wink at Louis to show he was teasing.

 

"Turn it on," Louis said, grin barely hidden as Harry booted it up.

 

A few seconds later a screensaver settled into place,  a snap of Harry and Louis, heads together grinning and arms around each other. Niall had taken it on Louis' phone one afternoon in the park. He'd told Louis to send it to Harry before remembering Harry didn't have a phone. 

 

Harry's eyes watered at that, at his personal touch. He reached for him and gave him a hug over their crossed legs.

 

"This is amazing. ..absolutely perfect, thank you, " he kissed him gently, not shy exactly just not wanting to overdo it in front of the parentals.

 

Harry bit his lip as he pulled his soft parcel out, having doubts now as to what he'd bought.

 

Louis had got his best present for his birthday so Harry found it hard to know what else to give  the boy who had everything. 

 

He'd seen the "Goonies" t-shirt in a film merchandise shop in town and had bought it instantly knowing Louis' secret passion for eighties movies. On their Sundays he'd never take his 'Back To The future' t-shirt off.

 

There was a necklace in there too, a miniature padlock and key,  very boyish though, very  _Louis_. It reminded Harry of the times they'd escaped, of Louis feeling trapped, of locking Louis to him really in some small private way.

 

Louis unwrapped the gifts with a lump in his throat, swallowing several times to push it far enough down to speak.  He fingered the necklace fondly. 

 

"This is so us," he mused.

 

Harry bit his lip, watching Louis put it on.  And then he hugged his t-shirt happily, checking the size tag.

 

"They had a small? " he asked, surprised.  He normally had to endure over large clothing.

 

Harry nodded.  

 

"Made them go through the whole store room to find it," he boasted.

 

Harry got up suddenly,  grabbing Louis hand and thundering up the stairs. 

 

Jane shook her head gently as she went back to the kitchen while Malcolm lifted his brows with an amused smirk. 

 

In his room, Harry pushed Louis onto the bed and straddled him, pinning his wrists either side of his head as he clambered above him.

 

Louis was grinning; short of breath but not from running. Harry leaned down and kissed him, slow and wet. Louis couldn't reach for him so he waggled his fingers in signal to the fact he wanted to.

 

"Is this part of my present? " Louis arched a brow, testingly pulling his wrists. Harry held them firm but not tight.

 

" _You're_  my fucking present and I want to open you so bad," Harry growled suggestively and it didn't matter that he had dimples and curls because when he said things like that, Louis was hard in an instant. 

 

"Can we?" Louis asked. "With your parents-?"

 

Harry got up and shut his door, turning the key that locked it. He flipped on his radio and slung off his tee, pajamas stamped off just as quickly. 

 

While he was reaching for lube, Louis was undressing.  They fell together naked, desperate and with little time to waste.

 

Harry made sure he kissed Louis a lot. Made sure his touches were loving, not skimping on anything to rush this. He was soon stretching him out with two lubed fingers, laying on his body and gazing into his face to see every reaction just how he liked.

 

Louis was hard and straining. Harry was quickly slicking up, lifting Louis' behind with his gentle hands into his lap as his knees folded and provided the perfect surface.

 

Louis arched up a little, his thighs squeezing Harry's sides. He put his wrists back against the bed, either side of his head.

 

He didn't need to ask, Harry instantly drew both his wrists into one large hand and pinned them above his head, needing his other to gently ease his entry.

 

Louis was still so tight for him, always so tight. He sank in deep first time having done this a few times now although not with the added bonus of  _holding_   _him down_. 

 

The same way his gentle hands held Louis', his hips pressed forward to rut him there,  almost folding Louis into  himself as he thrust, really not holding back as much as he maybe should.

 

Louis wanted it though. He wanted it and then he wanted it some more over again and maybe once more for luck. His body writhed under the onslaught of Harry's so quickly filled so nicely filled and fucked in the best way possible. 

 

Really if Louis could imagine all the scenarios of how he might have lost his virginity, the reality with Harry was the best. And now he was fighting to break his hands free to touch him, to cup those beautiful hips, to spread his thumbs against that silky patch of skin just above his cock where his belly ran long and low, free to thumb his sexy little nipples and those loaded,  heavy arms. Harry did a lot of boxing lately.  Louis was reaping the benefits.

 

Well until he needed to break free that is. Harry knew the exact moment to hold him until and then let go, Louis mindlessly grabbing for the lube to slick his hand, touching his own cock at last.

 

Harry wasn't being an asshole in ignoring it, he was just too too far into the moment to help.  He cupped Louis' butt cheeks, fingers grasping at the edges to pull them apart.

 

Louis had to grab Harry's arms then, tight and secure in his hands as Harry split him, sinking deeper and deeper within. 

 

"Oh god, I fucking love you! " Harry breathed, wanting to yell it from the rooftops really. 

 

"Prove it," Louis' voice was low with challenge. 

 

Harry thrust into him again and again, taking over from Louis' hand on his dick, thrusting and flicking his hand in unison. 

 

They were really so loud when they came. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the whole street heard. He really hoped his parents had suddenly become momentarily deaf because if it wasn't already obvious what they were doing from the way they'd run up the stairs,  it was now. 

 

He eased away from Louis and curled on the bed, tugging him in

 

"Happy Christmas, " he husked.

 

"Best. Present.  Ever." Louis panted. 

 

Harry allowed himself a self-satisfied smile.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Louis looked at him.

 

"Yes," he reached to squeeze Harry's hand.

 

Harry bit his lip for a minute.  

 

"So do you think maybe you'd like to try that again sometime? " Harry ventured.

 

Louis flicked him a devilish smile.

 

"You holding my hands down? " he checked.

 

Harry shrugged,  nodded. He had a few other ideas, too if Louis was game.

 

"I'd be like the feminine, " Louis considered of their long-ago chat. 

 

"No," Harry denied quickly, shaking his head vehemently. "No I wouldn't dominate you. "

 

"Maybe a tiny bit, " Louis conceded his eyes crinkling. 

 

Harry smirked. 

 

"Well okay, yeah...but you can do it to me too," he offered.

 

Louis flicked him another look from where he lay on his back,  Harry to his side curled over.

 

"I don't think I can hold your big wrists," Louis teased.

 

"There's. ..other things," Harry posed.

 

"Like?" Louis swallowed.

 

Harry rolled off the bed, went and tipped a shoe box from the top shelf of his wardrobe.  He rooted around in it, lifting out handcuffs, a silk scarf and a pair of leather wrist cuffs.

 

"Dare I ask?" Louis hedged. 

 

Harry's smile was dimpled but it was nowhere near innocent. 

 

He tossed the restraints on the bed and Louis picked up the leather cuffs first, peering at Harry. 

 

"Did you use these with Ben? " he suddenly thought. 

 

Harry shook his head quickly. 

 

"Any of them?" Louis checked. 

 

Surprisingly Harry shook his head again. 

 

"He liked to use his own things, " he offered.

 

Louis undid the buckles on the leather cuffs and wrapped them around Harry's wrists as he offered them forth.

 

They were both still naked; this was a dangerous move but Louis was pretty sure he didn't want to be trying out bondage in his boyfriend's parent's house. He just wanted to see what they looked like on. He fastened the buckles, Harry's hands now bound.

 

Harry was grazing his teeth over his lips each in turn, both turned on and nervous.  Didn't Harry trust him? Did he have bad memories of being tied up? He'd offered to let Louis do it in exchange for _getting_ to do it but Louis didn't feel the need for give and take on this. He liked being bound by Harry.  Harry didn't like being bound full stop. But he would if Louis asked. Louis quickly undid the cuffs, telling Harry to bring them back with him.

 

"What else have you got in that box?" Louis lifted a brow.

 

Harry's face softened into a grin.

 

"Never you mind," Harry stashed his box way out of Louis' reach.

 

"Hey, " Louis tugged Harry onto the bed, kissed him for a long moment. "Thank you, for showing me," he appreciated. 

 

They had to get dressed and go back downstairs with lip-bitten grins and flushed cheeks. Luckily Harry's parents didn't make anything of their disappearance and the afternoon was spent spooning on the sofa.

 

Malcolm was asleep in his chair, Jane having a nap upstairs.

 

Harry stroked Louis' belly and nuzzled his ear.

 

"Good Christmas? " he asked. 

 

Louis smiled, soft and loved.

 

"The best."

 

"Can I get you every year to unwrap? " Harry wondered.

 

"In this house maybe, Christmas at the White House is  _very_  different. .." Louis mused.

 

"What no pajamas, Christmas day sex and handcuffs?" Harry nuzzled his neck with a smile.

 

Louis giggled. Not a sound Harry got to hear very often he loved that he made it happen. 

 

"More like suits, church and a formal lunch," Louis shared.

 

Harry shrugged

 

"Meh. We'll liven it up a little..."

 

Louis loved Harry's mischief. He twisted to kiss him. Oh boy he was  _done_  for.

 

"I'm not sure my house is ready for Harry Styles on Christmas day," Louis decided. 

 

Harry was fingering through Louis hair, longer now than when he last had it cut in October.  

 

He pouted.

 

"So I'm not invited? " he beseeched mock-sulkily.

 

Louis bestowed a kiss upon his pouty lips.

 

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else," Louis assured. 

 

Harry smiled, happy again. His fingers slid under Louis' top hem,  then down past his bellybutton.  Louis stiffened,  all too aware of Harry's dad sleeping mere feet away. But Harry just pushed his fingers below the waist band to stroke at his happy trail, the tender skin there shimmered with toned muscle.

 

"Hmm," Harry appreciated huskily in his ear. "Can we go back to bed yet?"

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Maybe if we're quiet?"

 

Harry laughed loud and fast, quickly pasting a hand over his mouth. His dad didn't even stir.

 

"I'll stick a sock in my mouth," Harry teased as they gently got up off the sofa, sneaking up the stairs.

 

"Or a ball gag," Louis quipped as they came inside Harry's room once more. 

 

Harry gave him a dark look, dimple elongated into his cheek as he walked backwards holding Louis' hands. 

 

He fell on the bed back first and Louis climbed over him.

 

Harry tilted his head girlishly, looked up under his lashes.

 

"Can we just cuddle? " he bit his lip provocatively. 

 

Louis regarded him with a rueful smile.

 

"If you weren't so adorable I wouldn't love you nearly this much," he mused.

 

"How much?" Harry asked, bright and eager. He'd certainly become far more comfortable to flirt with Louis since their exchange of rings.

 

"I'm about to show you, " he promised.

 

"Tell me, too," Harry panted,  palm pressed to the padlock of Louis new necklace.

 

Louis swallowed. He had said 'I Love You' countless times. He didn't have an issue with the words with what they meant. Obviously he didn't have an issue with people knowing about them either. And he didn't have a problem with commitment, the rings proved that much.

 

He did however, have a problem with mush. And he put a lot of work into giving Harry enough mush to justify Harry's choice in him as a boyfriend but really, this is where he failed, in finding the words, sometimes.

 

"So much," Louis offered, knowing his words weren't nearly good enough, didn't even halfway match the amount of emotion that filled his heart for this boy. "I love you so much, Harry."

 

Harry, luckily, deemed his reply good enough and pulled Louis down to kiss him; long and strong and hard.

 

"Show me, then," Harry invited sexily, his eyes sparkling as he husked out his invitation.

 

Louis groaned as he sank into Harry's body; into the bed.

 

He was never a guy to pass up a challenge.

 

//


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is not a chapter 12 it will not let me update this!!
> 
> Ang

 

 

****

Harry had a plan. Louis was so _so_ into the plan that he was finding it hard not to keep the mischievous grin off his face. His cheeks hurt with it. His dimples had never had so much time unleashed.

 

Harry and Louis were in New York, staying in a rather modest little establishment just off central park- where Louis knew Harry would want to be close to- but out of the main bustle of the thriving city- where Louis knew Harry would need to escape at the end of their sight-seeing days.

 

They'd spent most of yesterday under heavy guard, doing the proper tourist bit, going up the Empire State Building (where Harry had felt queasy looking down) and then going shopping in Bloomingdales for an extortionate amount of time that Louis complained could have been spent trying out the mini-karts in the park.

 

Harry had tried to pack him off to do just that but Louis had taken him to this perfect little bakery to try croughnuts and really, Harry had been too in love to argue. He'd eaten his sweet treat with full cheeks, the biggest grin and so much fond in his eyes the whole store felt sick looking at them.

 

Louis had, somehow, managed to blank the three photographers shooting through the window deciding that really, if America felt like it was news that he took Harry to a bakery then who was he to ruin that fun.

 

Their first day hadn't finished with dinner and an early night. Harry was too excited to even be tempted into going back to their hotel (since they were only here two nights as he kept reminding the already-aware Louis). And so they'd toured a few of the bars, tried a couple of non-alcoholic cocktails while the media was watching and snuck a couple of alcoholic ones that Adam had procured for them secretly.

 

Even then Harry had tugged Louis around the park in the early hours, so alive, dying to live it all.

 

Getting up this morning had been a slow process for Louis, but Harry's plan had been his main motivator.

 

They were breaking free. Just for a short while, knowing both that Adam and Greg would soon catch them and also; they needed their protection once they were recognised. It seemed New York loved 'Larry' as the press had lovingly dubbed them. Louis attributed that mostly to Harry's winning personality and babyish good looks that seemed to win everybody over- it certainly wasn't his cool and aloof nature that was earning them fans anyway.

 

But still, back to the plan.

 

They carried their in-lines down the hallway-Louis now a prolific skater under Harry's tutelage, much to his guard's distaste since he was now mobile and faster than before- but they had discussed quite openly their desire to have a little skate around the park a few times, maybe trying out those mini-karts before lunch at a deli and an afternoon of book shop touring for Harry's benefit (it _was_ his birthday) and finally a meal at a hotel which Louis was yet to reveal.

 

Harry had even tried to give him a blow-job before they'd left their room to get that piece of information out of him but Louis had drawn on every fibre of self control and managed to resist Harry's advances for the sake of keeping a secret.

 

Didn't mean Harry hadn't still gone ahead anyway as a thank you for Louis' efforts. But then Louis had treated Harry to the same last night as a pre-official-birthday treat and he wanted to return the favour.

 

They mooched along the hallway toward the escalator hand in hand, flicking each other a look. Louis had the tiniest smirk on his lips and Harry had to bite his cheek to stop himself looking back on the guards. If he did, they'd smell a rat and lock them down in no time. They were getting savvy to their tricks, catching them often before their plans were borne and sometimes even mid-escape, physically with their arms around squiggling middles as Harry and Louis made last-ditch efforts to break free.

 

They'd often ended in giggling, breathless heaps, happy with their efforts to still try.

 

Louis' thumb pad rubbed gently down Harry's knuckle, a small sign of 'get ready'. They had to step into the lift, turn around and shunt the guards sharply enough to allow time for the doors to close without them inside the car.

 

Harry bit his lip as the lift doors pinged open and he slipped in, turning with a deep breath into his lungs, shutting his eyes as his arms blasted forward, right into Greg's chest while Louis took out Adam.

 

The two stocky men were put off-balance by shock more than strength and staggered back as the lift doors swung shut swiftly, safely locking the two teens within their space.

 

"Fuck!" Harry giggled, kicking off his shoes and dragging on his skates as Louis did the same.

 

"We're gonna really get done for this," Louis grinned, all confident swagger.

 

"How long before they catch us?" Harry wondered, pulling his laces tight and quickly tethering them.

 

"Never mind that, what about the foyer," Louis teased as the lift doors reopened and he grabbed Harry's hand, leading the charge as he headed for the revolving doors, slipping through them and onto the street.

 

He probably called 'I'm sorry!' too many times to really be acceptable for the President's son but Harry's dimpled grin and wide, lit up eyes made the accidental hits and following disdain worth it.

 

They were free. Louis streamlined for the park, Harry hot on his heels as their hand-contact was broken as they negotiated the heavily swarmed New York streets. Louis gave up on the pavement and joined the yellow taxi's, flashing across the road amid horns blaring as he navigated the route.

 

Soon he and Harry were among the trees, rolling on clean pavements; swerving in and out of dog-walkers and workers on their way to their jobs. He slowed a little, catching his breath and catching up Harry's hand once more.

 

"Yes!" He cheered, Harry squeezing his hand in shared victory, his grin so wide it almost split his face in two.

 

"Let's cruise," Harry suggested, kissing his hand.

 

They toured the paths, Harry tugging Louis into a knotted tree-den where they wrapped each other up in arms and kissed hotly, breathless and messy.

 

When Louis pulled away, he looked at Harry a long moment.

 

"Happy Birthday, " he said, kissing Harry's cheek.

 

Harry smiled, a blush staining the tops of his already-flushed cheeks.

 

"Yeah well," he lifted a shoulder. "Going home tomorrow for my cake so we might as well make the most of it," he suggested.

 

Louis slipped his hands onto Harry's backside, giving a playful squeeze.

 

"Am I coming back with you?" he asked, since this part of their plan hadn't been decided. Harry was only having a brief stop home before heading back into Uni, just to have cake and open his presents from his family.

 

Harry gave him a funny look.

 

"Were you planning not to?" he wondered.

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

"No, I just meant, is it okay? With your parents, I mean. They might want some time alone with you..." he added.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"They think of you as one of theirs now. They'll want to see you as much as me. Maybe more," he teased.

 

Louis smiled back. He liked being part of the Styles family. Nearly as much as he liked being part of his own.

 

"Alright then we'll head back for lunch," he suggested.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Mom has this crazy idea she needs to cook a freakin' banquet every time I go back so good luck skimping that meal," Harry teased of Louis' often frugal food-consumption.

 

Louis liked to think people didn't notice how he kept his appetite lean and avoided pigging out. Harry had never mentioned it among their friends but Zayn had once challenged him to a Pringle-eating contest and he'd failed miserably. He nearly wasn't allowed to be seen with Zayn again after that but luckily the other lad took pity on him and ground his knuckles into Louis' hair in some kind of boyish show of dominance that Louis still remembered with a scowl.

 

"I'll eat like a horse," Louis promised.

 

Harry lifted his brows suggestively. Louis smiled back, equally sexily.

 

Harry cupped his jaw and lifted his chin with the heel of his hand, sinking into another long kiss. Louis groaned at the way Harry wrapped him up, at how his strong arms made him feel utterly alive with the littlest of touches. Of course, Harry's hands soon fell to his behind and squeezed in much the same way Louis had done to him except Harry made a hoarse sound of want in his throat and rubbed against him. Louis felt his breath leave his lungs and didn't have the semblance to drag it back in.

 

He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and burrowed his lips into Harry's neck, kissing there, messily, flicking his tongue.

 

"Lou," Harry strangled, thrusting against him a little in warning; not hard yet, but heading that way.

 

Louis drew back, licking his lips. He wanted Harry more than anything but they were in a very public place right now, with too many risks to even think about indulging in their mutual desire for each other.

 

"There could be photographers out there," Louis said, pulling his cap out of his back pocket and tucking the recognisable strands of his brown hair underneath it.

 

Harry pulled out his beanie and slipped it on, his fringe pushed back under it at the front.

 

"Disguises," Harry squinted, smirking.

 

Louis took his hand.

 

"Ready?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Louis ducked out of the hideaway and flicked a look either side, finding Greg and Adam protecting their private den. He wondered if they'd heard their groans, wondered if they were used to it by now. It couldn't be easy watching Louis while he was with his boyfriend, so turned on by him and Harry equally horny that neither of them bothered to keep their noise down.

 

Still, Louis wasn't going to let that stop him.

 

"Two more laps then karts?" Harry posed.

 

Louis smiled at him from underneath the peak of his cap.

 

"If you can catch me, Styles!" he challenged, racing off and leaving Harry gaping before he started after him.

 

It made for a competitive morning.

 

//

 

Louis won the kart-racing.

 

Harry took his win in good grace but didn't let him boast for too long about it and anyway, he was dragging him around all the old bookstores he'd wanted to visit while in the city.

 

Louis was bored brainless. Harry told him to go into the model shop across the road when he came into his third shop, looking around it with awe.

 

Louis took up the offer this time leaving Harry to browse without guilt at how long he was taking. Harry headed over to the model shop once he was done, lightly jogging across the road in his jeans and black tee, pushing his way inside the shop door opposite.

 

He wove around the aisles, finding Louis in a deep discussion with the shop-assistant. A tall guy around their age with freckles on his face and short, cropped dark hair. He had hazel eyes and Harry tilted his head at his handsomeness.

 

He was totally Louis' type (If Harry and his magazine that time were anything to go by.)

 

"Yeah I know!" Louis was enthusing. "Just a little too much power and pfft, motor goes," he snapped his fingers. "So you think its drawing in water?"

 

"Oh yeah, totally," the guy was saying back. "Need a bigger motor..."

 

Harry swallowed, a hurt frown coming onto his face. What was wrong with _his_ motor?

 

"Really, I can't just pump the water out somehow?" Louis posed, leaned on the counter with an elbow as the guy sat on his stool by the till but leaned forward toward Louis, too.

 

"Nope," he shook his head. "What motor you got?"

 

"MFA Torpedo," Louis shared.

 

"You want a Dumas Paddlewheel," the guy stood up, apparently about to show Louis where they were kept.

 

His eyes fell on Harry stood with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders turned in.

 

"Oh, hi," the assistant smiled politely. If he found anything strange in Harry's presence he didn't voice it. "Looking for something?" He asked.

 

Louis looked to his new friend, Luke, the shop assistant.

 

"Me," Louis explained. "That's my boyfriend that I was telling you about..."

 

"Oh," Luke nodded, a big grin splitting his face at Louis' prompt. "Feel like I know you already," he said to Harry as he came out from the counter and shook his hand.

 

Harry flicked a look to Louis, feeling all kinds of silly for being jealous.

 

"So my motor isn't any good?" He asked.

 

Louis swallowed. He looked to Luke.

 

Luke had the grace to act casual even though it was evident Harry was upset at over-hearing their conversation.

 

"Hey the Torpedo is a great motor," he assured. "Good, solid choice."

 

"But not big enough," he mused ironically, looking to Louis.

 

Louis bit at his lip.

 

"Well, I'll have a think about what you said," Louis assured his new friend, shaking his hand formally. "It was nice meeting you..."

 

Luke blushed, slipped his phone out from his trouser pocket.

 

"Could I get a photo do you think?" He asked.

 

Louis nodded, Greg moving to do the honours when Harry stayed motionless in the aisle. Louis took Harry's hand as he headed for the door.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Louis asked quietly, looking at Harry's uneasy face and knowing he wasn't.

 

"Hm-mm," Harry nodded, swallowing hard to push down his doubts, his insecurities.

 

He didn't even know why he was having them, really. He and Louis had so far had the best time of their lives here in New York. It was just sometimes- every now and then- it hit him how much better Louis could be doing than being with him. How many guys out there were better-looking, had more in common. Harry didn't even like boats. What did that say about their relationship?

 

"Hey," Louis tugged on his hand as they came outside, flanked by guards since photographers had stalked them to the shop.

 

Harry lifted his had to hail a cab.

 

"Lets go and get ready for dinner," he mumbled, slipping into the back of the yellow car.

 

//

 

Harry had his own shower and dried his own hair- things that Louis sometimes did with him and for him when they were being particularly loving with each other.

 

Of course, they were still guys at the end of the day so Louis didn't like to get too wrapped in how many things they did together and how many they did apart but Harry was definitely distanced since he'd come into the model shop.

 

Louis suspected he knew why, but he didn't see why Harry should feel insecure with a ring on his finger and the only person in the world privy to Louis' love. Nobody else got that, had ever had it, in fact. He should be annoyed at Harry's insecurity but he couldn't even work up anger. He was just scared.

 

Why was Harry feeling that way, anyway? It was his birthday treat weekend and Louis was lavishing him with his attention and evidence of his feelings. Maybe he was just nervous about tonight, about where Louis was taking him?

 

Louis looked around from where he had dressed himself in the mirror on his side of the room. His grey suit trousers clung nicely to his slim legs, cropped just above the ankle and brogues on his feet. He'd chosen a pale blue shirt and navy braces, no jacket. His shirt sleeves were short and rolled up. His hair was still short in the back and long on top, his fringe styled just-so. He hoped he was good enough for the guy he called his boyfriend.

 

As his eyes went down Harry, he couldn't be more in love.

 

Harry was wearing his only black suit, white shirt, black bow-tie and smart shoes. He picked up a small grey textile flower from the bed and pinned to his pocket so that he and Louis' matched in.

 

He turned and forced a smile.

 

Louis went over and slipped his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"Why the frown, birthday boy?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry shrugged, sighing out. Louis tightened his arms and snuggled into him.

 

"I want tonight to be the best birthday meal you've ever had," Louis begged.

 

"It will be," Harry was sure of that.

 

"Are you mad at me?" Louis pulled away, frowning.

 

Harry shook his head, his features softening as his eyes glistened. Louis ran his thumb along his beautiful cheek.

 

"Then what?" he urged. "Tell me..."

 

Harry huffed in that way he did when he either really didn't want to say something or didn't know how to.

 

"Got jealous," he finally admitted, more a strangled garble of words than actual English, but still, Louis knew him well enough to catch it.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Did I do something?"

 

"No," Harry sighed. "Just talked to a guy," he added, bemusedly at his own stupid over-reaction.

 

"I told him about you," Louis reminded gently.

 

"I know," Harry sighed.

 

"You didn't know that when you walked in," Louis guessed.

 

Harry gave him a helpless, wide-eyed look.

 

"Haz, I love you, okay?" Louis kissed his mouth tenderly. "You know you're the only one who's ever seen me like this, _had_ me like this," he added emphatically.

 

Harry's face softened a bit more.

 

"Yeah," he said fondly, just about smiling.

 

"So it doesn't matter about some stupid guy in a shop who thinks your motor's too small," he said pointedly, making Harry let slip a giggle.

 

"Stupid, tall, good-looking guy," Harry added accusingly.

 

"All that matters is you," Louis added, looking straight into his lovely green eyes.

 

Harry crushed him close then, one big long sigh and fuzzy 'I love you' breathed out with it.

 

"Come on, we'll miss our reservation and this place is amazing, Haz," Louis enthused. "You're going to love it..."

 

Harry smiled, pulling away to kiss him softly.

 

"Thank you, this is my best birthday yet," he admitted softly.

 

Louis took his hand and led him to the door; slipping into hallway and into the night.

 

//

 

Renaissance was part of the Marriott hotel chain. It boasted the same clean lines and awesome window views as most of the other hotels but the decor was different. Not quite quirky, but definitely relaxed chic in the trendiest of ways. Cream chairs, low tables, and patterned arm chairs decorated the inside.

 

But they had tables outside, on the balcony.

 

It was almost Moroccan, lamps and low light, casual ethnicity, blacks, creams and oranges were dotted with lime and bronze. It was literally Harry's heaven.

 

As they were brought out, his wide eyes couldn't take it all in. He looked at Louis, mouth wide open.

 

"Lou, this is amazing," he gasped.

 

Louis allowed himself a relieved smile.

 

"I knew you'd like it," he mused, guiding Harry forward with a gentle hand to his lower back as the waiter paused for them to catch up.

 

It was quiet here, not too many bookings. Louis hadn't booked the entire balcony out, he knew Harry liked company and the normalcy of having dinner with others. And anyway, most of the clientele here were cut of something richer than most, probably not bothered by a politician's son and his boyfriend in their midst.

 

Mark and John took their positions among the tables, blending in with the surroundings as much as possible.

 

Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to eat. He kept looking at Louis like he hadn't known him for six months but more like six minutes.

 

"Shall I choose a wine?" Louis asked.

 

"You're nineteen," Harry smirked.

 

Louis smiled secretly.

 

"I'm allowed," was all he said and Harry blinked.

 

He guessed he'd got his dad to call ahead and smooth that one out.

 

"You pick," Harry nodded, not having a clue about wines.

 

He tried the white Louis selected and it reminded him of the one Louis' aide selected for a picnic they'd had on the white house lawn one time.

 

"This tastes like-"

 

"It is," Louis showed him the bottle label.

 

Harry smiled, small and touched. _Fuck_. If Louis kept on this way he'd be crying before his starter came out. And he was such an idiot earlier getting jealous for no reason.

 

"What are you having?" Harry asked to divert the attention from himself.

 

Louis flashed him a predatory smile. Harry bit his lip.

 

"Steak," Louis decided easily. "Standard," he added.

 

Harry smiled at him, slow and goofy. Louis could be so predictable. Really he was such a _guy_ sometimes.

 

"I think I'll have the chicken," he decided, ordering when the waiter came back to check on them.

 

Louis lifted his glass for a toast.

 

"To being eighteen," Louis posed.

 

Harry met his gaze. "To having an amazing boyfriend," he said instead.

 

Louis pursed his lips and looked away, all shy under his lashes.

 

"Apart from flirting with shop assistants," Louis teased.

 

Harry reached for his hand, curling his fingers over Louis'.

 

"I wouldn't want to spend my birthday any other way," he assured.

 

Louis blinked. "Do you want your present before or after dinner?"

 

Harry gasped. "This _is_ my present!" he argued. "Lou, tell me you didn't buy me anything else..."

 

Louis merely pushed his lips out further in a smirk.

 

Harry thought he might kill him for being so absolutely incorrigible that he'd buy a present on top of bringing him to New York City and buying him dinner in the most amazing hotel.

 

"Lou, please tell me you didn't," he begged again.

 

"After dinner then," Louis decided, sipping his wine.

 

Harry did get a little merry- _sue him_ \- and enjoyed every mouthful of his meal. He considered every mouthful of Louis he'd be enjoying later to thank him for this perfect evening, this perfect weekend all being said.

 

Louis insisted he have a dessert and Harry made him share it, feeding him across the table which Louis found sweet and charming even if he did count every calorie that passed his lips, reminding himself to delete that record for the sake of Harry's birthday.

 

When they came to leave Harry got up and just kind of hugged him, hard and heavy, draping around Louis' body fondly, pulling away to kiss his mouth in a lingering moment, tender and loving.

 

"I don't care if it's in the paper tomorrow," he murmured. "This was fucking amazing and I love you so much."

 

"I love you, too," Louis assured, slipping an arm around Harry's back as they left, Harry letting him lead him out.

 

The streets were dark, lit up with lights and glittered with bulbs like stars. Louis tugged Harry to him and kissed his temple.

 

"Where to?" He asked.

 

"Hotel," Harry selected and Louis was pleased with his answer. They'd toured the city last night, got the novelty out of Harry's system and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with his beau and whatever else their night together might entail.

 

Once they got back inside their safe haven, Harry slipped off his jacket and bow-tie, unlacing his shoes. Louis did the same with his shoes and braces.

 

They looked at each other.

 

"May as well just...?" Harry suggested, unbuttoning and shrugging off his shirt, unfastening his pants to let them drop to the floor.

 

Louis liked his way of thinking and followed suit. He remembered Harry's present, had to stick his head outside the door to retrieve it from Greg.

 

"Harry birthday," he carried the parcel across to the bed where Harry sat on the edge in just his Sponge-Bob boxers.

 

He lifted his head, his eyes wide and awed.

 

"I hoped you were lying," he teased shyly.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Open it," he said merely.

 

Harry went about ripping off the paper with more abandon than he'd usually showcase. A small slim box lay inside that he lifted the lid from, biting his lip nervously.

 

Tucked into the white cushioning lay a twined black leather wrist band with a plaque attached, solid and silver. It was burnished and lived-in. It was _Harry_. It had two heart shapes either end of the plaque that the leather fastened to it by and it had the word 'Loved' stamped into it in solid letters.

 

Harry gently drew it out of its cushion, thinking he might not manage not to cry after all. In fact the tears were breaking the corners of his eyes as he pulled it out of its casing.

 

When he saw the fastening that would go on the inside of his wrist was in fact a tiny, tiny padlock with an even tinier dangling key to undo it, a sob erupted in his chest and he had to give the whole thing over to Louis as his hands began to shake.

 

"Oh-kay," Louis grabbed him tight, laying the box to one side. "Are those good tears?" he checked.

 

Harry nodded and Louis was reminded of when he gave Harry the ring, only this seemed to mean so, so much more to him and he couldn't quite work out why but he wasn't going to question it. Harry was kissing him, after all and he just had to kiss him back.

 

He cupped Harry's face as he drew away from a long, lingering kiss.

 

"Thank you," Harry breathed, looking for his new jewellery. Louis picked up the wrist band and gently locked it into place. He left the tiny key dangling off the edge.

 

Harry fingered it, looked at Louis.

 

"It's perfect," he assured.

 

Louis nodded, pleased.

 

"Can I make love to you now?" Harry asked, although Louis didn't think he really needed to ask but it made him hum warmly at his request.

 

Louis slipped off his boxers, crawled up the bed and grabbed their lube and leaned over to pull something out of Harry's case.

 

Harry crawled over Louis, flicking a look to his fingers where he clutched his retrieved item. His unused leather buckled cuffs were clutched in Louis' hand and Harry couldn't help the way his belly jumped at the sight, wondering if Louis wanted him to wear them.

 

Louis noticed the flash of uncertainty cross Harry's face and cupped his cheek, smiling.

 

"For me," he assured.

 

Harry blinked, his breath releasing in relief. And then something shone dark and bright in his eyes.

 

"Are you sure?" he checked.

 

Louis nodded.

 

Harry leaned down and kissed him; his lips heavy and light,, hard and gentle. Louis felt like every moment they'd shared was wrapped up in his lips, shared in the way they rolled together, each wanting more.

 

Hands hit flesh, muscled torsos rubbed together and every brush of a thumb against ribs or nipple or thigh all added to the achingly sweet rise they both climbed , always desperate for more.

 

Louis was urgently thrusting against Harry's body for friction, for release, for any kind of end to his pleasurable pain as his body tightened painfully in need. Harry rolled them; landing atop him gently as he kissed his mouth for more long, languid moments drawing groans from Louis' lips.

 

Eventually he moved to gently and carefully buckle Louis' wrists into the leather cuffs, kissing the skin there as he did so, sucking his fingertips a little. Louis whined and rolled onto his belly, showing his beautiful bare backside to Harry who took long moments to appreciate that mound with his hands, kissing into his spine, his thighs, his ass-cheeks with revered tenderness.

 

He lubed up his fingers, slipped them into Louis and watched him rut into the bed, writhing with need. As Harry fingered him, he considered he maybe wanted to be able to see Louis' face tonight, the way he had the first time they'd made love. He turned him gently, keeping his fingers inside. Louis blinked at him confusedly.

 

"Want to see you, love," Harry mumbled, leading Louis' legs gently up his body to hook his knees over his shoulders as he leaned down. He eased his fingers out, lubing his hardness now, wanting so badly to be inside his boyfriend. Louis was tugging at his restraints as Harry filled him, full and long and deep, but not hard. Never hard.

 

"Want them off?" He asked.

 

Louis panted, shook his head, looped his bound wrists over Harry's head and folded his fingers in together so they lay on his neck. Harry shivered; easing into him, deeper this time, with more intent. He went on like that, deep and slow and _fuck_ \- it was amazing. _Fucking_ _amazing_ , Louis taking him this way, the way their love shared in such a basic sense from Harry's body into his as he fucked him.

 

Louis curled up, cried for 'more', begged for 'deeper' and Harry took him there, where the stars were bright and the waterfalls were made of electric raindrops. It was always epic, always intense. The cuffs didn't make this time any more so, more the fact Louis had made such a special effort for Harry's birthday.

 

Harry came so hard, so deep inside he wished he didn't have to move. He gently eased Louis' knees down as he sank into the bed, still softening inside him where he'd pumped his load. Louis was a wet mess between their bellies.

 

Louis kissed at Harry's face as he lolled upon him for a moment of reprieve, catching his breath.

 

"Harry...you're all mine, you know?" he was murmuring, Harry wasn't sure why.

 

"Yours," he managed weakly, his voice rough.

 

"And I'm yours," he dragged Harry's hand to his throat where his necklace lay.

 

"Mm-hmm," Harry agreed lazily, pressing a kiss to his chest.

 

"Don't ever doubt it," Louis begged.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Try not to..."

 

Louis squeezed his arms around him.

 

"I'm yours," he said again.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"Okay."

 

Louis seemed to let a relieved breath out.

 

"Okay."

 

"Might not want you, mind," Harry teased, lifting his head, trying to throw it back to rid his face of his fluffy fringe.

 

Louis kindly teased back the hair with his fingers. He pouted.

 

"Not just for Birthday," he mumbled. "For Life."

 

Harry smiled, slow and deep. His dimples burrowed into his cheeks.

 

"Oh, really, is that a warning?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis blinked.

 

"More like a proposal," he admitted.

 

Harry sucked in a breath. _What?_ Like... _what?!_

 

Louis waited for Harry's gaze to fall back on him and he fiddled with his hair some more.

 

"I mean, I just wondered if it's something you'd think about sometime, like maybe when we're twenty five and _really_ old and-"

 

Harry kissed him.

 

"Louis, do you want to marry me?" He asked.

 

Louis bit his lip, let his blue eyes meet bemused green ones. He couldn't really lie here, could he?

 

"Yes," he said, outright and honest. His face paled and his heart felt like it was about to start its own tap-class with how hard and fast it was beating.

 

Harry moaned, shifting to kiss him, their sweat and semen-sticky bodies rubbing together deliciously as their mouths met with deep promise.

 

Harry regarded him, breathless.

 

"Are we too young?" He asked, worried.

 

Louis rolled to the side where they could cuddle better.

 

"We don't have to do anything now," Louis assured.

 

Harry wrapped him up in strong arms and soft kisses.

 

"Get engaged?" Harry mused with a stunned expression on his face still.

 

Louis burrowed into him, rubbing his skin to Harry's for reassurance. Harry gave it, willingly.

 

"Too much drama before graduation," he suggested. "If you don't mind waiting?"

 

"A secret engagement," Harry considered, a smirk tilting his lips.

 

Louis leaned back a little to kiss his jaw, search his face for clues. If Harry was even 1% doubting the idea of waiting, he'd release a statement in the morning.

 

"I'm also ready to tell the whole world tomorrow," Louis said, to be sure Harry knew that.

 

Harry snuggled him in close again.

 

"No, want you to myself a bit longer," he decided, knowing the media interest in Louis' life was bound to cause issues even if only for meetings and security.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Are you sure, Harry?" Louis checked, feeling some of that insecurity Harry had suffered with earlier.

 

"I'm sure," he said firmly.

 

Louis let an unabashed grin peal across his lips.

 

"For life," he said.

 

Harry grinned. _Louis for life._ What an image.

 

"So, what should we do on _your_ birthday?" Harry asked, even though it was still ten months until Louis' next celebration.

 

"Fly to Vegas and have a quickie wedding in secret," Louis suggested. "Bet we could beat the guards, too..."

 

Harry laughed at his audacity.

 

"Sounds like a plan, Tomlinson," he agreed.

 

Louis lifted his head, moving his slightly achey body to make for a shower.

 

"We still have eight hours until breakfast," he posed.

 

Harry flicked him a look sideways between squinted eyes.

 

"What are you suggesting, teenage delinquent?" he asked.

 

Louis smiled, slow and devilish.

 

"Midnight trip to the ice-cream vending machine downstairs in our pyjamas..." he said.

 

Harry cracked up at his pathetic suggestion, guffawing loudly.

 

"You're on!" he rolled up off the bed, waiting for Louis to join him for their shower.

 

Louis walked over and took his hand. The look they shared was long and fond.

 

"Love you," Harry murmured, catching his breath at Louis' handsomeness.

 

"Love you more," Louis replied, sure this time that he'd hit it spot-on with the mush because Harry's face lit up with unhideable glee.

 

 _Yes_ , he might just be getting the hang of this thing called love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think people :)
> 
> Ang


End file.
